Blader Baby Blue
by NKingy
Summary: Boris and Voltaire are supposedly gone and Kai falls ill after Tyson gets his way. Can everyone cope? TyKa RaMa KennyOC, other pairngs. Yaoi [Mpreg.] Chap 31 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people. I'm back! amid the college work and migraines I've come up with a new story, hope you like!**

_Boris and Voltaire are supposedly gone and Kai falls ill after Tyson gets his way. Can everyone cope? TyKa RaMa KennyOC Other pairings as well. Yaoi (Mpreg) sexual references. Better than it sounds. T for swearing._

**Don't own beyblade, or any other brand names that come up in this.**

"Blah blah." - normal speech

"_Blah blah._" - bit-beast speech.

'_Yackedy Schmakedy.' _- thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 1

Tyson and Kai were at the dojo alone on a breezy summer Saturday evening. Ray and Max had gone to celebrate their sixth-month anniversary of being together, Hiro had taken Gramps to meet some old friends and Kenny's girlfriend for three months, Arin, had taken him to a Buddhist temple outside of town.

Tyson thought of Kenny, being dragged around by the girl in a full length orange robe in a place where technology was hardly used. He failed to hide his grin.

"What's that grin for?" asked a voice, Tyson looked up to see Kai had raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Just the thought of Arin dragging Kenny around that temple." Tyson replied, even Kai cracked a smile.

"It's good that Kenny got with her, he's become less of a geek and less obsessed with the computer."

"Thanks Kai!" called an annoyed female voice.

"Oh Dizzi stop your whining, Kenny, Arin and Tala are trying to find a way to get you out of that laptop." Tyson sighed, resting his head on Kai's shoulder.

"Plus you have long chats with Arin don't you?" asked Kai, pressing a kiss into Tyson's hair.

"Oh sure, chats with a Buddhist, oh joy."

"She's not that bad, she got Hiro to stop smoking and Gramps to stop drinking. The girl's a breath of fresh air."

"If you say so Tyson. Ooh, Tala's online; I'm going to see if he's got anything. Night guys."

"Night Diz." they called. When they heard the 'fizz' of Dizzi surging through the phone line, Tyson flopped into Kai's lap.

"We're finally alone." he grinned. Kai turned the TV off, he wasn't really paying attention to the thing anyways.

"If you're gonna try dominating me again, forget it Tyson." Kai snapped.

"Oh what's biting you in the bud _this_ time Kai, you've been like this all week. Is it something to do with the abbey?" Tyson asked.

Ever since Boris and Voltaire _'disappeared'_ from the scene, Kai had to take care of sorting out the Abbey where he grew up. So far he had only gone through a tenth of the paperwork; there was so much of it.

"Don't you worry Tyson, I got it all sorted." Kai replied, reassuring his dragon by lifting his head up to capture Tyson's soft lips with his own. Breaking apart he smiled, then somehow went from sitting beneath Tyson, to straddling him in a fluid movement. "And you've got a snowball's chance in hell of dominating me." he smirked.

"If you say so, but I heard from somewhere that the submissive one in a relationship actually has more control over the whole thing."

"How the buggery Jesus does that work out!" demanded Kai.

"I dunno, why don't you try it and find out?" Tyson grinned, pulling Kai down for a more passionate kiss.

Kai let Tyson's hot wet tongue explore his mouth without argument, maybe he should let Tyson have his way, just this once.

Wrapping his arms around Tyson's neck with a moan, he used his height and strength advantage to flip them over so Tyson was on top.

Breaking apart for air, Tyson smiled. "I take it you're willing to give it a shot?"

"Just so you stop moaning." Kai smiled back. "Just go easy on me ok?"

"I'll be gentle." Tyson smiled again, dragging them both to their feet and then onto their room…

* * *

Kai opened a dreary wine red eye, only to shut it again when the sunlight hit. 

_**Kai P.O.V**_

Wow… the other night was …_amazing_! Tyson was right for once, he's better than I gave him credit for. Although Tyson was new to the whole 'on top' thing, he did a good job of planting stars across my vision. He was Poetry in motion. We both were.

Oh good lord, I'm starting to sound like Arin.

He's been deprived for the past week, I don't blame him. I sighed and opened my eye again, at least I'm not blinded this time by the sun.

I glance down at my dragon, splayed across my chest from when he collapsed after last night, I reached up a hand to stroke his hair, so soft, even if it is scruffy. Oh well, I guess that's what make him the Tyson I love.

Yes I let Tyson on top again, I didn't want him to think he had to be the uke all the time, see I'm not a heartless bastard after all.

But then again, Tyson and the others helped me break down a lot of defences I had trapped myself behind over the years. Even Tala noticed when I went to the Abbey a couple of months back, then again I had been going out with Tyson nearly a year and he hadn't seen me since the day BEGA crashed and burned two years back.

I thought to myself with a smile about the days that followed BEGA's demise. The thrill of that match between me and Tyson, he won of course, his determination and his beyblading spirit just couldn't be matched, though Brooklyn - when he found it- and I came very close seconds.

I looked to the clock on the bedside table, its red numbers glowing 11:32...

_**Normal P.O.V**_

11:32...

"Shit! Tyson! Get up!" Kai cried, pushing the bluenette off him and scrambling around for some clean underwear.

"Whadaheckareyadoin?" Tyson grumbled, opening a sleepy stormy blue eye.

"Getting dressed, what does it look like?" Kai snorted. "Get up Tyson, we're going to be late otherwise!"

"Whoa, hold the phone Kai! What are you on about?" frowned Tyson, now awake.

Kai thought he looked cute, wrapped up in the duvets, hair ruffled and eyes unfocused with sleep.

"It's Kenny's eighteenth birthday remember, Arin's going to kill us if we're late for the picnic." Kai sighed, pulling on his underwear while hopping around to the wardrobe.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Tyson jumped into action as well. "And Kai…"

"Yeah?"

"Arin won't kill us, as a Buddha she can't intentionally bring harm to any living creature."

"Oh yeah, and its _Buddhist_ Tyson, not Buddha." Kai laughed, pulling on a burgundy jumper. "Saying she's a Buddha is like calling a Christian, God." he informed his love.

"Whatever." Tyson snorted, pulling on some jeans over his blue boxers.

"What did we get Kenny for his birthday again?" Kai frowned, sitting on the bed and pulling on his baggy trousers _(season one)._

"We both threw two thousand yen into a card. It was your idea."

"Oh yeah, you ready?"

"Just gotta brush my teeth and hair."

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

"They're gonna be late, aren't they?" sighed Kenny. Closing his hazel eyes and shaking his head. Since he found a decent barber, everyone could see the young genius's eyes. 

Nearly everyone that had been invited had made it to the park.

Ray and Max, Daichi, Hilary, Tala, Spencer and Bryan, Garland, Crusher and his little sister Monica, Mystel, Mathilda and Miguel, Michael, Emily, Eddy and Rick. Lee and Mariah, Raul and Julia, Gramps, Hiro and even Brooklyn managed to make an appearance. The Saint Shields were impossible to get hold of, as was Zeo. The Majestics were too busy as per usual, though Oliver and Robert were courteous enough to phone up.

"Knowing Tyson, yep." sighed Daichi.

"At least they'll show. Where's Ming-Ming, Gary and Kevin?" asked Kenny.

"Ming-Ming couldn't cancel her tour, she wishes you a happy eighteenth though Chief." Garland told him.

"Gary and Kevin couldn't afford the flight, they send their apologies." Lee told the birthday boy, patting him on the shoulder.

"It's not like _Kai_ to be late." Hilary added.

"He and Tyson had the house to themselves again Hil, anything could've happened." Hiro sweat dropped. He had his arms folded and was impatiently tapping an elbow.

He was having a nicotine craving.

"Hey Chief, where's your girlfriend?" asked Raul to the computer genius.

"She was here a second ago… Arin!" he called.

"You called?" said a voice. Kenny nearly jumped out of his skin.

It was a girl about Kenny's height (he's as tall as Kai now) she was wearing golden yellow Buddhists robes with a red t-shirt underneath. Her green and purple hair in a Mohawk and shaved off one side of her head, she had her eyebrow and nose pierced.

"You called Kenny?" she repeated.

"Yeah, I wanted to introduce you to Raul."

"Half of the legendary double act that was _F Dynasty _back in the day right?" she asked, Raul blushed and nodded, shaking hands with the girl.

_'This is Kenny's girlfriend, well I'll be buggered.'_ he thought.

"Something wrong?" Arin asked.

"Not really, but are Buddhists allowed body piercing and hair like that? I thought they weren't allowed to violate the body in any way."

"Oh, we're not allowed smoking, drinking or illegal drugs, other than that, anything goes." Arin shrugged. "Oh here are the mighty Phoenix and Dragon." she smiled.

Kai and Tyson had just reached the scene.

"Wow, pretty good turn-out, don't you think Kai?"

"Yeah." Kai frowned, scanning the crowd for someone.

"Ming-Ming's on tour in the States Kai." Tyson sighed, knowing Kai had had an unwanted encounter with the not-so-'innocent' pop star. "You don't have to worry about her trying to 'make a move' on you again."

Kai involuntarily cringed, he thought he had developed an O.C.D after that, he hadn't left the bathroom for a week, it was only when Tyson knocked the door down with his beyblade and an axe that he realised he needed help.

* * *

_Flashback_

Kai had scrubbed his body to the state that it was red raw and bleeding, Ming-Ming had tried to rape him at a party of hers, one of those 'keeping up appearance' things Tyson forced him to go to.

Yet he still felt unclean, but he had no strength to clamber into the shower again, he was too weak.

Tyson had had enough by then and launched Dragoon to attack the door, but in his worried state, the grey blade holding said bit beast made no difference, so Tyson had gone gung-ho at the door with his grandfather's axe.

"Kai! What has she done to you?" he had practically sobbed as he saw Kai on the floor, only a towel covering what was left of his dignity as Tyson picked him up and carried him to his room.

Kai had remained quiet as Tyson dressed him in some boxers and ran to get something, Kai was too out of it to notice.

"I'm so sorry I made you go." He had sobbed as he and Hiro had come in, each carrying dressings, antiseptic, ointments and the like.

The two Granger brothers had him looking like and Egyptian mummy when they had finished.

He had said to Tyson that it wasn't his fault when he had enough of his bearings to do so. It had ended up in an argument and Kai apologising profusely. To think it was only just before Max and Ray got it together…

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Kai suddenly hugged Tyson from behind and kissed him on the neck.

"What's this for?" Tyson enquired, trying not to go all giggly like a school-girl.

"For saving me that day." Kai sighed into his hair.

"Aww you would've done the same for me… right?" Tyson asked.

"Course I would." Kai hugged him tighter.

They were so wrapped up in themselves they hadn't noticed Kenny and Arin approach them.

"Are we interrupting something?" Arin coughed politely.

"Huh? Oh sorry guys, miles away." Tyson grinned, flashing his hundred mega-watt smile.

"Sorry we're late, a certain dragon wielder wouldn't get his lazy arse out of bed." Kai snorted, then handed Kenny a blue envelope. "Happy birthday Chief." he smiled.

"Thanks guys." his jaw all but dropped at the wad of money. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he practically cried, glomping them both.

"Uh, chief… needing air." Tyson choked. Kenny let go of them.

"Oops." Kenny blushed. "Come on guys, join the party, oh Kai."

"Hm?"

"I think Tala wanted a word with you."

"Hn, figures." Kai tutted, pecking Tyson on the cheek and semi-jogging down the slope. "Oi Tala!" they could hear him call. Tyson sighed.

"Anyways, how's the happy couple?" he asked.

"We're good thanks Tyson, I think Raul was a little shocked that I'm pierced and have a punk hairdo."

"Oh well, the style of a person isn't dictated by the religion they follow." Tyson shrugged. "Though I must admit the robes are pretty cool, they have them in red and blue?"

"Red yes, blue… I could get you some white ones and dye them for you." Arin grinned.

"Oi Tala!" called Kai, the redhead looked up and grinned.

"Kai!" he nearly pounced as he hugged his old friend.

"Good to see you too. How's therapy going?"

"It's good, I feel a lot less… insane."

"You were never _insane_ in the first place." Kai frowned.

"I know, my therapist said I was so insecure that it had a reverse affect and I'd go into crazy mode." Tala smiled weakly. Kai saw the longing in his features.

"What's the matter?"

"You and Tyson, you seem so great together."

"I see, Mister Icy wants someone to snuggle up with at night." Kai grinned.

"Cut it out." Tala pouted.

"You'll find someone Tala."

"Thanks Kai. Oh, I have the next box of paperwork for you to have a look at."

"Joy." Kai groaned sardonically. "Ok, I'll get them after the picnic."

Kai and Tyson spent the next hour mingling and catching up with people.

Turns out Mathilda and Miguel were engaged, Mathilda had become the Chief Midwife at the local hospital. Crusher's little sister, Monica had a straight bill of health. Garland had gone into business with Mystel, opening a training centre for beybladers in cooperation with the B.B.A.

Tala, when not in therapy, was helping Spencer and Bryan sort things out about the abbey as well as Kai. Michael, Emily and Eddy each had professional sport contracts, Michael for baseball, Eddy - basketball and Emily, tennis and was set to play at Wimbledon next summer.

Rick had been travelling and teaching kids how to get better at beyblade with Hilary and Daichi. Lee and Mariah, along with Gary and Kevin, had been making their village more technology friendly, getting fed up of waiting days on end for post.

Ray had all but yelled 'About bloody time!' when he heard this, Max had to plug his ears before Ray said he was sorry and pulled him in for a kiss…or three.

Raul and Julia had travelled the world, teaching children simple circus tricks as well as being exhibitionist beybladers.

Brooklyn seemed to spend his time as a singer at nightclubs.

"We'll have to drop in and see you perform sometime." grinned Tyson. Brooklyn smiled.

"Thanks Tyson, that would mean a lot." then they heard a shout.

"Oh HIRO!"

Turns out he had found some cigarettes and lit up…. And Arin found him.

"He was doing so well." sighed Tyson. He noticed Kai had sat down away from the commotion, rubbing his temples.

"Are you ok Kai?" asked Tyson, sitting beside him with a plate of picnic food.

"Just feeling a bit iffy that's all."

"Well you haven't eaten anything all day." He picked up a forkful of what looked like potato salad, "Open up, Arin made it, you know she's a brilliant cook."

Kai thought about it and opened his mouth as Tyson fed him.

"Mm, and I know she's a good cook." Kai smiled as he chewed.

* * *

A lot of food, Cake, food, presents, _food_, conversation, _more _food (hey this is Tyson we're talking about!)and time passed on, Ray and Max continued to notice Kai wasn't being his usual self, and I don't mean the cold hearted bastard they had first met. 

"Is Kai ok?" the blonde asked his Neko-jin sweetheart.

"Don't know, he doesn't look well, but you know he gets huffy if anyone asks him."

"I know. I live with him as well Ray. I'll run it past Tyson."

"Run what past me?" asked Tyson, popping up.

"Kai, he doesn't look too well. Are you sure he's ok?" asked Ray. Frowning and biting his lower lip.

It was when one of Ray's fangs could be seen that meant he was worried, and they all had good reason to be when Kenny's cry of 'Tyson!' reached their ears. Tyson whipped round to see Tala and Spencer carry his Phoenix to the nearest bench. Tyson ran over.

"What happened?"

"We were talking one minute, next he's saying his stomach hurt and keeled over." Tala explained, his worry reflecting Tyson's. "Could it be something he ate?"

"No, he's only eaten Arin's cooking like the rest of us and we're all fine." Tyson pointed out.

"Something he drank?"

"Nope, Arin refuses any alcohol to cross the Dojo threshold." Kenny told them.

Tyson thought for a moment, but Spencer broke the silence.

"Tala?"

"Yeah?"

"Could it be something… Boris did to him?"

"It's a possibility, but even if he was a better butcher than a surgeon, would it really take this long to cause a problem?"

"Like you said Tala, it's a possibility."

"Is there anyway you could find out guys?" asked Tyson, stroking Kai's slate-blue hair out of his face.

"It may take a while, there are tonnes of files and folders to search through. I have them all in the apartment." Tala told him.

Tyson knew Tala was renting a place in the area, wanting Kai close by, for business reasons and as support, Kai had paid for his therapy and was his closest friend other than Bryan and Spencer.

"When you get a minute, bring what you can to the Dojo, I'll get a group of us to search." said Tyson, then he focused on Kai. "Kai? Kai, say something."

"Hn." came the reply as a pool of wine cracked open.

"He's fine." snorted Daichi.

"Oh shush Daichi." Tyson barked. "What hurts Kai?"

"My stomach." Kai moaned, sitting up and trying to spare himself some dignity.

"Come on Kai, I'm taking you home." said Tyson.

"But-"

"No buts Kai Hiwatari, you're going home until we can figure out what's wrong with you." Tyson added, Kai smiled.

"You're starting to sound like me."

"Gods forbid."

"Kenny, I'm sorry about this." Kai said to the former technician of what had once been the Bladebreakers.

"Don't worry about it Kai, as long as you're ok that's all that counts." Kenny told his old friend. "Tell you what, I'll drive you home."

"Chief, you haven't got a car." Tyson frowned. "Or a licence to think of it."

"I got my licence yesterday and my car last week Tyson." Kenny told them. "My present from my parents, and to think we live together. Anyway, we can debate on this another time. Kai's ill. Arin!"

"Yeah chief?"

"Back in a minute, just taking Tyson and Kai home."

"Ok Chief."

* * *

**Well I hope you like this idea so far. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You love me /Beams/ lol, just to say though, I'm doing art at college, so piccies a possibility if I have time. :D!**

**Thank youfor reviewing:  
****  
Wolf's Lament; glad you like the fact I've kept as many characters as poss :D,  
DJ Wolf; Thank you!  
December prodigy, as I sed earlier and Thank you!  
Laurelleaves:Glad u found it funny too.  
Tiger bourne dragon; I'm honoured you think it's _that_ good :D  
KaiFAN-15; Thank you!  
Takuya; thank you!**

**Disclaimer/Warnings : see chapter 1.**

**On with the ficcie!

* * *

Chapter 2 **

Two hours later, Kai was tucked up in bed, much against his protesting.

"If Boris _has_ done something to me, I'm gonna _hunt_ him down and _kill_ him." he growled. Punching a pillow to vent his frustration of looking weak in front of everyone.

Even thought they were all his friends and they had seen him at his worst, he didn't like being made a fuss of.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Tyson poked his head in. Kai's current frustration faded at the sight of the sincere, concerned look etched into his love's features.

"A bit better thanks." Kai managed a weak smile as he rubbed his stomach.

Tyson fully stepped into the room, carrying a steaming mug.

"Good to hear it, Arin made you some herbal tea, looks like a witch's brew."

"Its mint tea Tyson, it's not that bad… isn't Arin at the park though?"

"Most of the guys had to go." Tyson said shiftily, looking at the door. Kai clicked straight away.

"Who's here Tyson?" he demanded.

"Tala, Daichi, Spencer, Bryan, Kenny, Arin, Ray, Max, Gramps and I think Hiro's sulking in the back yard somewhere." Tyson replied, setting the mug down in Kai's reach.

"What are Spencer, Tala, Bryan and Daichi doing here?"

"Tala brought round some of the paperwork, we're going to try and find what's wrong with you."

"I want to help you." said Kai, taking a sip of the green liquid. Arin was so good with herbs, she might as well have been a witch, or a _wiccan_ as Tyson _should_ have put it.

"You are _not_ leaving this bed mister. Even if you have to be strapped down." Tyson butted in. Kai's lips twitched into a smirk.

"Why... _Tyson_." he pretended to sound shocked, "You never told me you were into bondage, I would've never thought you liked it kinky."

Tyson went redder than a tomato, x-rated thoughts of Kai handcuffed to the bed popping into his mind.

Kai's smirk disappeared.

"Hey! Don't even think about it Tyson, I was joking!" Kai stammered, his face blanching. Tala walked in.

"You two ok?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"You ok? You look pale and Tyson looks flushed."

"Oh, yeah we're fine." Kai gave Tyson a small kick as he said so.

"Ow! Huh? Oh yeah, fine." he added, rubbing his leg.

"I was just saying I want to help, that's all." Kai pointed out.

"We were thinking that ourselves." Ray grinned from behind Tala, carrying a box.

Soon the nine younger youths had brought in boxes and stacks of files and folders.

"This is gonna be a long night." Daichi grumbled.

"You could always go home Daichi, no-one's making you stay here against your will." Tyson tutted, taking a box and sitting next to Kai on the bed.

"Hmph!" was all they got out of Daichi as he took up a beanbag in the corner with another box.

* * *

"Found anything guys?" asked Ray. Plonking down his fifth folder. 

"Nope." sighed Spencer.

"Nada." huffed Daichi.

"Niet." Bryan tutted.

"Sod all." Tala groaned, downing his coffee.

"Nothing. How's it going with the computer files chief?" asked Tyson, taking off his glasses, he had had to wear them since a _'friendly' _battle with Hilary, and it proved to have disastrous results.

"Dizzi's still translating them, there's so many. Why are the files in English and the computer's in Russian?" Kenny reported.

"Boris, the bastard liked giving people a hard time." Spencer told them, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Hey, you missed a box guys." called Arin, entering the room, robed behind first, dragging a small box in behind her with all her strength.

"None of us could lift it for long, Tala had to bring it in on Ray's old skateboard." said Max, Arin ripped the cardboard away.

There stood a metallic box, with nothing distinguishing where the lid was or even how to open it.

"Boris is succeeding." sighed Max, leaving Ray sitting beside Tyson and running his hands over the box's top.

"You had a skateboard?" Tyson asked his raven haired friend.

"You wear specs?" Ray countered. "After BEGA, I wanted another hobby, so I tried boarding when I went home to China."

"Any good?"

"The hobby or me?"

"You."

"Broke my leg in a week of getting the board."

"Oh."

"How in the bloody name of _Bodhi_ do we open it?" cried Arin.

"Bodhi?" asked Max.

"It means awakening… well I don't have a God to blaspheme, do I!" Arin glared, seeing the looks Bryan and Daichi were giving her. Then she left the room.

"Where are you going?" called Kenny,

"To meditate, there's too many negative vibes in that room!"

"Was it something we did?" asked Daichi, he got an alarm clock thrown at his head.

"Kai's been quiet." Max said all of a sudden.

"He fell asleep a while back. He didn't find anything and he was finding it harder to keep his eyes open." Tyson told them.

"Poor guy."

"I bet Boris is laughing at us somewhere saying _'Those kids thought they could get the best of me! They can't even get a box open.'_" Bryan said in a voice _exactly_ a mimic of Boris.

The box made a number of clicking sounds and then raised up a few inches.

"Whoa. Voice activated." said Kenny, as he and everyone else goggled at the box.

"Great impression Bryan, can you do anymore?" asked Tala.

"Hn!" Bryan folded his arms and looked away.

"Ooh, that's Kai, do another one!"

"Ooh, that's Kai, do another one!" Bryan mimicked, Tala stopped, folding his arms in a huff.

"Grow up guys." said Max, lifting the lid off. "Hey it has something here, in Russian." Max picked out a piece of paper right at the front of the box and handed it to Tala, whose brow creased the more he read on.

"It says _'Contains everything on the Pandora's box that is Kai Hiwatari. Read at risk.'_ what in the name of Walborg is going on? Do you think Boris planned for us to find this?"

"I don't know, and I don't care, I just want to know what's wrong with Kai." Tyson sighed, taking the first folder. "If you guys want to go home or go and relax a bit, feel free, I'm gonna get some reading done."

"You sure Tyson?" asked Max.

"Absolutely Maxie. Order some take out or whatever, just save me something." Max went to protest again but when he saw the look in Tyson's eyes he thought better of it. He could see his dark haired friend was determined to protect those he cared about the most, he hadn't seen that look since the final match of the BEGA Justice Five.

"Ok Tyson, just don't spend all your time reading, it'll make your eyes worse."

"Thank you Doctor Tate, now come on let's go." called Daichi, as he and Ray dragged Max from the room.

Tyson could only smile and shake his head affectionately, he knew Max was looking out for them both. With a sigh he looked at Kai's sleeping form.

Kai had his face contorted in a small wince, his hand bunching up the covers over his abdomen. Tyson sighed again and planted a small kiss on his love's forehead.

"We will find out what's wrong with you Kai. I nearly lost you during BEGA, I'm not planning on losing you again." he whispered softly, replacing his glasses and opening the folder.

* * *

"Max, your noodles are getting cold." called a voice, Max snapped his head up to see Ray giving him a worried glance. 

"Huh? Oh yeah." he gave a typical 'Maxie' smile and took up some noodles in his chopsticks. "Tyson's been in there for about an hour now. I'm just concerned, that's all."

"We all are Max, but you know Tyson, he can be just as stubborn as Kai when it's something worth him fighting for." Arin told her blond friend, taking a sip of her vegetable and rice soup. "Bloody hell Ray, are you sure you don't want to become a professional chef?"

"I'm sure." Ray chuckled.

"Your cooking is equally as good Arin." said Hiro, who had stopped sulking and had asked Arin to help him beat the habit of smoking completely. "And I'm really sorry about earlier, I know how long it took you to convince me it was a bad idea."

"Everyone has their moments of weakness Hiro. I know it's a hard habit to give up, having being down that road myself."

"But I thought you said Buddhists-"

"This was before I converted, but that was another life. One I'd rather forget." Arin told them, Kenny wrapped his arm around her.

"For a chick so young, you really know your stuff." said Gramps, sipping a mug of tea. "Ray's village could learn a thing or two from you about herbs little missy."

"I'm not that good gramps." Arin blushed. Then they heard rushed footsteps and the bathroom door slam shut. Ray, being the nearest to the hall, got up and went to check it out.

Opening the door he winced at the sight of Tyson throwing up in the toilet. His glasses and a number of papers scattered over the floor around the bowl.

"Tyson?" Ray ran to hold Tyson's bangs out of his face and rubbing his back. "That's it pal, get it all up."

Five minutes later, Tyson had heaved everything up and Ray sprayed the air freshener around.

"What caused you to throw up? I mean, you're the one with the stomach of steel."

"Boris, he's a twisted monster Ray, the bastard should be hung!"

"Whoa Tyson, what has he done!" Ray asked.

"He… read, I can't describe it, it's so wrong." Tyson handed him the papers.

Ray read, his jaw dropped, his eyes widened.-

"Oh… my… GOD! If he's done this to Kai… but THAT'S JUST WRONG!"

"You're telling me."

"But Kai's the dominant one of you two, it shouldn't be a-"

"He hasn't been for the past week." Tyson mumbled, somewhat embarrassedly.

Ray's face went a nice shade of green as he pieced the information he had just heard from Tyson and the notes in front of him together.

"Oh Driger I think I'm gonna have a heart attack."

"What is it guys!" Tala had crashed in, followed by the others. "What's wrong with Kai?"

"I'm hazarding a guess, but I'd say…" everyone could tell by Ray's face he was having trouble believing his own conclusion. "Kai's pregnant." Ray told them.

…

…

"**_WHAT?_**" cried the Blitzkrieg boys.

"Ray, guys can't get pregnant." said Daichi.

"According this, Kai can."

"But… _how_!" asked Kenny. "It's biologically impossible for a male to get pregnant!"

"I think we'd better go into the room and wake up Kai, he might want to hear this too."

**In Kai and Tyson's room...**

"Kai, Kai!" called Tyson, shaking the boy lightly.

"Two more minutes Dwag." Kai mumbled sleepily and turned over.

"_Dwag_?" Bryan frowned.

"He calls me Dragon, but it comes out 'Dwag' when he's half asleep." Tyson explained. "Kai! Wake up!"

"Move over." Spencer pushed Tyson aside and yelled in Kai's ear. "DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY!" military fashion.

Kai bolted upright with an 'Ack' wide awake, and head butting Spencer.

"OW!" the two Russians cried.

"I'll get the ice." Arin sighed, leaving the room.

"I'm up, what the hell's happening?" Kai grumbled.

"Kai…Boris did an operation on you when you were eleven." Tyson began.

"Right?" Kai stopped rubbing his head to listen.

"He put something in you that shouldn't be there." Tala added, having read the notes.

"What was it?" Kai paled, not liking where this is going.

"A…" no-one could look Kai in the eye, let alone tell him.

"Can someone spit it out."

"Boris implanted you with _female reproductive organs_! And what's more, you're possibly now _pregnant_!" cried Kenny, crumbling under the icy glare Kai was giving them.

The glare turned into one of pure shock.

"Here Kai, it's all here in black and white." Ray said quietly and handed him the papers.

Kai took them, and read them. His usually pale skin went stone white and he started shaking.

"I'm… pregnant."

"We don't know that for sure Kai. I'll ask Arin to get some tests for you." Kenny added softly.

"I have a…I'm a freak!" Kai exclaimed.

"_No_! Don't you ever, _ever_ dare say that Kai! You're not a freak." Tyson barged his way to the front of the group and pulled the bluenette into a tight embrace. "You're not a freak Kai, you could never be a freak." he sobbed, stroking Kai's hair.

"But Tyson. The…"

"They're only there because Boris couldn't leave nature well enough alone!" Tyson looked into Kai's eyes. "I love you no matter what Kai, no-one can take that from me!"

Kai could see Tyson was crying, his tear filled eyes shining with shameless love.

The dams broke, returning the embrace with his own, Kai sobbed silently into Tyson's shirt.

"I think we should let them have some time alone. Come on guys, our food should still be warm." said Ray quietly, everyone nodded and left, Tala and Bryan guiding the partially concussed Spencer from the room, leaving Tyson and Kai alone.

"I don't deserve you Tyson, I never have."

"Oh stop being daft." Tyson snorted, wiping his eyes on his sleeve and giving Kai a gentle yet passionate kiss on the lips. Then Kai thought of something.

"Tyson… what if I am… pregnant?" he asked, trying to come to grips with the fact he had both sets of human productive organs.

"Let's find out for certain first Kai, then we'll worry about it. But whatever you decide, I'll always be there with you."

They ended the night with what could've been a tender embrace, if Tyson's stomach hadn't growled. He gave a nervous laugh, then cracked up in hysterics when Kai's rumbled three times as loud.

* * *

**Chappie 2 done yay! **

I could hear Kenny's hysteric rant in my head when I wrote his lines lol. I feel bad about Kai now, but if it wasn't him, I would have no story! Love you really Kai!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! You lot have taken to this fic like ducks to water, I didn't think it would get so much response. Thank you!**

**Thank you**

**Takuya, December Prodigy, Miako6, Wolf's Lament, missy, Rock Gecko, Quellesirel Peredhil, Kaina Hingdou, xangel of death sarah and Kaay-chan for reading and reviewing!**

**On with the fic!**

"_Blah blah blah!_" - **bit beast speech, you'll catch on soon enough.**

**Disclaimer; dont own beyblade or any songs, brand names or otherwise in this fic, only Arin, who just rocks:P**

**

* * *

Chapter 3.**

Arin stormed through the marketplace, fuming.

It was bad enough Bryan and Daichi couldn't understand that Buddhism had no 'God' and was founded by a man who had 'woken up' to the world, but Hilary decided to come round and stick her beak in and preach about the different things Buddhists were supposed to do.

"I would understand if she was a Buddhist monk or something, but she's about my age and she's been swanking around in Europe doing fuck-knows-what!" she grumbled under her breath as she checked the ripeness of some peaches and a watermelon.

Tyson and Kai had begged her to get them some fruit, among _other_ things. Seeing Kai give her a sympathetic smile when Hilary started harping on again and Tyson jumping to her defence, she just couldn't be mad at them. Plus if it wasn't for them bumping into her that day, she would've never have got together with Kenny.

Arin mused to herself that she and Kai were quite alike, lost souls seeking solace. Kai found his in Tyson, Arin found hers in Buddhism, and eventually found it in Kenny.

With a sigh she stepped into the chemists.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Arin called as she stepped into the Dojo's yard. She was feeling better once she had some time to herself to get a cup of hot chocolate from Costa Coffee. 

"Hey Arin." called Kenny, setting down his laptop.

"How's the whole situation with Dizzi coming?"

"I told her what was up with Kai and she doesn't mind waiting until he's sorted out as Tala's going to make him one of his top priorities."

"Plus that means she can play solitaire a bit longer." grinned Max, popping up behind the Chief. "How are you feeling Arin, I heard what happened with Hilary."

"Feeling a bit better thanks Max, I just wish she wouldn't go on like she knows it all just because she's two years older than me."

"That's Hilary for you, she starts on everyone at some point." added Tyson, giving the youngest member of the household a one armed hug.

"Thanks Tyson. Oh, I got your fruit and the…_other thing_ for Kai. Where is Kai anyway?"  
"Sorting through the paperwork last time I checked, I've been helping Ray with his vegetable patch… is it me or do I smell smoke?"

"I smell it too, and where's there's smoke, there's usually…"

"KAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Hiro's voice broke through the air, they looked up to see smoke coming from the rear end of the dojo.

"Fire." Arin finished, everyone ran to the source.

"I'm burning the paperwork concerning me, Tala, Bryan and Spencer and those who have been through the abbey, I will be doing the same with everything else when everyone is back where they belong and Biovolt corporations is permanently shut down. I checked it with your grandfather." Kai explained, throwing a stack into the metal bin he was using to contain the fire.

"Maybe Tala, Bryan and Spencer wanted their notes."

"I know about the cybertronics Boris put into my body, Kenny and I managed to detach them and programme them to come to the surface of my skin. The pain I can handle, knowing I'll be free of the bastard." Tala told them. "Boris hadn't started on Bryan and Spencer, Ian died while trying to run away from him." He looked mournfully into the fire.

"If I ever find him, I'm going to _tear_ Boris limb from limb!" Bryan had that sadist look that made Ray cower behind Max. He knew that look from their match in the first world championship tournament.

"Ok Bryan, we know, just calm down." Arin told him, tentatively placing a gentle hand on Bryan's shoulder and rubbing his arm.

Bryan looked at a loss at the touch, then despite his fighting it, he broke into a sobbing heap on Arin's shoulder, almost knocking her off her New-Rock boots.

Arin was strong enough to hold him up. "Come on Bryan, let's get you into a chair with a cup of tea or something." she looked up to Kenny and Kai, Kenny gave a proud smile and Kai mouthed 'thank you'. Before she led the falcon wielder inside.

"That was new." said Ray, kissing Max's neck.

"It's not very often Bryan gets any kind of affection like that and when he does, he breaks down. It's only happened once when I gave him a hug." Spencer announced.

"The blitzkrieg boys and I are closer than brothers, even if we have a funny way of showing it." Kai told the others. There was an awkward pause after that statement.

"Kai." Hiro was the one to break the silence. "How did you light that if Arin's confiscated all the lighters and matches in the house?"

"It's amazing what a Phoenix can do." Kai shrugged.

"Did you summon Dranzer out her blade again?" Tyson asked, a small smile playing across his lips.

"Yes, you should do the same for Dragoon more often, must be cramped in his blade with them big-arse claws of his."

"I know, but Dranzer looks like a glorified parrot when she shrinks, Dragoon would be harder to disguise."

"_I heard that! Glorified parrot indeed!_" huffed a female voice.

"I didn't mean it like that Dranzer and you know it." Tyson called.

"_Can we have at least a week before you guys argue, I'm still recovering from the last headache._" groaned a rough growl.

"I'm siding with Driger on this one." Ray laughed.

"You guys talk to your bit beasts?" asked Tala, not believing his ears.

"Yep, they talk back and often walk-" Tyson began.

"_Or fly!_"

"Thank you Dranz, or fly around the house like pets." Tyson finished.

"Yeah, Dranzer's the size of an eagle, Driger's like the size of an adult Alsatian."

"_Hey!_"

"In size Driger, Max isn't actually calling you a dog." Ray sweatdropped. "We've been over this."

"Anyways, Dragoon is about Tyson's height but he can reduce the size of his claws." Max finished, looking a bit dejected.

"What about Draciel?" asked Spencer.

"She hasn't come out as of yet. With all the times she's been taken from me I really don't blame her." Max pointed out, then saw the sorry look on Tala's face. "Oh Tala I'm not blaming you guys, I blame Boris."

"We still took your bit beast, as we did Dranzer."

"Tal, we've been over this, Boris is to blame. He manipulated me as well." Kai sighed, giving the redhead a hug.

"I'll be back in a minute." said Tyson, hopping into the house. "Yo Gramps, where are ya?"

"In the training room, T-Dawg. What can I do for ya homie?" the old man called, doing a few simple moves with a kendo stick.

"It's Tala, Spencer and Bryan. I can't help but worry about them."

"They've had a hard time like ya main squeeze under that Boris dude, they just need a homie or two." Gramps replied, spinning the stick over his head and bringing it down, as if to cause a blow to an invisible opponents head.

"Well, they have that, but they can't see it yet. I was wondering if…"

"Save waggling ya tongue Tyson. I dig ya vibe. They can stay as long as they help around the house."

"Sure thing Gramps. Thanks." the soon-to-be nineteen year old Tyson grabbed his Grandfather in a hug. Making the old man's spine click.

* * *

"How's Bryan?" Kai asked Arin as she closed the sliding door to the living room. 

"He's fallen asleep. I think he just needed a shoulder to cry on. He'll be ok."

"Thanks Arin. I really appreciate what you're doing for us."

"Ah don't mention it Kai. Oh, I got the things for you."

"Things? Oh right yeah. Thanks Arin."

"Don't mention it." She handed him the paper chemist's bag. "I better go and get this lot put away. Uh…who's tending the fire?"

"Ray is."

"Ok. Do you want me to wait with you Kai?"

"Um, not for the minute, you get the fruit put away." Kai told her, walking into the bathroom.

* * *

_**Kai P.O.V.**_

Ok, I'm in the bathroom now, the kit in my hand, how hard could it be? My heart's pounding already, do women get this nervous when they test to see if they're pregnant? I wouldn't know, never having a mother, and the only girl I actually talk to is younger than me.

I really hope Boris is rotting in the depths of hell for what he's done to me and the others. I peeked in on Bryan before I came in here, poor guy was twitching in his sleep like a frightened puppy.

Anyways, better get on with this, and let Tyson know, he's been oddly patient about this. But it's concerning me so it's about right. I opened the box…

A stick. A white stick? That it?

_'Wake up idiot, there's instructions in the box.'_

"God I'm getting as dippy as Tyson." I grumble to myself. Oh here goes nothing…

* * *

**_Normal P.O.V Outside with Tyson and Ray_.**

"Tyson?"

"Huh? Yeah Ray?"

"What's gonna happen if Kai… is pregnant?"

"Dunno, but whatever Kai decides to do about it, I'm going to do my best to support him. He's been dictated to most of his life, bout time he had some freedom."

"I hear ya Tyson." smiled Ray, prodding the fire with a stick. There was a long silence, it was almost an hour when.

"Tyson!"

"Yeah Arin?"

"Kai wants you."

"Coming." Tyson hopped up onto his feet, patted Ray on the shoulder and ran inside, hitching up his jeans. "What is it Kai?" Tyson instinctively ran to the bathroom. But Kai wasn't there. He tried their bedroom.

Kai was sitting on the bed by the bedside table, his face in his hands, his shoulders quaking.

"Kai? What's wrong?" Tyson looked at the white stick on the table. A solid blue line was on it. "Kai."

"I'm pregnant." Kai sounded like he was sobbing.

"Good thing or bad thing?" asked Tyson.

Kai looked up, Tyson could see he was actually smiling broadly, he started laughing."We're having a baby!" Kai replied. Pulling Tyson down to kiss him.

"Whoa, what's going on?" called a voice containing an overtone of laughter, Tyson turned his head to see Kenny as Kai wrapped his arms around Tyson's chest like he was a pillow or a giant teddy bear, closing his eyes.

"Sorry Chief, it's not everyday I get pounced on by my usually stoic boyfriend announcing we're gonna be parents through a bout of laughter."

"So you're definitely pregnant then?" Kenny asked Kai.

"Yep." Kai replied, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Er… congratulations I guess."

"Thanks Kenny. Kai, I'm having trouble breathing." Tyson sighed, struggling to his feet with Kai latched onto him.

"What's happening?" asked Max and Tala.

"You tell them Ty." Kai yawned, Tyson broke into a big watery smile and yelled at the top of his voice.

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY!"

"Congratulations guys." smiled Max, trying to get his head around the fact the famous ice king Kai Hiwatari was pregnant.

"Just when I thought you couldn't surprise me anymore, congratulations Kai."

"Thanks guys." Kai called from Tyson's chest. "Ty, I'm really tired." he mumbled. Tyson gave everyone a glance and they left the room. Kenny talking to Tala about some kind of microchip.

"Right. So is the any reason why you want to go through nine months of aggravation to have a baby?" Tyson asked, settling them both on the bed.

"I thought that was pretty simple Tyson." Kai smiled into the tanned teen's shirt.

"Oh?" Tyson was still confused.

"For someone who's saved the ignorant world and won a hat-trick of beyblade championships, you sure are bloody dense." Kai sighed.

"I thought that was one of the reasons why you loved me Kai. Anyway, so you gonna enlighten me anytime soon?"

"No."

"Kai."

"Maybe later." Kai's smirk grew.

"Kaaai!" Tyson wheedled. Kai sighed, knowing Tyson could be really childish.

"Ok, ok. You're such a kid when you do that. Alright, all I've ever wanted was a family to call my own and this is the only chance I've got to make it happen."

"But, you said…"

"Having those four like brothers are one thing, but this…" Kai's eyes shone as he placed his hand on his flat - for the time being - tummy. "There's nothing to describe it." Kai just sat there for a second, looking thoughtful and then he cried for the second time in two days.

"You've never had what I take for granted. I can see why you want this so much Kai… see I'm not as dense as you think." he gave a cheesy grin as he hugged his slate haired love.

"No Tyson you're not. But you are gonna have to be celibate for a while."

"Sex I could probably live without for a while. Whereas living without you would kill me." Tyson buried his face in Kai's lighter toned hair.

Kai's heart melted at that last statement, even though Tyson told him that he loved him practically everyday, it was a rarity that he would say something as heartfelt as that. But Tyson didn't realise that though these statements were far and few between, Kai treasured them the most, he smiled before a calming darkness took him under its wing.

Tyson wondered what was happening to make Kai's breathing slow and laboured, lifting his head up he found that Kai had fallen asleep.

Tucking the older blader into bed, Tyson smiled. "Too much excitement for one day, eh Kai." the tanned teen sighed and climbed into bed behind Kai.

* * *

**And so ends chapter 3, uh huh, oh yeah go me (spots readers and clears throat embarrassedly)... please review! **

**I should have a pic of Arin soon, her hair's kinda awkward to draw lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Friggin hell! I haven't updated as quick as I normally do, sorry everyone.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, you know who you are.**

**For warnings, disclaimers etc... see the first couple of pages.**

**On with Baby Blader Blue...**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kai emerged from the bathroom about lunchtime, having been spewing his guts out all morning, like he had been doing for the past eight weeks.

"I wouldn't mind, but it surprises me that I still do it when I haven't eaten." he told Arin, after Tyson almost sat on him to make him drink some water.

"All par for the course Kai." Arin told him, then there was a knock at the door. "Oh, that should be Mathilda and Miguel."

A couple of days ago, Max had discussed with Tyson that they'd need a midwife or something to see if the baby was ok every now and then, thus suggesting Mathilda.

Tyson had agreed and called Mathilda that morning while Kai was still being sick in the toilet, Tala getting the job of holding his hair back. The conversation was as follows:-

_"Hey Mathilda its Tyson."_

_"Hey Ty, what can I do for you?" the petite pink haired girl enquired._

_"We're in need of a midwife, and thought I'd call you."_

_"Arin's pregnant?"_

_"No it's-"_

_"Hilary? I told her to stop flirting with Rick, or use protection!"_

_"Mathilda, it's not Hilary either."_

_"Well who the bloody hell is it then!" the screech made Tyson hold the phone a good ten inches away from his ear._

_"Calm down Mathilda. It's Kai."_

_"Kai? Tyson are you kidding me?" Tyson then heard Miguel's voice._

_"What's happening Mat?"_

_"Tyson somehow snuck alcohol into the Dojo and he's saying Kai's pregnant." he heard her say to her fiancé._

_"Look Mathilda, I'm not joking…" he then explained to her the whole thing that Boris did to Kai. "Now Kai's pregnant and we need someone we can trust to keep this quiet."_

_There was a long pause, then what sounded like a clunk where Mathilda dropped the phone._

_"Tyson its Miguel,"_

_"Hey dude, where'd Mathilda go?"_

_"She's grabbing every book and leaflet she can find from what I can see. I have a hunch we'll be over at the Dojo soon. How did Kai take it when he found out?"_

_"He was really happy about it."_

_"Whoa. Are you sure this is the same Kai Hiwatari we're talking about?"_

_"Now now Miguel." called Mathilda._

_"Yeah I know, the ice prince has melted somewhat since BEGA."_

_"Hey, you've still got the ice-prince's boyfriend on the line here." Tyson was getting agitated, he should be the one with Kai, not Tala. "Tell Mathilda to drop whatever she's holding and get back on the phone."_

_"You'd be giving me a nice view is she does that." Miguel laughed. Tyson flushed._

_"Well tell her to finish dressing first!"_

_"Give me that!" Mathilda must've swiped the phone from her lover. "Sorry Tyson, Miguel's having a hard time keeping his mind out of the gutter. I'll call in at the hospital and then I'll be over, tell Kai to drink plenty of water until I get there. Til then, bye."_

_"Bye Mattie, and thanks."_

Tyson had been somewhat glad when he had hung up.

"Come on Kai." Ray helped his waterlogged friend up.

"I'm coming, what's with all the water anyway?"  
"It helps give a better picture of the bubby." called Mathilda, setting down a machine. "Kenny, can you set this up to a monitor or something?"

"Sure thing, where's Miguel?"

"I'm… here. Damn Mattie, I thought you said you were only lending them a _few_ books?" the blonde Spaniard enquired, dropping a large and heavy looking pile of books on the floor.

"You can never be too careful with this kinda thing." Mathilda protested. "Plus these two are going to need all the help they can get."

"What are you going to do with that Machine?" asked Kai, his face going pale.

"Relax Kai, it's an ultrasound machine." Mathilda told him, Kai relaxed a little.

"It's ok Kai, I'm not going anywhere." Tyson told him from the window. Kai gave a small smile and reached his arm out.

"What are you doing Kai?" asked Tala.

"Throwing something at Tyson." Kai smirked, Tyson drew his attention away from the window.

"Hey, don't throw anything at me." he pouted.

"I was joking Ty." Kai gave him the puppy dog eyes and waved his outstretched hand out slightly.

Who'd have thought Kai could do the look as good as Max!

Tyson finally got the gist and took the pale hand in his tanned ones.

"Sorry Kai, it's just a lot for me to take in as well."

"I understand Tyson." Kai whispered hoarsely, then nearly hit the ceiling when he felt what he thought was an ice cube on his tummy. "Hey!"

"Relax, it's just gel." Mathilda smiled, placing the instrument gently onto Kai's abs in the gel and punching on a few keys. "Now with any luck I should be able to find a heartbeat…" she moved the instrument around and let out an 'aha!' when she found it. "and we have an embryo."

"Really?" Tyson shifted his gaze to look at the screen, he had been giving Kai reassuring glances.

"Yeah." she turned the monitor so Tyson and Kai could get a better look…

And there was in black and white, it looked like a blob with tiny arms and legs and another blob for a head.

"Wow, it's a baby." said Tala.

"Well I didn't expect it to be a bowling ball Valkov." Kai bit back. His face softened at the screen. "Looks… weird."

"Usually does around now." Mathilda told him, putting something into the printer.

"How big is it?" asked Tyson.

"About the size of a walnut." Mathilda told him with a gentle smile, handing Tyson a printout.

"Tiny." Miguel whistled. "Congratulations guys."

"Thanks Miguel." smiled Tyson, he couldn't believe something so small could be his child!

"Chief, could you put this somewhere safe for me?"

"Don't you need it?" the whiz kid enquired.

"Nah, the hospital was getting rid of it because of the upgrades, but it still works fine, and I'll be needing it to check on Kai."

"Ok fair enough. Should be a space in the closet." Kenny shrugged.

"Thanks guys. We appreciate it." said Tyson.

"Have you two set a date yet?" asked Max.

"Not yet, you lot will be some of the first to know." Miguel grinned.

* * *

Soon they were gone, Arin and Ray had gone off to meditate. Max had gone to tidy his and Ray's room. Kenny and Hiro were cleaning out the downstairs closet. Gramps was elsewhere in the property, Hilary had popped round once everything seemed normal. 

"Hil, you have an apartment down the road. Why don't you, I dunno, go spend some time in it, Daichi can't be _that_ bad a flatmate?" Kai had asked from his place on the couch, not noticing his shirt was still pushed up and the gel on his stomach.

"I wanted to see if I could help out here." she had replied, so Tyson gave her a shopping list before she saw Kai. She dragged the blitzkrieg boys with her, all grumbling something in incoherent Russian.

Tyson knew telling Hilary about Kai being pregnant would be a bomb about to go off, so everyone agreed not to tell her and make sure she didn't find out.

Soon Tyson and Kai were alone in the living room. Tyson took a look at the printout Mathilda had given him.

It was a copy of what had been on the screen minutes earlier.

"Wow, it must seem weird seeing what's growing inside you now. Huh Kai?"

"Tis a bit…. Have we got any cookies left?"

"I'll have a look. Though it's not like you to eat the things."

"No, you usually scoff the lot before anyone gets a look in." Kai told him. Tyson dashed off into the kitchen. "I hope you really are suffering in a ditch somewhere Boris." Kai growled under his breath. Tyson came back with a cookie the size of his hand and a flannel.

"There ya go, last in the bag."

"Cheers Tyson." Tyson then proceeded to clear the gel from Kai's abs as he ate. "I forgot that was there." Kai frowned when Tyson cleaned it all off then kissed his abs, sending delightful chills up Kai's spine. Tyson continued his assault upwards before taking possession of Kai's mouth, which tasted like cookie dough and chocolate chips.

Kai let out a small moan, but the moment was ruined when he yawned.

"Sorry Tyson." Kai flushed red in embarrassment.

"It's ok love. I don't blame you for being tired." Tyson said as Kai scooted over for him to sit beside him. "You do look cute when you're sleepy though."

"Hm." Kai gave a gentle smile and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

* * *

**Right, that's Chappie 4 done. Still working on a piccie of Arin, Mohawks aren't easy to draw I found.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy smokes! Thank you and Sorry to all my reviewers, I've been so busy with college workand vets appointments (for thedog, not for me :P) that I almost forgot to upload this chappie.**

**SORRY!**

**Disclaimers/warnings; see page one.**

**On with the fic!****

* * *

Chapter 5**

"Tyson. I've just thought of something." said Kai.

It was a month after Kai's first scan, and now he was beginning to show a small bump, making him having to resort to wearing some of Tyson's baggy jumpers if he went out so no-one would notice.

"Oh? What's that then?" Tyson frowned.

"We have no rooms left in the house for a baby."

"Haven't we?"

"No. This place has five rooms; ours, Ray and Max's, Kenny and Arin's, Gramps' room and Hiro's. Tala, Spence and Bryan sleep in the training room."

"Oh yeah. Hmm… I know!" Tyson cried after a moment's thought.

"That was quick." smirked Kai.

"Oh hush. I'm gonna go check it out."

"I'm coming with you… after I go to the bathroom." Kai grumbled, as the weeks were passing he was getting strange cravings and needing the bathroom more, on top of the morning sickness.

"No, I want to go up there on my own first Kai if that's ok." Tyson told him quickly.

"You sure?" Kai frowned.

"Yeah." Tyson nodded, giving Kai a brief hug before getting up and leaving the room. But as he walked out of the door.

"Tyson!" called Kai, Tyson came back.

"Yeah Kai?" thinking there was something wrong. There was a pause before Kai spoke again.

"No matter how much of a moody bastard I get. I want you to know that I love you more than anything in the world." He said with a genuine smile. Tyson came back and gave him a long hug, covering every inch of his face with feather light kisses. "Ok Tyson I get the idea, but I need the bathroom."

"Sorry." Tyson smiled and let go. Then left the room as planned.

He ventured into the training room, taking care not to stand on the hands of the sleeping blitzkrieg boys as he crossed over to the far wall.

He turned around to look at the Russian teens. Spencer had the covers over his head, save some locks of mousy brown/blond hair. Bryan was hugging his pillow like his life depended on it and Tala… Tyson tried not go _'aww'_ when he saw the youngest of the three sucking his thumb, his face so peaceful Tyson thought it was cute.

Tyson turned back to the matter at hand and moved a wall hanging of a bird, revealing a set of stairs.

Climbing the stairs after making sure the curtain was back in place, Tyson fumbled in the darkness for the light switch. Once found and switched on, the bulb flickered into life then popped as it went out.

"Shit. Dragoon, I could use a little help please buddy." he called to what to a normal person was class as the air.

"_Since you asked so nicely._" yawned the reply as Dragoon materialised from Tyson's pocket to about the boy's height. His blue glow was enough to illuminate the room until Tyson found a working torch.

"Thanks Dragoon."

"_No problem Tyson, though what are you doing up here?_" the mighty wind dragon asked.

"Just thinking if this place would be ideal for the baby, Mathilda said it was due about April…" he counted on his fingers. "Six months. By then we should have this place fixed up. Put a couple of windows in, insulation isn't a problem, lick of paint and some serious junk cleaning and I'd think it'd be quite a quaint little nursery."

"Don't forget you'd need to build an adjoining walkway from the upstairs of the house, otherwise the baby will wake everyone up before we can get to it." said a voice as Kai came up the stairs.

"Kai! I told you not to come up here."

"You told me not to come up here _with_ you, not that I couldn't follow you up."

"_Kai's logic strikes again_." Dragoon laughed.

"And I think it would be a good idea to have this place as a nursery once it's cleaned up and a walkway built on."

"I'll have to run it past grandpa. But Kai, what about money for the building costs?"

"You leave that to me Tyson."

"Are you sure?"

"Tyson, the Hiwatari fortune is gathering dust in my bank account since my grandfather is presumed dead. I'm sure."

"If you say so." Tyson sighed. "What's the date today?"

"Twenty second of October, why?"

"Just wondered." Tyson replied. Then he spotted something sticking out of the corner of a trunk.

Kai smirked _'silly git won't know what hit him.'_ it was Tyson's birthday in nine days and while he had been at work in Max's dad's shop or out getting groceries, Kai and the others had planned a surprise party, Tyson hadn't suspected a thing! His thoughts were broken when he heard Tyson's laughter.

"What?" asked Kai.

"I found a picture taken just after we formed the bladebreakers six years ago."

"Bloody hell this I gotta see." Tyson shone the torch over the picture.

Tyson and his primary coloured attire was giving the cheesiest grin he could beside a Max clad in neon orange and green. Ray looked slightly chubbier back then and Kai had his back to the camera…

"Mr Sourpuss in all his stick-up-the-arse glory." Tyson sniggered.

"Hey!" Kai pouted.

"I meant back then, before I fell in love with you."

"I was gonna say, cos back then I thought you were an amateur, hyperactive yet lazy pain in the arse." said Kai. Then the light came on.

"_I got bored so I went and got a light bulb_."

"Thanks Dragoon." said Kai. The dragon bowed his long neck and disappeared back into his blade.

"Those were the days. So when did you start falling for little ol' me?" asked Tyson.

"I think it was around the time after you and the others saved my arse on the ice. No matter the odds you always ploughed on, I admired you for that. Admiration evolved eventually into love… Do you remember that time you had that big dessert in _TGI Friday's_?"

"Oh the one where we shared it using the one spoon and you took the cherry?"

"That's it. When you were eating the main course, I thought I was gonna come."

"All I did was lick my lips and fing-…_that turned you on_!" Tyson couldn't believe his ears or his eyes when Kai turned a bright red. "So _that's_ what Ray was poking you for. I did wonder."

"If it wasn't for Kenny exclaiming, I think Ray might've finished his sentence."

"Haha! Yeah _'I didn't mean for food-'_. Oh those were the days. How did we find out about each other's feelings again?" Tyson asked.

"A certain blond and a Neko-jin taking matters into their own hands I think. I can't believe you forgot that?"

"Oh yeah, but I had good reason. Everyone saw it but us, but did they honestly have near kill me?"

* * *

_Flash back_

What had started off as a group barbeque had turned into a near death experience for Tyson. Ray had convinced him something was wrong with his launcher and Kenny was elsewhere. What Tyson failed to notice, Max was aiming for him.

Once he had 'fixed' the launcher, Max launched Draciel, bouncing off Tyson's head and chest and knocking the poor boy onto his bottom coughing and spluttering.

"Oops. Sorry Tyson." Max had called.

Tyson wasn't quite sure what was happening until Kai came onto the scene and held him in his arms. Sending electric jolts to his nerves. He had loved him since forever, but believed it was unrequited.

"What the hell were you two thinking! You could've killed him with that defence ring Max!" Kai had cried. "Tyson, you ok?"

Tyson only saw the worried face of Kai's before his vision went dark.

He hadn't been out long because he could hear sobbing and that his face was wet.

"Tyson, wake up please. I don't think I could cope if anything happened to you." Kai's voice echoed in his ears. "I love you." was whispered. Tyson could feel soft lips being pressed into his own. Tyson let off a small moan either because of the kiss or his head hurting, and Kai pulled away making the younger blader open his eyes.

"Tyson?" Kai's face was full of relief but Tyson could see the fear in those wine pools. With an effort Tyson managed to sit up properly and rest his throbbing head against Kai's chest, feeling the erratic beat of Kai's heart.

"I love you too Kai. Always have always will. I just never believed it would be returned."

"Yeah well, now you know." called Ray's voice. The neko-jin had to run for his life when a large phoenix started chasing him and Max.

_End Flash back.

* * *

_

"I don't think Ray was too happy that you singed the end of his ponytail." Tyson laughed. 

"It wasn't me, it was Dranzer. Plus he grew it back and then some."

"Yeah true." Tyson smiled, then he pulled Kai into a hug, pressing Kai's bump against his own stomach. "I love you so much Kai."

"I love you too Tyson." Kai smiled, pressing a kiss onto Tyson's cheek.

"Come on, all this dust can't be too good for you."

"And you'll be late for work again if you're not careful."

"Oh yeah. Oh, I wanted to stay with you."

"I'll be fine Tyson."

* * *

**I hope this chapter was to everyone's liking, and again (bows head) I'm sorry!**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**I'm gonna do quite a few jumps in time to move things along a bit. **

**disclaimer; see page one.**

**Warnings; long, bit of drama, and a new OC.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6.**

Tyson frowned in thought as he rung up the items the kid in front of him wanted to buy.

Everyone had been acting strange or better still, stranger than usual.

Take Kai for instance; when he wasn't throwing up (strange as males didn't usually get pregnant) he was either being very clingy or the 'touch-me-and-die' ice king he used to be, just with a bump.

Then there was Max and Ray. Every time Max had seen Tyson the past week he broke out into a fit of giggles and Ray either had to pounce on him, ram his tongue into the blonde's mouth or drag him into their room just to shut him up.

He knew Max was gettin' some in exchange for keeping his mouth shut about whatever it was.

Kenny, Arin, Tala, Spencer and Bryan were being rather secretive as well. Shutting up every time Tyson walked into the room. Hiro had been avoiding him at all costs as well.

Even _Dragoon_ was acting weird, avoiding Tyson's questions by either disappearing into his blade or up into the Dojo roof.

Tyson was so out of it the kid in front of him had to wave a hand in his face. Tyson blinked.

"Hey Mister, you charged me twice for the attack ring."

"Oops sorry." Tyson sweatdropped and fixed his mistake.

"S'ok." The kid had bright red hair like Brooklyn's in the style of Mystel's hair. But he reminded Tyson of Arin.

"Not your day is it Tyson?" chuckled Mr Tate as he finished placing new stock on the shelves.

"Just worrying about Kai, that's all." Tyson sighed, opening the cash register to take the kid's money.

"Still throwing up? Hormones will be next. It'll pass Tyson, now stop worrying before you forget something… like your birthday."

"Tch! Doubt that happening."

"Hey are you…" began the boy.

"Yeah sorry, here's your change." Tyson laughed nervously.

"Thanks, and are you Tyson, thrice world champ and leader of B.B.A revolutions?"

"That would be me." Tyson blushed.

"Don't boost his ego Kijo." Mr Tate laughed.

"I'm not, I just wanted to say you, Kai, Ray, Max and Daichi rock! Your bit beasts are so cool!"

"Uh, thanks." Tyson smiled. Mr Tate was trying not to laugh again.

"Kijo trains at Garland and Mystel's place, he wanted to ask if you guys could come and give a demo."

"I wouldn't mind, but I'll ask the others and I'll get Garland to let you know."

"Thanks Tyson!" Kijo beamed, making Tyson believe he _was _Arin for a moment.

"Go on home Kijo, I hear the orphanage is having a Halloween Party."

"Yeah, big whoop." Kijo snorted. Then sighed and bowed himself out of the shop with his purchases. "Bye Mr T, bye Tyson."

"I do feel sorry for that kid, smart for a six year old though. Eh Tyson?"

"Huh, yeah. Wait, Halloween? That means…"

"I did warn you. Happy Birthday Tyson. Go on home, tell Max I'll be over later."

"Ok, thanks Mr T!" Tyson forgot to remove his apron in his mad dash out of the door.

"Poor Kai, he'll have to put up with _two_ kids."

* * *

"Guys, come on! Tyson will be home soon." Barked Hilary. Stomping around in a witch costume. 

"I'd like to see _you_ move something _besides your mouth_!" Arin bit back, hollowing out a pumpkin, an apron over her pale green, knee-length toga. Hilary blinked.

"I'm supervising, there's a big difference." she huffed.

"I'm siding with the little Buddhist on this one, even the bit beasts have done more than you." Rick pointed out from his ladder, dressed in green medieval clothes and hat. "Up a bit your end Brooklyn."

"Thought it looked crooked." the redhead, dressed in a long black robe and grey school uniform, frowned as he reached up. "Can't-quite-_reach_." Then a red bird lifted him up on its shoulders so he could raise the banner. "Thank you Dranzer."

"_No problem young one._" the phoenix chirped.

"How are you holding up Kai?" asked Ray as they both walked in carrying boxes. Ray put his down and adjusted his cat-ears. They had asked Mathilda and Miguel to tell their friends about Kai's current condition and not to tell Hilary.

Even Daichi had kept quiet, then again, Bryan had had a 'word' with him.

"With my spine." Kai retorted, dropping his on the floor rather unceremoniously, holding his back with one hand and his stomach with the other.

"Stop trying to be funny Kai, we're only trying to help." sighed Spencer, dressed in a black knee-length toga and a painted plastic plant pot on his foot.

"But…I know you are." Kai's expression softened and he sighed, "It's just my back's starting to ache." he huffed, flopping onto the sofa. Spencer sat beside him and started massaging his lower back. "Ah man." Kai gasped as Spencer kneaded his aching and tense muscles.

"He rubs Tala's shoulders all the time." said Bryan, carrying a hollow pumpkin lamp (jack-o-lantern) and wearing a cowboy hat and sheriff's badge.

"Well I'm not surprised, Tala tends to get stiff neck and Spencer's a bloody magician!"

"I'm actually Hephaestus for tonight. Greek God of Smiths."

"I did wonder about the togas."

"Arin's Artemus, Goddess of the Forest. There's nine of us dressed as Greek gods or legends."

"Yeah, Tyson's Zeus. That much I know." Kai said, fighting the urge to rest his head on Spencer's shoulder. "So what's with the Greek pillar-like flowerpot Spence?"

"Hephaestus had a dodgy leg apparently." Spencer grinned, now finished rubbing Kai's back. "How's that?"

"Tonnes better thanks." Kai leant back against him. Spencer tensed for a second and then relaxed.

"No problem."

"No Hilary, I've done my job! Fuck off! Whoa!" Bryan came crashing into Spencer's lap. "Sorry."

"If ya wanted a hug, genius, could've asked." Kai smiled, poking Bryan in the nose.

"I'll let that slide cos of your current situation." Bryan threatened mockingly, sitting up on Spencer's other side. "But a hug…would be nice." he muttered. Spencer hooked an arm around him and Kai and pulled them closer.

Then a small weight made itself known on Spencer's lap again, looking up the three saw it was Tala.

"Group hug?" he smiled, hugging Spencer around the middle. The four then lost themselves in a tangle of arms.

"You guys are the best brothers a guy could ask for." smiled Kai. "And yes Bryan I am getting all sentimental."

"You always assume I'm gonna despise you for being mushy."

_FLASH!_

The four of them looked up to see a blue knee-length toga and winged sandals clad Hiro with a Polaroid camera and waving a developing picture.

"This will be one for the album." he smiled, looking at the picture then showing it to the four Russians.

"We actually look OK in that one." Tala grinned. "Would've been better if Kai was in costume."

"I don't have one. I couldn't go cos I was too busy hurling my guts."

"We got ya one, come on." Bryan grinned. Spencer picked him up bridal style.

"Whoa, anyways, Tala isn't in costume." he pointed to Tala's worn jeans and torn tank top.

"I am, I'm Wolverine from the X-Men. My claws are in the training room." Tala explained.

"Figures." Kai rolled his eyes.

"Go and get him dressed up guys, Tyson will be home soon."

"How are we gonna get him in his costume?"

"Leave that to me." smirked Hiro. Rick, Brooklyn and Arin looked worried.

"Don't bash him up too much Hiro." said Brooklyn.

"Calm down 'Ron' I won't." Hiro smiled, patting the boy on the shoulder and leaving the room.

"Right, is everything done then?" asked Arin, pulling off her apron.

"Pretty much."

"Ok, let's get into the training room and wait for Tyson."

* * *

Tyson walked through the ally alongside his house. 

He had been so concerned about Kai that he forgot his own birthday. He supposed it was to be expected. He was so out of it he didn't even notice the entire Dojo was dark when he stepped inside.

"I'm home!" he called into the silence. "Where is everyone? Ray! Max! Kai?"

"Hey Tyson." Tyson nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned to face Hiro.

"Jeez Hiro, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, oh, Kai wanted you to wear these." Hiro tossed some robes at him.

"How the hell do I put them on?" Tyson asked.

"_Leave it to me_." said a voice. Dragoon came spiralling around him at tornado speed. When he was done Tyson was now standing in a blue, one-shouldered, floor length toga, leaving one pectoral for everyone to see. His clothes and hat were now fitted somehow snugly on Dragoon.

"Run a brush though your hair Tyson."

"Hiro, what's going on?"

"Do as you're told and you'll find out, little bro." Tyson had no choice but to comply, Hiro then dragged him into the dark training room…

"SURPRISE!" the cry sent Tyson's ears ringing as the lights almost blinded him.

Recovering his vision, Tyson's jaw dropped when he saw all his friends in various costumes, most of all, Kai's.

He was dressed in a long white robe, hiding his swelling belly and blending in with his porcelain skin, realistic looking wings hung from his back and his facial tattoos (his triangles) had been somehow covered up, softening the stoic blader's face and giving him a look of innocence.

"Happy birthday Tyson." he smiled, hugging his toga-clad love. His voice sounded soft and croaky.

"Have you been crying again?" Tyson whispered.

"Yeah, it's ok, I'm fine. Honest."

"Come on birthday boy, you can make goo goo eyes at Kai later." said a British accent as a man dressed in a black suit and a bowler hat wrapped his arm around Tyson's shoulders. Tyson looked up at the fake moustache and smiling green eyes.

"Uncanny accent Michael or should I call you Charlie Chaplin?"

"Thanks Tyson, or should I call you Zeus?"

"Zeus?"

"King of the Greek Gods. Happy Birthday Tyson." said Brooklyn.

"Thanks Brooklyn, love the costume, Ron from Harry Potter right?"

"Yep. Lee is Harry and Mathilda's Hermione."

"And Gramps is Dumbledore." laughed Tyson. "Where's the food?"

"You can mingle a little Tyson before you touch a crumb." said Max, dressed in a pink knee-length toga with wings, a bow and a quiver of fake arrows.

"What are you dressed as?"

"Cupid." Max said as though it was normal thing. "There's nine people dressed as Greeks in this room. Arin as Artemus, Spencer as Hephaestus, Hiro as Hermes, you as Zeus, and me as Cupid, Daichi is Ares."

"God of War, figures." Tyson laughed.

"You're lucky it's your birthday Tyson!" Daichi in red Spartan armour called from his spot with Rick as Robin Hood.

"Anyways. Garland is Apollo, Mystel is Icarus and Miguel is Hercules."

"Cool." Tyson grinned. Then turned to his boyfriend and smiled. "So Kai, why the angel costume?"

"It was either this or the grim reaper again. Wolverine, Hephaestus and Sheriff Bryan got it for me."

"How did you cover your tattoos?"

"Tala and Bryan, a couple of sponges and a ton of flesh coloured face paint." Kai smiled.

"I always wondered what you looked like without the triangles, but I never thought you'd be this beautiful." Tyson whispered, giving Kai a peck on the lips.

"Hey Tyson." Tyson turned to see Eddy wearing some silver suit with shoulder pads. "Happy birthday dude."

"Cheers Eddy…Quicksilver from X-Men Evolution right?"

"Yeah." Eddy grinned. "My little brother watches it all the time."

"Cool, hey who's the incredible hulk?"

"Give you three guesses." grinned Ray, straightening his cat ears. Tyson stared for a moment...

"That's _Kenny_! Well bugger me senseless." Tyson couldn't believe his eyes, he was wondering how many tins of face paint Kenny had used to paint the majority of his body green. "Hil's a witch, figures." Tyson grumbled under his breath, "Rick and Gary, Robin Hood and Little John. Who's the redhead with Little Boy Blue?"

"Little Boy Blue is Kevin and the red-head is Emily, she came as Velma from Scooby Doo." said Tala. "Mariah's a belly dancer."

"Cool belt. Where's Raul and Julia? and Crusher come to think of it." asked Tyson.

"Crusher couldn't make it, Monica wasn't feeling to well." Garland came up and told him, in a red cape with the sun embroidered on it, over a blood red, knee-length toga.

"Oh no, I hope she'll be better soon." said Tyson, Kai nodded in agreement.

"Happy birthday Tyson!" called two voices, Tyson looked up to see two very extravagant looking clowns, twirling ribbons.

"Ha ha, you can take the twins out of the circus, but you cant take the circus out of the twins." Tyson grinned, applauding.

Kai applauded with him, but he was looking over to Arin and Hilary.

Hilary looked like her usual snooty self and Arin looked like she either wanted to throttle the older girl or burst into tears.

"Who's up for apple bobbing?" called Tala, emptying a bag of apples into the tin bath of water beside him. "How's about the birthday boy?" he grinned.

"Ah why not, at least I'll get something to eat." Tyson laughed, kneeling in front of it and putting his hands behind his back. With a deep breath he dunked his head right in, trying to get his teeth into an apple.

He emerged after about a minute, an apple firmly wedged into his mouth.

"Maybe we should've had a luau instead, we have the pig." snickered Daichi, Tyson frowned - as best as he could with an apple in his mouth - and gave Daichi a rude hand gesture before going back to Kai, still dripping.

"Tyson, you're all wet!" sighed Kai, taking a towel and mopping up Tyson's face.

"So I am. And why couldn't I have had a toga with two straps?"

"'Cos life's not fair." said Kai then he whispered in his ear. "Plus it makes you look very sexy."

Tyson just smiled and kissed Kai on the forehead. "And they say Angels are supposed to be innocent." Bryan jumped into the conversation.

"You ever seen a pregnant angel? One that's a guy no less." he asked, taking his Stetson off.

"I have now." Tyson grinned. Bryan sighed and wrapped an arm round Tyson's shoulders, "I'm only gonna say this once Tyson, you and Kai were made for each other, but you hurt him or the baby in any way, I'll do the same - tenfold mind - to you."

"Bryan, I would never hurt Kai, how can you think such a thing?" Tyson asked.

"Bryan, you, Tala and Spencer have nothing to worry about." Kai told him, knowing Bryan was just being protective. Bryan gave a small smile.

_FLASH!_

"Hiro! I told you to quit doing that!" yelled Bryan, as Hiro was waving another Polaroid when the white dots from his vision cleared.

"The ones of you lot look better when you're not posing for them though." Hiro showed them just to prove his point.

"Ok Hiro, I just hope you're not picking on the blitzkrieg boys all night." Tyson told his older brother.

"No I'm not, though I did get a good one of Tala posing like Wolverine and one of Spencer and Arin."

"Hiro, just remember to get ones of everyone else."

* * *

Kai woke up to the feel of Tyson's warm breath on the back of his neck. 

Everyone had fallen asleep after the last round of truth or dare, which had Hilary glaring at anyone who tried to get her to join in. Gramps had gone to Mr Tate's after they did the cake.

The game had Max belching the Alphabet backwards, Brooklyn and Hiro doing the can-can together, Bryan got his own back with the camera. Mariah confessing that she wanted to be an exotic dancer, ignoring Lee's exclamation of "Don't you dare!"

Emily, it turned out, had a thing for men in uniform (Bryan hid behind Spencer at that) _Tala _even accepted the dare of dancing around in one of Arin's dresses and feather boa and sitting in Hiro's lap!

Kai was given the honour of having to pluck one of Dranzer's feathers out, in turn the bit beasts almost challenged them to do it again if they wanted to end their lives early.

All in all the night had been a total hit, except Kai remembered Arin's face when Hilary had been 'talking' to her.

Getting up, Kai cast his gaze around the room. The Demolition boys were huddled together, Mathilda was using Miguel as a pillow. The White Tigers and Max were propped up against Gary. Brooklyn was curled up as close as possible to Hiro without physically touching him. Kenny and the All-Stars were huddled up, as were Mystel, Garland and Daichi. Even Driger and Dragoon were curled up together, Dragoon still wearing Tyson's clothes and cap and Driger wearing the boa.

But no sign of Arin. Then Kai heard her voice, it sounded like she was quaking with anger.

"It took every shred of willpower I had, not to hit her. She had…_no_ right!"

"No she didn't, but Hilary's never had the people skills she likes to think she has." said the reply. Kai knew that voice.

"Dranzer." the world escaped his lips before he could stop it.

"_On the Veranda little one._"

"You call Kai 'little one'? How cute!" Arin giggled as Kai stepped out and sat beside her.

"_I've been calling him that since as far back as I care to recall_." Dranzer chirped.

"Tyson found it quite cute as well, his theory is that Dranzer's my mother or something. But then again, after the stuff we've been through. I guess in a way she is." Kai smiled, stroking the Phoenix's head affectionately. "And we all know Hilary has as much tact as Tyson has table manners."

"Hey, that's the father of your baby and the love of your life your dissing there. But his table manners are the least of your worries, aren't they Kai?"

"Kenny's told you everything hasn't he." Kai felt a small smile tug at his features.

"Yes, the bad as well as the good." Arin saw Kai avert his gaze. "Kai, everyone who counts has forgiven you."

"_Try telling Hilary that._" snorted Dranzer.

"If only it was that simple Dranzer." Arin sighed, then she saw Kai's questioning gaze. "She did a background check on me and if I didn't leave Kenny she'll dish the dirt on me."

"You'll have to tell Kenny yourself then, he'll understand."

"Will he be able to handle it though?"

"Depends what it is." Kai frowned, rubbing his belly to warm it in the cold air, Dranzer saw this as an opportunity to flutter from Arin's shoulder and sit in his lap. "It will be better from your own mouth than Hilary's. Kenny _will_ understand."

"Oh _yeah_, he'll understand that I have a six year old son alright…oh no, SHIT!" she buried her face in her hands.

Kai stared at her wide-eyed for a moment before regaining use of his tongue.

"A six y- Arin…"

"I never… I didn't… I was…" she collapsed into a sobbing heap. Kai needed no explanation. He pulled the sobbing girl into a tight embrace.

It killed Kai to see her in this state, she was usually so happy like Max, but without the sugar induced hyperactivity. She was like a little sister to the bladebreakers. Kai was beginning to think he was getting broody.

"I understand Arin, but I'm not the one you need to tell. Kenny will understand."

"I'll understand what?" asked a voice, "Arin, what's wrong?" Kai felt Arin being pulled out of his embrace and into Kenny's.

"Kenny…I have a…s-six year old s-s-son." Arin stammered.

"What? But…" Dranzer flew from Kai's lap and whispered everything in his ear. "I see… but why didn't you tell me Arin?"

"I didn't want you to think of me as used goods."

"That would never happen Arin, I love you so much."

"We'll leave you to talk it out. Come on Dranz, we have a witch to see about some poison." said Kai, his face set as he stepped into the dojo.

Hilary was rudely awoken by Kai grabbing the front of her robes and pulling her to her feet.

"Give me the file on Arin." he demanded.

"I don't-"

"GIVE ME THE DAMNED FILE! _NOW_!" Kai bellowed, not really caring that he woke up everyone else in the process.

Hilary paled under his gaze. Eyes that were usually wine red had turned into an angry magma.

"Fine." she said shakily, not wanting to tempt Kai's rage any further. She pulled the folder out of her robe and dumped it on the table.

"And if I catch you blackmailing **_anyone_** again. Come hell or high water, you'll regret it. Got it?"

"Why are you so protective of her?" Hilary demanded.

"She's a friend and we welcomed her into our home, as we did you. But you've become such a bitch." They all turned to see Tyson glaring at her. Kai thought his gorgeous cerulean orbs were stormier than any sea and he wanted to make it go away… ok he concluded he was _definitely_ getting broody.

"Just why Hilary? I can't understand. She's done so much for us, we didn't ask her to."

"Because she's filth with the criminal record to prove it! Gang fighting, shoplifting… Lord knows what else!"

"It's all true!" cried a voice. Arin was standing in the doorway, Kenny behind her. "But let me say my piece before you judge me… I didn't ask to be raped, or have a child at eleven, I was accepted into a gang because they would look after me and my baby. When the Social services took my son away… I guess I '_woke up'_ to the world. I gave up all the bad habits I had, wasn't easy as Hiro will tell you, I went to the Buddhists temple seeking guidance, and they took me in. I became one of them.

I was getting bullied in the marketplace because of my robes when Tyson and Kai came along, I could see the love for each other in their faces." Kai and Tyson shared a brief glance and a smile. "They got rid of the bullies, but my robes got ripped. They brought me back here, I met Ray and Max, just as loved up. Then I met Kenny, I guess things have gone from strength to strength since…" she wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. "I'm sorry everyone!" she ran off, Kenny shot a very angry glare at Hilary and ran after Arin.

"How touching." Hilary snorted.

"Hilary! Get. Out!" barked Hiro.

"But-"

"ARIN CAN BE FORGIVEN! _YOU_ CAN'T! SO JUST LEAVE _DAMMIT_!" Kai hollered, his eyes like raging volcanoes.

"Fine, anyone who thinks Arin's a liability is free to join me."

No one moved.

"Leave or be _thrown_ out!" Brooklyn snarled, his black wings unfurling.

* * *

"It's ok Arin, no-one's perfect. I'll help you get your son back. I love you." Kenny whispered as he held Arin in his arms, she opened her tear filled eyes to see the love and determination in his face. 

"Thank you Kenny and I love you too." she croaked. Kenny lifted her to her feet.

"Come on, let's see the others, I'm sure Dranzer will supply a hug." Kenny smiled, Arin nodded and walked with him.

The clean up operation had just began when they returned downstairs. Brooklyn was among the first to give her hugs and encouragement.

"Thank you everyone…oh Brooklyn, your robes are ripped!"

"I guess I kinda got carried away." Brooklyn sighed, knowing his ability to sprout wings at will could be a curse.

"You scared Hilary enough for Hiro to throw her out. We won't condemn you for that." said Ray, then he turned to Arin. "So what are you going to do now… about your son I mean?"

"I want to talk to gramps and then, I hope, we'll get him back. Visiting Kijo once a month isn't the same."

"Well good luck with that."

"Thanks Rick."

"Wait… Kijo? He wouldn't have red hair like, I dunno, Brooklyn and in the style of say, Mystel would he?" asked Tyson.

"Yeah… How did you know?"

"I served him in the shop yesterday."

"Oh _Kijo_, he's at our place about as much as we are. Right Garland?" asked Mystel.

"That's the one." Garland replied.

"He asked if we'd give a demo at your place, I said I'd ask you two." said Tyson.

"I don't see a problem with that. I wouldn't mind a rematch with Max." Mystel grinned.

"It's settled then." laughed Max.

"We'll have to do it before Kai gets any bigger though." said Ray.

"I'll wear some baggier jumpers. Hopefully I won't get much bigger for about a month." replied Kai.

"And we'll all help you get Kijo back." said Brooklyn, everyone nodded.

"Thanks guys. Wait, where's Hilary? And Hiro?"

"Hilary's anywhere but here and Hiro is-"

"Nursing the scratches the stupid bitch gave me when I threw her out." Hiro grumbled, dabbing a damp flannel over his forearms.

"Ouch, come on Hiro. I'll clean them up." said Arin.

"Chief, if you ever need any legal help chief, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks Kai." Kenny smiled.

"OW! Arin! That bloody stings!" came a cry from the kitchen.

"Quit being such a baby Hiro!" called Brooklyn.

"I am not! You put Witch Hazel on an open wound, it stings like hell." Hiro pouted as he stepped back into the room, his arms glistening with the blue gel.

"Aww, you make it sound like you want Brooklyn to kiss it better big bro." Tyson sniggered, knowing full well about his older brother's crush.

Both Brooklyn and Hiro blushed a rich magenta colour, avoiding each other's gaze.

"_Oh for all things sacred! Will you two just get it together already!_" yelled an impatient Driger, impatiently batting at Dranzer's tail with his paw.

"Driger!" Ray stared at his battle partner.

"_What? Everyone can see it but those two. Or do I have to remind you of how you and young Max got together?_"

"A giant ball of wool and the closet were involved I hear." Arin giggled.

"Yes and a certain _cat_ was behind the idea." Ray glared.

"_I got fed up with you moping, so sue me!_" Driger raised his front haunches in a shrug.

"If only I could find a lawyer good enough." Ray grumbled under his breath.

"_Look, Hiro, you like Brooklyn don't you? And Brooklyn, you like Hiro right?_" Dragoon asked, getting as fed up of this as Driger was.

"I don't _like_ him! I _love_ him!" they both cried in unison, then stared at each other in shock.

"Sorted then. Or do we have you lock you two in the closet?" asked Max.

"Guh…I uh…" Brooklyn couldn't string a single coherent word together, he was shaking too much over the thought of being locked in the dark. Hiro pulled him into a hug.

"It's ok Brooklyn, they won't do it if they know what's good for them." soothed Hiro. Brushing his lips over the redhead's, only for Brooklyn to increase the pressure slightly, a cheer echoed around the room.

"_About time_."

"Shush Driger." said Hiro, pulling away from Brooklyn's lips and giving the redhead a small smile.

"I've just thought of something, does Hilary know about Kai?" asked Tala.

"No, I made sure we never told her, it would be all over the world in a heartbeat." Tyson replied.

"Well when Kai really does start to show, people are gonna think allsorts." said Miguel.

"He's right, and delivery isn't going to be a quiet matter." said Mathilda.

"Well I have no other choice but to have a caesarean."

"Bloody hell it's gonna be like that film '_Junior_'." said Daichi.

"Come again Daichi?" frowned Kai.

"_Junior_, it's a film starring Arnold Schwarzenegger and Danny DeVito. Arnie gets pregnant as a fertility experiment. The twists and turns in the plot are mind-bogglingly stupid and every joke is predictable." explained Kenny. Everyone looked at him. "I had to watch _something_ after the whole thing with the dark bladers in the channel tunnel!" he squawked.

"Ok Chief, we believe you."

"But he goes to this centre for pregnant women in a dress, it's _so _funny I had to breathe into a paper bag for half an hour!" Daichi protested.

"I… am not going _anywhere_ in a friggin' _dress_!" seethed Kai. Everyone huddled closer together, like Kai was about to breathe fire.

"Kai, calm down. No-one said you had to. It's only a film." said Ray.

"Kai?" asked Tyson, Kai turned on his heel and left the room. "Just…don't ever mention that film again in front of Kai guys." he ran after Kai.

"What was that all about?"  
"Mood swings. Kai will be getting quite a few of those. So tread carefully." advised Mathilda.

* * *

"Kai! It was only a film, please don't be mad, you know monkey boy can't keep his gob shut." Tyson called through his bedroom door, Kai was on the other side, Tyson didn't want to barge in and tempt Kai's temper any further. "Kai! Can I come in?" 

"Go away!" came the reply.

"Uh-uh! Something's got you in a flap and I'm worried! Now can I come in?" Tyson waited with his hand on the door handle when he heard the surrendering sigh and the stereotypical Kai response.

"Whatever."

Cautiously stepping in the room, Tyson saw Kai standing in front of a full length mirror, he had taken off his costume and was in nothing but his trousers, looking at his reflection.

"Kai?"

"Did you see how everyone looked at me?" Kai asked, trying to keep his voice from cracking, running his hands over his bare bump. "I look huge."

"You don't look huge. They didn't want to become a target after the dress thing. You can be quite scary when you're mad." Tyson said softly.

"Look at me Tyson, I'm hideous!"

"No you're not. It's just the hormones talking." argued Tyson,

"Hormones or not. I still look like a fuckin' beached whale!"

"NO YOU _DON'T_!" Tyson lowered his voice not to scare Kai, "To me, you're the most beautiful person in the world!" his eyes tearing up. "And that's all that counts."

Kai hung his head, he was being foolish, and he knew that now. He felt a hand on his chin that pushed his head up.

"I'm sorry Tyson, I guess… I was being stupid."

"Not stupid, just emotionally confused." Tyson smiled, reaching up to kiss Kai and running his hands caressingly over Kai's bare back. One kiss became two, soon Kai stopped counting altogether and made the most of the affection Tyson was giving him.

It was only when he felt the bed underneath him that he pulled back.

"Ty, we can't. I'm sorry." Kai told him.

"Have you read _any_ of the books Mathilda gave us?" his dragon asked.

"No, I've been stuck organising your party and paperwork for the abbey."

"I found something that you might find rather interesting." Tyson grinned, leaning down to plunder Kai's mouth.

"You gonna tell me anytime soon or do I have to guess." Kai asked. Tyson leant down and whispered it in his ear. His face became one of surprise. "No!"

"Yeah." Tyson said. "But I'll only feel comfortable about it if you do too."

Kai sat there and thought it over, "It won't affect the baby will it?"

"Shouldn't do, but we'll be careful, that's if you want to."

Kai pondered what Tyson was implying, if they were able to make love and not harm the developing foetus inside of him… maybe it would restore some normality to his life and make him feel less like a whale…

And Tyson wouldn't be deprived either.

"What are you thinking?" Tyson asked.

"That somebody read those books because they were getting frustrated, am I right?" Kai smirked.

"Maybe so, but it's taken me three months, I remember a certain blue-haired hottie got so desperate that he had near enough raped me on the training room floor after a _week_."

"Ok, so I'm the more needy one, so sue me. And I _don't_ recall you complaining."

"You are _so_ the feminine one in this couple." Tyson chuckled.

"Explain that one."

"Some of the airs and graces you have. The only other guy I know who is just as graceful, is Ray and he's a Nekojin. Anyways…" he leant down to capture Kai's rose petal lips again. "Back to the matter at hand."

"Tyson, not now."

"Oh, why?" the dragon wielder pouted.

"All your party guests are still here."

"Oops, oh yeah. Heh heh." Tyson sweat dropped.

"Plus I'm still not quite comfortable with the whole idea. You do understand, don't you?" Kai asked him.

"As much as I can considering the situation."

Kai laughed. "Come on, or Arin might just chase us around the place with a broom for not helping to clear up."

"I'm sure the others will understand, you're emotionally distressed."

"Tyson…" Kai said in a warning tone.

"Ok Kai, just remember one thing."

"What?"

"Put on a shirt… I'm not trying to be funny, I just don't want you catching a cold, the training room can be drafty and you know it." Tyson explained quickly, not wanting to set Kai off again. 

"I know Tyson." Kai hugged his dragon.

"Maybe you should get pregnant more often, you're more affectionate."

"You want affection, get a puppy."

"But I'd rather have you though."

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" 

"Kai was upset Bryan, Tyson's probably comforting him." Tala replied, tying off the full rubbish bag at his feet.

"Hello people. Sorry about that." Tyson waved, grabbing a broom and running over to help Ray and Spencer.

Kai walked into the training room in jeans and a baggy black shirt.

"Hey Kai, is that mine?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah, sorry Spence, I thought you wouldn't mind, my stuff's getting a little… tight." Kai replied, scratching his head nervously, he knew how the Blitzkrieg boys were about people taking their stuff.

Spencer saw Kai's nervous expression and set down his broom.

"Not at all Kai, just… try not to cry all over it." Spencer smiled, though it ended up like a smirk, just like Tala and Bryan when they smiled.

"I'll try not to." Kai smiled. Then he felt small arms wrap round his gradually increasing waist from behind.

"Are you alright now Kai?" Arin's voice reverberated into his back.

"Yeah, my dragon convinced me that I _don't_ look like a beached whale."

"You don't, silly git. When I was pregnant with Kijo, I couldn't see my New Rocks to do them up by the time I was half way." Arin laughed.

"Tyson! Hiro! I'm back dudes!"

"Ok Gramps!" called Hiro. "How much cleaning up do we have to do?"

"That's it, quite a quick job when there's a lot of us." grinned Max.

* * *

**Right, that's chapter 6, sorry it's taken so long my dear reviewers, I will follow this stroy through to the end, it might just take me alot longer than I anticipated, hope you enjoyed this chappie and please please PLEASE review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoo! Finally got ten minutes to meself to put this up, thanks everyone who's reviewed and sorry for the wait, college, birthdays and a new fic idea on the go. Don't worry, I will get this one done!**

**Disclaimer; see page one.**

**Warnings; focusing a bit more on Tala and Bryan in this chappie, they so cute together!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7.**

A few days on, things at the Dojo were about normal again, if you didn't count a white tiger and a blue dragon walking around, not to mention a blazing red Phoenix.

Ray, Max, Arin, Kenny, Tyson, Kai and Hiro were lounging around in the living room. Tala, Bryan and Spencer had gone into town to get the shopping in.

"That was a brilliant party, thanks everyone!" Tyson beamed, stroking Kai's hair as the taller bluenette rested his head in Tyson's lap.

Kai was a little calmer about his situation now, knowing he had been exaggerating the other day, though he couldn't help wondering that he was a little too big, even it was in the early stages.

"I would've helped more, but things kept cropping up." grumbled Kai.

"Kai, stop worrying about it." said Ray, sitting on the floor and stroking Driger behind the ears. "We're not going to begrudge you for not doing as much as the rest of us."

"_You're worrying too much little one, all this angst can't be good for you_." said Dranzer, nesting gently on Kai's tummy.

"Kai! Kenny!" cried a voice.

"I'm needed." Kai hopped up, making Dranzer take flight, and ran into the hall way with Kenny.

Bryan was holding Tala up around the shoulders. Tala looked like he was in agony.

"It's the cybertronics, isn't it?"

"Gee Chief, no bloody shit!"

"Bryan! Stop it, he only asked… and yes Kenny it is the cybertronics." Tala grunted. "There must've been a glitch in the programming."

"Never mind that, lets get you laying down." said Hiro, coming into help.

Soon Tala was laying on the sofa Tyson and Kai had been previously occupying, his shirt off and Ray placing a cold compress on his head.

Everyone could see a number of different shape objects pushing their way through Tala's skin, all around the size of a thumbnail.

"Jeez, that bastard was ruthless." Tyson let out a low whistle.

"Kenny, I thought you programmed them to come up one at a time?" frowned Kai.

"I thought I did too." Kenny groaned, flinching at the look Bryan was giving him.

"Maybe… the microchips or whatever they are, got confused as to which one was going first, so they all came at once." theorised Tyson.

"That's insane!" cried Bryan, obviously worked up worrying over Tala, who barked at him to shut up.

"It's possible, maybe we didn't think it through as well as we thought Tala, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Kenny." Tala replied. "Where's Arin?"

"Looking for first aid supplies, I'd be surprised if we got any after all the accidents Tyson's had." said Hiro. "Where's Spencer?"

"F-finishing off the shopping, he didn't feel it was right to come back without it." Bryan told them.

"He didn't have to do that, bless him. Tala's more important than Tyson getting his evening meal for the next week anyways." Arin giggled, bringing in the box that contained the essentials.

"Thanks for your hospitality guys, we really do appreciate it. Having friends like you lot… makes it feel good to be alive."

"Even if you are stubborn, the three of you." Kai smiled, taking a damp cloth and Tala's left arm. "We'll always try to be there for you guys if you need us." he started scrubbing at Tala's arm, over one of the chips in his wrist.

"Ow, easy Kai. These things hurt enough."

"Sorry Tal. Chief, you got a big pair of tweezers or something?"

"I… have, here you go." the brunette told him handing him the tool.

"Tala, it pains me to do this." Kai said, taking hold of the chip in the tweezers and giving it a tug.

"OW!" Tala looked up to see Kai was holding a microchip in the tweezers.

"They're all seem to be just under the first layer of skin, scrub it then tug it out. Tyson, you've got to go to work."

"But…"

"Go on Tyson, I don't want to be the reason you get in trouble at work."

"You sure? My boss is quite understanding."

"Tyson, just go. And he should be, it's my dad after all." Max told him. Tyson nodded, blew Kai a kiss and left the dojo.

"What will you be doing Kai?" asked Arin. Kai jerked his head in Bryan's direction, the lavender haired teen looked like a gust of wind would blow him to pieces. "I see."

"Come on Bryan." Kai had to use a lot of his strength to steer Bryan into the kitchen.

He could guess why Bryan was acting so strangely, and it involved the red-head.

Soon he had placed a mug of black coffee in front of Bryan.

"Sorry we haven't got anything stronger." Kai apologised, sitting himself into the chair opposite his fellow Russian.

"S'ok."

"Bryan, Tala's gonna be fine, Kenny will get rid of the chips and Arin will have him fixed up better than ever."

"…I don't doubt that for a second Kai. We were in the market when he started saying it hurt, he was in agony and I just stood there, I wanted to help him so badly but I didn't know what to do. I felt so… _hopeless_!"

"You got him back here." Kai pointed out, as Dranzer walked gracefully into the kitchen the size of a child, her claws clacking on the floor.

"That was because Spencer decided he was in charge and told me to. I just… blanked, what's wrong with me Kai?"

"I'm not being funny or anything Bry, but have you been thinking… differently about… Tala lately?" Kai asked, not wanting to set Bryan off in a temper, which could prove disastrous.

"Differently, how'd you mean?" Bryan frowned, taking a sip of the black stuff and wincing. "I forgot you liked staying up all night on this stuff, blimey."

"Very funny. When I mean differently, I mean, have you begun to notice things about Tala that you would've never thought of before?"

Bryan thought it over, had he?

Laughter… Tala's laughter echoed through his mind. Rich, melodious and full of joy, wasn't that when he had slipped on the soap that had strayed from the bathroom in nothing but a towel and crashed into Spencer? His laugh just made Bryan feel warm inside.

When they were in the group hug, he remember smelling Tala's shampoo, tea tree and mint, he just wanted to bury his face in it and inhale.

The way Tala moved, he was so graceful it didn't seem possible, especially when he did that dare in Arin's dress…

And he didn't look half bad either.

"Er…earth to Bryan?" called Kai. Bryan snapped out of his daze, and felt very uncomfortable.

"I… 'scuse me." Bryan got up from his seat and left the kitchen. He needed time to think…and a cold shower.

"_Kai are you going to go after him?_" asked Dranzer.

"No, he needs some time alone. Plus I feel really…" Kai made a face, he didn't really know how he felt. Dranzer rested her head against his.

"_Your hormones really do make you more affectionate._"

"Heh, when Tyson came into my life, he made me feel emotion for the first time since I was a kid and it scared the crap out of me. Because of him, I felt human again. When I lost you to Spencer and Zeo… I wanted to cry, you've been by my side since forever. Iwanted to hug Tyson when he got you back for me, both times." he rubbed his tummy, "I just hope this baby has the ability to touch people's hearts like it's father."

"_Which one?_" Dranzer chuckled.

"Eh?"

"_You said it like you're a woman._"

"Well I meant Tyson and…" Kai's face blanked as he realised what Dranzer had said. "I never thought about it that way you know. This kid's gonna be so confused. I am just thinking about it."

"_Well I really am the wrong being to talk to, little one. I can only supply hugs and a feathery shoulder to cry on… when I'm not kicking arse in battle._"

"Did I just hear you swear?"

"_Living with you lot, can you blame me? You should hear Dragoon and Driger, they're worse._"

"Spose not. And I should think so too." sighed Kai, running his fingers through his Phoenix's feathery mane.

* * *

It was approaching ten that night. 

Tyson had phoned around six to see how Tala was doing and to say he was working late.

"So far so good with Tala. And who needs to buy beyblade parts so late at night?" asked Ray, having answered the phone.

"Mr Tate just got a delivery and wanted help sorting it out. Dunno how long I'll be." he had said, that and for Ray to pass on his apologies to Kai before hanging up.

"OW! How many more Chief?" pleaded Tala, he had lost count of how many Kenny had pulled out of his skin, but each one had hurt just as bad.

Dranzer and Driger had somehow managed to carry Kai to bed between them, having fallen asleep in the armchair. Hiro had gone out to meet Brooklyn for their first date. Ray had gone to meditate after talking to Tyson on the phone, Max decided he would get some blading in before bedtime, Spencer arrived about nine with the groceries, his reason was he had stopped at the apartment to get some paperwork done and some phone-calls made, before joining Max. Bryan, they concluded had gone to bed early, as had gramps.

"Just one more Tala, but I want to be careful of this one, it's on your neck." Kenny told him.

"So hold still Tala." said Arin, she had spent the afternoon wrapping up the small wounds, some were slightly deeper than Kai had mentioned and had drawn blood.

Tala didn't even dare breathe when he felt Kenny work on his neck.

"You're lucky, it was just under the first layer." Kenny told the redhead, giving it a series of tiny little tugs as not to hurt Tala too much. "Got it! Tal, you can breathe now, you're turning purple."

"You sure that's all of them?" asked Tala.

"Positive. Head to toe, front and back."

"Thanks Kenny. I owe you one, both of you."

"Don't worry about it, just get to bed, you look beat. If you get hungry during the night there's some leftovers in the fridge. " Arin told him. Tala nodded his thanks and went into the training room to grab his pyjamas to change into.

Bryan was asleep in the far corner, his back to everything. Tala frowned but said nothing and set up his bedding. Then proceeded to get changed underneath.

Tala knew he was attracted to the falcon wielder, but couldn't really place how, just something about the lavender haired teen drew Tala to him like bees to a flower.

Maybe it was his muscular body, Tala got an eyeful of _that_ when Bryan had stepped out the bathroom in a towel after showering one morning. He would've almost been caught staring at the droplets running over his taught muscles, but Bryan slipped on a wet bar a soap, and the floor being made of wood, he went sliding down the hall, crashing into poor Spencer. Tala had never laughed so hard. With that memory in mind, Tala turned over and went to sleep.

"Tala…" the voice woke Tala up, he felt very disgruntled.

_'But I just closed my eyes.' _he frowned, then a creak of a floorboard.

"**_Tala_**…"

"B-Bryan? Spencer? If that's your attempt to scare me…it's working."

**_BAM!_**

Tala looked around to see three bodies on the floor. He didn't need to see them to know who they were. The three closest friends he treasured.

"No!"

"You're next Tala…"

"Boris? Where are you? Why have you done this?" Tala could hardly swallow for fear.

"I suppose I like to see the expression of a person's face when I kill them." Tala turned around to see Boris, brandishing a blood covered knife, ready to bring it down…

"NO!" Tala sat bolt upright, his face covered in sweat and his chest heaving. He looked around, Spencer was asleep beside him and Bryan was still in his corner, but had turned, his chest rising and falling with sleep.

It was only a nightmare.

Not knowing what else to do, Tala got up and dragged his duvet over to Bryan.

"Bryan… Bryan wake up." Tala whispered, knowing Bryan was a light sleeper. Bryan gave a snort and opened a green eye.

"Tala?" He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I…had a nightmare, this voice then the floorboards, a bang, you, Spence and Kai dead, Boris…" Tala bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut.

"SShh, it's ok Tal, just a dream." Bryan sat up and placed a hand on Tala's shoulder.

"C-Can I sleep with you?"

That was unexpected, Bryan stared at Tala, was he dreaming himself?

Tala started sniffing. Bryan paled.

"Hey don't cry, it was just a stupid dream." he brushed Tala's tears away with his thumb, his skin soft and smooth. "Just a dream." Bryan repeated, not really thinking about what he was doing as he ran his fingers through Tala's hair, so soft…

Tala started shivering, the dream must've scared him badly. Bryan uttered a small curse and pulled him close to his own body, throwing most apprehensions out of the window. He took Tala's duvet and covered them both with it in addition to his own.

"Thank you." Tala sighed, draping his arm over Bryan's chest and snuggled up to his side, resting his head in the curve of Bryan's shoulder, despite it being tense. "Night."

_'How the hell do I get myself into these bloody situations!'_ Bryan screamed in his head. He sighed. "Night Tala." and willed his body to relax, lazily rubbing the younger teen's back.

* * *

Spencer woke up when the smell of pancakes made it's way up his nose. Yawning and stretching, he noticed Tala had moved, but it was where to that had Spencer wishing he had a camera. 

Tala was practically _lying_ _on_ Bryan! The thumb of one hand in his mouth and the other hand tangled in Bryan's hair. Bryan's arms held him protectively, somewhat possessively while his face was partially buried in fiery red hair.

"Morning Spencer." called Hiro from the doorway.

"SShh." Spencer hissed, jerking his head in the direction of the two still sleeping Russians.

Hiro was, to say the least, surprised. He disappeared from the doorway, returning with the camera. Pressing a few buttons before taking a picture, he had turned the flash off.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself." he grinned, handing Spencer the photo, "and don't worry about getting dressed straight away, most of us are in our pyjamas."

"Fair enough, leave the lovebirds to sleep." Spencer chuckled, folding up his bedding and leaving the room with Hiro.

"Morning guys." beamed Arin, as she helped Ray make the pancakes.

"Morning." Spencer yawned as he stretched.

"Morning Arin, could you and Ray do pancakes for one extra person?"

"I suppose we can stretch to that, Brooklyn stayed over did he?" Ray asked.

"Yeah… how'd you know?"

"You wouldn't have asked otherwise Hiro." said Kai.

"Someone's sounding bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning. Morning everyone." Brooklyn walked into the kitchen wearing what everyone assumed was Hiro's tracksuit bottoms and a shirt that was too big for him.

"Morning Brooklyn." yawned Tyson, he had got back a lot later than he anticipated and was still tired.

"Where's Tala and Bryan?" asked Kenny, taking a plate of pancakes from Arin and setting it down in front of him.

"Last time we saw them they were like this." smirked Spencer, sitting down next to him at the table and showing him the picture. Kenny dropped his fork with a loud clatter.

"Well who'd have thunk!" he laughed.

"Aww!" Cooed Arin, passing it to Kai and Tyson.

"Blimey." was all Kai could say.

"That's so cute."

"What is?" asked a voice at the doorway.

"Nothing Tala, nothing at all."

"Cut the bullshit Tyson, show me." Bryan held out his hand for the photo. Kai handed it over. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What…Hiro!"

"It was actually me Tala. The opportunity was too good to pass up." Spencer told him.

"Relax you two, you look cute together." Arin told them, shoving a plate of pancakes into their hands. "Now eat before they get cold."

"Have we got any ice cream?" asked Kai, everyone stopped eating. "What?"

"Strange request at breakfast, that's all." Ray told him, looking in the freezer, "We have mint-choc-chip, fudge brownie, cookie dough or…_phish_ food."

"Phish Food's mine." said Arin. "What, Ben and Jerry named them not me." she told Tala, seeing the look on his face.

"Ben and Jerry's, mm…" Max licked his lips.

"Anyways, what one do you want Kai? My hands are kinda going numb."

"Umm… cookie dough please Ray."

Ray handed him the tub and shut the freezer. Dranzer on hand to warm his hands. "Thanks Dranzer."

"_No problem, are there any pancakes spare?_"

"Yes there is."

"_Can I have a little bit please._" Ray smiled and handed her a piece. "_Yummy._"

"Bit beasts eating breakfast, I've seen it all now." laughed Brooklyn.

"The longer they stay out of their blades, the more… I dunno how to describe it." laughed Kenny.

"The more…_pet-like_ they become, though who'd have thought we'd have a phoenix, a dragon and a Tiger, all talking, roaming the house like pet." Arin giggled.

"_If you scratch me behind the ears I might let you get away with that_." said Driger.

"I think you've just proven my point there Driger." laughed Arin, complying to the Tiger's wish. She buried her face in his fur, "So warm and soft."

While Arin was making Driger purr by stroking him like an overgrown cat, everyone continued to eat, Kai eating a small blob of ice cream with each bite.

"Why can't I crave fruit or something _healthy_? Kid's only an inch long and I'm eating more junk than Tyson." he asked.

"Same reason that picture ought to be ripped up, cos life's a bitch." Bryan huffed, placing his plate in the sink.

"Bryan, what's biting you in the butt this morning?" asked Max. "It's just a photo, we're not gonna go paste it all over the papers!" it seemed Max was in a bit of a bad mood as well.

_'The fact I was caught hugging the guy I'm crushing on and the fact he only saw it as a means of comfort, that's what. Wait, did I just say that I'm crushing on Tala? Oh… hell!_'

"Nothing." he replied and left the room.

"It's not like he was the one caught sucking his thumb in his sleep." Tala grumbled. He went to go after him.

"Leave him to cool off Tala, he's not been himself since I talked to him yesterday."

"Should've known the famous Kai Hiwatari would be behind this. You always stick your beak in where it doesn't belong, just… butt out! And if Bryan does anything stupid…" by now, Tala's words were filled with venom potent enough to scare a king cobra off. "I. Will. _Never_…Speak to you again." and left the room.

"Tala!" Spencer called.

"Save it Spence… I suppose I deserved it." said Kai, running his fingers through his hair and giving the remainder of his pancakes to Dranzer.

Spencer took a good look at Kai and saw how tired he looked, the throwing up at all hours was beginning to take it's toll.

"I heard your conversation with Bryan yesterday Kai, or rather the lack of one, and it's not your fault. Bryan thought through the question and probably got scared of his own conclusion." Arin told him.

"You've got better hearing than Driger!" Ray exclaimed.

"Well when you're on one side of the temple, you have to listen out for the singing bowl on the other or it's laundry duty." Arin shrugged. "What's everyone doing today?"

"Helping Brooklyn redecorate his apartment." said Hiro. "That's why he stayed here last night."

"Yeah right bro." snorted Tyson. "I'm gonna clear out the attic with Dragoon. Right buddy?" he asked.

"_Sure thing_." The dragon shrugged.

"I'm gonna get some more paperwork done at the apartment." said Spencer.

"My lettuces need de-slugging. Stupid icky things."

"And you're supposed to be the masculine one of us Ray." snorted Max.

"Right, something's biting you in the butt as well. What's wrong Maxi?"

"…the whole Draciel thing is getting me down." Max sighed.

"Right, Max and Kai go to Garland and Mystel's training centre and ask them when they want the demo." said Kenny. "I'm working on a spreadsheet for Tyson by the way."

"Why us?" asked Max.

"Why? Because we need to do it before Kai gets any bigger, and you two because, Kai needs to keep moving and fresh air and you need to brighten up, a few sun rays might do it." Arin replied.

"She's right, I have to exercise more or I'm gonna become a right slob. You don't have to come Max, but I'd appreciate the company… for once."

"Since you put it that way, where's my shoes?" smiled Max.

"_Mind if I tag along?_" asked Driger and Dranzer in unison.

"You're both more than welcome." laughed Max.

"_You might want to get dressed though boys._" giggled Dranzer. Kai rolled his eyes and got up.

"Keep an eye on Tala and Bryan if you can guys."

* * *

"Bryan? Bryan!" Tala cried out as he half ran out into the back yard, where he found Bryan. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw he was fine, just covered in mud. 

"God, I hate these things." Bryan grumbled, flicking a slug into the far bushes. "Ray must have the patience of a saint to tend to all these vegetables."

"I never thought you were the gardening type." Bryan looked up to see Tala, still in his pyjamas.

"I'm not, just Kenny's tuning Falborg up and I really didn't want to stay inside. Plus I thought I'd do Ray a favour."

"What did Kai say to you yesterday?" The green-eyed teen thought about his answer.

"He made me realise what was nagging at me inside. I'm still getting my head around it. Yeuch!" he said, flicking another slug.

"Oh." Tala bowed his head.

"What do you mean, '_oh_'?"

"I had a go at him. Oh…shit! I feel like a right bastard!" Tala sobbed. Bryan stepped out of the vegetable patch and walked over to him.

"Kai's tougher than old boots, he'll be fine. Don't cry Tala." Bryan ran his fingers through the red locks, focusing all his attention on this simple task, inspecting the soft features of the face in front of him.

"Bryan,"

"Hm?"

"You've got mud on your face." Tala went to wipe the mud from Bryan's cheeks, his nose, and just above his lip.

Bryan kissed his thumb, taking Tala's hand in his own and kissing the palm, using his other hand to wrap around Tala's waist and pull him closer.

Tala couldn't believe this was happening. He could feel Bryan's body heat through his pyjamas, was this what Bryan wanted too? Tala pressed his lips against Bryan's without bothering to think of the answer.

Shrugging off the surprise, Bryan kissed back, closing his eyes.

"Tala, Bryan! There you are, I was wondering…" Ray walked out to see they were...eh-hem, otherwise occupied. "Never mind." Ray turned right around and walked back inside.

It was only when air became a problem they broke apart with a barrage of quick kisses.

"What brought that on?" asked Bryan, slightly dazed.

"Do I need to answer that?"

"Would help."

"I l-…I lo-… I really really _really **really**_ like you." Tala spurted out. Bryan sighed and smiled.

"I really really _really **really**_ like you too." and kissed him on the nose.

* * *

**That has got to be one of my worst chapters, in my opinion anyway. Please feel free to review and disagree lol. **

I was just wondering, should I put a Ty/Ka lemon in here somewhere? Yes? No? Review and tell me what you think please!

**Til' the next time my fellow fans!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoo, I've got a morning to myself for once! some 'holiday' eh, never mind I'm updating now.**

**Thanks to everyone who review and disagreed with me lol, I wasn't too happy when I up loaded CHap 7. I have actually written about 15 chapters, but I ramble so this fic is gonna be long lol please bare with me.**

**Lemon? Yes there will be a Ty/Ka lemon, I'll just keep you in suspence as to when.**

**Sasuke Chica - Thanks for pointing that out, it does need a little drama and more involvement from the girls, there will be more from them later lol.**

**Iluvbeyblade - The draciel thing, read the beginning bit below and the other thing?Well you'll soon find out!**

**Disclaimer; see page one. Warnings;some characters majorly Ooc and a new OC, metioned before as Kijo! (Key-Joe)**

**Whoo, now on with the fic, enjoy!

* * *

**

**C****hapter 8**

"Slow down Driger!" panted Max, trying to catch up with his love's bit-beast. He had lost Kai about half a mile back. "_Driger_! Argh! If Draciel would come out of her bloody blade I would've caught up with that fuckin tiger using the river!" he ranted, still bummed out about the whole bit beast thing.

"Max! Hop on!" Max looked up to see a full sized Dranzer land beside him, Kai on her back.

"You sure?"

"_Yes, get on before we lose Driger._" Dranzer replied. Kai reached out a hand and pulled Max up behind him. Max had no other choice but to wrap his hands around Kai's waist as the mighty phoenix took off again.

"Max, loosen up a little will you?" said Kai.

"Sorry." Max adjusted his hold. "Kai?"

"Hm?"

"What's it like?"

Kai knew full well what Max was asking. Sighing, he did his best to describe it.

"It feels strange, knowing that something is growing inside of you, but at the same time, it's the most wonderful feeling in the world because it's something I've always wanted other than to love Tyson and him to love me."

"You've always wanted to get pregnant?" asked Max.

Poor young naïve Max, how Ray put up with him was anyone's guess. Kai sighed and said patiently.

"To have a family of my own." Max blinked, realising his mistake.

"Heh, sorry Kai. Look there's Driger!"

"_He knew where he was going. Plus Mystel gives the best ear rubs apparently._" Dranzer sighed.

"Definitely a creature of comforts." Kai sighed. "Mystel!"

"Kai!" the platinum blonde waved up to him as the three landed. "Max. Dranzer." he bowed to the bird, which inclined her head in return as she shrank.

"Mystel, what have I told you about chasing birds?" said a voice when Garland stepped out, wiping his hands on a small towel. Then he spotted Dranzer. "Ok, I'll let you off since its Dranzer. What can we do for you guys?"

"We were sent to see when you wanted to do the demo." said Kai.

"Oh my god! It's Kai, Dranzer, Max and Driger!" came a multitude of excited cries as a small number of kids came running out.

Kai somehow managed to jump up onto Dranzer's shoulders as Max scrambled up Driger's back before they got trampled.

"How's about tomorrow?" asked Garland, scratching Driger's nose. "Easy kids, they might bite."

"I'm not doing anything, neither is Ray or Kenny that I know of." Max told them.

"Tyson's got the day off… bugger, Mathilda's coming over tomorrow morning."

"Can't you come after?" asked Mystel.

"Spose." Kai spotted a small silhouette in the doorway. Sliding down from Dranzer, Kai walked over to it. "You ok kid?" The figure nodded. "What's your name?"

"K-Kijo." sniffed the reply. Kai blinked, Arin's son?

"Come out where I can see you Kijo." Kai hunkered down, so to be on the same eyelevel as the boy. "I'm not going to bite you."

Kijo slowly stepped into the light, just as Tyson had described, Kai bit down a gasp at the shining bruises on the boy's tear streaked face and no doubt on the rest of his body.

"Hello Kijo." he said.

"Hi…Kai."

"Did you talk to Tyson a few days ago?" Kai asked, Kijo stared at him.

"How did you know?"

"I'm his boyfriend." Kai replied a small smile on his face.

"We live with him, Ray and Kenny." beamed Max, squatting down with Kai, having got the bit beasts to preoccupy the other kids.

"Kenny? As in the Chief?"

"The very same."

"That's mama's boyfriend… you live with my mama? Her name's Arin." Kijo seemed to perk up at the sound of his mother's name.

"Has green and purple hair, left eyebrow pierced, can be quite highly strung?"

"Dunno bout the last one, but that's mama alright." Kijo beamed.

"Yeah we live with her. And she wouldn't want to see you crying." said Max.

"What's wrong Kijo?" asked Kai. Kijo shook his head. "Tell you what; you go with Max while I have a talk with Garland and Mystel."

"Ok." Kijo nodded and waited for Max to stand then they slowly walked over to Dranzer and Driger.

Kai stood up as well, thinking with a sigh that one day he'll need help.

"How did Kijo get those bruises?"

"Not with us, we suspect he got them at the orphanage, he came to us with his blade in shards as well."

"This makes getting him out of there and back with Arin even more urgent. Does he have any carer here with him?"

"No, why?"

"I'm taking him to see Arin and Kenny. What time do you close?"

"Seven on Fridays." Kai nodded.

"Ok, I'll bring him back before them."

"Ok Kai, have fun."

"And you."

**(A/N; just to clarify, Mystel and Garland aren't a couple.)**

* * *

"Arin! I have a surprise for you!" called Kai. 

"You didn't have to get me anything." Arin walked in and stopped dead when she saw who Kai was holding hands with. "Kijo!"

"Mama!" Kijo's excited voice rang out as the redhead pounced on the Buddhist.

"Oh my baby, what are you doing here? I'm not supposed to see you until next week… Kai, you didn't kidnap him did you!"

"Arin, I-"

"You could jeopardise me ever getting custody of him again! Do you realise what you've done!" Arin was going ballistic, ignoring Kai's attempts to interrupt. "Where did he get those bruises from? You didn't hurt him did you? Kai!"

"What? No!"

"How could you do th-?"

"MAMA!" yelled Kijo, so loud that everyone stared at him. Arin stopped. "Mama, Kai didn't kidnap me, he brought me here to see you and get these injuries sorted out! You need to calm down!"

"The kid's got a point Arin." laughed Max, seeing Arin goggle at her son.

Soon Kijo was sitting on the couch beside Kenny, with a cookie and a milkshake.

"The kids at the orphanage had a go at me again. They broke my blade to bits. Garland and Mystel couldn't fix it." Kijo pouted.

"Why do the kids have a go at you?" frowned Kai.

"I'm smaller than them and that I have a mum who still wants me."

"Damn. Where is Arin anyway?"

"Pulling herself together in the garden." said Kenny, looking at the boy next to him.

"Not surprised." tutted Kai.

"You really do look like your mother, Kijo." Kenny smiled. Kijo just blushed.

"Don't be shy Kijo, he won't bite, he's going out with your mum after all."

"He's star struck, bless him." chuckled Ray. Placing a plate of freshly baked cookies on the table. "These should taste better than the shop bought ones."

"I'm not allowed cookies at the orphanage."

"Kijo, for now you're not at the orphanage, you can eat as many as you like, just don't get sick. And I'll see what I can do about your blade." said Kenny.

"And I'll let you have a ride on Dranzer on the way back to Garland and Mystel's, yeah?" said Kai, waving one of Ray's cookies in front of the boy.

Kijo nodded.

"Will you be able to fix it Kenny?" the boy asked with pleading eyes, tipping broken parts of a purple and blue blade onto the table. They all had to bite down a wince.

"Man, what do they teach kids these days, that's disgraceful." growled Ray.

"Maybe not fix it Kijo." said, Kenny. "But if I've got parts, I could make you a new and improved one? How's that?"

"Hear that Kijo? A new and better blade! Someone's doing alright this morning." Ray grinned. Kijo beamed.

"Yes please!"

"Ok. I'll have a look for parts then we can get started."

"I've got to have him back before seven."

"Sure thing Kai." Kenny nodded. Kijo smiled, nibbling on a cookie as Kenny left the room.

"Kijo, it's not going to disappear if you bite It." chuckled Kai. Kijo looked at it then took a proper bite out of it.

"Mm, double choc-chip! My favourite! You're a genius Ray."

"I wouldn't call myself a genius." laughed Ray.

"Mama said if a man could bake a good cookie, he's a genius." Kijo said proudly.

"I was actually taking the mick when I said that, the Buddhists in the temple are lousy bakers." Arin called from the doorway, she seemed back to her usual _calm _self.

"I bet. Well Kijo, you can have as many as you like, just don't tell." Ray winked. "Or you'll be as big as Kai."

"Watch it Kon, or Kai might just blub again." said a voice. Kijo's face brightened even further.

"Tala! Bryan! You never told me they were living here Kai! Is Spencer here too? Is he? Is he? Is he?"

"Whoa, yes he's staying here too, but he's out at the moment." Kai told the boy. "Tal, Bry, this is Kijo, Arin's son."

"Definitely a spit of his mother." Bryan grinned. "What brings you here Kijo?"

"Kai did. And Kenny's hopefully going to fix my blade."

"I've got bad news Kijo; I can't get any new parts until tomorrow. I'm sorry." sighed Kenny. "I must have used them all up."

"Oh." Kijo pouted.

"Hold on." Kai got up and left the room. Bryan left too.

"What's Kai doing mama?" Kijo asked Arin.

"I don't know mate, come on let's get those cuts cleaned up." Arin told him. Kijo didn't look too sure.

"Don't worry Kijo, with any luck you won't look like an Egyptian mummy like Me." said Tala, reaching his arms out and walking stiffly towards the boy and tickling him. The boy laughed and Tala picked him up. "Come on. I'll help your mum."

"Kai, are you sure about this idea?" asked Bryan, handing one of his old blade models to Kenny.

"Not really, I'm not letting that kid go back there with no blade; he looked totally crushed when I first saw him."

Bryan glanced at Kai and said with a gruff chuckle "Someone's got soft."

"I'm not the only one Bryan." Kai smirked, handing an old Dranzer blade to Kenny. "Chief, can you use these to make a new blade?"

"Uh… should be able to." said Kenny, and got to work straight away.

"Kai! When did you get back?" called Tyson, in baggy blue overalls.

"About twenty minutes ago. Come, I've got someone I want you to meet." Kai dragged Tyson into the kitchen.

"Hello Kijo." he grinned.

"Hi Tyson!" The little redhead called.

"Find anything besides dust bunnies?" asked Kai.

"Just some junk that can be dumped and…" Tyson pulled something out of his pocket. A small blue bear with a white scarf. "Something of yours?"

"Boo bear!" Kai snatched him off Tyson who raised a brow. "What? I couldn't say blue properly when I named him. I thought Voltaire burnt him years ago."

"I found it clearing out his office. And put it up there with some of your other junk." Bryan told him. "He could do with a wash."

"Yeah." Kai sighed, putting the bear on top of the laundry hamper.

"Ow! Tala." pouted Kijo. Glaring at the Russian redhead.

"Sorry Kijo. Some of these look pretty bad." he turned to Arin. "No way could kids do some of these. Unless they threw him at doors and stuff."

"Kijo, you're going to tell me straight, have the other kids been throwing you about?" asked Arin.

"Yes mama." Kijo bowed his head.

"We're going to help get you out of there as soon as Kijo. We promise." said Kai.

"You mean it Kai?" asked Kijo.

"Yeah." smiled Kai, only to be hugged by a tearful Arin.

"Thank you Kai."

"No problem, just mind the baby."

"Baby?" frowned Kijo. "You're not pregnant are you mama?"

"No Kijo I'm not."

"I walked into that, didn't I?" sighed Kai.

"Oh yeah." laughed Tala, ruffling Kijo's hair.

"Kai's having a baby. Boris did something to him in the lab and now he can get pregnant." explained Arin.

"Don't confuse the poor kid." said Tyson.

"My son is smarter than a normal six year old. You understand right son?"

"Yes mama. Even though Kai's a man, he's the only man that can have a baby because of Boris being the evil bastard that he is."

"Kijo Johnson! Where did you learn _that_ kind of language?"

"Mystel." the boy replied. "Sorry."

"I like this kid more by the second." smirked Bryan, Arin glared at him. "Nice try Arin, but that won't work."

"Kijo! I have a blade for you!" Kenny ran in, clutching a new blade.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, but thanks to Kai and Bryan, I was able to make you a new blade."

"You didn't take apart Dranzer and Falborg's blades did you?"

"Only the old ones." Kai smiled. "Just take care of it ok?"

"You bet! Thank you Kai, Bryan."

"Don't mention it kiddo." Bryan grinned.

"Right Kijo, you're all patched up now."

"Thanks Tala, thanks mama." Kijo hugged Arin.

"Anything for my baby." Arin sniffed. Kai wiped a tear away and Tala noisily blew his nose.

"Why are _you two _crying?" asked Kenny.

"I'm getting broody, stupid hormones." sniffed Kai, burying his face in Tyson's shoulder.

"Because it's so sweet that Kijo has a mother who loves him the world over!" sobbed Tala.

Bryan sighed and hugged his love. Muttering _'Melodramatic babies.'_

"Hey Kijo, once Tala and Kai stop being cry-babies, why don't we all go and test out your new blade huh?" asked Tyson.

"Really? I get to blade with four of the best bladers in the world?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

It turned out that Kijo was quite a worthy opponent, for a six year old; he even had Tyson and Kai on their guard. 

Almost too soon it was time for Kijo to go back to the training centre. Just as Kai promised, they flew back on Dranzer, Bryan insisted on coming, and racing the phoenix on his own two feet.

"Bry, you're insane!"

"Maybe, but I just want to see if I can out-run a phoenix." Bryan grinned.

"_You'll lose!_" Dranzer laughed, before soaring on ahead. Swooping around for Kai to pull Bryan on behind him.

"I can see the apartment from here, and there's Spencer on the Balcony. SPENCE!" cried Bryan.

The small figure that was Spencer looked up and gave a wave. Bryan and Kai waved back.

"Can we go and say hi Uncle Kai? Please, please, please?" begged Kijo. He had been calling them all 'Uncle' since Arin accidentally blurted it out, strange as it was; it was quite cute and endearing.

"Why not. Dranzer if you'd be so kind." said Kai. "Hey Spence, we thought we'd come and say hello." he climbed down as Dranzer hovered alongside the balcony.

"I could do with the company as it happens…Oh hello." Spencer smiled down at the redhead hidden behind Kai's leg.

"Hi." the boy squeaked.

"Come on Kijo, you wanted to meet Uncle Spencer." said Bryan.

"_Uncle_ Spencer?"

"He's Arin's son, go with it." Kai whispered. "Come on Kijo, or you can wait until tomorrow."

"Hey Kijo, do you want a drink?" asked Spencer. Kijo nodded.

"Yes please." he croaked. Spencer smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Thought so, let's go and see what we've got." Spencer held his hand out for Kijo to take as they went inside. "Oh Kai, I need your signature for a couple of things, you know the usual."

"Sure thing Spencer." and they stepped inside.

From what they could see, Spencer had been busy in the apartment.

Last time Kai saw it was when all the boxes were stacked on one side of the desk, now there was at least a fifth on the other side.

"You've got all these records sorted out already Spencer?" asked Bryan.

"Yeah, and I've written a brief summary on each name of those I've done, whether they're still around is another matter." called Spencer from the kitchen.

"Why would they still be there? I thought that place was horrible." asked Kijo.

"It was Kijo, it was. But until we go get this lot signed and sent to Mr Dickinson, they have nowhere else to go. Mr Dickinson has hired some B.B.A staff to look after them all while we're sorting this out." said Bryan.

"Right Kijo we have; water, lemonade, or…Irn-Bru."

"Irn-Bru? Where'd that come from?" asked Bryan.

"I got fed up of tea or lemonade." Spencer shrugged. "So what will it be Kijo?"

"Can I have some Irn-Bru please?"

"Good choice. So Bry, snogged Tala yet?" Spencer grinned, handing a glass of the fizzy orange liquid to Kijo.

Bryan did something that wasn't like him at all… he _blushed_!

"Ray accidentally walked out on them this morning." said Kai, signing the last of the documents.

"Not in front of the kid!"

"Calm down Uncle Bryan, I hear stuff like that from the older kids all the time. It doesn't bother me."

"God this kid is smart." grinned Spencer.

"Hm, a little too smart for his own good." said Kai, checking his watch. "Bloody hell, I was meant to get Kijo back by now."

"I thought you were going to try and get him back for Arin?" said Spencer.

"In due time."

* * *

**Another chappie done, not very eventful I'll admit but everyone has off chapters.**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! I never thought Kijo would go down so well, thanks guys!**

**December Prodigy, I'm honoured you want a kid like him :D!**

**Now here by popular demand, chapter 9. And rating has gone up so hopefully I won't get in trouble**

**Warnings: Long, and LEMON! Disclaimer; see first few chapters!

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Dranzer landed outside the training centre in time to see Garland and Mystel come out of the front door. Bryan and Spencer, who locked up the apartment and joined them, gave a large whistle.

"I thought you guys weren't going to make It." said Garland, pulling down one of the shutters.

"We got a bit carried away patching up his cuts and fixing his blade. Plus Kijo wanted to meet Spencer before coming back. Right mate?" asked Kai. Kijo nodded.

"Ok fair enough. Bugger, the bat's coming." groaned Garland.

The 'bat' turned out to be the Orphanage manager and had come to pick Kijo up.

"Come Johnson" she quipped.

"Thank you for today Uncle Kai, Uncle Bryan and Uncle Spencer." Kijo sniffed, hugging each in turn, and then hugging Dranzer. "Thanks for the flight Dranzer."

"_Anytime young one_." even Dranzer's voice had an overtone of sadness.

"Johnson!"

"You run the orphanage?" asked Kai.

"Yes."

"Are you familiar with the boy's mother?"

"Arin Johnson, of course. That girl is unfit to be a mother. Come Johnson." the woman grabbed Kijo and proceeded to drag him.

"Uncle Kai!" the boy sobbed. Pulling against the old woman's grip.

The look on his face tugged at Kai's heartstrings, maybe it was the hormones or maybe Kijo was the type of kid he wanted to protect. He didn't know what to do, then somehow Kijo managed to pull free and run into Kai's arms. _'Screw hormones, this kid could melt anyone's heart.'_ he thought. They heard a growl behind them. "Driger?" But he was greeted by Arin's voice.

"I'm unfit to be a mother! Ha! You're unfit to run a care home for young kids! Only a mother would know what those kids need, then maybe they wouldn't prey on those weaker than them!"

"There are house rules to prevent that happening." the 'bat' quipped.

"Well if there are rules as you so claim, then why is Kijo covered in all these cuts and bruises?" Demanded Kenny, jumping off Driger behind her.

"He gets them here at this…_beyblading_ facility." the woman replied, her professional mask slipping.

"Oh no, he bloody well does NOT!" Garland stepped in. "My companion and I watch the kids all the time and have rules to ensure their safety, rules commissioned by Mr Dickinson of the B.B.A himself!"

"We've come to believe that Kijo is being bullied." added Spencer.

"And that he would be better off back with his mother." added a voice to their left.

"_**Hilary?**_" called a chorus of surprised voices.

"Oh Buddha! Of all people! What are _you_ doing here?" snarled Arin.

Hilary winced knowing she deserved it, but answered the question.

"I was heading home when I saw the commotion; I thought I had my mind made up about you Arin. But I was wrong and totally out of line. You did those things and even turned your life around to get your son back."

Everyone just gawked at Hilary, knowing she didn't change her mind for anything once it was made up. Kenny and Kai snapped out of it when Kijo wriggled out from Kai's arms and waited for Kenny to pick him up.

"And you know what Hil?" seethed Arin, making sure she got her point across the first time. "I'd do it all again if I had too, I would _die_ to protect my child. Only a loving parent would understand!"

_'Or anyone who's heart's in the right place.'_ thought Kai.

"It's ok Kijo; we won't let anything bad happen to you." Kenny whispered as Kijo buried his face in Kenny's neck.

"What's gonna happen to me now Kenny? I don't wanna go back to that place, I want to be with you and Mama and Tyson and Kai and…"

"It's alright Kijo, I've got the idea." Kenny laughed.

The Orphanage Manager looked on at the scene and sighed.

"Come on Johnson."

"What!" shrieked Arin.

"You can't do that, you'd break up a-" Hilary began.

"Relax girls, it's so we can get his things packed."

"What!" shrieked Arin again in disbelief.

"You're letting him come back just like that?" asked Kenny.

"Not quite, there will be a social worker visiting in the future."

"But other than that he can come back to the house?" asked Kai.

"Yes."

Arin looked like she had a bucket of cold water poured over her head.

"Come on Arin, we'll get this sorted out." said Kenny.

"Well what's all this?" asked a voice.

"Mr Dickinson! What brings you here?" asked Spencer, seeing the old man approach.

"The ruckus as I was passing, I was on my way to the Dojo to see you all as it happens. Hello Kijo."

"Hello Sir."

"Sir, we're about to sort things out for Kijo to come back with Arin, would it be possible if you could look it over with us?" asked Kenny.

"It is just a couple of forms." said the manager.

"I shouldn't see why not. Lead the way."

* * *

Soon Kijo had his belongings packed up and was waiting in the main hallway of the orphanage for Kenny, Arin and Mr Dickinson, a dimly lit place that reminded Kai, Spencer and Bryan of the Abbey. Hilary was standing by the door, unsure what to do with herself. 

"Uncle Kai."

"Yeah Kijo?"

"Does this mean I get to live with you now?" the boy's purple eyes shining with hope, just like his mother's. Kai could only smile at the small face.

"Sure does, though for now you might have to share the floor with Bryan, Tala and Spencer for a little while. Is that ok?"

"Yeah!" Kijo beamed, hugging Spencer's leg. Spencer blinked in surprise, looked at Bryan and they both started laughing. The click of the door announced Arin, Kenny and Dickinson's return. Arin looked close to tears.

"Arin?" asked Kai.

"Thank you Kai!" she sobbed happily. "And you two." she hugged Spencer and Bryan.

"Uh… don't mention it." said Bryan with the muttered "whatever 'it' is."

"Come on, let's go home and celebrate. Would you like to join us Mr Dickinson?" asked Kenny.

"Thank you for the offer Chief, but I must decline. I have a plane to Russia in the morning and must rest. I believe you have some names for me Spencer?"

"Here sir." the tall Russian handed him the folder. Mr Dickinson nodded and proceeded to leave.

"Mr Dickinson?" said Arin.

"Yes my dear?"

"Thank you again for your help." Arin smiled. The old man nodded again and left.

"Right, let's go home." sighed Kenny, picking Kijo's bags up.

"Hold on Kenny." said Arin. "Hilary. What you said earlier…"

"I meant every word Arin, and I'm sorry for what I did." Hilary told her.

"Well, your judge of character sucks, you can be quite nosy, you're opinionated, and you leap before you look…" Hilary bit her lip and shut her eyes, bracing herself for the final dismissal. "But nobody's perfect."

"Huh?" she opened her eyes to see Arin smiling tiredly at her. "You're not mad?"

"Not anymore, slightly narked yeah. But I'd be a lousy Buddhist if I didn't believe that you'd get your comeuppance sooner or later. But it's not just my judgement. Kai?"

"If those that count could forgive me when I screwed up big time, then I suppose it's right I do the same." Kai shrugged.

"Can we go now?" asked Bryan and Kijo in a whining unison.

"Yeah, I'll call the others and let them know what's happening."

* * *

Hiro opened the door to the smell of stir fry and the sound of the Goo Goo Dolls on the CD player, pulling off his jacket and shoes, he noticed there was a couple of bags alongside the shoe rack. 

"I'm home people! And something smells good."

"Hey Hiro." called Max, leaning out into the hallway. "Help me up please Kijo."

"Kijo? Arin's son?"

"The one and only. Come say hello to the new addition to the house."

Soon Ray and Arin had served up dinner and everyone, including Hilary and gramps sat around the table. Fireworks sounding all around outside, after all it was bonfire night.

"Man it's got a little cramped around here." Grandpa pointed out.

"Well, Bryan, Spencer and I are going to move back into the apartment in a couple of days." said Tala.

"But we'll be over quite often. I've come to like family life. Plus Kijo needs training up to be the next world champion when the B.B.A do championships again." grinned Bryan.

"But no-one can beat Tyson!" cried Kijo.

"Well I'm going to need someone to take my title; I'm gonna be too busy being a dad… That's sounds really weird."

"At least you're name's set in stone, am I going to be 'mum', 'dad' or something totally different?" asked Kai. he had been thinking about it since Dranzer brought it up.

"Well it's got to be something you're going to be comfortable with for the rest of your life Kai. You've still got time to choose." said Hilary, notifying Hiro to her presence.

"What are you doing here and how do you know about Kai?"

"We've sorted everything out Hiro, and Kai told her himself." reported Arin, Hiro just gave a nod.

"Six months to go, Kai." said Tyson, giving a small grin. Kai just nodded and placed a hand on his stomach, he still couldn't believe there was a tiny human being growing inside of him.

"Which means you've got six months to convert the attic and build the adjoining walkway T-Dawg." said Grandpa.

"Yeah, but it's going to take me a while on my own. Ow!" Tyson exclaimed when Hiro launched a peanut at him.

"Since when are you going to do it by yourself Tyson? You've got me."

"Me as well." said Ray.

"And me!" added Max.

"What do we look like, chopped Liver?" asked Spencer.

"Tell you what guys. Invite everyone over, Rick, Lee, Michael, Mystel and so on… make a day of it! With Kenny and Kai supplying the brains, you lot supplying the brawn, me and the girls doing the food, heck; you'd have it done in two weeks tops."

"Kenny, you picked a very smart girl there." smiled Tala, Kenny went red.

"Yeah, I don't appreciate her enough."

"Oh rubbish, you appreciate me more than enough." she hugged and kissed him to prove her point.

"Hey chief, do we have enough attic space for two fairly sized rooms?" asked Tyson. Kenny looked at the stats on his laptop.

"Yeah you do as it happens, why?"

"Well Kijo's gonna need a room as well." said Tyson.

"You mean it Uncle Tyson?" asked the small boy.

"Of course I do. I'm not having you sleep on the floor all the time." Tyson was promptly bowled over by Kijo and Arin. "Ok guys I get the idea. Get off of me."

"_What you feel is what you are, and what you are is beautiful!_" Sang Dranzer. "_I like this group. What are they called?_"

"The Goo Goo Dolls. Hold on, this is _my_ CD." said Hiro.

"I had a bit of a snoop through your CD rack when I put your clothes in your room, sorry bro." said Tyson, hastily vacuuming his meal, for fear it might be his last.

"Hm, well if you look after it as well as you've looked after that cap I'm sure it's in safe hands." Hiro pointed to the trademark cap he himself used to wear...

* * *

Tyson woke up with a fiery thirst clawing at his throat. His only problem was that Kai was partially draped over him. 

Carefully lifting up Kai's arm andscooting to the edge of the bed, Tyson pulled his pillow to where he had been moments before. Kai hugged it straight away.

"Come on boo bear, let's go run in that field." Kai snuffled and turned over. Tyson had to bite a knuckle so he didn't laugh and left the room, pulling on his dressing gown.

Having quenched his thirst he was about to return upstairs when he spotted a small figure sitting on the back porch, watching the fireworks.

"Kijo? What are you doing up?" he yawned, squatting next to the boy in his slipper covered feet. "It's way past your bedtime."

"I couldn't sleep." Kijo replied in a small voice.

"Used to that lumpy bed at the orphanage and not to Spencer snoring."

"He doesn't snore." Kijo protested, then he grinned. "_That's_ Bryan."

"Someone's finally content." Tyson sighed as a rocket went screaming into the air. "Where's Dragoon? Dranzer and Driger too come to think of it."

"Flying amongst the fireworks all over the country Dragoon told me."

"Oh yeah, the fur ball turns into a ball of energy so he can fly." tutted Tyson, sitting down against the wall.

"It must be so cool to have a bit beast."

"It is; Dragoon's a great buddy as well as a battle partner. I think I'd be somewhat lost with out him. If you develop a strong faith and bond in your bit beast, they become more than that. Like Dragoon. Maybe one day you'll get a bit beast Kijo."

"Or I can train to beat you without one." Kijo chuckled.

"I don't think Kai will let me live that down somehow." Tyson mused. "Come on Kijo, you should really be asleep, we have the demo you asked for tomorrow afternoon, plus your mum would kill me."

"Can I just watch a few more fireworks? Please Uncle Tyson?"

Tyson sighed and smiled.

"Sure thing." then Kijo crawled onto his lap with pleading eyes. "I suppose a hug couldn't hurt." and wrapped his arms around the boy… picturing himself doing something similar with a smaller version of him or Kai.

* * *

Spencer woke up to find Kijo's bedding beside him empty and cold. 

"Kijo? Kijo!" he called out, waking up Bryan in the process.

"Jeez Spence, keep it down, Tala and I are tryin' to sleep here."

"You seen Kijo?" asked Spencer.

"I've been asleep, of course I haven't." Bryan tutted. "Mornin' Kai what can we do for you?" Spencer turned to see Kai, looking rather panicky might I add.

"Has anyone seen Tyson? I woke up and he wasn't in bed like he usually is."

"Sorry, ain't seen him, Kijo's missing too."

"Oh… hell!" Kai sighed, stomping down the hall and into the back yard. "When I get my hands on that Tyson."

"One cheese pizza with sardines and chocolate sauce, hold the peanuts…" came a snore.

Kai frowned. "Cheese pizza with…" Kai turned around to see - you guessed it! - Tyson fast asleep against the wall, Kijo curled up against his chest under the dressing gown. Kai gave a soft smile. Then quirked it into a smirk. "Sorry, we're out of chocolate sauce."

"Gee Hilary, you just sounded like Kai." Realization made itself known on Tyson's sleeping features and he opened an eye. "Kai?"

"The bed was cold without you." Kai whispered.

"Sorry, what time is it?"

"Nine- thirty. _a.m._"

"Seriously? Shit! Kai… I'm really sorry."

"It's ok Tyson, though this shows you'll be a dedicated dad."

"Huh?" Tyson looked down to the sleeping child on his lap. "Oh right. He's such a light little thing."

Kai reached down and picked Kijo's sleeping form up so Tyson could stand.

"Come on, we'll get him in his bed and then we can get dressed. Maybe go for a walk before Mathilda comes over?" Suggested Kai as they walked back inside, him carrying Kijo and Tyson rubbing his back.

"Yeah, I like that idea." Tyson smiled, as Kai laid Kijo in his bedding.

Soon the two were dressed and on their way hand in hand along the river.

"We've had so many good times here." Kai sighed, thinking of all the times he and Tyson had come here since they met.

"Yes… yes we have, and let's hope junior will too." Tyson added.

"Junior?"

"Well we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet… do you want to know, when the time comes that we can?"

"I… I don't know." all these thoughts Kai had accumulated over the past month or so were giving him a headache as he sat down on the ground. Tyson sat beside him.

"It's a lot to take in, I know Kai, we will get through it. One step at a time." he told him, wrapping his arms around Kai.

"I know we will." Kai sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

Once Kai had rested at the riverside, the couple returned home to see Mathilda already there and everything set up.

"Were we gone that long?" asked Tyson.

"No, I'm just early; Miguel was running late for a lecture."

"Miguel's a teacher now?" asked Ray.

"No, he's training to be a vet."

"At least being a vet the patients can't talk back." laughed Max.

"_Just what are you implying?_" asked Driger.

"Unless they're a bit-beast." sighed Tyson.

"Driger, you're being paranoid." commented Tala.

"_Well they say a pet reflects their owner._"

"I'm not paranoid!" cried Ray. "Am I? Tell me Max, am I paranoid? Tell me!"

"Ray! Stop being paranoid about being paranoid. Oh lord, the insanity's rubbing off on me!" cried Bryan.

Kai just patiently rubbed his temples. Tyson saw this and decided to sort things out.

"Ray, you're not paranoid. Bryan, calm down. Both of you, shut up you're giving Kai a headache!" he called, unintentionally making things worse.

_**BONK!**_

Tyson was now sitting on the floor clutching his head; Kenny was now returning a soapy frying pan to Arin. Arin was dressed in long black jeans, a red shirt and a leather jacket, not to mention her six inch _New Rock _boots.

"And you're adding to it Tyson…" she said softly. "So pipe down. Ray, why don't you go and check your tomatoes and Bryan, why don't you go and get dressed?"

"Good idea, come on Bryan." Tala grabbed his pyjama clad arm and dragged him out of the room. Max dragged Ray out of the room as well.

"Right, now that it's quieter, shall we see how the baby's doing?" asked Mathilda.

"Sure. Though I wanted to ask about something Mathilda." replied Kai as he lay back on the sofa and pulled his shirt up. Tyson stood up and sat on the arm of the sofa by Kai's head.

"Oh? No problems are there?" she enquired, putting a blob of gel on Kai's rounding stomach.

"That's what I was hoping you'd tell me. I can't help thinking that I'm a bit… _big_ for three months. Even if the baby's only tiny."

"Hmm… you do seem a little on the large side for twelve weeks. We'll see if there's a problem now."

After a couple of minutes scanning Kai's abdomen, Mathilda stopped, looking so surprised that Tyson stopped complaining about his head to pay attention.

"Mattie? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Would you believe me if I said Kai was having twins?" she asked.

"Not without proof." said Kai. Mathilda turned the screen and pointed to certain places.

"There you go. Twin one… and twin two."

Both faces blanked… then Kai smiled.

"Twins, you hear that Tyson, we're having twins!" said Kai, joy laced in his voice as he looked into the stormy blue eyes he had fallen in love with.

"Yeah… who'd have thought?" Smiled Tyson weakly, then his eyes rolled and he fell off the sofa…

He had fainted.

**Kai. P.O.V**

Hm…_twins_, who'd have thought it, just months ago having a family of our own seemed the figment of dreams. I had just got myself used to the idea of one baby, but two?

I know I should be angry at the fact Boris did such a heinous thing to me but I just… can't, I can't bring myself to be angry right now, maybe it was some twisted blessing in disguise on my part, if not Boris's sick plot to create the perfect blader which he forgot about. I hope he topped himself.

Though I can't help thinking he's lurking out there somewhere with Voltaire.

Ah! I've gone blind! Wait… Tala just dropped a flannel on my face.

I'm starting to sound like Tyson… _Help me_!

I suppose I should get back to reality and wake up my dragon.

**Normal P.O.V**

Having rubbed the gel from his stomach, Kai looked up to see Spencer had managed to lift Tyson onto the sofa opposite.

_'He looks so peaceful; I don't want to wake him.'_ Kai thought with a smile as he swung his feet down to meet the floor. Standing up and covering his tummy again he walked over to Tyson.

"Tyson, come on love, wake up." he said, using a gloved hand to shake the tanned bluenette's shoulder, Tyson didn't budge. "Guys, make a start towards the training centre. I'll try and wake Tyson and meet you there."

"Just be careful Kai." said Ray.

"Hey Mathilda, have you had any training with fainting fathers to be?" asked Max, giving Tyson's foot a nudge with his own.

"No, but I did have to help out a guy last month when he fainted. But then again he found he was going to be a father to quintuplets!" laughed Mathilda.

"Hm, thanks Mathilda. And I think I got Tyson sorted."

"Ok Kai, just take it easy. I'll do another scan at sixteen weeks. Here's your ultra sound picture. And I better get going."

"Thanks again Mathilda." Kai called and Spencer followed her out.

"We should get going too, but Kijo's still asleep." frowned Arin.

"No I'm not mama!" cried a voice; Kijo was fully dressed, balanced on Bryan's hip.

"So I see." the little Buddhist giggled.

"Got your blading gear Kijo?"

"Sure have Uncle Bryan. Have you?" Bryan's face faulted.

"…No, Tala!"

"I got your stuff Bryan." The redhead rolled his eyes.

"Right we're all set, Hiro's gone to meet Brooklyn there, gramps is at the Kendo convention… Let's go." said Kenny, picking up his laptop. "Kai we'll see you two there!"

"Ok Chief!"

* * *

Kai waited until the door had closed before leaning towards Tyson's ear and whispering almost seductively "Wake up Tyson." before placing a row of feather light kisses down his lover's jaw line. 

Despite his pregnant state, the past couple of days he had become somewhat… _needy_.

"Five more minutes…" came the mumble.

"No Tyson, now." Kai smirked, studying the sleeping face below him.

Stormy blue eyes were hidden under long dark lashes, cheeks slightly pink and Tyson's soft - Kai knew first hand _how_ soft - lips were in the teeniest of pouts.

Straddling the teen, Kai leaned down to press his lips against Tyson's in a gentle kiss.

He was about to give up when he felt hands roaming up his back, one burying itself in his hair as the lips beneath his, kissed back with full force. Kai lapped at Tyson's lip with his tongue, begging for entrance into the warm moist cavern that he knew awaited him. Tyson was more than happy to oblige and the battle for dominance began.

No-one could tell who won when they parted, but Kai could see the love and hunger in Tyson's stormy blues when he opened them.

"Nice wake up call." he purred huskily, a cheeky grin on his face that for some reason made Kai plunder his mouth again. Then he felt cool hands working at undoing his shirt. "Unh, Kai…"

"Yeah Tyson?" Kai panted hoarsely, pushing the shirt over tanned shoulders and kissing Tyson's neck.

"T-the…" he cleared his throat; trying to ignore the fact Kai was kissing the spot between his neck and shoulder that drove him insane. "The Demo."

"I'll say I couldn't wake you up." Kai purred, going back to previous activities.

"The…twins." Tyson was beginning to lose control as Kai's hands roamed over his chest, grinding his thoroughly aroused state against Tyson's torso.

"They'll be fine, you told me yourself." Kai breathed, stopping his adventuring to look Tyson in the face. "You don't find me attractive anymore, is that it?" he asked, knowing he had only lost his six-pack and had a small bump in its place.

"No! I mean yes, I mean…" Tyson babbled.

"Spit it out!" Tyson just took Kai's hand and placed it on the stretched denim of his jeans.

Kai's eyes only widened at the bulge he found there.

"You still think I don't find you attractive?" Tyson smirked. Kai leaned back and pulled Tyson up with him.

"Gods I love you…" he croaked hoarsely and ransacked Tyson's mouth again, his hands reaching up to unbutton Tyson's jeans. Tyson felt his erection being pulled free of its material prisons as Kai pulled the last of his clothes off. "I can never get enough of seeing you like this." he breathed raggedly.

"So I see, don't you think you're a little... overdressed Kai?" Tyson purred, reaching down to pull Kai's vest shirt over his head, and then reaching to caress Kai's face. "You're gorgeous, you know that?"

"Promise me you'll still be saying that when I'm about seven months down the line and as big as a house." Kai's eyes were shining with love and want, but Tyson noticed a flicker of fear in those wine pools.

"I promise, from the bottom of my heart Kai." a kiss sealed that promise. "Now where were we?" he chuckled, leaning down to let his mouth explore the erratic pulse that beat at the base of Kai's throat.

Kai gave a small moan as Tyson ventured lower, he couldn't believe that he had gone without feeling Tyson's touch for so long, or that he had been the dominant one to start with, he was all want and need, Tyson was gentle and loving...

He cried out when Tyson drew a taut nipple into his mouth, using his teeth, tongue and fingers to make the pale form beneath him squirm, ache and burn.

"Like that huh?" Tyson grinned between small nips and kisses. "You're still overdressed, naughty." he tutted.

"Tyson…" Kai pleaded, when Tyson raised his head to look at his love, his breaths coming in shallow pants and his eyes closed, it was like their first time all over again and that made Tyson want Kai even more.

"Tyson?" the name was made a question, a plea.

"SShh, just drinking in the view." Tyson whispered, working at Kai's belt with impatient fingers, moments later, Kai was just as naked as Tyson, clothes strewn everywhere. "_I _can never get enough of seeing _you_ like this." he chuckled, lightly brushing Kai's hard length with one hand, causing the two-toned bluenette to gasp.

"Ty, don't tease…" Kai pleaded.

"Oh but Kai." Tyson ran a gentle finger up Kai's shaft, causing him to buck. "You know I like to tease." he chuckled, leaning down to take Kai into his mouth.

"Unh!" Kai fisted his hands in Tyson's unruly locks.

Tyson let his tongue explore the length, bobbing his head slightly, using his hands to prevent Kai bucking again.

"Aah!" Kai's cries were making Tyson's own length twitch in want of attention. That in mind, he reached a hand down to probe Kai's entrance.

Kai began to move to accommodate the intruding digit, but his body couldn't take the sensory overload and came into Tyson's mouth. "TYSON! AH!"

There was a moments silence before Tyson raised his head.

"You can usually hold out longer than that." he panted, adding a second finger to the first and stretching Kai.

"Unh! Yeah... well I'm three months... out of practice." Kai greedily gulped down air as he looked into his love's eyes before taking his gaze lower, "You should really see to that before there's a stain on the sofa." he smirked.

"You sure? I can always…"

"No, Ty I need you, just do yourself a favour... finish what you started."

Tyson rolled his eyes and replaced his hand with his dripping shaft.

Two beings became one in that moment. Their cries mingling and their movements in perfect sync. Kai seeing more stars across his eyes as Tyson's thrusts became faster and more frantic, desperate for release, when the dams of completion finally broke.

"Unh! KAI!"

"TYSON!" Kai cried as he felt Tyson's warm seed fill the very core of his being.

Spent, Tyson pulled himself out and half collapsed on Kai. Both panting like dogs for a moment.

"You're amazing, you know that?" panted Kai, kissing Tyson's sweaty face.

"Yeah, but thanks for the reminder." he grinned cheekily. "You were pretty amazing yourself."

* * *

**At the Training Centre, half an hour since the others left…**

"Oh for goodness sake! Where are they!" demanded Daichi, having met up with the others.

"Good question Daichi. The kids want to see those two as well." sighed Garland.

"Can I borrow the phone Garland?"

"Sure thing Hiro." he indicated the phone beside him, before going off to tend to some child's scraped knee.

With the receiver to his ear, Hiro grumbled something incoherent and waited for someone to pick up. Only to listen to the long, recorded message of the answer machine he remembered doing with the others after they had moved in. Grandpa's voice greeted him.

_"Yo dudes and ladies, you've reached the pad of Ryu Granger."_

_"Hiro." _his own voice sounded, followed by the respective voices of-

_"Ray."_

_"Max."_

_"Kenny."_

_"Arin."_

_"Kai."_

_"And you're favourite world Champ…Tyson!"_

_"Gee Ty can you get anymore bigheaded?" _snickered Max's voice.

_"What? You know the world loves me."_

_"**Anyway**, we either can't come to the phone at this present time or we're out; please leave your message after the moan and the beep and we'll get back to you."_

_"Kai what are you…Mm!"_

_Beep!_

"Tyson, Kai, its Hiro, where the hell are you? Everyone's waiting for-"

"You'd be surprised how hard it is to wake him Hiro. I've even tried slapping him, nothing." Kai's voice cut him off. "I'm about to just pocket his blade and drag him by the jacket. He's well and truly out of it."

"Need any help?"

"I've got it covered. See you in a bit."

"See ya Kai." and Hiro hung up. "Kenny… remind me to change our voicemail recording."

* * *

"He fell for it." Kai smirked, kissing Tyson's forehead. "We should really get dressed." he said, referring to the tangle of naked flesh they had gotten themselves into. 

"You're a good liar, that's why. You… aren't lying to _me_ about anything are you?" Tyson asked.

"Only that I'm having an affair with Johnny McGregor." Kai snorted, sitting up and pulling on his boxers.

"That _isn't_ funny." Tyson deadpanned, following Kai's lead.

"Stupid questions get stupid answers." Kai sighed, now pulling up and fastening his trousers. "I hate the fact I'm gonna get bigger." he frowned. Rubbing his belly with one hand.

"Hey, we've just had a mind-blowingly _fantastic_ lovemaking session; don't go all depressed on me now." Tyson smiled, reaching for his belt and shirt.

"Sorry." Kai sighed, walking up to hug Tyson. Tyson rubbed Kai's back.

"You know, I can't believe you're pregnant with twins, especially after what we just did."

"I'm still the Kai you fell in love with so don't you dare forget that. I might be pregnant but that's not gonna stop me trying to do things I normally do."

"That's the Kai attitude I fell for. Come on, or we'll never hear the end of it." Tyson grinned, handing Kai his shirt.

* * *

"He finally '_woke up'_ then?" sighed Ray, not believing the excuses for a second. 

"Surprisingly, yeah." smirked Kai.

"Right you're here now and Max whooped Mystel's arse this time." grumbled Bryan.

"Stop sulking you, just because you lost to Kijo." smirked Spencer.

"Tala was distracting me!"

"More like you think I'm irresistible." purred Tala, lazily drawing circles on Bryan's bicep with his index finger. Bryan tried to do his best to ignore it before grabbing Tala's hand.

"You really make it hard not to be, you realise that Tala?" Bryan asked in a shaky breath. Tala just grinned.

"Hey, keep it clean you two." called Garland, launching his blade against Tyson's. "Go Apollon!"

"So Kai." said Brooklyn as he and Hiro slid onto the bench next to the bluenette. "How's the baby?"

"They're fine according to Mathilda."

"They? What do you mean 'they'?" frowned Hiro.

"Congrats Bro, you're gonna be an Uncle to twins! Go Dragoon!" called Tyson.

"Twins? That's brilliant, congratulations Kai!" called Mystel and he leaped into view from behind the desk.

"Why is it people always forget it takes two to tango?" asked Kenny.

"Eh? Oh yeah, congratulations Tyson." added Mystel. Just as both Tyson and Garland's blades came soaring out of the dish at the same time.

"Heh thanks Mystel." Tyson grinned. "Kai, you gonna battle anyone or are you too tired?"

"Hn, I'll battle whoever challenges me. Except you Tyson." Kai added as Tyson went to open his mouth. "It wouldn't be a fair fight because you'd be constantly worried about me, even though you try to convince me and yourself that you won't."

"He's got you all figured out Tyson." giggled Arin. "Come on, I'll give you battle Kai." said Arin, untying her boots and taking them off.

"You blade?" asked Ray.

"Uh huh, though I've never competed. It helped me focus when I was in the temple."

"Focus?" asked Bryan.

"Meditation, I used Tibetan singing bowls, while I meditated, I focused on keeping my blade going on the rim of the bowl. Maybe I'll demonstrate one day."

"Fair enough." said Kai, getting up. "Dranzer, I want you to take a back seat on this one. Least I can do is give our surrogate sister a fair match."

"_Fair enough._"

"Kai Hiwatari, you say the sweetest things." Arin grinned. "Besides Kenny that is."

"Well it's true, you're like a sister to the rest of us." said Ray, the bladebreakers nodding in agreement.

Arin blushed and pulled out her blade, which was mainly green and purple, to match her hair Kai supposed, and then there were black and silver spikes on it.

"Back in the punk day's right?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit of a walking contradiction." Arin took to her launching stance. As did Kai, oblivious to the crowd of kids encircling them.

"Go Mama! Go Kai!" cried Kijo.

"Let it Rip!" cried Tyson.

Arin was giving as good as she got in the dish, her blade clashing and bouncing off Kai's.

"Not bad Arin, I'll give you that."

"Thanks Kai. Go! Pistol's Grenade!" Arin's blade increased in speed and took into the air above them, before hurtling itself down back into the dish.

"Dodge it!" cried Kai. His blade obeyed just as Arin's crashed into the dish, causing a mini crater, yet it was still spinning. "Pistol's Grenade?"

"The _Sex Pistols _are to thank for that one."

"Very nice. Attack! Blazing Gig!" he called, knocking his opponent's blade out of the dish into her outstretched hand. "I think the _Sex Pistols_ better be reworking that attack, good battle though." he smiled as Arin walked to his side of the dish.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll improve and take you on again, maybe after you've had the twins."

"Deal." he said as they shared a brief hug.

"And that kids, is what blading's all about. Even if you think your blade and strategy are perfect, there's always ways to improve. And you tend to make friends along the way." called Garland.

"And it unites kids all over the world, From Australia to Zimbabwe!" said Mystel. "Some of us learnt that the hard way. Right kids, let's thank Tyson and the others for coming and then you can all pair off against each other. We'll all be going round and offering advice." and they all started applauding, Kijo being the loudest.

* * *

"Arms straight, one leg forward, knees bent… right, try launching into the centre of the dish when you're ready." Kai was telling a young girl. She nodded, concentrating and then pulling the rip cord. Her blade landed squarely in the middle. "Well done." 

"I did it? I did it! Thank you Kai!" the little girl hugged him. Kai just blinked in mild surprise.

"No problem." he smiled, patting her on the head before she collected her blade and ran off.

"Wow Kai, you were great with those kids." said Garland. Kai just shrugged.

"When it comes to blading, yeah. I suppose after helping Kijo though..."

"Yeah, plus you'll need the practice." he nodded to Kai's stomach. "Twins eh? Congratulations, you and Tyson must be so happy."

"I am, but I wasn't too sure about Tyson.

"Oh why?" frowned Garland.

"He fainted."

"The initial shock that we've got two for the price of one is all, I'm absolutely _ecstatic_." grinned Tyson, Kijo balanced on his shoulders. "That reminds me. Garland, I'm going to be converting the attic above the dojo to a nursery and a bedroom for Kijo, and a walkway. I was wondering…"

"I'd be glad to help you Tyson, just let me know when."

"What's this about building, I want to help!" called Mystel and Daichi.

"Ok, that's three, plus Mystel's ability to jump great heights might help a little." said Kai.

"Would you help us rally the troops, guys?"

"Sure thing."

"Kenny, order up the supplies, we're gonna get building." called Tyson.

* * *

**O.o This has to be one of the longest chapters I have written for fan fiction. And my first lemon so apologies if it's not up to standards, I really do berate myself a lot don't I? Lol.**

**Kijo; Please review! Reviews boost NKingy's confidence and I get to stay with my Mama and Kenny and Tyson and Kai and...**

**Uh Kijo, I think they get the point mate, (Kijo runs off to play) ain't he sweetest thing? and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Flippin hell, the repsonse to Kijo is brilliant, thanks everyone who reviewed! I feel so much more confident in writing this now! **

I'm not revealing anything to do with the twins til later chapters, or what's the point in writing it if you give stuff away before time. So sorry to those who asked about names and stuff.

**Oh, Missy; thanks for the reviews, you must've really liked that chapter since you left the capslock on lol. and you've reviewed twice, so it must be good unless there's two of you :P**

**And to those who asked (Missy again lol) I mentioned in Chapter 6 how Kai's giving birth. **

**Anyways, sorry to keep you waiting. Warnings; long. Kai being very out of character.**

**Disclaimer; you know the drill!**

**On with the build!

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Ray and Max woke up to the sound of a truck reversing outside and Tyson yelling directions at the driver.

"This is where we should get up before _Norman the foreman _drags us out of bed." Ray yawned widely, Max just giggled sleepily at Kenny's new nickname.

"Yeah, plus I think the troops are coming over soon, I can hear Rick's stereo already." Max untangled himself from Ray and proceeded to dress.

"Hey."

"Something wrong Ray?"

"You forgot something." Ray pouted, Max blinked cutely before reaching over and engaging Ray in a lazy tongue war.

"Good morning." he grinned when they broke apart, looking over Ray's muscular form and face. "Love you."

"Love you too. Ready for the build?"

"As I'll ever be, I even customised my hard hat." Max grinned, holding up a hard hat covered in the American flag and pictures of Ray and Draciel. "How about you?"

"Hard hat looks like a white tiger and a special wrap for the end of my hair, I'm not washing it two nights running." Ray sighed, dressing in jeans and a burgundy t-shirt.

* * *

"Burgundy suits you." laughed Arin when Ray and Max walked into the kitchen, "Loving the hats." 

Ray and Max saw that Arin, Kenny, Miguel, Tala and Mathilda were sat around the kitchen all dressed for construction.

"Thanks Arin. Morning guys. Where's Kai?"

"Spewing his guts." Tala replied.

"I thought he was over that." frowned Miguel.

"It can happen from time to time." Mathilda added, then a certain pair of twins walked in. "Hey Julia, hey Raul!"

"Heya." yawned Raul widely.

"When one yawns, shouldn't one cover one's mouth? It's rather _uncouth_." said a posh voice from behind the twins.

"Robert?" squeaked Max. As the tall, indigo haired form that was Robert stepped from the dark hallway.

"Morning Max." he grinned.

"Great to see you again Robert, here to help build?" asked Ray.

"Yep, I got fed up with all the airs and graces I had to uphold and came over the minute I got Kenny's email." he actually sounded normal for once.

"You emailed the Majestics?" asked Arin to her boyfriend.

"Why not, I mean they could do with a break and hang around and get dirty like us common folk." Kenny jested.

"Where's Johnny, isn't he staying with you?" asked Max.

"Robert, move your arse, some of us are stuck in the doorway here." growled a Scottish accent.

"Never mind. Hello Johnny." Max sighed as the redhead fought his way to stand beside Robert.

"Aye, mornin' Max, everyone. Who's the new lass?" Johnny asked, indicating Arin.

"I'm Arin, Kenny's girlfriend, we've spoken online before."

"Ah yes I remember now. Johnny couldn't believe the Chief had found himself a female companion." Robert mused. Johnny just glared at him.

"I suppose it didn't seem likely, me being a bit of a computer nerd and all."

"Oh shush Kenny, you could've had any girl but you chose little ol' me. The one with bad fashion sense and a kid in tow."

"I wouldn't have you any other way and Kijo's a tonic."

"Mama! Kenny!"

"In the kitchen mate." called Arin.

"Mama, you never said the _Majestics_ were coming over!" Kijo cried from behind Robert and Johnny, awe glowing in his eyes.

"I didn't know myself 'til Robert walked in Kijo."

"Where's Oliver and Enrique?" the little red head blinked, squeezing past to get to his mother.

"You really expect those two to get their hands dirty?" snorted Johnny.

"Plus Enrique's probably wandering the streets of Rome with his harem." said Miguel, even though they hadn't seen eye to eye in the beginning, the Majestics and Barthez Battalion were now on friendlier grounds.

Johnny gave a snort at Miguel's comment and Robert tried to suppress a chuckle.

"Oh? Do tell guys." said Max.

"No… don't tell me Enrique and Oliver…" began Ray.

"Were quite happily loved up the last time we saw them."

"Well who'd have thought? Oh man, I owe Tyson a hundred yen." Max sighed, seeing Robert's inquisitive glance, "He made a wager that Enrique was gay despite having a hoard of girls follow him and I said he was straight."

"Unless you mention it to him, I don't think he'll remember." said Kai, being guided to a kitchen chair by Spencer. Arin placed a glass of water in front of him.

"If you can stomach that, then you'll be able to move onto toast." she told him.

"Thanks Arin." Kai croaked, grateful for the water's soothing cascade down his burning throat.

"Materials are all here and signed for, the all-stars and white tigers are waiting outside." Tyson called as he walked in.

"Garland just called, he, Mystel, Crusher, Monica and Brooklyn are on their way." announced Hiro.

"I could've sworn I saw that pest Daichi bouncing around somewhere." frowned Tala.

"Oh, he's getting chased by next door's dog." Tyson told them casually. "Serves the monkey right for shooting his mouth off."

"I'll second that notion." said Spencer.

"So Kai, Kenny tells us you've got a bun in the oven. Congratulations." said Johnny.

"Thanks, but there's two buns." Kai replied, he couldn't be bothered to act like he hated the Scotsman anymore.

"Twins? Well I'll be darned, congratulations Kai, Tyson." added Robert, Kai nodded as he sipped his water and Tyson just grinned.

Rick walked in, carrying a very annoyed looking Daichi under one arm.

"Kid's a hazard to himself and those around him." the tall white haired teen growled.

"Hey, I had that dog under control!"

"Sure, is that why it ran off dragging your jeans in the dirt Daichi." drawled Michael.

"For god sake Daichi, go and get some trousers on, there's ladies present." scolded Johnny.

"Daichi's not one for social etiquette." snorted Tyson.

"And you're not one much for table etiquette either." snickered Tala.

"At least he wears trousers in the presence of others." said Arin.

"You should've seen him when he was little, the embarrassing tales I could tell." smirked Hiro.

"Don't. You. Dare!" Tyson warned.

"Are we going to talk about Tyson and Daichi's manners or are we going to actually build something?" asked Bryan from the doorway. Tala let out a wolf whistle.

"All we need now are the cowboy, copper, sailor, motorcyclist and the Native American." giggled Mathilda.

"Eh?" asked Bryan.

"Haven't you ever heard the Village People's _YMCA_?" asked Miguel. Bryan and Tala frowned and shook their heads. "We've so got to teach you that later."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" groaned Bryan.

"Because it's a dance that makes the participants look like idiots." said Kai, spotting Kenny and Kijo doing the dance. "But I suppose that's the fun of it."

"You seemed to enjoy the _Macarena_ when we did that at Max's birthday party back in July." said Ray.

"That was because Tyson was pressed right against him and teaching him the moves." said Max.

"Right, everyone get outside, there's not enough room in here." said Kenny, done dancing with Kijo and picking up his laptop.

**Outside**

"Right, before we do any building, we must take the roof off the walkway and knock down the wall that it's going to eventually join up to." Kenny addressed everyone. All wearing old clothes. "Tyson, have you and Dragoon cleared the attic out?"

"Yeah." Tyson reported, pulling a blue hard hat on over his cap.

"Right. Rick, Bryan, Spencer, Crusher, Michael and Robert, I want you six to start taking the walls down, try and leave the wooden supports in."

"Where's Gary and Lee? I thought they said they were going to help out." asked Raul.

"Gary's more impossible to wake up than Tyson, and that's an achievement in itself." grinned Ray. "Where's Bryan gone?"

A series of knocking reached their ears from the attic.

"What is he doing?" asked Kai.

**_Crash!_**

Now there was a hole in the wall and Bryan leant out of it.

"Well is anyone gonna help me knock it down or what?" he called.

"I'll go get myself a sledgehammer." grinned Rick. Michael nodded and followed.

"That's those three, Robert, if you, Spence and Crusher follow me then I can show you where to start. Everyone else, bear with me."

"Monica, you stay away from the tools and the guys swinging them ok?" said Crusher to his sister.

"She'll be fine with me Crusher. Right Monica?" said Kai. The small blonde nodded.

"I'll be fine big brother." she reassured him. Crusher smiled and followed Kenny with the others.

"I've got a special job for you Monica." said Kai, squatting down to her eye level.

"Oh? What's that Kai?"

"I want you to help me design the decorations for the Nursery."

"Really?" Monica's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, Spencer's given me the keys to the apartment so we can work without all the dust getting in the way."

The sound of plaster cracking and splintered wood panelling behind them told them Crusher had got started.

"Hey Kai, Tyson!" called a voice. Kai looked up to see Oliver step out of a taxi, Enrique behind him. "Congratulations on the baby _mes amis_!"

"_Merci beaucoup_ Oliver, what are you doing here?" Kai asked from his squatted height.

"Well Enrique and I thought we'd drag you shopping for things for the nursery, paint, toys, that kind of thing." the green haired Frenchman beamed.

"I'd only get in the way of building." added Enrique, as the taxi drove off.

"More like you don't want to get your hands dirty Enrique!" called Johnny, now working at the cement mixer.

"Shut up Johnny. Come on Kai we have a nursery to design and buy for."

"Wait a minute, you two came all this way to buy baby stuff? Would you even know where to begin?"

"I've had many a talk with Arin and Mathilda; we seem to know what we're doing."

"Yeah '_seem_' being the word. Anyway I have to look after Monica. I'm only fourteen weeks; I don't even know what sexes they are yet!"

"They?" the French and Italian asked in unison.

"Twins… I'm having twins." Kai told them, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"Well, even more to buy then. And bring Monica along!"

"What do you think Monica?" Kai asked.

"Let's go for it, the dust is just as bad for you as it is me."

Kai could only chuckle at the young girl's maturity. He supposed her cancer was partly responsible for that

"It's settled then. Grab your coats and wallet and let's go!" said Enrique.

"Saved you a job." said Hiro, holding Kai's wallet and two coats. "Could you take Brooklyn with you? We've spotted a bird's nest in the attic and you know what he's like."

"Will a cab be big enough with five of us?" asked Monica.

"Who said we're taking a cab?" snorted Oliver.

Kai sighed, knowing Oliver and Enrique, they had ordered a decked out limo. He rubbed his rounding tummy… less than six months to go.

"You ok Kai?" asked Oliver.

"I'm fine." then he frowned. "Why do you guys want to go shopping for baby stuff with _me_ anyway?"

"Call it a thank you from us to you and Tyson, you both did save beyblading as we know It." said Enrique. "Plus when you two 'outted' you gave us an opening to get together."

"And even though you've made mistakes in the past, you're not really a bad person." smiled Oliver.

Kai blushed and bowed his head. Then took his coat and wallet from Hiro.

"If Brooklyn's coming, you better get him over here." Kai told him.

"Brooklyn, get your gorgeous skinny arse over here!" Hiro called.

* * *

Kai sighed and rubbed a temple, they were now in a limo on the way to the nearest shopping multiplex. Oliver was writing something on a handheld computer, complaining to Enrique because he was distracting him. 

Monica and Brooklyn were talking about animals.

"My favourite animal's a cat, what's yours Kai?" asked Monica.

"Huh? Oh, cats." replied Kai, remembering all the times he had looked after stray kittens before putting them in the animal shelter. "How long 'til we get there Oliver?"

"About five more minutes Kai, is something wrong?"

"Not really, this is a lot to get my head around. I suppose I've only just got over the initial shock." Kai shrugged. "Right now, if I've read it right, each foetus is about three inches long, it just seems impossible."

"I bet." said Enrique.

Then Oliver's mobile phone rang.

"_Bonjour_? _Salut_ Arin! What can I do for you _mademoiselle_?_ Oui_, I suppose we can do that. Stupid git serves him right… Ok _mon ami. Au revoir_… Arin wanted us to get some extra first aid kits, Daichi's hurt himself already. Was arguing with Tyson and smacked his thumb with a hammer."

"Like you said, stupid git." sighed Kai. Seeing the multiplex come into view.

Soon Oliver had led the group into a store full of miniature clothes and cuddly toys, Enrique following, far enough behind to watch Oliver's bottom over the trolley.

Kai, Monica and Brooklyn lagging behind, until Monica went to investigate a basket of toys.

"You're not alone Kai." reassured Brooklyn.

"Thanks Brooklyn, I'm gonna need an ally during this." Kai sighed, looking over to where Oliver and Enrique were now 'heatedly discussing' over a style of cot toy.

"They mean well Kai; I can understand that you think it's too soon. But start as you mean to go on, unisex colours and furniture would be a good starting point. Those two are not going to let you return home empty handed." Brooklyn picked a pastel colour teddy that resembled a parrot, squeezing it so it squeaked. "Come on Kai."

Kai smiled and took the parrot off him.

"It'll save trying to stuff it all into Kenny's car."

"There ya go then, let's go and stop the terrible twosome." he grinned, Kai nodded and signalled over to Monica to join them.

* * *

Tyson picked up a bottle from the cool box and drained its contents. 

The roof was just about ready to lift off, Mystel, Raul and Garland had taken the tiles off. Hiro, Eddy and Miguel had taken out all the nails and screws they could find, trying to save as much as possible, Eddy was the only one who didn't need a ladder.

The White tigers had shown up shortly after Kai and the other four had left. Gary was wheeling the wheelbarrow back and forth as Lee helped clear out the rubble Bryan, Crusher, Michael, Rick, Robert and Spencer had created.

Ray, Max and Tala were measuring and cutting lengths of timber that were going to support the roof once it was replaced higher. Tyson had been helping them when he grew thirsty.

"Where did Gramps go?" asked Daichi at his side, his right thumb heavily bandaged.

"One of his hangouts, Hiro managed to talk him into _not_ helping out."

"Why are Kevin and I stuck in the kitchen helping the girls?" Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Simple, you've got your thumb bandaged and Kevin's got his leg in plaster. If you don't want to make yourself useful you could always go home."

"And have Hilary have a go at me later, no thanks." huffed Daichi.

"MAX! Don't cut that yet!" cried Ray's voice. Max, it seemed, was getting a little 'saw happy', 'til Tala took the tool off him and accidentally dropped Max's blade -that had fallen out of his pocket - into the pond.

"Draciel!" Max cried, splashing into the pond up to his knees for his blade when the water began to bubble.

And a black tortoise with purple limbs raised her head.

Draciel had emerged at last.

"Draciel, you're… you're here!"

"_I finally developed enough courage to come out, sorry it took a while._" the deep croaky feminine voice echoed to him as she shrank to his height and walked out of the water, handing Max the green blade that had been her home.

"It's ok, what matters is that you're finally out!" Max beamed hugging the sacred beast.

"Tyson, when you've done chatting. Max seems a little pre-occupied."

"Be there in a sec." Tyson sighed

"Daichi!" called Hilary.

"I'm needed." the aforementioned teens said in unison. Returning to their posts.

* * *

Kai slowly wondered around the baby store, he just couldn't take it all in. 

"You ok Kai?" asked Brooklyn.

"Yeah I'm fine, this just feels a bit... surreal I suppose."

Brooklyn nodded in agreement, who'd have thought, Kai Hiwatari, Mr Bad-Arse of beyblading, would be in a brightly lit, brightly coloured baby accessory store.

"Come on, I suppose the best place to start is the new-born section."

"Would help." Kai sighed. "Where's Monica?"

"New-born section."

"Brooklyn, come quick, you won't believe how tiny the clothes are!"

Kai and Brooklyn walked to where Monica was standing, she was holding up a white baby-gro (or Jumpsuit, depends where you're from).

Kai let out a whistle.

"Tiny is an understatement." he said, picking one up. He could suddenly picture Tyson holding a small form in his arms, love and pride in his face. The thought made Kai suddenly feel warm and fuzzy.

"Kai, are you ok?" asked Monica.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Kai smiled, patting her on the head. Then they heard an amused cry from Brooklyn.

"I think you should take a look at these Kai." smiled Brooklyn, holding up more white baby-gros, this time with chibified pictures of the four bit-beasts of the bladebreakers.

"I have got to get some of those." chuckled Kai, picking up a couple. "Where's Enrique? That bloody Italian disappeared with the trolley."

"Someone call?" said a voice as Enrique and Oliver walked up with the trolley, which had a couple of long narrow boxes in it. "Cots." Oliver said, seeing Kai's questioning eyes.

Kai placed the gros in the trolley and had a closer look through an open end.

"You did get two, right?"

"Of course. I take it you like it?"

"Of course… have they got a rocking chair in the same wood?"

"They've got a whole nursery _range_ in the same wood!" exclaimed Enrique.

"Lead the way." sighed Brooklyn, then he spotted Oliver was holding something. "What ya got there Oliver?"

"Just something for my plushy collection." Oliver replied embarrassedly, showing them all a little cutesy version of Unicolyon. "They've chibified everything to do with beyblade."

"They've even got beyblade mobiles." giggled Monica, pointing to one dangling from the ceiling.

"I don't want _everything_ beyblade orientated, and neither does Tyson." Kai dared them to object with one of his famous looks.

"You're the boss Kai. I wonder how the others are getting on." Brooklyn added, a dreamy smile spread across his face.

"You can fantasise about Hiro in nothing more than a hardhat and a tool belt later Brooklyn." said Oliver. Brooklyn went bright red; he had been caught red-handed, or rather, red-faced.

* * *

Speaking of Hiro, he was just pulling out the last nail in the roof support. 

"Got it, Dranzer, Dragoon when you're ready." he called, they had asked the bit beasts to help with the lifting, saving on expenses instead of a crane.

"_On it._" the bit beasts replied. Dragoon wrapped his lower body around one end; Dranzer secured her claws around the other. Draciel supported the middle from underneath.

"When you're ready guys." said Eddy.

"_Where are we putting this?_" asked Dranzer.

"_On the ground over there_." replied Dragoon. "_Driger move your furry arse!_"

"_Yeah yeah, I'm moving._" the Tiger stretched and padded out of the way as Dragon and Phoenix set the roof down on the ground as the tortoise shrank and climbed out from underneath.

"Right, Chief! The roof's off!" called Miguel. Kenny walked up in response, carrying three blue scrolls.

"The walls are down too Chief." said Rick, giving Michael a high-five.

"So I see, Tyson, have you cut the attic timbers yet?"

"I dunno, have we Tala?"

"Yes!" Tala sighed in exasperation, and then he, Tyson, Ray and Max walked up with various lengths of wood.

"Right, Tala, Bryan, Hiro and Garland, take them up and fix them into place." he handed them a blueprint. They nodded and set of to start that. "Ray, Spencer, Michael and Miguel start on the other end." again he gave them a blueprint. "The rest of us, are going to work on the middle." And he rolled out the third blueprint.

"Hey Kenny, ever thought of going into architecture?" asked Rick, whistling at the drawings in front of them, seems Kenny had thought of everything, down to the last millimetre, screw and nail.

"I did think about it, but I don't think I'd get the satisfaction out if it like I do fixing a blade."

"Fair enough Chief." said Lee; he picked up a length of timber. "Shall we get started, or we'll have hardly anything done before-"

"Lunch is ready!" called a chorus of female voices.

"What were you saying Lee?" chuckled Crusher. "Where's Monica?"

"Right here big brother."

They all turned around to see Monica, Kai and Brooklyn weighed down with bags.

"Kai, you shouldn't be carrying all of that!" called Tyson.

"Tyson, it's _light_, they wouldn't let me carry anything heavier." he said, glaring at Oliver and Enrique who were each carrying - or struggling with- a large, thin box.

"Let's get this stuff inside and then we can all get some lunch." said Robert, helping Oliver with his box.

"The rest of the stuff is being delivered next week Kai." said Enrique, as Gary took the box from him.

"The _rest _of the stuff? What did you guys buy?" asked Tyson.

"Furniture for the nursery and Kijo's room. Something wrong with that?"

"Not at all." Tyson frowned, why was Kai continually smiling, not his usual smirk, but a warm smile that had his wine pools glowing.

"Come on Tyson, your lunch is getting cold!" called Mariah.

"We'll be there in a minute." Tyson called back. Everyone disappeared into the house, leaving the two alone. "Now why are you grinning like that?"

"We found…" Kai rummaged in one of the bags he was holding and pulled out one of the baby-gros he had picked up earlier. "these. And I had a bit of a daydream."

"Wow, they're tiny. And you daydreamed?"

"Yes Tyson. I daydreamed of you holding a baby, you looked so happy." Kai wiped a teary eye and rubbed his tummy.

Tyson smiled at the sight, and then stepped forward to embrace his love as Kai sobbed into his shoulder. It still felt weird to see Kai being this big - though sexy - bundle of emotions after being so stoic for so long, but Tyson knew he wouldn't trade it for the world. He just wanted one thing to make it all complete and he knew what he had to do.

He kissed Kai's tearstained cheek and stepped back.

Kai's eyes widened when he saw Tyson get down on one knee.

"Kai Hiwatari, I have loved you forever, and now you're carrying our children, a miracle in itself, please grant me one more miracle to make it all complete…" he swallowed nervously, knowing he had to say those four words or explode. "W-will you marry me?"

Kai could only gape, he had planned on proposing to Tyson but things had changed, from his shocked expression, his eyes filled with fresh tears.

"Kai?" Tyson slowly stood up; feeling tentacles of sadness begin to clutch at his heart.

"You stupid dolt! Of course I'll marry you!" cried Kai, pouncing on Tyson and kissing him with every fibre of his heart, body and soul.

Tyson picked Kai up by the waist and spun him round, still glued at the mouth and ignoring the fact his hardhat and cap went flying off.

"What's taking you two so long, lunch is… did we miss something?" Tyson and Kai stopped spinning as they broke apart, faces flushed, eyes shining and chests heaving, they turned to see Johnny and the others staring at them.

"Just Tyson proposing." Kai grinned. "Ty put me down."

"You're engaged?" asked Julia, followed by a chorus of girly squeals of delight as they rushed out to congratulate them.

Tyson and Kai stared at each other wide eyed, silently asking each other - _What have we started?_ Before grinning and touching foreheads, Tyson was still holding Kai up.

"Come on guys, let's finish eating, we're gonna be a man down if the girls have anything to say about It." called Kenny. "Congratulations Kai, Tyson."

"Thanks Chief." they both grinned and Tyson carried Kai into the house.

* * *

"Kai, what do you think of this one?" asked Mariah, holding open a magazine with a picture of a white suit with a frilly shirt, it reminded Kai of what geeks wore to dances in high school movies. 

"Definitely not." said Kai, looking down at the blank notepad in front of him.

Three days since the refurbishment of the Dojo began and the girls had decided to mollycoddle Kai and help organise the wedding.

"They've got an opening at the registry office on the fourth of December at one o'clock. Is that ok Kai?" asked Arin, holding a hand over the phone.

"Go for it, which means we've got about two weeks." said Kai, and then he shook his head at a magazine Mathilda was holding, all the girls sighed in defeat.

"Kai, you're getting married in two weeks and you haven't even chosen a suit, we've been through _fifty_ magazines and books already." huffed Julia, watching as Kijo was balancing on Raul's old unicycle.

"I know, I'm sorry, but none of them seem to jump out at Me." he frowned.

"Why don't you try and sketch something that you do like Kai." suggested Emily. "And ask Mr Dickinson for the number of his tailor."

"Could do, I suppose." said Kai, lifting up his pen, poised to doodle.

But what did he like suit wise? Even though he would only ever wear this suit once, he wanted it to be special. He and Tyson had agreed that he would be the 'bride'.

"You know Kai, I don't think pure white is going to suit you." pointed out Mariah.

"Give the guy a break Mariah." called Kevin, his plastered leg resting on a pillow atop the coffee table.

"Just because he's the 'bride' doesn't mean he's gonna go for traditional white Mariah." said Mathilda.

"I'll worry about colour later." said Kai, "Anyone got a pencil?"

* * *

Tyson sighed and stretched his back; he was working on the floor of the walkway, nailing pieces of plywood into place. He would've had it done quicker if he hadn't been wondering about what Kai was doing. 

With the combined efforts of all the bladers, the basic skeletons were done, now just for the filling.

Hiro, Spencer, Eddy and Garland had all donned protective bodysuits, goggles, gloves and the like to prevent skin irritation as they pushed sections of fibreglass insulation into place.

They looked like something from a badly made alien movie.

Crusher had pushed up large plasterboards while Bryan and Robert fixed them into place.

Johnny, Michael and Rick were also in the attic come bedrooms, putting in boards on the rafters to make up most of the ceiling, waiting for the window fitters to come and put in the skylights.

Lee was bricking up the unwanted holes in the wall of the actual house, whilst Miguel and Gary was doing the same on the attic dojo wall, the three of them seemed to be rather accomplished bricklayers. Monica and Daichi were helping by passing them the bricks.

Brooklyn and Tala were doing what they could to clean up the site as they went along, Tala had hurt his elbow the day before when the roof went back on, and Hiro had refused to let Brooklyn anywhere near the tools.

"He'll be wrapping you up in cotton wool and bubble wrap next." chuckled Kenny as he consulted the blueprints.

Max, Enrique and Oliver were neatening up the mortar between the bricks of the walkway supports using thin versions of trowels.

Ray was cleaning tools, Raul was taking stock of what materials they had left, and Mystel was leaping around the premises, checking the overall progress.

"Hey Chief, what's left to do?" asked Tala, wiping sweat from his brow and leaning on his broom.

"Um… with the rate everyone's going, we'll have everything insulated and boarded up by the end of the day, window fitters are coming tomorrow, electrician the day after, so there's a possibility we'll get the plastering started that afternoon. A day for that to dry, a day for papering, day for painting…I'd say we'll have the building done within a week to ten days, then Kai, Tyson and Oliver can get the furniture in and decorating done."

"Cool." Tala nodded.

"Hey Tyson, hurry up and get that floor nailed down, we've got a walkway to insulate!" called Hiro.

"Well if I had a little help, I'd have been done by now!" Tyson called back. "That or a nail gun."

"I'll help ya Tyson, Oliver and Enrique have got the pillars sorted." said Max, having climbed upstairs. He grabbed the next board; laying it down next to Tyson's and began hammering nails from the box.

"Cheers Maxie."

"No prob buddy, what's Kai doing?"

"He's sketching up his suit for the wedding, quite an artist is Kai." giggled Arin.

"I've got to do that when I get a chance." sighed Tyson.

"Kai's spotted a couple you might like."

"Thanks Arin, I'll look on that later."

"What's up sweetheart?" asked Kenny.

"Two things. Tyson, wedding's on the fourth."

"You got an opening that soon? Well done Arin." Tyson grinned from above them.

"And I've got the window fitters on the phone, all the windows are ready and they can start this afternoon at two if we're ready for them." Arin told Kenny. Kenny blew a whistle from around his neck. Everyone stopped to listen.

"Guys, do you think you can get this done before two o'clock?"

"If Tyson and Max get the floor done." said Garland.

"Two more boards!" cried Tyson, as if Garland was accusing him of being lazy.

"We'll do our best Chief." said Eddy. Kenny gave Arin the affirmative nod and she went back inside.

"If you start that end, we'll be out of the way before you reach here." called Max.

"Right Tyson, Max once the floor's done; I want you to help Crusher, Bryan and Robert. Johnny! How's the ceiling coming?"

"Rick's nailing the last bit now."

"Good, you three can help as well. Lee! How's the bricklaying coming?"

"I'm done, gotta let the cement dry."

"Same here!" called Miguel and Gary.

"Well you three can come down and help Ray clean the tools for now, Tala, Brooklyn, can you start sweeping up there?" asked Kenny, the pair nodded and went upstairs.

"What can I do chief?" asked Monica.

"At the moment, nothing I'm afraid Monica. Why don't you go and see what Kijo's doing?"

"Ok." then the young girl ran into the house.

"Right, let's get back to work then!" called Spencer. Then the whir of activity picked up again. Max and Tyson finished the floor in record time.

"Max can help us Tyson, you go and pick out your suit for the wedding." said Hiro.

"You sure?"

"Go on Tyson." said Crusher.

* * *

"Wow Kai, that's awesome," said Hilary, seeing Kai's sketch. "That is so you." 

"I know. Hence why _I_ drew it."

"Drew what, can I see?"

"No you can not! Its bad luck to see the bride's dress, er… _suit_ before the wedding." said Mariah sternly.

"Ok ok, you win, but I need a suit too." Tyson protested.

"So you're not going to wear your red jacket, yellow shirt and jeans then?" smirked Kai.

"Very funny."

"Well Tyson, we've got the magazines here and a sketchbook should you decide to draw your own suit like Kai did." said Mathilda.

"Do I have to wear a tie?"

"That or a cravat, oh that reminds Me." said Kai, sketching on his notepad again, before handing it to Arin.

"Have you two got a colour scheme?" asked Emily.

"Red." was Kai's answer.

"Blue." was Tyson's.

"Oh dear." was Kevin's opinion.

"I think it's a trip to the Tailors once Tyson's picked a suit style, maybe he can find a colour you two could agree on." added Mariah.

"Tell me to butt out if you want, but I think red would suit the both of you." Julia told them, "Not a fire-engine red, but a softer wine-type red."

"I think you might be onto something there Julia, what do you think Kai?"

"Go for it." said Kai, getting up and hugging Tyson from behind as he began to flick through a catalogue.

"What's the matter?" Tyson asked, as the girls went outside to check on the other guys.

"Just fancied a hug."

Tyson sat down on the couch and pulled Kai into his lap.

"Now you can help me pick out a suit style as well."

"I forgot you had bad taste." laughed Kai, pulling Tyson's hat off.

"Kai, you've wounded me." Tyson gasped dramatically.

"Then allow me to kiss it better." Kai smirked, pressing his lips to Tyson's. Just a simple, lingering kiss before he tucked his head into the crook of Tyson's neck as said bluenette flicked through the catalogue again.

"What about that one?" he pointed to a picture.

"Tyson, that's a tuxedo."

"I know." protested Tyson. "Aw c'mon. Pweeze?"

"Well I didn't say no. I'll call the tailor now." Kai told him, thinking Tyson wouldn't look so bad in a tux…

* * *

Scratch that… Kai thought Tyson looked one-hundred per cent _drool_-worthy in a tux. 

They were in the tailors now with Arin and Julia looking through the colours, an assistant measuring Tyson and Kai discussing the design of his suit with the owner of the store, a portly man that looked a lot like Mr Dickinson, but with a full head of flint coloured hair.

"Can it be done in the time period you've got?" Kai asked him.

"This is a basic design, as elegant as it is Mr Hiwatari. I will make these two suits my top priority."

"Thanks."

"Kai, what about this colour?" asked Julia, bringing up a book of samples for him to see, it was a dark cherry colour.

"Well I'm only having the cravat and the lining in the colour, but I really like It." he ran his fingers over the sample. "What fabric is this?" he asked the Tailor.

"Viscose and Polyester, though it may sound tacky, it's durable and used in most suits. What other colours are you looking for?"

"Ivory if it's possible." said Kai.

"Why not white?" asked Tyson, who was standing in a star shape while a mock tux jacket was being measured to fit.

"Ivory would suit him better."

"Well well what have we here?" asked a voice, they all turned around.

"Mr D!" exclaimed Tyson.

"Stanley!" called the Tailor.

"Hello Tyson, Samuel." nodded Mr Dickinson.

"Your suit is ready brother, how was Russia?" Samuel asked.

"That's what I would like to know Mr Dickinson." said Kai.

"It was cold, and the proceedings in Russia are going rather smoothly Kai m'boy, all the children Spencer gave me the names of are now in new foster care homes or helping the B.B.A look after the remaining ones."

"I would go over there and see for myself, but given the circumstances." Kai sighed.

"Oh stop being all depressive Kai. You're getting married!" called Arin.

"Congratulations Kai, and you too Tyson." beamed Mr Dickinson. Kai blushed.

"Thanks Mr Dickinson. Ow, watch where you're puttin' those pins dude." Tyson glared at the assistant.

"Mr Dickinson, would you come to the wedding? I know Kenny's sending out invites but we wanted to ask you in person." Kai gushed out; at this rate he was going to be as red as the fabric. "It's on the fourth of December at one o'clock."

Mr Stanley Dickinson could only chuckle fondly at Kai.

"Of course, it would be an honour to attend."

"Plus we could use a few tips from someone who doesn't think a mountain of sushi for a wedding cake is a brilliant idea." Julia looked at Tyson.

"That was gramps, not me." Tyson defended himself.

"Well I have a lot of free time on my hands. I'd be glad to help."

"Thanks sir." said Kai.

"Well I've got the catering sorted." said Arin.

"Reception venue?"

"We were thinking the Dojo." said Julia.

"Best Man?"

"Best Man? Oh jeez." Tyson knew he was stuck between Hiro, Ray and Max. Kenny had claimed that he was filming the whole thing.

"We can work that out later, shall we get you two measured up so Samuel can make a start." Kai went to stand on a podium beside Tyson. "Have you thought about your Maid or Man of Honour, Kai? They're like Chief organisers and walk down the aisle before you."

"Maid or Man of Honour, hmm… I've got two in mind… I nominate Arin and Tala." grinned Kai.

"Me!" Arin couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes you, you and Tala are the only ones I can trust to get everything sorted out in time." Kai rambled off. "Please Arin."

"Ah, why not. Plus I don't want a hormonal Kai blubbing at my feet."

"I'm carrying two beings each the size of a grapefruit, I've got an excuse."

"Ok ok, I don't have to wear a dress do I?"

"You could wear a suit and I wouldn't care." Kai laughed, knowing Arin had odd tastes in clothing.

"Cherry Red and Ivory, I'll think of something with Tala. Plus it's about time I re-did my hair." Arin grinned.

* * *

"Thought about your best man yet Tyson?" enquired Mr Dickinson, once everything at the tailors was sorted; they had stopped at a nearby café to discus things. 

"Nope." Tyson groaned.

"Ushers?" asked Mr Dickinson.

"Lee, Miguel and Raul." replied Kai.

"Then Mariah, Mathilda and Julia can be bridesmaids right?" asked Arin.

"Really?" asked Julia. Tyson nodded and got hugged soon after.

"I'm gonna ask Monica to be the flower girl." said Kai. "And Kijo to be the ring bearer."

"He'd like that." Arin grinned.

"Is all this allowed in the registry office?" asked Julia.

"Yeah, it's like a church wedding just without the religion." Arin answered. "I think that's about it, now all we need is someone to give Kai away, as is tradition apparently. Usually it's a parent."

"The closest we got to that is Gramps, you can always say no Kai." laughed Tyson.

"Gramps won't get offended will he?"

"Nah, he'll be too busy stopping Hiro and Brooklyn making out. Who you gonna ask?"

There was a pause; Kai had a small smirk, taking a deep breath.

"Mr Dickinson, would you do the honour of giving me away at the wedding?" he asked.

If Mr Dickinson was sipping his tea, he probably would've choked on it.

"Kai m'boy, it would be a pleasure, after all, you two did save beyblading and in turn, my job." the old man smiled.

"Oh yeah, this wedding's gonna rock." Tyson was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Cake and catering, I've got Oliver's help on that when he's not being a brickie. Flowers, that's more Hilary's field."

"You know, I kinda missed having Hil around." said Tyson.

"What she did was inexcusable. But you lot had the right to know about me, though Hilary went about it the wrong way in bringing it to light."

"It's a turned page now." said Kai then his mobile phone rang. "What is it Kenny?" was the greeting. "Bloody hell, they were quick… bugger, that's gonna throw us off schedule, any chance of getting another company to do it? Oh brilliant, who negotiated that? Ha, good old Bryan. Ok Chief, tell Oliver and Enrique to leave the nursery furniture alone. Thanks. We're talking with Mr Dickinson." and hung up.

"Problem?" asked Arin.

"Was, the electricians we hired have all taken ill. Bryan sorted it out."

"Cool."

"I'll admit you kids have become pretty efficient as the years have progressed." Dickinson said to them.

"If it wasn't for the guys, I'd probably be lounging around on me arse all day." Tyson laughed.

"Speaking of guys, are Hen and Stag nights on the agenda?" asked Mr Dickinson.

"No, I don't want to wake up half naked, handcuffed somewhere." said Tyson.

"And I'm not taking any risks with these two." said Kai, looking at his stomach.

"Become the right mother hen, haven't you Kai?" chuckled Julia.

"That's just the hormones talking, give it six months and he'll probably be the same moody git he was originally." Arin chuckled.

"I won't let that happen." Tyson informed them.

* * *

**Chapter 10 finished! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**As much as I appreciate all your reviews and ideas, somethings I'm sticking to so if it ends up being something you don't like then I'm terribly sorry, you're going to have to get over it.**

**On a lighter note, I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story so far and I'm going to see it to the end so those who were asking can put your mind at ease.**

**Warnings; long, bit of an angsy Kai and Kenny swearing O.o

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

"AH! I can't pick a best man! It's driving me nuts!" cried Tyson. He had tried everything from drawing names out of his cap, to launching his blade at pictures to see which one it hit numerous times all of which were unsuccessful.

He was stuck between Hiro, Ray and Max.

Hiro was his role-model, the one who got him into blading in the first place, sure he hadn't been around as much as Tyson would have liked, but he went as far as being civil to Kai for him until old hates died. On top of that, he was Tyson's brother, surely that counted?

Ray, he had been Tyson's confidante and friend for six years. He was mature, focused even under pressure and was tactful enough to get Tyson out of bed on time on most occasions.

Max had been Tyson's best bud for the same amount of time as Ray, his optimism could scare away a storm and could be counted on when the situation looked hopeless, as long as he stayed away from sweets and sugar 'til after the wedding things should turn out smoothly.

The best man had to be resourceful; - Hiro and Ray.

They had to keep a smile on their face; - Mainly Max but they all qualified.

They had to get him up and ready on time; - Ray and Max were champions at that.

Had to be good at speech giving; - Hiro would throw in a few jokes about Tyson as a kid, Ray would throw in a few comments about him and Kai and Max would rant on about how good a guy he was and how he and Kai were made for each other.

He'd go for Ray. No, Hiro. But Max would be good too! Oh…

"**S**ugar **H**oney **I**ce **T**ea!" he cried.

"Interesting acronym." chuckled a voice, Tyson looked up from the training room floor to see Tala holding a couple of boxes. "Still having best man trouble?"

"Yeah." sighed Tyson. "Wedding's in a week and I can't even choose a best Man, Kai had it easy, picking you and Arin." he huffed, rubbing his tired brow.

"Leave it to me Tyson; I'll get something sorted out."

"You sure Tala?"

"Yeah, just don't have a go at me for my methods."

"As long as it picks someone and I'm still alive after, I don't care."

"Good. Arin wants you to try on your suit." the redhead handed him the box.

"Mr D's brother did it already?" Tyson was surprised.

"He said he'd make them top priority didn't he?"

"That and Mr D asked him to, I think. Where's Kai?"

"Painting the Nursery."

"TYSON! That suit won't try itself on!" cried Arin's voice.

"She's upstairs, go before Hilary gets involved." laughed Tala, slapping Tyson on the shoulder and going into the kitchen where Hiro, Ray and Max were sitting.

"What was Tyson yelling about?" asked Ray.

"He's stuck between you three for best man. I said I'd help him out."

"Do tell Tal." enquired Max.

"What is the one thing that could prove the wedding either a success or a disaster?" Tala asked them.

"The weather?" offered Max.

"I can check forecasts beforehand and arrange around It." said Kenny, walking into the discussion.

"Daichi colliding with the cake?" asked Hiro, picturing the little redhead covered in cake and icing.

"Oh no, Bryan's keeping an eye on _that_." whether '_that_' was referring to the whole situation or just Daichi was hard to tell.

"Tyson eating everything before the reception?" said Ray.

"So close but so far." groaned Tala.

"Tyson not getting up and ready in time."

"Thank you Kenny! Getting Tyson up and ready on time."

"Oh…" came the slow chorus from the other three. Tala rolled his eyes.

"The challenge is, over the next three days, to get Tyson up and dressed in anyway possible without disturbing Kai. I'll warn him but Tyson mustn't know. The most successful gets the job. I'll leave you guys to sort out turn taking."

"You all better prepare something of a speech as well, just in case." said Kenny. "And keep it clean!" he glared and the three of them.

"Yes _mother_." was the chorused reply.

* * *

"Well don't just stand there Tyson, give us a twirl." said Arin behind him. 

Tyson was just standing in front of the mirror dressed in his cheery red tux and an ivory cravat.

Tyson grinned, turned and posed like a model.

"Hold on." said Bryan, walking up and taking his cap off. "Better. What do you think guys?" he asked the two bit beasts beside him.

"_Very suave._" replied Dragoon. Dranzer let out a whistle. Draciel and Driger were lounging by the pond outside.

"Have you got any black shoes that aren't scuffed?"

"I have and I even polished them last night."

"Then you're sorted, but Ty, your hair is a mess, god knows how matted it is." sighed Arin.

"I know, Hiro's gets the same way, I don't know how Ray keeps his in pristine condition." said Tyson, knowing he was pretty careless with his hair.

"Never mind, Spencer and Kenny are still shopping with Kijo aren't they?" Arin asked Bryan.

"What do you need and I'll call Spencer."

"A new hairbrush for Tyson and three combs." Bryan nodded at the Buddhist's instructions and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Three?"

"For Hiro and Ray, you three and Kijo are having a proper grooming tomorrow and I've got Kijo's stuff already."

"Do they know about this?"

"Ray does and I've asked Brooklyn to do Hiro's so he probably won't grumble so much and my son has no say in the matter." Arin grinned.

"They're on it." announced Bryan. "Tyson you can get changed now." he added, placing Tyson's hat back on his head.

* * *

Kai was happily occupying himself in the finished nursery, painting stars on one of the walls. After Tyson had built it, he let Kai have free reign in decorating and furniture arranging. Kai had enlisted the help of Oliver, Brooklyn and it turns out Lee and Hilary had a little artistic talent, but it took a few coated words and a couple of glares to curve Hilary's creativity to Kai's specifications. 

Lee and Brooklyn were painting a forest scene of the far wall; Brooklyn was currently painting a Lemur in a tree whilst Lee was painting a cheetah peeking out from the bushes on the radiator.

Oliver and Hilary were painting beach scenes on the two longer walls, Hilary was painting a seal on a rock on her side and Oliver stuck to painting ships and fishermen on his.

"Hilary, where's the seal's head?" asked Lee, looking around before the green of his wall blinded him.

"There." Hilary pointed to her piece.

"Hil, no offence, but that poor seal looks like someone bit its head off." said Oliver, finishing the boat he was doing.

"_Someone_ being Hilary." Lee whispered to Brooklyn, who tried not to laugh.

"Ok, I'll fix it, go bug Kai!" Hilary huffed.

"I would if I knew what he was painting. It's really good whatever it is."

Kai was standing in front of what looked like outer space, with a multitude of shooting stars directed at the middle which looked like the sun; other colours were washed in to give it that surreal effect.

"Um… Kai?" said Brooklyn, softly tapping his shoulder.

"Huh? What is it?" he asked, turning around. "Wow, you guys have done great so far."

"Yeah, we've even over lapped them like you asked." said Lee. "But what intrigues us is the void you're painting."

"During the finals three years back, when Dragoon and Dranzer collided, Tyson and I blacked out, we came to and we were standing in the middle of a universe that looked a lot like this, it's something quite… special to us. And I thought it would be nice to have a piece to share with our children."

"Aw, that's so sweet." squealed Hilary.

"Never knew you had it in you Kai." laughed Lee.

"Daddy Tyson and Papa Kai's past shared with their future, I can see you two making great parents."

"Thanks Oliver." Kai blushed, and then he said. "What did you call me?"

"Papa Kai, I didn't mean any-"

"_Papa_." Kai tested the word on his own tongue. "Oliver, I think you've just solved my problem. Thank you."

"Oh wow! You guys have done a brilliant job up here. Hil, move your arse."

"Sorry Tyson."

"_Who'd have thought you would have such an imagination Kai._" Dranzer laughed, as Tyson hugged the taller teen.

"Very funny Dranzer."

"_Come on guys, we'll leave the love birds._" Dragoon popped his head up from the stairwell.

"Yeah we're pretty much done for now." announced Lee.

"But what about my seal?" asked Hilary.

"The poor thing can wait, come on Hil, leave Daddy and Papa Hiwatari-Granger to It." said Brooklyn, dragging the brunette down the stairs that lead into the training room. Dragoon and Dranzer going with them to find Driger.

"Eh? _'_Daddy and _Papa _Hiwatari-Granger' Care to elaborate Kai?" asked Tyson.

"You know I was worried about what the kids were going to call me when they could talk?"

"Yeah, even though it's a long way off you wanted something in stone."

"Exactly. Well Oliver just turned around and came out with _Papa_."

"_Papa_…suits you as it happens." laughed Tyson.

"Hm… you're not offended that I wanted Hiwatari-Granger as my surname… are you Tyson?" Kai asked, having spoken on the matter a few days before, Tyson seemed quite blasé about it.

"Not at all Kai. Plus _Kai Granger_ doesn't exactly sound like you." Tyson sighed, looking around the room. "Did you dream all this up?"  
"Not really, the forest where we often went for jogs as a team, the beach when we spent many occasion…"

"And the universe we were in during the finals before BEGA. This room brings back so many memories." said Tyson softly, and then Kai pulled him close, pulled his cap off and buried his face in Tyson's hair.

"And we'll probably make more memories in here." Kai whispered.

"Well we made a good start." chuckled Tyson, rubbing Kai's stomach. "You forgot something on the wall."

"Oh?" frowned Kai, looking back at his work, "where?"

Tyson took the paint brush and did one tiny dot on top of the dark. "There. The other star was lonely." he gave one of his cheeky grins that Kai thought only Tyson could pull off.

"Couldn't have that now could we?" Kai said ironically, smiling all the same. Tyson stuck his tongue out and painted a line across Kai's cheek. "Hey!"

"Hee hee! Gotcha!"

"Why you little…" Kai picked up the brush Oliver had been using and dragged it down Tyson's face, giving him a wide red stripe from forehead to chin.

"Hey no fair!" Tyson spluttered, wiping his mouth.

"I never said I was fair. Oi!" Kai was now sporting a green horizontal stripe across his nose. Tyson ran down the dojo stairs. Kai rolled his eyes and ran across the newly built walkway in hopes to head him off. "Tyson!"

Tyson thought he had got away with it, until he crashed into Spencer as he walked in the front door, Kai skidded to a halt but ended up overbalancing and landing on top of them.

"WHY is it always me that gets crashed into!" demanded the tall blonde, Kai just couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing.

"What's with him?" asked Kenny, who had been standing behind Spencer when he was bowled over.

"I'm blaming hormones. Do you two mind getting off me?"

"Sorry Spencer." said Tyson, hauling himself from the tangle and pulling the somewhat hysterical Kai with him. "Uh… Kai, you ok?"

"Ha! I'm… heh heh, fine Tyson." Kai was so badly trying to regain his composure. "Whoo! That was funny."

"Speak for yourself Kai." grumbled Spencer, stretching his back with a chorus of clicking vertebrae. "Ooh, that's it."

"Who set off the firecrackers!" cried Arin.

"No one Mama, Spencer was sorting out his back." Kijo told her.

"You should really see to that Spence."

"Didn't you hear the crash!" asked Kenny.

"No, I had Oliver telling me about icing in one ear and Driger's loud purring in the other." Arin told them, hugging Kenny and Kijo.

"What's happening tomorrow?" asked Tyson, knowing Kenny was keeping a schedule of sorts on his laptop.

"Well, in the morning, you, Ray, Hiro and Kijo are getting your hair thoroughly combed, while the Blitzkrieg Boys put together the nursery furniture. In the afternoon Arin's getting her hair done for the wedding while Oliver, Monica and Mathilda accessorise the nursery. White Tiger X are decorating Kijo's room and F Dynasty are working on the cake all day."

"What am I doing Chief?" asked Kai.

"You are… you know Kai, I haven't got anything jotted down for you."

"He can comb through Tyson's hair tomorrow. Unless you want to listen to Daichi and Hilary argue over flowers." said Arin.

"Tyson's tangle trap any day." Kai laughed, poking Tyson in the nose when he frowned at him, "You got paint on your face." he smiled innocently.

"So have you." Tyson laughed. "Let's go and get cleaned up."

Their clean up session soon resulted an a number of loud groans and hollered names from their bedroom half an hour later.

"Remind me to look into soundproofing." Kenny told Arin and Spencer.

* * *

Hiro crept into Tyson and Kai's room, drawing the short straw in waking his brother up first. He had spent most of the night thinking of a plan. 

Luckily for him, the blitzkrieg boys were back in their apartment and everyone else were in their respective homes/hotels and would be over later. So that meant less people to wake up.

Tyson was sprawled over most of the bed, Kai huddled up in the crook of his arm like and overgrown cat, and for once Tyson wasn't snoring.

"Tyson. Wake up." Tyson just snorted and turned towards Kai. He tried shaking the bluenette, no such luck. Hiro lost his patience, grabbed Tyson by the ankle and pulled him out of bed.

Arin was preparing breakfast when she heard a loud thud.

"OW! HIRO! YOU'VE BUSTED MY ANKLE!" and Kijo came running in, fright etching his face.

"Mama! What's happening?"

"Nothing sweetheart, just Tyson being woken up."

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP? I'VE GOT A SPLITTING HEADACHE!" Kai's voice cried.

"Oh dear." sighed Arin, reaching for the medicine cupboard.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"It's swollen but it's not broken. Hiro, you're lucky you didn't cause anything more serous." Arin sighed, placing a bag of frozen peas on Tyson's ankle.

"I'm really sorry; I guess I don't know my own strength." Hiro apologised.

"Try weightlifting and find out." quipped Kai angrily. "Thank you Kijo." he said, taking the painkillers and water from the boy and downing them.

"How you feeling Uncle Kai?" asked Kijo.

"I'm ok Kijo. Lee, Mariah and Gary are coming to paint your room later."

"Yay!"

"You better think of what colour you want Ki, because they'll have to get it from the hardware store on the way over. Go on you can do that while you wash up for breakfast." Arin told him, Kijo nodded and left the room.

"_How do you **really** feel Kai?_" asked Dranzer.

"Sore, fat… and tired thanks to Hiro." Kai grumbled.

"I said I was sorry." Hiro offered.

"Forget about it, I'll live. How's the ankle love?"

"I won't need a cane to walk down the aisle. Where's Dragoon?"

"_Sleeping in his blade._"

"I never thought I'd find myself envying a wind-wielding lizard." chuckled Kai, slumping against Tyson's shoulder.

"Try and get some more sleep Kai, I'll save you something for breakfast. How's your stomach?"

"It's not doing somersaults if that's what you mean."

Arin nodded. "Come on guys, let's leave Kai to it."

Tyson picked up the bag of partially defrosted peas, pecked Kai on the head and hobbled out of the room, Hiro followed him, closing the door.

Kai flopped back down on the bed and covered himself over.

"_To think there was a time that you got up with the Sun._" chuckled Dranzer, sprawling herself over Kai like a warm blanket.

"There was also a time where I thought men couldn't get pregnant, and then there's me with twins." Kai grumbled. Stroking Dranzer's head and closing his eyes.

When Kai did emerge from his room, two hours later and looking better for it, Tyson was just emerging from the bathroom with a towel over his head.

"Kai! You're up, how d'ya feel?"

"Better."

"Good to hear it." Tyson hugged the taller teen. "Jeez, you're so warm."

"Dranzer's better than any electric blanket any day." Kai smiled. "Wore her out though, she's asleep in her blade. Are you ready for me to attack your tangle trap?"

"Yeah, Kijo, Ray and Hiro have already started."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ow! Mama!"

"Aah! Brook!"

"Unh! Kai!" were the pained cries as Arin, Brooklyn and Kai ran combs through the wet barnets of their charges.

"How you guys get your hair so knotty is beyond me. Ray's is practically immaculate." grunted Arin, tackling a large tangle in Kijo's hair. "And Ray's hair is almost touching the floor."

"That's because I have it combed through at least once a week." said Ray from his perch _on_ the coffee table; he looked like he was meditating while Max ran his comb cleanly through the vast raven locks.

"I wouldn't know how to plait if it weren't for Ray, I've had plenty of practice." smiled Max, running his fingers through it as well as the comb. Ray just smiled contently, still with his eyes closed.

"Ray's gonna start purring at this rate." laughed Brooklyn.

Sure enough, a low purring sound came from Ray moments later.

"Mama! Uncle Ray's purring!" cried Kijo.

"I know he is son, Ray's a Nekojin."

"A cat-child?"

"Something like that." Arin beamed.

"Cool."

"Hm, such childish innocence. Ow!" said Hiro.

"Like someone else we know." Kai smirked, kissing the damp head of his lover in front of him.

"Knock knock!" called a voice. Spencer walked in carrying some boxes, Tala and Bryan behind, carrying the same. "I see you've made a start on the grooming."

"Uh-huh. Though I'd say Ray's about done." said Arin.

"Yep, Ray am I plaiting this or just wrapping it?" asked Max, Ray didn't reply, just continued to purr.

"And Ray Kon has leftthe building." laughed Arin. Max rolled his eyes and prepared to plait Ray's hair. "Tala I'll need to talk to you when I've done Kijo's hair."

Tala blinked. "Ok… oh we got cakes and doughnuts for everyone."

"Cheers Tala!" grinned Tyson as the Russians put them in the kitchen.

"Tyson hold still." barked Kai, then he winced when the phone went off behind him, Bryan grabbed it and fell over.

"Ow! Hello, Granger residence… Hi Lee, hold on a sec I'll ask… Kijo, what colour do you want your room? Lee's getting the paint now." he called from the floor.

"Slate blue and Royal blue." said Kijo. "No, royal blue and silver."

"Get all three Bryan, I'll pay Lee back." said Arin. Bryan relayed the instructions and hung up. "Kijo hold still and wait there until I come back." she hopped up and ran upstairs to bathroom.

Kenny sat in her place and took up the comb and began to work where she left off.

"Let me know when I'm hurting you Kijo." he told the boy, combing through the particularly knotty strand Arin had started.

"Ow ow, ow, ow, ow…" Bryan grumbled, pulling himself off the floor.

"Serves you right for diving for the phone Bryan." laughed Hiro.

Kai watched while Kenny worked, teasing the knots through the comb before raking it through clear strands. Talking to the boy as he worked. Kijo spoke to Kenny like thecomputer whizzwas his father...

Then Kai found himself wondering would he be able to do such a thing as he combed through the last layer of Tyson's hair, the only role model he had growing up, though he wasn't a very good one, was Voltaire. But Tyson only had his grandfather too.

But Tyson was a big kid himself, maybe that's why he got along so well with Kijo.

_'I will not end up like him! Kijo's easy enough to take care of. Then again he's a six year old kid, when they're born; the twins are going to be **totally** dependant…_

_What if I can't provide what these kids need, my love for Tyson was hard enough to grasp and even now it still feels strange and new to me, will this be any different? Will I be able to grasp it before it's too late?'_

"Kai? You ok?" Brooklyn's concerned voice broke his thoughts.

"Um, yeah, why?" Kai frowned.

"Just you've been combing Tyson's hair with a zombefied look for five minutes now." said Kenny, as Kijo went to sit in front of Max to have his hair French plaited now Ray was done.

"Oh right, I didn't hurt you did I?" Kai asked.

"Nah, you did most of the tangles before you zoned out." Tyson replied, taking the brush and combing his hair back into its ponytail. Hiro stood up and did the same, raking back his fringe as well.

"Hiro… love, you look like Garland." chuckled Brooklyn. Hiro shrugged and pulled some of his fringe out. "Better." he told his taller other half.

Then there was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it." called Bryan, hobbling slightly to the front door, rubbing his back.

He retuned with the White Tigers behind him, Lee and Gary carrying tins of paint. Lee was wearing a pair of white painters dungarees as was Gary, Mariah was wearing hot pink overalls, and Kevin was still hobbling on crutches in his usual attire.

"Well, we got the stuff we need."

"Let's see what colours you've got to work with." said Tala, returning from the kitchen with a half eaten croissant and a screwdriver.

Taking the screwdriver, Lee pried open the first tin, it was red.

"This isn't what I asked for." frowned Lee, opening the others and being greeted with blue, silver, a dark green and purple.

"Was the guy colour blind or something?" asked Mariah.

"Must've been." sighed Lee, scratching his lion-like nose. "Oh screw it, let's use what we got, is that ok Kijo?"

"You bet Uncle Lee!" Kijo beamed.

"Hold still Ki, I'm almost done." said Max, still plaiting his hair, tongue sticking out in concentration.

"Black and white paint's still in the nursery if you need it." Brooklyn told him. Lee nodded, recapped the paint cans and carried them upstairs, the others following.

"They'll do a good job; I've made sure of that." Ray opened an eye.

"What did you blackmail them with Ray?" asked Bryan.

"Mariah's career desire reaching the ears of the elders." he grinned, standing up. (See chapter 6)

"Ooh, sneaky." laughed Hiro.

"Who would've thought my tiger was so crafty." purred Max, rubbing noses with the Nekojin.

"O-K! Kijo let's go and find your mother." Kenny dragged Kijo out of the room before Max and Ray went any further. Bryan and Spencer went upstairs to start putting the furniture together, everyone else left the living room and Tyson, being last shut the sliding door.

"Woo! They won't be coming out of there for a while huh Kai?" Tyson chuckled, but when he looked around, Kai wasn't there. "Kai? Kai!" and went off to look for the pregnant bluenette.

* * *

"So Hiro's idea didn't work?" said Tala to Arin, who was doing the dishes. 

"It did, but only succeeded in a swollen ankle, yelling all round and a very pissed off Kai. Instead of Tyson up, alert and getting ready."

"Oh dear." Tala sighed. "Let's see how the other two fare. Have you got your outfit for Sunday?"

"Duh, you were with me when I bought it. And I'm getting my hair done later."

"Oh yeah…" Tala then recalled the shopping trip. "You gonna have it in the Mohawk?"

"Nah, since I met Kenny I haven't really been maintaining it."

Tala nodded, everyone had noticed or commented on the fact Arin's hairdo had begin to droop somewhat.

"Whatever I have done, I'm gonna make sure it knocks Kenny's socks off."

"You knock my socks off already, a hairdo isn't gonna change that." Kenny said from the doorway, Kijo on his back. Arin smiled and blushed. "Bryan and Spencer have already gone upstairs to make a start." he told Tala.

Tala nodded and took Kijo from Kenny. "Come on Champ, you can help us put furniture together." and left the room with the boy.

"If someone had told me six months ago that the Blitzkrieg boys were real softies deep down, I would've laughed in their faces." Kenny confessed.

"Everyone deserves a chance." Arin replied, leaning back against him. "Love you."

"Love you too." Kenny whispered, spinning her round and tilting her back like they had been dancing.

"Kenny!" Arin shrieked with laughter.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Glue dowel A, into hole B, then slide part C, into hole D… What the bloody hell!" cried Bryan, reading the instructions to the first cot. He looked up to see Spencer screwing drawer runners into the shell of a twelve drawer cabinet. "How did you make sense of the instructions!"

Spencer looked at him and blinked dumbly. "There were instructions? Pass us the screwdriver please Kijo."

Bryan gaped at the taller Russian. "You _winged_ it!"

"Ever since Boris and Voltaire left us to it at the Abbey five years ago, Spencer took up the hobby of model planes and stuff." said Tala. "I can't believe you didn't notice."

"I never saw them."

"I gave them to the younger kids to play with. Ki, pass us that Drawer front behind ya mate… Thank you."

Bryan could only gape as Spencer was now putting the drawers together.

"Well I'll be fucked."

"Language!" tutted Tala. "Come on I'll help you put it together." he said picking up a piece. "And that can be arranged." he smirked.

"Hey you two keep it clean, Kijo's had enough drama in his life, let's not add any trauma to it."

"Yes Uncle Spencer." they chorused. Spencer rolled his eyes.

Kijo just looked out of the window, like Spencer he really did not want to see Tala and Bryan making out. He saw Tyson down by the gate, peeping through it. Before coming back in, he looked worried. He walked over to Brooklyn who was tending the flowerbeds.

"Brook have you seen Kai? I can't find him."

"Not since earlier. Sorry."

Kijo frowned. _Why would Uncle Kai just disappear like that?_ He saw Kai as a favourite Uncle; after all he did get him back with his mum. He also noticed Kai didn't seem too happy earlier either, he may be six years old, but thanks to the orphanage and his mother, he wasn't stupid.

Spencer saw the pensive frown on his face. Tala and Bryan were too busy kissing to notice, the cot abandoned.

"Kij, you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." was the hesitant reply as he watched his mother leave for the hairdressers. _'I'm gonna go look for Uncle Kai.'_ he told himself, coming away from the window. "I'm just gonna go get a drink." he told them.

"Ok Kijo." Spencer had his head in a drawer as Kijo went downstairs.

Making sure no-one was around Kijo pulled on his shoes and jacket and slipped out of the front door. He hid behind a roof support when he saw Tyson talking to Hiro. When he concluded the coast was clear, he ran for the gate and slipped through it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Half an hour later, Lee popped into the nursery to see Spencer finishing the last of the furniture, Tala and Bryan watching him.

"I'd expected to see _all_ of you working."

"Spencer got fed up of us screwing up so he took it upon himself to do it all." Bryan told him.

"I see. Do you know where Kijo is? We've done the majority of the painting and I wanted him to see."

"You finished already?"

"Gary saves on ladders and we've had practice." Mariah laughed from behind Lee, blue paint on her pink overalls.

"Kijo went to get a drink half an hour ago." frowned Spencer. Then a frantic scrambling up the training room stairs announced someone's arrival, it was Kenny.

"Kijo's missing! His coat and shoes are gone! If we don't get him back before Arin gets home, our names will be mud for sure!"

"Calm down Chief, we'll-"

"NO I WILL _NOT_ CALM DOWN! MY GIRLFRIEND'S SON IS _MISSING_! AND WE'RE STANDING HERE DOING _FUCK ALL _ABOUT IT!" Kenny was beyond hysteria. A crack of thunder and lightning behind him worsened the affect.

Tyson, Ray and Max ran in from the new walkway.

"Kai disappeared without saying anything too, maybe Kijo went to find him." said Ray.

Within ten minutes Driger, Draciel and Dragoon were summoned and off in different parts of the city searching for the boy, Ray and Bryan on Driger, Kenny and Tyson on Dragoon, Max and Lee on Draciel using the river, everyone else, armed with umbrellas and coats set out on foot calling out to the other bladers for assistance.

* * *

Kijo was oblivious to the worry he had caused, he was walking along the river, coat pulled tightly to him as the rain pelted down on him. 

"Chief said Uncle Kai liked to come down here and blade. Maybe he's here." Kijo muttered to himself.

He hadn't gone much further when he saw a familiar bit beast in the air. Looking down the bank he found who he was seeking.

0o0o0o0 (same place slight scene change)

"DRANZER!" bellowed Kai, ignoring the fact he was cold, wet, hungry and pregnant as his blade executed another move.

His clothes were torn and bloody, it seemed he had been using himself as a target his blade was listening, even if his bit-beast wasn't.

"_Kai! I will not hurt you! How can you expect me to do such a thing?_"

"Just do it!" Kai demanded.

"_No! I will not harm those I love! I'd sacrifice myself for you Kai but I would never hurt you!_"

Dranzer's words cut deeper than any attack could, the phoenix had just spoken like a true mother, something Kai could never hope to compare to.

From the realisation or the injuries Kai wasn't sure as he knelt in the dirt and sobbed.

"I'm sorry Dranzer."

"_You have nothing to be sorry for little one. And you will make a good parent, both you and Tyson. You'll pick it up as you go. Your uncertainty is what's plaguing you._"

"I-…Dranzer..."

"Uncle Kai!"

"K-Kijo?" Kai looked up to see the blurry red-head approach him. "Wha-where's your mum, where's Kenny?"

"They don't know I'm here." Kijo said solemnly. "I came to look for you, you're hurt Uncle Kai!"

"You risked…"

"Yes, I risked a bollocking from Mama to find you." Kijo's purple eyes were brimming with tears as he hugged him. "I love you Uncle Kai."

Kai frowned; this was a love of a family member, even if it wasn't by blood.

"Kijo…" Kai wiped his eyes. He could feel himself growing weak. "Find Tyson."

"_I can do that._" said Dranzer.

Kijo just held Kai to his small chest.

"You'll be ok Uncle Kai, please stay awake."

"I'm trying Kij, and I love you too." he croaked with a weak smile.

"You and Tyson are the bestest adopted uncles a kid could ever have." Kijo buried his face in Kai's hair

"Hm, you're the best adopted nephew a guy could have." Kai sighed, parenthood would come to him in time, if a kid that wasn't his tugged at his heart, what affect would his and Tyson's own flesh and blood have on him?

"Uncle Kai?"

"Yeah Ki?"

"You do realise this will grind your reputation to the ground."

Kai let out a small chuckle.

"You know what Kijo, I really don't care. "

"Kijo!"

"Oh my god, Kai!"

The two of them looked up to see Tyson and Kenny practically falling off the back of Dragoon. Max and Lee hopping off Draciel at the river bank.

"Kijo Johnson, if your mother ever finds out…" Kenny began, but when he saw that tear and rain splotched face, he just flopped down and hugged the boy. "Just… _tell_ one of us in future. As long as you're safe."

"By the sounds of it, you nearly gave the Chief a heart attack Kijo." chuckled Kai.

"Oh don't think you're getting away with it so easily _Kai Pyralis Hiwatari_. Look what you've done to yourself!" Tyson scolded, his face like the sky above him.

"_I recommend we get these two home and notify the others, should Arin get home and see them like this…let's just say even her religion won't stop her._" said Dragoon.

"Dragoon's right. Come on." said Lee.

0o0o0o0o0

Kai was now sitting in the bath, Tyson cleaning him like he was an invalid. He was adamant that he wasn't leaving his side as he dragged him to the bathroom the minute they got in. But Kai insisted that Kijo went first before Arin got home.

"Why Kai, why did you leave like that?" Tyson demanded. "You could've at least left a note!"

"I needed to think, I suppose I went the wrong way about it." Kai mumbled; closing his eyes as Tyson sponged his face clean.

"Was it why you zoned out this morning?"

"Yes… I was worried that I'd make a lousy parent." Kai confessed; averting his gaze to the bubble bath he was sitting in.

Tyson sighed but said nothing other than. "You better get out and dried."

Kai did so and Tyson turned his attention to the first aid supplies in the medicine cabinet.

Once Kai was dried and had some trousers on, Tyson set to bandage the wounds on his chest. Kai stood there and didn't complain. Then he heard a sniff. Looking down he say Tyson was crying. He blinked; Tyson didn't spontaneously burst into tears.

"Hey, what's up?"

"You're not the only one that's scared Kai! I am too. Why didn't you tell me?"

"…Cos as usual I was being stupid old me." Kai sighed, running a hand through Tyson's hair.

"This is all new to me as well, you might be carrying them but I'm lumbered with the emotional baggage as well, then you go and hurt yourself... and that hurts me!" he sobbed angrily, punching Kai in the arm. "Then Kijo went looking for you on his own without telling anyone."

"I never asked him to, but it was him and Dranzer that made me see that parenting is something that takes time and isn't something that can be picked up like blading... Kijo said we were the best uncles a kid could have."

"Hm, family ties aren't just by blood." Tyson smiled, continuing to wrap Kai's torso.

"I learnt that too… I'm sorry for worrying you Tyson."

"So you should be! You should've spoken to me sooner!" Tyson scolded then sighed. "Well hopefully you've learnt ya lesson, now give us a hug you big dope!"

Kai rolled his eyes and embraced his fiancé. Fiancé? God that sounded weird.

"Er guys, I need the bathroom!" Mariah's voice called as she pounded on the door.

"Sorry Mariah." called Tyson.

* * *

Kijo was sipping a cup of hot chocolate when Kai and Tyson entered the room and sat beside them. Setting it down, he hugged Kai's arm. 

Kai smiled and pulled the small form into his lap.

"For someone who can shovel as much as Tyson, you sure are light." Kijo just shrugged. "You still gonna be our ring bearer?" A nod, Kijo must've been tired.

"Ah!" Kenny and Tyson cried simultaneously. "The rings!" again in unison, knowing for a fact they ordered them.

"Mama's picking them up tomorrow." Kijo told them from the folds of Kai's black dressing gown. Kai subconsciously stroked his braided hair.

"Your mother's a miracle. And don't you forget it Kijo."

"We're back!" called Tala's voice.

"Where's Kijo?" asked Arin's voice.

Everybody tensed, did she know?

"In here with us." called Tyson, picking up the TV guide. "Ooh! _'Raiders of the Lost Ark'_ is on in an hour."

Arin walked in and everyone stared at her hair.

It had been trimmed really short and was sticking up in all directions at the back and her fringe was undistinguishable. It had been dyed a vibrant red with black and white-blonde streaks.

"Wow! Sharon Osbourne eat your heart out." whistled Tyson, having seen her on TV with a similar hair style.

"Don't diss her, she's where I got the idea from."

"You seem to like British Celebrities." Kenny pointed out with curious amusement.

"Well, some more than others… why, don't you like my hair?"

"No! I mean, yes, I-" Kenny walked up to her, kissed her, took a deep breath - "I love it."

"Why are Kai and Kijo in pyjamas when it's only six o'clock?"

The word 'phew' was on everyone's minds.

"We were blading outside and got caught in the downpour without coats." Kai told her. Arin just rolled her eyes.

"Boys will be boys… Right, who's up for take out?" she asked. Kijo, Kai, Tyson, Kenny and Tala raised their hands. "I take it the blitzkrieg boys are staying for dinner then?"

"Saves attempting to burn the apartment down." Tala shrugged. "Spencer would refuse to cook after he had to put all the furniture together himself."

"You let Spencer do all the work?" Kai frowned.

"Cool your jets Kai, I told them to let me do it, these two are hopeless with flat packs." Spencer told him, towelling his hair dry. "And we'll pay for our share Arin."

"Oh don't be stupid Spence, it's on us." said Kai.

"If you insist Kai." Spencer sighed. "Kijo, Lee wants you to see your room."

"Oh yeah, I forgot they were painting up there today." laughed Brooklyn.

"Ah! Make a list of who's here and what they want from the Chinese and I'll order it." Arin sighed, rubbing a temple; all the tugging, pulling and dyeing on her scalp had given her a headache.

"Is mama still a miracle?" piped up Kijo to whoever was listening.

"Sure is Kij." beamed Kenny.

"She puts up with all us guys and then some, she's a miracle alright." said Hiro. Arin blushed to match the colour of her hair.

"Kijo, your room's done now." called Mariah, as she, Lee and Gary entered the room, Kevin hobbling behind him on his crutches.

"Yay! Thank you Aunt Mariah. Thank you Uncle Lee, Gary and Kevin." Kijo beamed, hopping up from Kai's lap and hugging them all.

"That kid is contagious, one look and you're attached for life." Tyson laughed.

"Yeah." smiled Kai, feeling the cold patch where Kijo had been sitting.

0o0o0o0o0

"Who's up for Indiana Jones?" called Tyson, looking at the clock; it was starting in ten minutes.

"Go for it!" everybody cried. The doorbell went. Arin and Kenny went to bring the food in.

Soon everyone was crashed in the living room wrapped up in duvets, sleeping bags and all the bedding they could find, munching on Chinese food and watching Harrison Ford throw a whip about.

Arin was on Kenny's lap on one end of the sofa, Kijo was sitting on Kai again, and Kai was lying against Tyson's shoulder. Ray and Max beside him on the other side.

Spencer was sitting on the other sofa, Bryan using him as a pillow whilst acting as one for Tala. The white tigers, Hiro and Brooklyn were sitting on the floor while Kevin sat in the armchair resting his leg.

"Where's Gramps?" asked Hiro.

"Visiting an old friend 'til tomorrow." replied Tyson, totally engrossed in the movie.

By the time the movie ended, everyone had dozed off. Kijo nestled in the folds of Kai's dressing gown and his head tucked under Kai's chin...

* * *

**There you have it, another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed and I don't own Indiana Jones or Harrison Ford.**

Completely irrelevant right now, but do you think I should pair Spencer up with someone? Might come in handy for later. I keep thinking TalaxBryanxSpencer but I think that might be a little weird.

**Review and let me know! (walks off to raid the fridge)**

**Hey peoples Kijo here, just want to say one thing to you all...**

"**YOU LIKE ME! YOU REALLY LIKE ME!" thank you.**

**(walks off)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go, chapter 12, still need opinions on Spencer's love match, I'm trying something out at the mo, but i'm finding it hard, Spencer's quite a hard character to write a match for, and sorry Spencer/Mariah fans, Mariah makes me cringe, too much pink!**

**I thought I'd throw in some Lee/Julia in this one, just to ease things off Kai a bit.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 12!

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

It was Max's turn the next morning, his idea had been to get Tyson into the shower, but because everyone had slept downstairs it made his job harder.

Then he remembered a trick Tyson had played on Kai once.

Next thing everyone knew, Tyson was hollering about needing the bathroom and Brooklyn and Mariah getting wet.

Turns out Max had put Tyson's hand in a bucket of warm water which was knocked over when he hopped up.

Poor Max had to run for his life as a wet pink blur chased after him.

"Hell hath no fury like a Mariah gone frizzy." Ray had laughed as he held Max until his world stopped spinning. Their ears were still ringing from Lee yelling at her.

Arin and Kenny had dashed off to collect the rings from the jewellers and Kenny and Kijo's suits from the cleaners, dropping the blitzkrieg boys at the apartment on the way.

* * *

Wednesday was Ray's turn to wake Tyson, and he thought if his idea didn't work, than nothing would. 

He had woken up early to get what he needed from the fridge, a left over carton of toffee banana fritters, one of Tyson's favourites apparently.

Sneaking into Tyson's room and picking up some clean clothes, Ray waved the carton under Tyson's nose. Tyson sat up and stuffed one in his mouth, and then he opened his eyes.

"Morning Tyson." Ray smiled, holding the carton.

"Ray, why are you waving the fritters, not that I'm complaining."

"Someone had to wake you up. Go get in the shower and I'll cook up some breakfast." Ray told him.

"Tala's challenge right?"

"Afraid so." Ray whispered with a glance at Kai, tossing Tyson his clothes.

"Ok I'm going and I'm sure whatever you cook will be brilliant." Tyson grinned, carrying his clothes into the bathroom.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tala walked up to the dojo gates and went inside, he had come round to discuss last minute bits and pieces with Arin, and to decide who was to be Tyson's best man.

A pyjama clad Kijo was the one to greet him.

"Uncle Kai's still asleep." the boy told him as he stepped in and took his shoes off.

"It's actually your mum I wanted to see Kij. Is she up?"

"Not yet, Ray and Tyson are though."

"Blimey." Tala blinked. Kijo led him into the kitchen, where Tyson was tucking into a full-English breakfast. "Morning guys."

"Hiya Tala. Want any breakfast?"

"No thanks, I ate before I left. So Tyson, Ray managed to get you up without hurting anyone?"

"Yep."

"Kai still sleeping?"

"Like a baby." he replied, wincing at the bad pun before shovelling scrambled egg into his mouth.

"What have you got planned for today?"

"Uh… cleaning up the training room, the lounge, the bathroom, the closet." he grumbled. "Then the wedding rehearsal at two. Then talking with Kenny and Kai about music and confirming that me, best man and Max are staying at Riley's."

"Riley?"

"Max's dad, he was fed up of us all calling him 'Mr Tate' or 'Max's Dad'." said Ray, sipping his tea. "Coffee?"

"I'd love one." Tala grinned.

"Mornin Tal." yawned a voice Hiro was leaning against the doorframe, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "So who's best man? It won't be me surely."

"Bro, as much as I love ya, I don't want to be having the service in a hospital bed." Tyson told him. "No hard feelings?"

"Nah, plus I can be on hand for handing tissues to Brooklyn, turns out he gets a little weepy."

"He'd weep at a bird flying overhead! Sorry, that was rude of me."

"Don't worry, I take the mick out him all the time."

"Hiro, you mean sod!"

Hiro shrugged. "There any coffee going Ray?"

"Uh huh." Ray placed two steaming mugs, the milk and a sugar pot on the table.

"Yeah so Hiro's out of the running." Tala clarified. "Max's attempt… comical but time consuming and I don't think Kai would appreciate water spills on the carpet. Even if it's not his house."

"His speech is full of dirty jokes and I don't think Kenny and Arin would appreciate either." Hiro told them, having proofread Max's speech.

"Ray, will you be my best man?" Tyson asked. Ray just smiled.

"Tyson, my friend, it'd be an honour."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So it was official, Ray was Best Man and Max wasn't offended, they found when he came down two minutes later.

But in turn, Ray had to share the burdens of organising with Tala and Arin, which was a bit of a blessing for Tala as Arin was staying in bed with a migraine.

Kenny, Tala and Ray were now sat in the garden with Dizzi and the wedding folder.

"Is the wedding paid for?"

"Yes Dizzi, Samuel Dickinson's bill?"

"Check!" said Tala.

"I thought Kai paid cash?" frowned Kenny.

"Check as in yes! Jeez."

"Is everything here?" asked Ray.

"Yes, it's all in my room."

"Suits for best man, ushers, maid and man of honour?"

"Ushers and the best- I mean me, are meeting up with Mr Dickinson later." said Ray. "And I know what suit to get, I've seen yours Tala."

"Right, flowers and corsages?"

"Gotta chase up Hilary."

"Cars?"

"Limos thanks to Dickinson."

"Cake and catering?"

"Oliver's head honcho on that, gotta chase him up too." said Ray.

"Music I'm doing later… decorations for the reception?"

"Hiro's on that." Ray again.

"Wedding Licence, we're pretty screwed without it."

"I've got it but I'll have to give it to you to look after Ray." said Kenny.

"Ok."

"Dresses for bridesmaids and Monica?" Tala asked.

Silence….

"SHIT!" the three cried.

"I'll get the guys to bring them along and I'll phone Crusher." said Ray.

"Best man speech?" Tala looked at Ray.

"Working on it."

"Video camera?"

"Charging as we speak…I think that's it for now. Oh sound system, I have that in storage. Sorted."

"I'll call those that we need to then I've got to go." said Ray.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ray! Ray?" Kenny walked into the kitchen after helping Tyson clear out the training cupboard to see Kai sipping a weak coffee and Kijo munching on a biscuit.

"Ray left about twenty minutes ago. He left something by the phone for you."

"Thanks Kai." Kenny dashed to the phone desk, Ray's writing across two post it notes.

_Chief,_

_Hilary - Flowers are ordered, delivered Sunday morning _

_Poinsettias and white roses._

_Oliver - Everything under control._

_Julia - Julia's phoning girls._

_Crusher - Meeting us with Monica._

_Ray._

"Ray, you're a diamond! Tala! All systems are go!"

"And you're a loudmouth Chief." sighed Kai.

"Whoops."

* * *

"AAH! These dresses are _gorgeous_!" shrieked Mariah, running around all the elegant dresses. 

"Do you think they have matching gags?" groaned Lee.

"Mariah's just excited, I mean how often does she get to go to a store like this?" asked Mathilda, picking up an ivory dress suit and putting it down again. "Cherry red and Ivory or as close to it, right Ray?"

"Yep. And you all have to match, including Monica."

"We'll have it sorted, come on Monica." Julia said to them taking the nine year old blonde with her as she went through the racks.

"Now you can get your suits." said Crusher.

"What are you wearing Crusher?" asked Ray, leading the search for the suits since he knew what they were looking for.

"I have an African robe an Aunt bought for my twentieth birthday." the tall dark skinned teen told them.

"Sounds interesting." said Lee.

"Ah, here we go." said Ray looking through the rack of suits for his size.

"Very excellent choice sir, Tala Ivanov from the Blitzkrieg Boys bought one exactly the same last week. And dare I say he looked rather dashing." said a brunette shop assistant who looked younger than them.

"We definitely know it's the right one now." laughed Raul.

"Yeah, if a fan thought Tala looked good, imagine Bryan's reaction." said Miguel following Ray's lead.

"I'd rather not thanks." chuckled Lee, sweat dropping.

Raul and Mr Dickinson enquired into suits in their sizes. The assistant nodded and went off, it looked like she was trying really hard to be professional in her job and not start squealing like a fan girl.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are you girls done? We've got the rehearsal in an hour!" Miguel called to the changing rooms. All the guys had got their shirts, suits and shoes and had even eaten.

"And Monica has to eat."

"Relax, we've got an outfit." called Julia, as they all stepped out.

The three older girls were each wearing a plain cheery red, knee-length, spaghetti strapped dress with a wide cream belt at the waist, a cream crocheted shawl, matching red wedges for footwear, a trilby in the same colour on their heads and silver jewellery.

Monica's was practically the same but her dress had sleeves, a cream ribbon instead of the belt and red dolly shoes on her feet.

"Wow." the boys said.

"Well I'd say you've got this outfit thing in the bag girls, the hats are a little plain though I'll admit.." Mr Dickinson told them.

"I've got that covered." Monica told them.

"Good now get that lot bought and paid for, we've got a rehearsal to get to." said Lee.

* * *

Tyson had just finished hoovering the lounge and was - to put it lightly - rather knackered. 

After Kenny helped him with the training cupboard - who knew Gramps was so messy? - he had opened every window and door of the house to let some fresh air in while he dusted, scrubbed, bleached, polished and vacuumed every room of importance. He even cleaned out the oven, freezer and fridge.

With a satisfied sigh he went into the gleaming kitchen and made himself a sandwich.

"Wow, the place is spotless Uncle Tyson!" Kijo called, he had been weeding the garden with Brooklyn, Hiro, Max and Kai.

"Thanks Kij, just try and keep it that way." he smiled tiredly. Biting into his sandwich.

"You look tired." Kai told him, washing his soil covered hands in the sink.

"I'll be sleeping like a log tonight." Tyson replied with a mouth of bread and jam.

"Max, Brook and Hiro are gonna look after the place while Kenny drives us three and Arin to the rehearsal."

"Is Arin up to it with the head ache?"

"I survived your vacuuming and even made some mock-bouquets for Kai and everyone else who needs them." Arin told them from the doorway. "Kenny read somewhere that it was a good idea." she showed them the bouquets, made of sugar paper and ribbon.

"The internet no doubt." Tyson snorted. "And they look good."

"Thanks. I tried to make them like the poinsettias and roses Hilary got but it looks bad." she laughed.

"Poinsettias?" said Kai. "Very seasonal."

"Well it's near Christmas."

"Shit yeah, it's December tomorrow."

"Never mind, let's get to the town hall now." called Kenny, looking in the fruit bowl. "Tyson, where's my car keys?"

"Hanging behind you."

* * *

**Some time later...**

"Oh jeez, I'm totally beat." groaned Tyson when they finally crawled back into the Dojo.

"I can't believe it took us _six times _to get it perfect." exclaimed Arin.

"It was my fault when I tripped over my own two feet." grumbled Kijo, carrying a roll of fabric called the Aisle runner.

"No it wasn't Kij, it was when I stood on Stanley's foot." grunted Kai, flopping un-Kai-like onto the sofa. Mr Dickinson got fed up of the boys being formal that he insisted they called him by his first name.

"And when Dranzer set a drape on fire." said Kenny, "Who was to know that Phoenixes could get the hiccups?"

"Dranzer for one." chuckled Ray weakly, flopping down next to Kai. "Then my goddamn ponytail _somehow_ got caught in Raul's shoulder pad."

"At least we got it perfect now, even if we didn't hear the happy couple's vows." Arin looked at the two.

"We're still working on them. The pastor will receive a copy tomorrow." Tyson told them from his place on the floor. "You know Kai, we don't even have a song."

"Haven't we? I could've sworn the first time we made out was to that song in that film you forced me to watch. You then declared it as _our_ song."

"Film, what film?"

"You know the one, the Disney film with the gorillas."

"What, _Tarzan_?" asked Kijo.

"That's the one." said Tyson. Arin burst out laughing.

"You made out for the first time… to the _Tarzan_ sound track? That's too cute!"

"Isn't it just. He even got Kenny to download the songs." said Ray.

"You know, I might have them still on Dizzi." Kenny told them, opening his laptop and typing away. "Here we are, 'You'll be in my heart' by Phil Collins."

"You are such a digital hoarder." said Arin.

"What's a hoarder mama?" asked Kijo.

"A hoarder is someone who collects a lot of stuff and never throw it away, even if they don't need it."

"Like you with your boot collection?"

"Yes well we don't mention that do we?" Arin mock glared at her son, then ruffled his hair. "Wasn't Gramps supposed to be back today?"

"I'm dishin' up some chow little missy, you homies must be beat!" the familiar voice called in the kitchen.

"Gramps you didn't have to do that, you just got back yourself."

"And there's still energy in this dawg yet, you dig me?"

"Yes Gramps." called Ray. Then he said. "Was is me or were Lee and Julia being really flirty at the rehearsal?"

"I noticed it too, Mariah looked like she was gonna flip."

"She's just jealous that he wasn't paying attention to his little sister… for once." Ray snorted.

"Eh, good luck to him." Tyson shrugged. Then he turned to look at Kai, who was rubbing his stomach and had his eyes closed. "You ok Kai?"

"Mm-hmm." was the reply.

* * *

At a local restaurant, Lee and Julia were sitting in a private booth, talking over their meals. 

"The circus sounds like an intriguing place to grow up in." said Lee.

"It has it's pros and cons, but I don't know how you can live without electricity!"

"I dunno how we did either, the four of us, plus Ray nagging, finally got the elders to make the village to enter the twenty first century."

"I bet that was hard."

"Eh not really, subject them to my sister's ranting about hair straighteners." Lee laughed. "I can't believe we never really talked, you know."

"Same here, except the trash talk around the dish." Julia grinned, sipping her drink. "You're actually quite an interesting person to talk to Lee, I always thought you were the lion that woke up in a bad mood everyday."

"Thanks very much." Lee chuckled with a wry smile. "Then again I have to put up with Gary snoring and eating us out of house and home, Mariah's PMSing all the timeand Kevin, he's not too bad but since he broke his leg he's been a nightmare. But that's enough of my troubles."

"Try listening to Romero ramble on about me being married off to some rich bloke and live happily ever after, I don't think so ta very much."

"Hm." was Lee's comment, he was staring at her.

"What?" Julia asked.

"Your eyes." he replied.

"What about them?" she raised an eyebrow.

"They're like emeralds gleaming in the sun." Lee mused. Julia could only giggle and blush.

"If I didn't know any better Lee Chang, I'd say you were hitting on me."

Before Lee could say anything, a waiter came and took their plates way and asked if they wanted the dessert menu, they nodded and he dashed off again.

"Well are you?" Julia asked, finding that she really didn't mind and if given the case she could say no and Lee would leave it at that.

Lee was about to open his mouth when the waiter returned with the menus and waited for their order.

"Hm… the 'Bladebreaker Bonanza' looks good." Julia called over to him.

"Let me guess, it's huge and Tyson ate about three single-handedly when they were introduced in this restaurant." Lee asked the waiter, who actually nodded. "_Soft serve ice cream with fresh fruit pieces, strawberry and chocolate sauce, honeycomb pieces and wafers_. Does sound nice."

"I recommend ordering one and sharing, should the customers decide."

"Shall we go for it Julia?"

"Yeah, why not."

"One Bladebreaker Bonanza it is then." the waiter smiled, and dashed off again.

"Hm, Kai and Tyson getting married and twins on the way, who'd have thought?"

"The marrying part was a matter of time, but Kai finding out about the implanted organ when it was too late to do anything about it, must've been really surreal."

"I bet, well he seems happy enough now."

"I think most of that's down to Tyson, plus without Boris around, Kai, Tala, Bryan and Spencer are a lot nicer."

"I can only imagine… I propose a small toast, to Tyson and Kai, who saved blading and overcame things deemed impossible." Julia laughed, holding up her glass of Lemonade.

"To Tyson and Kai." Lee smiled, chinking his Coke with hers, then the dessert arrived. A spoon in each side.

"_Bon Appetite!_" the waiter called and dashed off.

"That guy reminded me of Oliver."

"Probably was." said Lee, loading up his spoon and holding it out for Julia. "Ladies first."

"And they say chivalry is dead." she laughed, accepting the mouthful then returning the favour. They were feeding each other dessert with the odd laugh or giggle.

When it came to the bill, Lee insisted on paying.

"A lady such as yourself should not be taken out and be expected to pay for it." Lee told her as they walked, the winter air outside was crisp and chilly.

They walked in a comfortable silence to Julia's apartment, Lee stopping at a small flower stall to by her some flowers.

_'Who'd have thought Lee would be a romantic?_' Julia thought with an embarrassed grin as she accepted them.

When they reached her apartment Julia was the first to speak.

"Thank you for tonight Lee, I really enjoyed myself."

"It was my pleasure and I did too, thank you for joining me Julia. Maybe you would…um… like to do it again sometime?" Lee could feel the blush creeping up his neck and ears.

Julia smiled softly behind her flowers. Then she stepped sown from the doorstep to kiss him on the cheek. "I'd love to." she whispered in his ear before going through the glass door to the apartments, giving a coy wave and ascending the stairs.

Lee waved dumbly back, gave a sigh and took two steps in the direction of his apartment, before someone called his name, he looked up to see Julia out of the second floor window. She kissed her palm and blew before closing the window.

Lee made a motion of catching the kiss before waving and walking off to his apartment, knowing he was going to get a grilling from Mariah in the morning when they finished Kijo's room.

He didn't care.

* * *

**Please review! Next Chap, the wedding!**


	13. Chapter 13

**15 pages this took me! I thought it looked a bit long lol**

**Please read and review!

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

Kai woke up a hospital room, cards and presents on the portable table in front of him. Rubbing his eyes he sat up to be greeted by Tyson.

"Hey Kai."

"Tyson, what am I doing in the hospital?"

"They said the painkillers would make you woozy, not daft." Tyson chuckled. "You went into labour."

Kai blinked. "The twins? Where are they?"

"Calm down Kai they're fine." Tyson smiled, "here comes Mathilda with them now."

Kai looked to the door expectantly when everything went hazy.

"Kai, Kai!" said a voice. "Wake up Kai!"

"Kai, Kai! Wake up Kai!" Kai's eyes shot open and he sat up, Tala was the first thing to come into focus. "About time, I've calling your name for five minutes now."

"I was… but I… just a dream." Kai shook his head and checked the clock. "Nine thirty. Why didn't you wake me sooner? Where's Tyson?"

"You've got a big day ahead of you." Tala smiled patiently "And your fiancé is round Riley's with Max and Ray as of yesterday morning."

Kai then remembered it was Sunday…

_He was getting married!_

Tala's laughing brought him out of his daze.

"You crack me up Kai, you should've seen your face! Come on, Arin's got breakfast on the table."

Kai groaned at the thought of eating, either nerves or morning sickness were kicking in.

"Just get me a weak coffee first then I'll let you know if I feel up to eating."

"Arin thought you'd say that." Tala tutted. "She made you porridge, and you'll need it."

"Why?"

"Look outside, it must've snowed last night."

Kai looked out of the window and to see that Tala was right, there must've been at least a foot of snow. "Looks like I got a white wedding after all." he mused, getting up. "I still want my coffee, did the girls sleep well?"

Arin had planned that Mathilda, Mariah, Julia and Tala stayed overnight at the dojo and had even opened a bottle of champagne 'a small hen night' she had told Kai.

"Yeah they did. I wonder if Tyson did."

"If he's hung-over I'll kill Ray."

"Tyson's a big boy, he can get himself drunk." Tala laughed as they left the room and descended the stairs, they entered the lounge to a 'dun dun da-dun' chorus from the girls, Kijo, Hiro and Kenny. Arin held out a bowl of porridge for Kai to take.

"Thanks girls, is Crusher bringing Monica?" he asked, eating a spoonful.

"At ten-thirty yeah. After you've eaten that, you're third in the shower."

"Why third?"

"Tala's already been and Brooklyn's in there now." said Arin, hanging the dresses from the doorframe.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Here Tyson, get that in you." said Riley, handing Tyson a glass of red liquid. "It'll settle your stomach."

"It's only nerves, but I expected Kai to do the throwing up." said Gramps.

"Grandpa, you just spoke like a normal human being, you ok?" laughed Tyson. Gramps just shrugged.

Tyson frowned but thought nothing more of it and drank the red liquid, grimaced at it's flavour and swallowed. "Spicy."

"Now go get in the shower." Ray commanded, standing in the doorway in his dressing down and his hair loose.

"Go sit at the breakfast bar tiger, I'll be there in a minute." said Max, picking up Ray's wash bag.

"There are fresh towels in the bathroom cupboard Tyson."

"Thanks Riley."

* * *

"For a guy, you really do look after your nails Kai." said Julia, filing them. 

"I take pride in my appearance, so what." Kai shrugged. Mathilda was now in the shower and Mariah had some green face pack on.

"And your appearance is quite important today." smiled Arin. "Though Tyson would probably think you're just as sexy dressed in a potato sack."

"Spare us please Arin." laughed Brooklyn, dressed in tan trousers, a white t-shirt and a red sports jacket.

"Where's Kenny?" asked Tala, filing his own nails.

"Chief are you sure about this?" called Hiro's voice from the training room.

"Yes, push the button!" Kenny's muffled reply was followed by a **_pzzzt!_** and music. "Arin I've fixed it!"

"Well done babe."

Kenny then walked in ashen faced, saved for the shape of his glasses round his eyes and his hair could've rivalled the shape of Goku's from Dragonball Z **(a/n; don't own, damn!)**.

"Gosh, chief, you ok? What happened?"

"I'm fine, and I was still holding the wire when Hiro hit the switch." Kenny coughed.

"Shower's free!" called Mathilda from upstairs.

"Go on Kenny, lucky it was your pyjamas and not your suit." Tala added, seeing Kenny's striped pyjamas had scorch marks on the top. Kenny nodded and went upstairs.

"Crusher's here with Monica." said Mariah. Tala went to open the door.

"Hiya, you two, come on in."

"Thanks Tala, hey everyone." called Crusher. "I brought croissants in case you got the munchies."

"Thanks Crusher, you didn't have to." said Kai, standing up in his dressing gown now Julia was done. "Hey Monica, you all cleaned up?"

"Sure am Kai."

"Good girl. Julia, you're ready to dress now aren't you?"

"Sì." and the two girls took their dresses and things upstairs.

"Kai, you should get dressed too. Mariah, when Kenny's out of the shower, scrub your face goo off, then Hiro can get in there. Jeez, where's Oliver! He should be here by now!"

"Mama, you're gonna blow a gasket if you don't slow down." said Kijo.

"Probably." sighed Arin.

"_Sit down Arin, Crusher, you might want to do the same, nice robe by the way. Mariah, Kenny's out. Kai, shift it and are the decorations up Hiro?_" asked Dranzer, perched on the back of the sofa.

"Yes they are Dranzer." said Hiro, picking up the newspaper.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ow gramps! You're lethal!" cried Tyson, as Gramps plaited his hair.

"Stop fidgeting then. I've never seen you this nervous T-Dawg."

"A beybattle isn't as nerve-wracking! Cut me some slack."

"Well think of today _as_ a beybattle. This would be the loading of the blade and ripcord, your preparation for the service ahead."

"Gee Riley, I'd never have thought of it that way." Tyson frowned, as gramps finished off his braid.

"Knock knock!" called a voice, as Judy Tate and Hilary walked in, carrying white boxes.

"Mom!" cried Max, "you made it!"

"Hey Judy, thanks for coming."

"It's a pleasure Tyson and congratulations on the twins."

"Thank you Judy. Hey Hilary, those the flowers?"

"Yeah, I'm dropping the guest corsages and your lot off here, Ray, it's your job to hand them out to guests."

"Is there anything else I have to do? Speech, license, rings, keeping Tyson calm, keeping _me_ calm."

"Not doing a very good job on the last one." sighed Max.

"Ray, calm down, I'll do it."

"You sure Judy?"

"Of course." the woman smiled.

"Phew thank you, speaking of speeches… where's mine?"

"In your right suit pocket with the license." Max rolled his eyes. "Go on, go and get dressed."

"Same with you Tyson." said Gramps.

"I better get the rest of this lot to the Dojo. See you guys at the wedding." said Hilary.

"Thanks Hil!" called Tyson.

* * *

"Are you nervous Kai?" asked Tala. "I am and it's not me that's getting married." he added as he tucked his shirt into his trousers. 

"A little. I'm more worried about the reception and the first dance." said Kai, pulling on his cherry coloured shirt.

"Why?" asked Tala.

"I don't know how to dance."

"Neither does Tyson. Problem solved." Tala shrugged.

"Shit, I got a shirt with no cuff buttons." Kai cursed.

"Knock knock." Arin walked in, showered and fully dressed in her suit and red cravat, carrying a medium sized box. "I might have the answer to your problem Kai."

"Oh?"

Arin opened the box and pulled out a small rectangular jewellers box.

"These were my dad's before he died and I thought they'd suit you." she opened the box and revealed two feather shaped cufflinks. "I'd thought they'd be more use to you than they would me." Arin told him.

"Arin, I-"

"Take them Kai, I want you to have them, if it wasn't for you and Tyson, I wouldn't be here with Kenny and Kijo would still be in that orphanage." Arin was trying so hard not to cry.

"I will Arin, if it means that much to you." Kai's voice had gone gravelly, taking the first and doing up his cuffs. "Thank you."

"Something old, now something new." said Tala, pulling out a second box and opening it. It was a silver broach, but in the shape of Dranzer and Dragoon entwined, about the size of a bottle cap. "We thought you'd like to wear it instead of your cravat pin."

"Wow, you two are really sneaky. It's gorgeous!"

"Something borrowed." Tala reached up to his neck and pulled off a silver locket on a fine chain and opened it for Kai to see.

Inside there was a recent picture of Spencer, Tala and Bryan on one side, and on the other was a picture of Ian.

"I thought you would want to wear this today, even though Spencer and Bryan will be there and I'll be right behind you, you know we're _all _up there with you in spirit, Ian included."

Kai nodded, too choked to talk as he put it on with shaky fingers and teary eyes. Then he got up and hugged Tala. "Thanks Tal."

"Don't mention it, try not to cry Kai." Tala smiled.

"You're making hard for me not to cry." Kai laughed. "Isn't there one more thing in this?"

"Yeah, the something blue." said Arin. Kai turned around to see her holding up his Dranzer blade.

"Hm, looks like I'll be taking my blade to the alter." Kai grinned, then he hugged them both. "Thank you."

"Hilary's here!" called Crusher.

"I'll go, you two finish dressing." she left the room. They could hear her calling. "Girls! Hurry up and get downstairs! You too Kijo!"

"Kenny sure knows how to pick 'em." laughed Tala, pulling on his jacket. Kai nodded and proceeded to do up his shirt. Then stopped and held Tala's locket. "Kai?"

"Get me the phone."

* * *

"Spencer, have you seen my tie?" called Bryan, he had got up late and was now running around like a prized idiot. Then the phone rang. "Oh…" he picked it up. "_What_?" 

"That's no way to greet a friend now is it?" laughed a voice.

"Kai! Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" he hit the loudspeaker button on the phone.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Heya Kai, what can we do for you?" said Spencer, walking up in a navy suit and placing a black tie around Bryan's neck.

"I just wanted to say thanks to you two for everything, you guys are the greatest brothers a guy could have." they could hear Kai was tearing up.

"Don't start crying again Kai." they could hear Tala. "Hey Spencer, hey babe!"

"Hi Tal. What time is it Spencer?"

"Approaching eleven."

"What? And I've been running around like an idiot!" They heard Kai laughing on the other end.

"I better go, Tala's gonna do an Arin if I don't hurry up. Hugs all round and I'll see you both later."

"Bye!" and they all hung up. There was a silence in the Blitzkrieg Apartment.

"Kai's getting married." Bryan said blankly.

"Yep, if anyone deserves happiness it's Kai." said Spencer with a sigh, then started doing Bryan's tie. "You are hopeless without Tala to point you in the right direction, you know that?"

"Hn!"

* * *

"Gramps?" 

"Yeah Tyson?

"You really haven't said much about the whole thing, I mean, me getting Kai pregnant and me getting married… in fact you haven't said anything at all."

"Well all I can say Tyson, is that I'm proud of you, ok Kai getting pregnant was out of the blue and all, but whatever makes my grandsons happy, makes me happy. Now give your old gramps a hug." Tyson did so, and started to cry.

"Wow, it seems it's emotional all round today, Tyson, Kai's on the phone." said Judy, handing Tyson the receiver.

"Kai? I thought it was bad luck."

"No, that's just to see me before the day before the wedding… I miss you."

"Aw, I miss you too Kai, just think in a couple of hours we'll be married."

"I know, it feels so surreal. I've just had Tala pinch me three times so I know I'm not dreaming."

"Hm, did Hilary make it over alright?"

"Yeah, she's downstairs, and I think Oliver's here now as well. How's Ray?"

"He's jittery, you'd think it was him getting married."

"Tyson! Come and get your cravat on!" called a voice.

"I'm being summoned, oh, did Arin get a matching bandana for Ray?"

"Not that I know of."

"Ok we'll get that sorted, I better go."

"Me too. Bye Tyson. Love you"

"Bye Kai, love you too." and he hung up.

"Come on T, you've got to finish getting ready. Lee and the others are here too."

* * *

Hiro knocked on the door to Kai's room, he was holding the bouquet of Poinsettias and white roses. 

"Come in." was Kai's reply. Hiro stepped in to see Kai sitting elegantly on the bed in his wedding suit, looking at a photo album.

Kai's suit was ivory and the jacket went down to his ankles, on his feet were matching colour ankle boots. A cherry red shirt and cravat made up the rest of his attire, along with the jewellery Tala and Arin had presented him in the good-luck package.

"Wow, you look great." he said, Kai looked up.

"Thanks Hiro." he closed the album and stood up.

"You'll be needing this too." Hiro added, holding out the bouquet.

"Hilary knows her flowers." Kai laughed weakly, taking them from the older Granger brother. "Hiro… I know we never really got along…"

"Ancient history Kai, you've made my brother one happy guy and that's all the counts now." he held out his hand. "Let's start today as we mean to go on, eh?"

"Yeah." Kai reached out with his own hand and shook it.

"Kai! Get your big blushing bridal arse down here, Stanley's here!" called Tala.

"Come on." said Hiro, offering his arm. Kai nodded and they headed to the stairs.

Tala was standing at the bottom of the stairs with Kenny videoing the stairs, Mariah, Julia, Mathilda, Monica and Kijo were standing in line along the length of the hall with Mr Dickinson.

"Trust Kai to drag out the suspense." Tala rolled his eyes.

"Look who's talking, and there is nothing big about my arse." called a voice from the stairs as Kai and Hiro stepped down.

"Wow." was the collective response from the bridesmaids.

"And here comes the bride, all dressed in…ivory." laughed Kenny from behind the camera. "That's that song out of the window."

"Save some film for the wedding Kenny." said Hiro, before poking his tongue out to the camera.

"_Very_ mature Granger." drawled Tala. As Kenny turned the camera off, his hair was still rather frizzed.

"Kai, you look positively marvellous!" beamed Mr Dickinson, in his suit and cravat.

"Thank you Stanley. Where's Hilary?"

"She had to go and drag Daichi out of bed." said Arin. "Crusher went as well, I think he was meeting up with Garland and Mystel, only one left is Oliver and his catering team. And no you can't see the cake."

"Oh." Kai pouted. "I'm sure Oliver surpassed himself."

"Oh that I did Kai, and aren't you just every inch the gorgeous bride. You look stunning _mon ami_, _la crème de la crème de mariées_."

"_Merci_ Oliver and thanks again for taking charge of the catering."

"_Le plaisir toute mine_ Kai, I must be off and hurry the others up, see you all there, _Bonne chance_! _Au revoir_!"

"Bye Oliver." they called before the door closed.

"Mama, what does, _le play-sir trout mine_ mean?" asked Kijo.

"You mean, _Le plaisir toute mine,_ son."

"That too, what does it mean?" Kijo asked again. Arin shrugged.

"It means _the pleasure's all mine_ in French." said Kai. Then he got his first good look at the bridesmaids and Monica in their outfits. "Wow, you four look brilliant! Are they Dranzer's feathers?" he asked.

Turns out Monica's idea was to take their corsages, which were a single poinsettia and rose bound together, two of Dranzer's feathers each and tie them into place with ribbon.

"Yeah."

"_I couldn't resist, she asked so nicely._" Dranzer told him.

* * *

"Well Tyson, it's half past twelve, we better get ready to go." said Ray, picking up his jacket and sliding it on. 

"We'll go and keep an eye out for the Limo." said Miguel, picking up his corsage and a pin and exiting with Raul.

"Oh, the loading is done Riley, what do you call this bit?" asked Tyson.

"Hm, the launch. The rest you'll figure out. Got everything Ray?"

"Speech, License, _Tyson_, all set."

"Who's got the rings?" asked Lee.

"Arin, she's putting them on the pillow Kijo's carrying." replied Max.

"Limo's here!" called Raul. "Who's going in it?"

"Us five and Judy." said Ray, as Judy picked up the corsage box. "Come on Tyson."

"Where's my blade? I have to give Dragoon to Lee."

"I've got it." said Lee. "Come on."

**_FINALLY THE ACTUAL WEDDING!_ (Forgive me!)**

"Stop fidgeting Tyson." whispered Ray as they waited for the guests to settle down, most of which were guys, if you didn't count Gramps's lady friends.

"It's alright Ray, I've seen grooms faint before now. You all set the Kenny?" asked the pastor, a brunette woman in her thirties.

"Yes ma'am." said Kenny. Putting the camera on standby. And everyone went quiet as the door opened and music started. Kenny turned the camera on and opened the side panel.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please rise."

Everyone stood up and looked towards the doors.

First up with Dragoon and Dranzer, flying down with the ivory aisle runner before swooping up in an arc and perching on respective sides of the hall.

First down the aisle was Monica, scattering red flower petals and feathers with a smile on her face, Kenny could see over the camera that Crusher had a massive grin on his.

Next down was aisle was Julia and Lee, arm in arm and Julia holding a small bouquet, behind them was Mathilda and Miguel, and thirdly was Mariah and Raul.

When they reached Tyson, the girls stood to the left and the guys to the right.

Kijo was next, carrying a small satin pillow with two silver wedding bands on it, and he was flanked by Arin and Tala…Spencer had to shut Bryan's slack jaw with one finger.

And lastly, Mr Dickinson and Kai walked down the aisle to the wedding march.

Tyson could only look on proudly as Kai walked up to him, everyone one else had gentle smiles. Kai caught Tyson's expression and all his nerves and apprehension melted away. _'There's the man I want to share the rest of my life with_.' He thought as he came to a stop at Tyson's side. The pastor cleared her throat as the music died.

"Who gives this bridegroom to be married to this man?" she asked.

"I do." said Mr Dickinson, giving Kai a small nod, before stepping back and taking his seat with Bryan and Spencer, then the other guests sat down.

As the congregation were being seated, the pastor turned and walked to the altar, followed by Kai and Tyson, like they had practiced, then Arin, Tala and Ray, again followed by Monica and Kijo. At this point Kai handed his bouquet to Arin. All gazes were on them now.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two former rivals in marriage."

_'Kai was the opponent launching and the pastor is the commentary. And why did Kenny have to write that?'_ Tyson thought as he kept his gaze ahead.

"I am now going to read two poems, one chosen by Tyson, one by Kai. The first is one from Tyson's selection and is entitled 'From this day forward'." she cleared her throat again and recited

_"From this day forward,  
You shall not walk alone.  
My heart will be your shelter,  
And my arms will be your home."_

From his position Kenny could see some people were tearing up already. Then the pastor announced she was going to read one of Kai's chosen poems named '_This Day I Married My Best Friend'_

_"This day I married my best friend  
...the one I laugh with as we share life's wondrous zest,  
as we find new enjoyments and experience all that's best.  
...the one I live for because the world seems brighter  
as our happy times are better and our burdens feel much lighter.  
...the one I love with every fibre of my soul.  
We used to feel vaguely incomplete, now together we are whole._

And now we come to the exchanging of vows and rings." the pastor looked at Ray, who took them from Kijo's little pillow and placed them on her book. "Tyson, in your own time."

Tyson took a steadying breath.

_'This is the attack, the vows and rings have to be delivered._'

"I, Tyson Granger…" he started shakily. "take you, Kai Pyralis Hiwatari, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love." His voice grew more confident as he picked up Kai's left hand. "I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together." he picked up the smaller ring and pushed it up Kai's finger. "With this ring, I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

_'Perfect execution.'_ he thought. Now it was Kai's turn and in his usual confident manner -

"I, Kai Pyralis Hiwatari, take you, Tyson Granger, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together." it was his turn to slide the remaining ring onto Tyson's tanned finger, sunlight glinting off the silver. Now his voice went shaky, "With this ring, I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Tyson could see all the emotions play in Kai's eyes and was sure Kai could see the same in Tyson's has they continued to hold hands.

"With the rings given and the vows exchanged, I now read the last two poems, the first chosen by Kai. Called _'The Colour of My Love'…_

_I'll paint a sun to warm your heart  
Knowing that we'll never part.  
I'll draw the years all passing by  
So much to learn, so much to try._

_I'll paint my mood in a shadow blue,  
Paint my soul to be with you.  
I'll sketch your lips in shaded tones,  
Draw your mouth to my own._

_I'll trace a hand to wipe your tears  
And trace a look to calm your fears.  
A silhouette of dark and light  
To hold each other oh so tight._

_I'll paint the stars in the evening sky,  
Draw the light into your eyes,  
A touch of love, a touch of grace,  
To softly fall on your moonlit face._

_And with this ring our lives will start,  
Let nothing keep our love apart.  
I'll take your hand to hold in mine,  
And be together through all time._

And now from Tyson, _'these I can promise_'." said the pastor.

"_I cannot promise you a life of sunshine;  
I cannot promise riches, wealth, or gold;  
I cannot promise you an easy pathway  
That leads away from change or growing old._

_But I can promise all my heart's devotion;  
A smile to chase away your tears of sorrow;  
A love that's ever true and ever growing;  
A hand to hold in yours through each tomorrow."_

Tears were seeping down Kai's cheeks, Tyson couldn't have chosen a truer poem and Kai couldn't have chosen a better person to spend his life with and to father the babies growing inside of him.

Tyson smiled and wiped a tear away from Kai's cheek with his thumb, he first blamed it on the hormones as any typical male would, then he thought that Kai might actually be overwhelmed with happiness.

After all, even the iciest of hearts can be melted.

"In front of everyone gathered here today, I now pronounce you man and husband, you may kiss the bridegroom." announced the pastor, closing her book with a smile as Tyson did just that.

Kijo and Monica looked at each other and, being typical kids, pulled faces.

And on contrary to belief, Hiro was the one who needed the tissues instead of Brooklyn as he sobbed into Gramps's shoulder. Kenny ensured that he got that on tape. But like most weddings, he wasn't the only one to cry.

Lee handed a handkerchief to Julia as Mariah rolled her eyes and handed a tissue to Raul. Even the most unlikely of people, Bryan was crying, Spencer patting his shoulder with a watery smile on his face. Kenny even spotted Hilary handing Daichi a tissue.

And this was all before Tyson and Kai broke apart.

Turning round, Kai took the bouquet from Arin, nodded to Tala and took Tyson's waiting arm. The pastor took her leave through another route.

"And now the return." Tyson muttered, remembering Riley's analogy.

"What?" asked Kai.

"Tell you later." Tyson grinned.

Kenny picked up the tripod and ran round in front of them, filming the Recession.

Kai and Tyson out first, Monica and Kijo behind, Ray, Tala and Arin following them and the bridesmaids and partners behind them.

Mr Dickinson then stood and took his leave, then did Gramps, then everyone filed out behind them. Dranzer and Dragoon last, taking up the Aisle runner with them.

As soon as they were out of the main hall. The pastor was waiting for them.

"Messrs Granger, you have to sign the wedding certificate with your best man and persons of honour present."

"Kijo, stay with Kenny." Arin whispered then she, Tyson, Kai, Ray and Tala followed. As everyone filed outside.

"Who's got the confetti?" called Hilary, and _everyone_ produced a small box of little petal shaped paper, except Kenny who was still holding the camera. Spencer smiled at Robert who smiled in return.

"I never thought you'd participate in this kind of thing." said Spencer.

"And miss a chance to cover Kai Hiwatari in confetti and live? You must be joking." Robert laughed.

As soon as Tyson and Kai stepped out of the town hall they got showered from all sides in the stuff to a loud collective cheer. They smiled and waved for the camera before they ran to the awaiting Limo.

"See you at the Dojo!" Tyson called as they got in and it drove off. Tins and cans rattling from the bumper under the haphazardly painted 'just married' sign.

"Mr Dickinson, Gramps and wedding attendants in the second limo now." called Ray, holding open the door as the other twelve piled in, and a good thing it was a big limo as they drove off.

"What about the rest of us?" asked Michael, dumping the rest of his confetti on Emily's head. He was right, with the snow and everything.

"Dickinson got that covered too." said Oliver, pulling out his cell phone saying a couple of things in French and hanging up.

Two white hummer limousines pulled up with white ribbon tied on the front.

"Dude! This is sweet!" laughed Michael, hopping into one of them. As did everyone else.

"_Hiro, Bryan!_" the two turned around to see Dragoon and Dranzer full sized and ready to fly.

Hiro grabbed Kenny and Brooklyn and Bryan grabbed Spencer, mounted the beasts and took off.

* * *

"Wonderful service guys, congratulations." said Judy as everyone was waiting to be welcomed inside. 

"Thank you for coming Judy." Kai smiled. "If you'd like to make your way into the training room and find your seat." Judy just smiled and went on through.

And so it went on, they welcomed everyone, thanked them for coming and directed them into the training room, as Arin had told them to do. Luckily they had asked for no presents.

"Whew, I'm beat already." sighed Tyson.

"You better not be, when everyone goes, you're all mine." Kai said suggestively.

"Oh I'm all yours already." Tyson laughed, kissing him.

"Come on you two, time to take your seats." said Oliver from the doorway.

Kai and Tyson shrugged and followed, to be greeted by more cheering as Oliver directed them to their seats between Ray and Tala. Once they had taken them Ray stood up with a microphone in hand.

"One two, testing." he said as Kenny adjusted the sound system. "Cheers Chief… Ladies and Gents, boys, girls and Bit beasts, thank you all for coming, I'm not going to go into my speech just yet as Oliver and his catering team have been working very hard behind the scenes to ensure you all receive a meal of the finest quality." he announced. "And he assures us that frogs legs are not on the menu." he added as a series of waiters came out and laid plates of appetisers in front of everyone. "And as Oliver would say, _bon appetite!_" he switched off the microphone and sat down.

"I thought Arin organised a buffet." said Kai, picking up his fork to start at his melon appetiser. Then Oliver came up behind him and Tyson.

"She did, then I suggested this as a wedding present. _Jour du mariage heureux_!"

"Thank you Oliver and the food is gorgeous." said Tyson, pausing from eating his soup.

"Better get back to mine then." Oliver smiled and hopped off to rejoin Enrique.

"How did he know what everyone wanted?" asked Kai.

"That's where Dranzer came in, we sent her round with a menu and got everyone to choose." laughed Tala.

"You guys are the best." laughed Kai. He looked around the room and his gaze fell onto Spencer, who seemed to be having an in-depth conversation with Robert. _'Odd.'_ he thought with an amused frown.

After the main course was eaten and cleared away, Michael and Max started the chant of _'Speech! Speech! Speech!' _and soon everyone joined in. Tyson gave Ray a nudge and he stood up to cheers and applause. Turning the microphone on and clearing his throat, he pulled out a series of cue-cards. Kenny got up and switched the camera on and pointed it at Ray.

"Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen - Before I start, let me just say that the formative years I spent in the company of the groom means that he had as much of a part in developing my sense of humour as anyone. So, although I have tried to make this speech as funny as possible, please blame Tyson if it's not." he grinned at the small amount of laughter he got.

"I must inform you that I had quite a heavy night and I'm still feeling a little fragile, thanks for that Riley, I thought my tea tasted funny. So please spare a thought and try not to clap too loudly during my speech because I've got a dreadful hangover and a splitting headache. You'd think I'd know better than to be out drinking in the early hours of the morning the night before a big wedding - but Tyson's a mate and he needed some company."

"I didn't drink!" Tyson protested as everyone laughed. He looked at Kai and Arin. "I swear."

"I would first like to thank you all again for coming today and helping to make Tyson and Kai's wedding such a memorable and special occasion. Personally, I wish you'd all stayed at home and made my job less nerve wracking."

"When did Ray become a comedian?" asked Miguel to Lee, Lee just shrugged.

"If Tyson approaches marriage with the same team spirit he's demonstrated in all the things we've done together, he is sure to make a success of it. Ever since I've known him he's been an unselfish team player, whether it was blading or volleyball on the beach. His commitment and determination are probably what Kai saw first in him, if not the only thing Kai saw in him."

Kai laughed, he knew Tyson was gonna get somewhat slated in Ray's speech.

"Tyson's training and diet is a strict and punishing regime. He is able to mix sweet, savoury and desert in one bite with disturbingly considerable ease and constantly puts many of his peers to feel ashamed."

"So true!" called Hiro. "He put me off food for a week!"

"Thanks Hiro, but who's speech is this, mine or yours?" laughed Ray. "Anyways, Tyson's idea of a balanced diet is to have his chips in one hand and a cheeseburger in the other. Naturally, the ketchup he keeps in the middle - mostly down his shirt from where he can dip his fries at his leisure. Both clever and _very_ attractive, I'm sure you will agree. Kai you'll be buying more bibs for Tyson than the kids." he rolled his eyes and lifted a brow at Tyson, who could only scratch his head and grin in his defence.

"I know many speeches would usually have a better character assassination of the groom, but I can't think of any faults that you lot don't already know about Tyson. Plus I want to walk away from this wedding very much in one piece. It's not Tyson I'm worried about, don't get me wrong, it's Kai." everyone was doing their best to keep their laughter down.

"I must say I'm surprised by today's snowfall." continued Ray. "Tala and Arin have been such terrific wedding organisers, I can see why Kai chose them, but I assumed they'd be able to control the weather too!" he added.

Nobody laughed, not even Kijo and Monica.

"Ah-hem. I was running that gag in for another best man. I'll tell him to bin it." he added quickly and took a drink. "Wow, Arin let Champagne into the Dojo, the apocalypse isn't coming is it?" he asked, everyone cracked up again, knowing just how strict Arin was about alcohol.

"Back to the point. Quite clearly, no expense has been spared in creating this wonderful occasion for us all to enjoy. And by the way, please don't worry if you hear any unusual noises during the speeches - it will probably be Tala and Bryan making out under the table if not Kai's wallet groaning in agony." Ray cast a wary look at Bryan and then to his other side at Tala, both were laughing along with the rest of them.

"Tyson's approach to asking me to be his best man was quite unique in such a way that it was actually _Tala_ who challenged Hiro, Max and I, to see who could wake Tyson up most affectively, since the guy couldn't choose for himself, obviously I won because Tala believed I'd get him to the wedding on time and not invoke Kai's wrath."

"Yeah Tala, thanks a bunch." Tyson snorted. Tala just smirked.

Outside a siren cried as it passed the Dojo.

"Hear that Tyson?" said Ray. "They do say marriage is an institution so just sign the forms and they're be on their way."

"You are so for it later." Tyson told him. Ray ignored him and carried on.

"I feel that I've done my duty well so far today, all things considered. I delivered a sober groom to the service on time, provided the rings on cue, and as I give this speech now, I don't _think_ I'm offending or embarrassing anyone - apart from Tyson, of course. But after this, there still remains one final duty that Arin reminded me about a little earlier. My final duty today will be to dance with the bride, after the groom, his brother-in-law and his grandfather-in-law. Kai, that will be my pleasure, but I'm afraid that I draw the line at dancing with Tyson, Hiro and Gramps. Although they do look nice in those suits!"

Gramps could help throw his head back in his laughter. "You are one cool cat homie."

"Thanks gramps, though I can't help wonder if that's a good thing." Ray pondered for a moment. "In preparation for this speech, and yes it was prepared, I asked Arin for a complete list of everyone present, broken down by age and sex. But, looking round, I can't see anyone who isn't."

"Just keep milking that cow Ray." called Max as everyone but the two kids laughed.

"I believe that marriage is a wonderful thing for Tyson. It will teach him loyalty, self-restraint and control. And it will develop in him a sense of responsibility, fair play and so many other qualities he wouldn't need if he had just stayed single.

It's also my job to compliment the beautiful bride and also to say something profound about Tyson. The first part is easy. Kai, you look stunning and Tyson is a very lucky man. I looked up the meanings of Kai's first two names and discovered that Kai means 'Sea' and _Pyralis_ means 'of Fire', says a lot about his moods, no offence Kai."

"I never thought about it that way." laughed Kai.

"Then I looked up the name Tyson and found it means 'explosive'. Well at least we know that when they argue to evacuate the Dojo." Ray shook his head and gave everyone a minute to regain their composure.

"Before I offer up the final toast I'd like to say that Tyson's been a great friend to me over the six years I've known him and there are many things I admire about him. He is the most level-headed man I know and… Oh hold on, I'm thinking of Kai there, sorry." He squinted at his cards to find his place. "Ah, here we go… along with his generosity and determination, there is one other thing that stands out, and that is his appreciation of quality. And today, Tyson, you've really surpassed yourself. You have found a guy of true quality in Kai. It's been an honour and a privilege to be your best man today and I hope that one day I'll be asking you to return the same honour to me. Because lets face it, I've got even less friends than you."

Tyson rolled his eyes and shook his head, smiling the whole time.

"Joking aside, Tyson is a very special person to me. He is a true friend who never ceases to amaze me with his kindness and generosity. He has listened to me through many a crisis. He gives without any thought of reward. He is a super guy and a role model of a friend. And yes, we've had our differences… but nothing that an old school beybattle couldn't sort out."

"Spoken like a true blader!" called Rick.

"Thanks Rick. On behalf of the bride and groom, I would like to thank everyone here for sharing in this unique and special day, particularly those who have travelled long distances. I know that Tyson and Kai will never forget it. But speaking personally, and perhaps slightly selfishly, I wish that you had all stayed at home because things would have been a lot easier on me." another bout of suppressed laughter.

"To bring things to a conclusion, I'd like to thank you all for your attention and for all those that helped out in preparing today. And let me just say that if you've enjoyed listening to this speech as much as I've enjoyed making it, then all I can do is offer my sincere apologies…" he lifted his glass and waited for everyone to do the same. "To the happy couple, may their happiness be complete, their marriage long and prosperous and every wedding speech they hear be funnier - and shorter - than mine. To Tyson and Kai!"

"To Tyson and Kai!" everyone chorused and applauded Ray's speech.

For Kai, cutting the cake - which was a three tear white beyblade with little figurines of him and Tyson on top - and the dancing seemed to go as if someone pushed the fast forward button. Then he and Tyson had to give a speech themselves.

"Um, what can we say that Ray hasn't said already? Once again we thank you all for being here today, it has been truly memorable." said Tyson.

"But today wouldn't have got off the ground if it wasn't for a few people, so first of all, we want to thank Kijo and Monica for being our ring bearer and flower girl, and to reward them, Tyson and I are taking them on a shopping spree before Christmas, wherever they choose." said Kai, applauding the two.

"Next up, we roped Mariah, Julia, Mathilda, Lee, Raul and Miguel into being our bridesmaids and groomsmen, and the only way we could think to repay them is send the six of them off on a spa weekend after Christmas. And if it wasn't for you girls I think Kai would _still_ be choosing a suit." Tyson laughed.

"Next of all, Hilary for the flower organising and Oliver and his team for the food. Stanley Dickinson for giving me away, and I'm still really sorry about standing on your foot in the rehearsals." Kai smiled apologetically as everyone applauded.

"Next, Ray, thanks for getting me to the wedding on time and embarrassing me in front of all our friends and rivals. I couldn't have asked for a better best man, I'm sure Max and Hiro would've also done good jobs, if they hadn't almost broken my ankle or make me nearly wet the sofa, but I won't go into that one."

"And Tala for being my man of honour, who woke me up by the simple way, poking me. And last but by no means least, Arin, my maiden of honour and Chief Organiser who made this all possible."

"Now ladies and Germs, eat, drink, be merry and _please_, do _**not**_ encourage my grandfather on the dance floor." Tyson sweatdropped.

"Throw the bouquet!" someone cried as the girls and some the guys gathered together. Kai turned around and threw it over his shoulder. Turning back around, he saw Spencer blinking in surprise at the flowers now in his hands. Bryan nearly wet himself laughing.

Everyone gave a cheer and the festivities continued. It wasn't long before everyone was distracted enough for Tyson and Kai to sneak to a quieter room.

"We're married, I still can't believe it!" Tyson laughed, spinning Kai around.

"I know, I feel that everything has finally fallen into place." said Kai, then he gasped and winced. "Ow."

"Sorry." said Tyson.

"It wasn't you."

"What, it can't be the-"

"Give me your hand." said Kai. Frowning, Tyson obeyed. Kai placed his love's hand on his belly, then as if on cue, they felt it again.

"Ha ha! It kicked! One of them kicked!" Tyson cried out in delight. "Some wedding present Kai."

"It's a surprise for me too." said Kai, who was torn between happiness and disappointment, something must have made it obvious to Tyson.

"Hey, I've told you before, sex isn't a necessity as long as I have you. Sure it's our wedding night but hey, _something_ had to go awry today." he laughed.

"It doesn't have to go awry." Kai hinted, "We'll just have to be careful." he added burying his face in Tyson's shoulder.

"If it's what you want." Tyson whispered as they swayed on the spot.

In the end they couldn't wait 'til everyone had gone, and most people had ended up too drunk to notice the noises from upstairs, much to Arin's bemusement, she had only ordered one small crate.

What she didn't know, was that Hiro had added a naught to the one before handing it to Tala to order.

* * *

**It was Ray's speech that did it! it was near enough four pages! hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow, most of you loved Ray's speech and the poems, the poems I found on the net and I had a guidline I followed for Ray's speech, but other than that Ray's speech was my creation. :D**

**Here's the next chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 14.**

Kai knew from the word 'go' that Christmas an the Granger Dojo was never a quiet matter, but he didn't realise it would be such a noisy affair as it was the first Christmas he had spent with Tyson. For the last six years he would either spend it alone or with Tala, Bryan and Spencer.

If it weren't Kijo bounding in to wish him and Tyson a loud screechy 'Merry Christmas!' it was the now- nineteen-week-old twins inside his belly deciding to practice the can-can at six in the morning that woke him up.

"Heh, I never said married life with me would be quiet." Tyson grinned apologetically.

"The past three weeks have proven that." Kai replied with a wry expression. "Kijo, go and wake up Ray and Max."

"I heard strange noises from their room, I'm _not _going in there." Kijo was adamant.

"Go and wake up Uncle Hiro then." said Tyson. Kijo nodded and ran out. "Give it a couple of years and that could be ours running in."

"Yeah, I wonder what they'll look like?" Kai thought. Then kissed Tyson, "Merry Christmas."

"Back at ya _papa_." he teased. "how are the twins?"

"Three words. Self-taught kickboxing."

"Ouch. And _you_?"

"A little tired, but I can sleep tomorrow." Kai smiled sleepily. "You ok?"

"Married to the world's sexiest man, twins on the way _and _three times world beyblading champ? I'd say I'm fantastic." Tyson laughed, showering Kai with kisses. Then Dranzer and Dragoon flew in, covered in tinsel and other Christmassy things.

"What do you two look like?" Kai laughed.

"_I thought we looked really good._" said Dranzer.

"You do, I'm just teasing. Merry Christmas." Kai yawned and stretched. "Come on Ty, or Kijo will be bounding in again any minute now."

"Very wise." Tyson grinned.

* * *

Soon everyone was downstairs in the lounge still in their pyjamas and gathered around the Christmas tree trimmed in all colours. 

Kijo could barely contain himself, most of the toys he had chosen at the store with Kai and Tyson, Arin had put away for unwrapping later and he couldn't wait to play with them.

"Hey Kai, Max and I bought you this, we thought it would come in useful." said Ray, handing Kai a floppy square package.

Kai tore at the paper and pulled up a floor length navy blue cape and hood. "I can see this being very useful." he stood up and pulled it on, it covered his bump with room to spare. Then he nodded to both Ray and Max. "Thank you."

Kai's next present left him speechless, Tyson had bought him a silver engagement ring, embedded with garnet stones.

"I promised you one, even if I did it the wrong way round." Tyson blushed, sliding the ring to meet the wedding band.

While Kai tried to say something coherent, everyone else opened their packages of clothes, hair wax (Gramps), aftershave, bandanas (Ray), toolboxes (Kenny) and a new pair of New Rocks for Arin.

"There's four left." said Kijo once all their presents had been opened.

"For Brooklyn, Uncle Tala, Bryan and Spencer."

The four of them came round bearing gifts as Arin was checking on Christmas dinner.

Brooklyn had bought a little box of sweets for Kijo and something for Hiro that made the older Granger went red and refused to show anyone.

From the blitzkrieg boys Kijo got a new upgraded beyblade and launcher, Arin was given a Tibetan singing bowl for her collection, Ray got a load of hair products, Tyson and Max got sweets, Gramps received a nose hair trimmer,

"What else can you get an old guy?" Was Bryan's excuse.

Hiro got some designer label sunglasses and Kai got his own picture locket that held four pictures, two of which had been filled. One of the blitzkrieg boys including Ian, and one of his and Tyson's wedding pictures.

"The other two are for pictures of the twins when they're born." Tala explained.

"It's beautiful guys, thank you." said Kai, hugging them. Tala cried out when he felt a small push at his own stomach. "Relax, they're just kicking."

"Really? When did that start?" asked Bryan.

"At the wedding reception." said Tyson.

"…Can I feel?" asked Bryan and Spencer in unison. Kai rolled his eyes.

"If you must." he took their hands and placed them on the side of his bump, "Sometimes they do it non-stop, others they're picky."

Turns out it would be the former and both Russians cried out in surprise.

"Does it hurt?" asked Tala.

"Not really, it's more of a quick pressure and it feels weird as hell. When they both do it though, it hurts a bit." Kai explained.

"When I was pregnant I thought I had an entire football team inside me, but it was all my little squirt." said Arin, ruffling Kijo's hair.

"Mama!" Kijo growled, he had become like Ray in the sense of keeping his hair neat.

"Shouldn't he have started school by now?" asked Bryan.

"He's starting in January. And dinner's ready guys." she announced.

"Doesn't it annoy you that you're the only girl in the house?" Brooklyn asked all of a sudden.

"No, the guys do their fair share. When they're not playing new computer games on their laptops!" she raised her voice in Kenny's direction.

"Huh? Sorry babe did you say something?" Kenny asked dumbly, Arin anime fell.

"We see what you mean." laughed Spencer.

* * *

Dinner was punctuated by the bangs from Christmas crackers, Bryan declared that they were rigged when Kijo won against him and Kenny. 

"Yeah right Bry, you let him win." Kai grinned, pulling one with Hiro and winning, he pulled out a small screwdriver set and a pink paper hat. "Here chief, they'll do you more service than me." He laughed, placing the hat on his head, it didn't suit him at all. Arin traded her red one for his.

"We know you're gay Kai, don't need to be camp with it." she laughed.

"I've only been interested in one guy, that doesn't make me gay." Kai protested. Then he smiled. "And now I'm married to the big oaf."

"Love you too Kai. And watch who you're calling big." Tyson teased.

* * *

"I'm sleeping 'til New Years." Kai told Tyson and the latter carried Kijo to bed, he had been sitting between them watching Max's new copy of _'American Dad'_ and fallen asleep about three episodes in. 

"Not if Kijo remembers that you said you'll play with him and his new _geo-mag _set tomorrow."

"I did say that didn't I?" sighed Kai. "But I'm getting my lie-in." he added as he opened Kijo's room door.

"Of course."

The white tigers had done a good job, they had painted the room mainly blue with a wide horizontal border of silver, red, purple and green stripes. Kai pulled back Kijo's green jungle themed duvet as Tyson laid him down.

"Kai tuck him in, I need the bathroom." Tyson dashed out of the room. Kai shook his head with a sigh, before lifting up the covers and tucking them around the small boy. Kijo had to choose then to open his eyes.

"Uncle Kai?" he asked groggily.

"Yeah Kij, it's me. Go back to sleep." Kai whispered.

"My night light." Kijo told him. Kai nodded and switched it on, knowing that one of the kids at the orphanage used to scare him at night. "Will you stay with me Uncle Kai? 'Til I fall asleep?" he asked.

"Don't you want your mum or Kenny?"

"It's ok, you're good."

"Cheeky monkey." Kai smiled, the boy was so much like his mother it was scary. "So, what do you think of Kenny?" Kai regretted the question when Kijo sat up with excitement in his eyes.

"He's awesome! He said when the snow melted, we'd build a rocket and send it off into space!"

"Does sound like Kenny." Kai mused. "You two get on together really well then?"

"Yeah, he's like… like a dad." Kijo faded off. "You know what I mean, don't you uncle Kai?" he asked.

Kai sighed sadly, he couldn't bring himself to lie to the boy.

"Unfortunately Kijo I don't, I don't know what having a dad feels like, or have anyone that felt like one. You're a lucky one Kij…" he sniffed then he frowned at Kijo. "Look we shouldn't be talking about this on Christmas Day, and you should be asleep."

Kijo crawled out of the covers and hugged Kai to his tiny chest.

"Christmas or not, I don't like seeing you upset. Even though you didn't have a daddy, you're gonna make a brilliant one."

"You think so?" Kai asked, who better to ask than a child he had actually spent some time with?

Kijo let go of Kai and sat down in his bed.

"I know so Uncle Kai, I've told you before. Both you _and_ Uncle Tyson." Kijo said it in such a way Kai couldn't bring himself to argue and felt his spirits brighten.

"You know what Kijo, your mama is very lucky to have had such a little miracle for a son and I can see why she loves you so much." Kai looked towards the door as he heard a flush from the bathroom. "Come on, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." Kijo got up again and pecked him on the cheek goodnight, then he laid down for Kai to tuck him in. He reached a hand out for him to take, Kai smiled and held the small warm fingers in his own.

"Night Uncle Kai." he yawned.

"Hm. Night Kijo." Kai whispered as the boy began to doze off already, brushing his thumb over small fingers.

* * *

"Got your bag?" called Arin, hastily buttering a slice of toast. 

"Yes!"

"Pencil case?" she took a huge bite of it in her hurry.

"Yep!"

"Lunch?" quick glass of OJ.

"Yes Mama!"

"Shoes and coat on, teeth cleaned, hair combed?" She stopped to swallow the whole lot down.

"Again, yes times four!"

For those that haven't sussed it yet, it's now January and Kijo's first day of school and Arin was more nervous than Kijo.

"You guys are enough to wake the dead." Kai grumbled, dressed in a shirt and jeans that were once Spencer's. Around the waist, Kai was as big as Spencer so he had to turn the ends of the jeans up about five times. Spencer was tall and built like a brick house, Kai couldn't believe he was in the guy's old jeans...

Or that the guy had jeans in the first place.

"Uncle Kai! will you tell my mother that I'm fine." Kijo pleaded

"Arin, he's fine. And you are going to be late if you don't hurry."

"Crap we are n'all!" Arin cried, pulling on her boots. "Kenny! Come on!"

"I've been standing at the door for five minutes!"

"Can't we ride on Dragoon or Dranzer? Or even Driger!"

"Not today Kijo, we don't want kids hassling you because you live with the bladebreakers." said Kai. "You really should get going. Have fun."

"Bye Uncle Kai!" Kijo called as Arin finally got herself ready and shoved them all out of the door. Kai shook his head.

"I think Arin needs to _'find her centre'_ a bit more often. And what are you doing up Mr Hiwatari-Granger?" Kai turned around to see Tyson standing in the doorway in pyjama trousers and dressing gown draped over his otherwise bare shoulders.

"Arin interrogating poor Kijo as to see if he put his t-shirt on the right way."

"Say no more." Tyson chuckled. "You've got a scan today." he added in a sing-song voice.

"Mm-Hm."

"What would the book say about the twenty-first week?" Tyson asked, knowing Kai had flicked through a book Mathilda had leant him.

"Don't know and whatever it says I'm sure Mathilda will tell us." Kai went over to the bookshelf where Dranzer was happily nesting with Kai's scarf warming in her aura in front of her. "Did you decide to warm this for me Dranzer?" the phoenix nodded. "Thank you…" he kissed her on the crest and stroked her throat, her feathers were warm and Kai wished he could be embraced in them.

"Feeling broody again?" Tyson asked, Kai nodded and sat on the sofa next to him as he tried to read the paper. Tyson the fool left his glasses upstairs. "Just under four months to go, can't wait!" He exclaimed with glee.

"I know, it's going by so fast, it's kinda scary."

"_I'll say_." said Dragoon, flying into the room.

"Where have you been?" asked Tyson.

"_Flying_." Dragoon shrugged. "_What's with the nest Dranzer?_"

"_Well Driger got a cat bed for Christmas so I thought I'd make myself a nest._" Dranzer replied. It was a nest of twigs lined with fur and feathers that had moulted from Driger and herself, who knew that sacred creatures had to moult?

"_Heh, fair enough, oh Mathilda should be at the door now._" said Dragoon.

Tyson got up and opened the door, just as Mathilda was about to knock.

"Hey Mathilda, how was the spa weekend?" he asked as the petite girl stepped inside. He distinctly remembered Kai mentioning they had gone the weekend just passed.

"It was brilliant, we all enjoyed it, thank you."

"How are the others?"

"Let's just say things between Lee and Julia are getting cosy. Miguel's fine and Raul and Mariah seem ok. Hows you two, did you have a good Christmas?"

"Yes we did Mathilda, thank you." said Kai.

Soon Tyson and Mathilda had fixed up the machine and hooked it up to the monitor.

"Do you want to know what sex they are?" Mathilda asked as she moved the instrument over Kai's gelled stomach.

"I dunno, shall we Kai?"

"Why not." Kai shrugged.

"Go for it Mattie." said Tyson. "Oh I'm so stoked!"

"You're a loud mouth too." Kai chided. Tyson just grinned and kissed him on the head.

"Am I telling you or aren't I?" asked Mathilda checking her watch.

"Go for it." said Kai.

"You are proud fathers of… a boy and a girl." she announced. Tyson grinned and started dancing around.

"In a hurry?" asked Kai, noticing her distress as she hastily pressed a couple of buttons and switched off the monitor.

"Yeah, sorry, Miguel phoned me on my way here and he sounded pretty upset. He had to assist in putting a Cheetah to sleep at the zoo and I think it rattled him a bit. If I can catch the bus I might be able to make it there before he attempts to drive home."

"If the bit beasts are up to it I'm sure they'll take you, I wouldn't mind getting out of the dojo for a bit." said Kai.

"Yeah, you haven't left it since the week before Christmas." said Tyson.

"_I'll do it._" volunteered Dragoon.

"Right, but please can we hurry?" asked Mathilda.

"I'll grab our coats."

"Get my cape instead, and I'll get my wallet." he told them, grabbing his scarf from Dranzer. "Tell Ray and Max where we are should they wake up today Dranz."

0o0o0

Soon the three were riding on Dragoon's back as he wound his way through the air. Tyson in front, Mathilda then Kai.

"Kai, haven't you wondered where the uterus Boris implanted you with came from? Or why he put it there in the first place?" the pink haired girl asked.

"I know it's an artificial one. Boris's goal in life was to create the perfect blader and that he covered as many options as his sick mind was willing to create in order to do so and went behind my grandfather's back to do it." Kai replied, the notes had told him as much before he burnt most of them. But it did raise the question of Boris still being out there.

A bridge he'd burn when they got to it.

"No one should go through the pain you and the others did."

"Well, we've moved on with our lives." he added as they approached the zoo entrance.

Miguel was sitting with his head in his hands when he heard Mathilda's worried voice. "Miguel, oh Miguel are you ok?"

"I'm fine… I've just got to learn to detach myself." Miguel replied, raising his head. "Tyson, Kai."

"Hey Miguel, that Cheetah huh, tough break."

"Two years into the course and I flake out at putting down a cheetah with deformed front legs."

"Hey, it's just a one off Miguel." said Mathilda.

"Is it?"

"Miguel, you will learn to detach yourself, it comes with the territory."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just trust me on this one." said Kai, thinking of the abbey with a mental shudder. "You'll make a good vet in time."

"Well if Kai Hiwatari says so it must be true." giggled Mathilda. "I mean Hiwatari-Granger."

"You don't have to take my word on it Miguel."

"No Kai you're right, thank you."

"Come on Miguel, I'll drive you home. Thanks guys."

"Thanks again Mathilda." said Tyson as the European couple headed for the car park. "Want to have a look around the zoo? Might as well since we had to pay to get in." he asked Kai.

"I live with enough animals, including you." Kai smirked at Tyson's mock glare. "Come on, I'll even buy you an ice cream if you're good."

"Yes Papa." Tyson replied. Kai just rolled his eyes, then glared at the hyena that was leering at him.

* * *

"You let Tyson drag you around the zoo?" asked Ray as Tyson and Max were in the lounge. 

"Ray, I'm getting _fat_ and I needed some fresh air. We took Mathilda to the zoo to sort out Miguel, and we hung around to get our money's worth. Plus it wasn't that bad." Kai told him sipping his weak coffee at the kitchen table.

"You really have changed, there was a time you would refuse on the spot to go somewhere like that." Ray mused.

"Well, that was three years ago." Kai sighed, rubbing his bump, it had now become a habit he didn't need to think about.

"So uh…" Ray nodded to Kai's stomach after noticing the gesture with a smile. "How'd the scan go today?"

"Really well actually, we even know what sexes they are now." Kai smiled.

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Boys or girls?"

"One of each."

"Congratulations!"

"Kai! I just heard, congratulations!" Max came running into the room to hug the tall bluenette. Kai gave Ray a pleading look as Max was cutting off his air supply.

"Come on bubble-bun, Kai needs to breathe." he sighed at his blonde boyfriend as he let go of Kai.

"Heh, sorry Kai." he turned to glare cutely at Ray. "And don't call me bubble-bun!"

"Whatever you say _sugar-tot_." Ray smirked.

"Bubble-bun, sugar-tot? I'm actually glad Tyson only calls me-"

"Papa!"

"See? Yes Tyson?"

"Can you read these for me? I've left my glasses upstairs again." said Tyson, handing Kai the post.

"One for Ray from China, a couple for Kenny, one for Arin… And one addressed to the bladebreakers." Kai read out, opening the last mentioned and scanning the contents. "Dickinson wants to host a press conference with us before they do a 'bladebreakers; where are they now?' Stint."

"Well we do odds and ends for the B.B.A when required." said Ray, reading the letter from his home village. "At least my village is doing well."

"We can't do it because of Kai, if people get wind that he's pregnant than we'll never get a moments peace, especially him." sighed Tyson.

"Tyson, I'm still in the room." Kai frowned.

"I say we do the conference, but restrict what the reporters ask us." said Ray.

"Or we three go, Kai stays here and we say he's off doing his own thing." suggested Max.

"Oi! You're talking like I'm not in the room, I am quite capable of making a decision for myself!" Kai raised his voice and stood up to make his presence known again.

The three bladers realised their mistake.

"Sorry Kai, we were being a bit insensitive there." said Ray.

"Thank you, just because I'm expecting, doesn't mean I'm invalidated." he added in a calmer tone. "And I say screw the reporters and let them speculate."

"I was acting like that earlier at the zoo wasn't I?" asked Tyson, he had been asking Kai if he wanted to sit down or eat every five minutes. Kai looked at him as if to say 'what do you think?'

"We're back!" called Arin as she, Kenny and Kijo stepped into the kitchen with groceries.

Kijo placed his bag on the floor and held his arms out for Kai to hug him.

"How was school?" he asked.

"It was ok, basically went over what the orphanage taught me… oh I drew a picture."

"Did you?"

"I drew Dranzer and Dragoon."

"Cool. Can't wait to see that."

"Make any new friends?" asked Max.

"Not really, ate lunch with Monica." Kijo shrugged, then jumped when Kai's bump gave a small jolt.

"Sorry Kijo, they're kicking again." Kai laughed feebly.

"Are you ok Uncle Kai?" Kijo asked.

"Yeah, why shouldn't I be?" Kai asked "I'm fine Kijo."

* * *

**Well now you know what the twins are in terms of gender. :D I might be a while in updating after this, the next month or so for me is absolutely manic, and I've posted all the stuff I've written beforehand. So bare with me:D **

Kijo; Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back! sorry to everyone for the wait, I've been in a caravan for a week away from my computer and I survived!**

**This chappie... Names for the twins! some little ansty bits but hey, enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

"Tyson, Kai, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Kenny, coming to sit on the veranda in front of them on the porch swing.

"Sure thing Kenny, what's the problem?" asked Tyson.

"The social worker we were warned about when we got Kijo back, she's coming over the day after tomorrow. She wants to interview all of the house occupants. Standard procedure I'm told."

"Chief, that woman will be leaving here singing Arin's praises." beamed Tyson. "Wait, day after tomorrow… Valentines right?"

"Yep, I'm screwed for that n'all."

"Kenny, are you getting in a flap over valentines?" sighed Arin as she came out to join them. "I've told you, you've spoilt me enough in the nine months we've been together. Valentines day holds no significance to me. I mean, why wait for one day when you can spoil the one you love any time of the year." she tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear and brushed her lips across his.

"I'll cancel the table for two I booked at _The Singing Bowl _then shall I?" smirked Kenny, _The Singing bowl _was a classy resteraunt that opened before Christmas with raving reviews and was usually impossible to get reservations, and Arin had wanted to go given the chance.

"What? _Don't_ you _dare_ cancel that table, how did you get it?"

"That my little love-chip, is my secret and mine alone." Kenny grinned. "What did you get me?"

"You'll find out later." Arin purred suggestively.

"Guys, save it for later." said Kai, at twenty-seven weeks, he looked like someone had stuffed a pillow up his shirt.

"Oh let Kenny have his fun." chuckled Tyson, raking his fingers through Kai's lighter blue locks. "Speaking of fun, have you warned Ray, Max and Hiro about Monday?"

"Yes Arin made sure, Ray and Max especially, lay off the hanky panky." said Hiro, standing in the doorway. The other mentioned party standing behind him.

"We will keep our hands to ourselves." promised Ray.

"Then I'm shipping out at the end of the week."

"What? Where are you going?" asked Tyson, fearing his brother would disappear overseas on him for the third time.

"Calm down Tyson, for an early valentine, Brooklyn gave me a key and asked me to move in with him, I'm only going to be five minutes down the street I promise."

"Good, I want these kids to know their uncles."

"Uncles?" asked Kenny.

"Yeah, you, Ray, Max are like brothers to me as Tala, Bryan and Spencer are to Kai. And I hope you will see these kids as a nephew and a niece." said Tyson, his eyes shining with happiness.

"No worries about that Tyson." Max grinned

"Can hormones be contagious?" asked Kenny to Arin.

"Don't be daft." Arin giggled.

"Yo little homies I'm back!"

"Hey Gramps!" they all called back.

Max turned around to see the old man hobbling on a crutch. "Gramps! You ok? What happened?" Hiro and Tyson came running in.

"Relax little dudes, I'm fine."

"Grandpa, cut the crap, what's going on?" demanded Hiro. Gramps sighed with a defeated look on his face.

"I slipped a disc whilst having fun Hiro, satisfied?"

"We told you to take it easy gramps." said Arin.

"Well little lady, I think I'll be doing that from now on." Gramps groaned, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Can't you see a doctor about it?" asked Ray.

"Seeing one on Monday at ten o'clock, I'm very sorry Arin but it was that or a week wait." Gramps told her. "Or I would be singing your praises to the social worker."

"Hey Gramps, as long as you get better, that's all that counts."

"I've seen you with Kijo, the last woman I saw that loved a kid so much, was the boys' mother."

"Good ol' mum." sighed Hiro, then cast a wary glance at Tyson, she had died when Tyson was only a few months old and their dad buried himself in his work, never having fully recovered.

Tyson was looking at the floor, he had only seen his mother in photographs where as Hiro was about five years older and had known her, if for a brief amount of time. He knew she was ill when she gave birth to him and only got worse as the months had progressed.

"Yeah, good ol' mum." Tyson whispered. Then he looked up. "I'm going to see what Kijo's doing." and left the room.

"But… Kijo's blading with Mystel and Garland at the training centre." frowned Ray, having taken him down there on Driger that morning.

"I'll go after him." said Kai, supporting his back with one hand and manoeuvred his way through the kitchen with a slight waddle.

"I don't envy him in the aspect of having trouble moving." said Ray.

"I can see rigorous days of training in the future." said Arin.

"Ty, are you alright?" asked Kai, having found Tyson in their room, an old photo album on his lap and tears down his face.

"Not really, I was just thinking about my mother, she refused treatment for her illness so she could have me. If she was here I think she'd be so proud." Tyson sniffed. Turning the page in the album to a full size picture.

It was of a young woman who looked more like Hiro than Tyson in the terms of hair and eye colour. But Kai could see she had Tyson's smile, the one that wasn't his goofy grin. She was cradling a baby that was no doubt Tyson, a five year old Hiro standing beside her and Tyson's dad, Bruce, was standing behind her with a younger looking gramps.

"The last family portrait with the five of us." sniffed Tyson. "I haven't seen my dad since I claimed the world champion title the first time… listen to me go on about my family."

Kai sighed, he knew Tyson felt guilty because Kai never had a family.

"Tyson, I can't miss what I never had, sure I wonder sometimes, but to grasp at something that wasn't there is maddening. Plus you and the twins, you're my family now. If you feel talking about it makes things feel better, go ahead."

"No, it's ok, I'm sure dad will contact us when he can. And don't forget our extended family." he smiled and wiped his tears.

"Imagine the family portrait _that_ would make." Kai mused.

"Yeah, I can see Gramps hitting someone with the crutch already."

"As soon as I've had the twins and lost a bit of weight, we'll have a picture done, the bladebreakers, Hiro, Brooklyn, Arin and Kijo, Gramps and the blitzkrieg boys, all one big family."

"Don't forget the bit-beasts."

"And them." Kai smiled, rubbing Tyson's back soothingly. "Take your shirt off and lie down, I'll massage your back." Tyson nodded and obeyed, Kai sat on his bottom as he straddled him. "I'm not squashing you am I?"

"Don't be silly, you're fine." Tyson shot a reassuring smile over his shoulder as Kai began to massage the tense muscles in his back. "Oh yeah, now that's what I'm talking about." he sighed as Kai worked. "Gorgeous and amazing, I couldn't have married a better person." he added as he rested his head on his arms.

"And neither could I." said Kai. "even if you are a fool, but you're my fool so it doesn't matter." he laughed. "You know the twins can hear about everything we say."

"I know, I talk to them while you're asleep." Tyson grinned.

"What do you talk about?" Kai asked softly, running his hands over Tyson's back.

"I just tell them about my day, and that I'm excited that I'm going to meet them soon… you don't think it's stup-"

"Now who's being silly? No Tyson I don't think it's stupid, but the idea of you talking to my stomach in the middle of the night… does seem a little weird."

"This whole experience has been weird." snorted Tyson. "But I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Me neither." then Kai pressed down on a stubborn knot on Tyson's back.

"OW! KAI!"

"Sorry." he rolled off Tyson's back onto his with a small grunt. "About eleven weeks to go now." he thought aloud.

Tyson sat up. "Yeah, thought of any names yet?"

"No, you?"

"Same. Maybe Arin could give us some advice." Tyson repositioned himself so he was sitting against the headboard, then held his arms out expectantly.

Kai smiled and reached an arm out. "Help me up Ty." Tyson could only chuckle as he pulled Kai up and to his chest.

"Soon you'll be able to touch your toes again." Tyson teased, rubbing Kai's bump. Kai just gave a non-committal grunt and closed his eyes…

Max came leaping into their room to announce dinner was ready when he was greeted with the sight of both of them asleep. One of Tyson's hands were on Kai's stomach, the other entwined with Kai's hand. He was tempted to take a picture but knew Kai's idea of a joke was different to his…

He'd get Hiro to do it instead.

* * *

"How parents choose a name and stick to it is beyond me, how did you do it Arin?" asked Tyson, setting down the name book he had been flicking through and pulling off his glasses. 

"Kijo's name was my father's, before I got into the gang he was the only one that gave a flying stuff about me, then he died when I was nine."

"My mum's name was Amaya, it means 'Night rain'." said Tyson.

"How did you know that?" asked Gramps, resting in the armchair.

"I looked it up this morning."

"Here's one." said Ray, looking through a Chinese name book. "_Li Ming_."

"Ray, think about what you just said." warned Max.

"Li Mi- oh yeah, Ming Ming. Sorry Kai I didn't think."

"So I gathered."

"What about Dex." said Kenny, looking on a website.

"For a girl?" asked Spencer.

"It's only a suggestion."

"What about Cassia?" said Kijo. "It's Greek for _ci - ci_…"

"_Sound it out Kijo." _said Dranzer.

"_Ci-nam-on_, cinnamon!"

"Well done Kijo but I'm not having kids named after spices." said Kai.

"Amaya Hiwatari-Granger." Brooklyn thought aloud.

"I quite like it, what do you think _dad_?" asked Kai.

"Well _papa_, if you're happy with my mother's name, I'm happy."

"_Amaya_ it is then."

"That's your girl sorted out. Oh Kai we got pressies for you, well more for the twins." Bryan handed him a bag. Kai first pulled out a little raspberry red baby-gro with a gold crown across the chest with _'Papa's little Princess'_ across it in white.

"Ha, it's so cute!" laughed Tyson.

Kai reached into the bag again and pulled out another baby-gro, this time royal blue with _'Daddy thinks he knows a lot but Papa knows everything.'_ in sky blue writing.

"You cheeky bastards!" exclaimed Tyson. Everyone was killing themselves laughing.

"We couldn't resist." Tala and Bryan were holding onto each other for support. "We'll give you the catalogue we found it in."

"They're brilliant."

"There's one in there for you too Kai." said Spencer.

Kai pulled out a black t-shirt in his size with silver writing on the front. "Who are these kids and why are they calling me dad?" Kai read out. "Priceless, thanks guys."

"I've just found the meanings of most of our names." called Kenny. "I'm gonna read them as I see them. Arin - Enlightenment."

"Figures, she's a Buddhist." said Tyson.

"Brooklyn - Brook or Stream."

"Nature boy alright." teased Hiro.

"Bryan - Strong One."

"Glad to hear it." said Tala

"Ryu (Gramps) - Dragon."

"I never thought about you having an actual name, everyone calls you Gramps." laughed Arin.

"I spend more time with people younger than me that I'm not surprised."

"Hiroshi - Generous."

"Ah, I hate my full name!" Hiro groaned.

"I think it's cute." said Brooklyn, Hiro mock glared at the carrot top.

"Kai - Sea or Ocean, as we already know. Ha ha! Mine means handsome!" laughed Kenny.

"Can't argue with that." laughed Arin.

"Max - Greatest, Ray - Wise protector."

"I think that sums you right up Ray." laughed Tyson.

"Spencer - Administrator."

"Sounds about right, I get copped doing all the paperwork!" laughed the tall Russian.

"Tala means wolf, go figure, but it's generally used as a girl's name."

"You're having me on." Tala gaped, Kenny showed him the computer screen and his name was surrounded in pink. "Great."

"And Tyson, we all know means 'explosive'."

"Tala, since you're one of the top five hottest beybladers, I don't think people are going to care about it." said Arin.

"I suppose."

"Mama, can I have some ice cream? I'm hungry." asked Kijo.

"You know what Kijo, I fancy some ice cream too." said Arin, "Anybody else?"

"Not for me thanks." said Ray.

"Nor me." added Kai. "I'm fat enough as it is."

"I'll lend a hand." Bryan hopped up and followed them into the kitchen.

"More like ensure he's got extra sprinkles." laughed Tala.

"I heard that! And what's wrong with extra sprinkles?"

"Extra training!" everyone called out, bit beasts included.

"Right, back to picking our son's name." said Tyson. "As my name for our girl was chosen, it only seems fair for you to chose a name Kai."

"And if you disagree?"

"I'll let you know."

"Hmm…" Kai smirked and said "Daichi."

"ARE YOU NUTS!" Tyson bellowed so loud that Driger dived for cover and everyone else plugged their ears.

"Just testing." smirked Kai. "I want to name one of them after Arin and Kijo, they're both mature beyond their years, Arin's the only girl who earned my respect right away and Kijo's taught me lessons that only a kid could teach and hasn't ceased to surprise me with his determination."

"Wow, you've really thought about this." said Tyson, slightly put-out that Kai had this on his mind and hadn't told him, then again they still had to iron out the kinks on their relationship.

"I suppose, why what's wrong?" asked Kai.

"Nothing."

"Tyson." Kai's tone was soft but demanding.

"You could've told me sooner, that's all." Tyson whispered.

"I had only just made my mind up about it. Sorry."

"S'ok." a kiss on the cheek reassured Kai that Tyson was feeling better already.

"I've just come up with six names in my head combining Kijo and Arin's names, the best one is _Kojin._" said Kai. "And saying it out loud makes me like it even more."

"Kojin… unusual but in a good way." said Brooklyn.

"Well, it's down to the daddy now." said Kenny.

"Kojin Hiwatari-Granger. Awesome!"

"It's settled then." smiled Gramps stroking Dragoon's back as the dragon sat curled up on his lap like a cat.

"What did you settle on in the end?" asked Arin as she, Bryan and Kijo returned with bowls of ice cream on trays.

"Kojin." said Tyson.

"Very nice." nodded Arin, handing bowls to Tyson and Gramps. "Oh, we've ran out of sprinkles whoever goes into town next." she told them. Tala raised an accusing brow at Bryan.

"There wasn't a lot left!" Bryan protested, his spoon in his mouth.

"There wasn't Uncle Tala." Kijo told him, balancing his spoon on his nose. Arin looked at him with her hands on her hips, he pointed to Tyson, Kenny and Max who were doing the same. "Honestly, I think you guys are on the wrong side of ten sometimes."

"We'll make sure they behave tomorrow." said Ray, taking Max's spoon off him.

"Hopefully it will only be for a couple of hours." said Kenny, his spoon falling into his bowl.

"What's this?" asked Spencer.

"Social Worker."

"Oh yeah, good luck with that Arin."

* * *

Kenny emerged from the bathroom later that night in his pyjamas and slippers, he went to check on Kijo before going to bed to find the door open slightly and Kijo sitting on the bed reading. 

"Kijo, what are you still doing up?" he asked, stepping into the room.

"Couldn't sleep." The youngster replied.

"Tomorrow will go really well, all it will be is a couple of questions and then you'll be stuck with us."

"I don't mind, even better that I'm with you and Mama."

"I'm honoured." Kenny grinned, Kijo crawled onto his lap and held onto Kenny's chest tightly.

"Kenny, I would really like you to be my dad."

Kenny was to, say the least, surprised.

"Really, are you sure about that Kijo?"

"Of course, you rock! I wanted to ask you and mama."

"Your mum's downstairs."

"Am I?"

"Arin, you should really sort out that stealth thing."

"Mama I want Kenny to be my dad!" Kijo told her. Arin sighed and smiled.

"Kenny and I will talk about it, and lets see how tomorrow goes first, ok."

"Yes mama."

"Come on squirt, we've got an intense day tomorrow." said Kenny, as Kijo hopped obediently back into his bed.

"Night Kenny, night mama."

"Goodnight Kijo."

"Night baby." said Arin and they left him to sleep. It was when they were in their room before Arin spoke up again. "I'm so sorry Kenny, I honestly didn't know he would ask that."

"Hey, what's there to be sorry about? Kijo wants a dad and sees that I'm it."

"Doesn't that worry you?"

"No, ok it's before I planned to start a family, but heck, I love you and I love Kijo. But what do you want?" Kenny asked her, leaning back so she didn't feel pressured.

Arin's eyes began to water.

"I want my son and I want you, but it's also what you want."

"I want you and Kijo to be part of my life." said Kenny.

"You mean it?"

"I've never said what I didn't mean." Kenny whispered.

* * *

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, with any luck things in my world have calmed down a little so here I am with chapter 16, Valentines day. **

Read, enjoy and review! Oh, didn't have a clue what Kenny's surname is, if he had it mentioned in the show so I made it up.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Kenny and Arin were sitting nervously hand in hand on the sofa as the social worker - a woman in her early forties - checked through her notes.

Upon arrival, she was given a tour of the dojo, telling her the nursery was the attic, She interviewed Gramps and Kenny briefly before they drove to the doctors surgery.

She then asked Kijo a series of questions, then interviewed Ray, Max, Hiro, Tyson and Kai, who did his best not to wince as the twins were kicking under the baggy shirt he was wearing.

When Kenny had returned and helped Gramps to his room to rest he joined Arin in the living room.

"Doesn't it worry you that the relationships of Messrs Hiwatari, Granger (both), Kon and Tate could have some kind of affect on Kijo's development. All being homosexual."

"I can't see how, Kijo is aware of their relationships and respects their privacy where needed. But everyone takes time to spend time with Kijo even though they're not related to him."

"Indeed. You all are rather _young_ given the situation."

"Well I had Kijo at a young age as you know." began Arin.

"Most of us have all been placed in situations where we've had to mature prematurely if you understand what I'm saying." added Kenny.

"I do. What are your sources of financial income? I know these questions seem tedious Mr Rydell and Miss Johnson but they must be clarified for Kijo's sake."

"Well currently I'm on benefits until I'm eighteen and looking to find a job whilst Kijo is at school."

"Mr Dickinson of the B.B.A supplies me with a monthly cheque to cover living costs while I do a home college course as I am to be his successor as B.B.A Chairman when he retires." Kenny informed her.

"And a proportion of these costs go to Mr Ryu Granger as rent?"

"Yes." They replied in unison. The woman nodded and wrote a couple of notes.

"I believe that is everything and you will hear from me with my decision later."

"Thank you." said Arin and saw the woman to the front gate. Returning minutes later to Kenny's awaiting embrace.

"You handled that really well, I'm proud of you." Kenny whispered, kissing his shaking girlfriend chastely on the lips.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Max's voice asked as he and Ray jogged in from the basement.

"Better than we expected, let's hope the result does too for Kijo's sake." said Kenny.

"If not I'll pay for the best legal team money can buy." said Kai, waddling inside from the garden with Kijo beside him.

"Well if she believed what Kenny said about being Stanley's successor, there won't be any need."

"Come again?" asked Ray, thinking he hadn't heard properly, even with his sensitive hearing. Even Tyson came down the stairs to investigate.

"You think I was making that up? And what did I say last night about not saying what I didn't mean?" Everyone stared blankly at Kenny, even Kai and Kijo.

"You're serious? You're taking over Mr D's job when he retires?" asked Max, seeing Kenny's patient expression. "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle."

"That… That's great news Chief!" Arin squealed, hugging him.

"When did you find out?" asked Kai.

"This morning at the Doctor's, Mr Dickinson was there and told me the whole thing while I waited for Gramps."

"Kenny that's awesome!" Tyson cried as he grabbed the bespectacled teen and ruffled his hair.

"Let go of him Tyson, he can't breathe, congratulations Kenny." said Ray.

"Thanks guys, Stanley's possibly announcing it to the world tomorrow. So reporters might be a problem."

"They can't get anywhere within a hundred yards of here or the hobby shop without risking a lawsuit thanks to Kai." laughed Gramps, taking his time on the stairs with his crutch.

"Well think about it, outside the stadium, whatever happens to us shouldn't be watched by the press." Kai told them. "Anyway. What time is your booking at that restaurant Kenny?"

"Six o'clock, are you sure you're alright for looking after Kijo?"

"We'll be fine. Spencer's coming over and I think he said something about bringing Tala's play station." said Tyson looking down at Kijo and giving him a wink.

"First Spencer's an ace at flat packs and model kits, then Bryan loves extra sprinkles on his ice-cream, then Tala has a play station? Is there any other surprises?" asked Max.

"Oh only we all donate to Wolf, Birds of Prey and Whale Conservation charities." said a voice.

"Uncle Spencer!" Kijo ran around the huddle in the hall to jump into Spencer's arms.

"Hello Kijo. I thought you would've got fed up of seeing me by now."

"Are you kidding me?" Kijo raised a brow at him.

"Must be." chuckled Spencer as he set the boy down.

"Make yourself at home Spence, I'm just going to make Arin a cup of tea." Kenny then steered her into the kitchen.

"How'd it go?" asked Spencer. "I saw the woman drive past."

"We'll find out later." said Ray. "Right, Max and I are heading to the beach for a while, we'll see you all later."

"Have fun." said Kai as they left.

"Kijo, why don't you help me set up the play station?" said Spencer.

"Ok, what games you got?"

"Whatever I could grab before I saw something I didn't want to." Spencer told him and waited for the boy to lead him to the lounge.

"Thanks Spencer, I owe you one." said Tyson.

"Don't mention it. Have fun you two and try to keep things quiet." Spencer smirked and slid the lounge door shut.

"Kai, come with me." said Tyson. Kai then took a look his husband's attire.

"Why are you wearing a kimono?" he asked, taking in the navy garment and embroidered dragons. "And what was Spencer on about?"

"You'll see." Tyson smiled softly, holding out his hand for Kai's.

Frowning, Kai reached out and took the offered appendage and was gently led up the stairs to their room.

"Can I smell sandalwood?" asked Kai, sniffing the air. Tyson said nothing as they stepped inside.

Tyson had turned their bedroom into a pampering paradise. The curtains were drawn, incense and candles was burning, the room had been cleared of things such as alarm clocks and stray socks, and a variation of ointments were placed on the bedside table.

"Tyson… what's going on?"

"You were complaining about everything aching and I thought you deserve some 'you time' as we've been mainly focusing on the babies lately, so." he gestured lamely at the room. "Happy Valentines."

"What about Kijo?"

"Why do you think Spencer's here. I explained the situation and he was happy to look after him. Right old softie is Spencer."

Kai stumbled for a 'thank you' worth Tyson's gesture, he could only mouth the words and kiss him.

"Thought you might appreciate it." Tyson smiled. "Sit in the chair and I'll rub your feet."

Kai raised a brow but obeyed. Then spotted something wasn't quite right with the bed. "Why's the bed higher and have a hole in the middle?"

"So when you lie down on your front, your bump goes into the hole while I rub your back." Tyson explained as he poured some lotion onto his hands and began to rub Kai's feet.

"Very ingenious." he replied, and allowed himself to relish in being pampered. "That feels really nice." he purred. "I should make you rub my feet more often."

"Only if you return the favour one day." Tyson laughed.

"No thanks, I've seen the state of your socks and how Arin uses tongs to put them in the laundry."

"I never said I was perfect." said Tyson, rubbing the lotion into the soles of Kai's feet.

"I wouldn't have you any other way Tyson. Anyway, how are my feet? I've hardly seen them properly for a while." That succeeded in making Tyson laugh.

"Your feet are in top condition." Tyson had moved on to rub Kai's ankles to a large sigh of relief. "Thought so."

"All the extra weight."

"Which you'll probably lose in six months tops if I know how you train." Tyson laughed, kneading the slightly swollen muscles around Kai's ankles. "You'll be back to shaming everyone else in no-time."

"You definitely are something else."

They sat in silence as Tyson worked. Soon the aching sensation in Kai's ankles had ebbed away and Tyson was removing Kai's shirt and guiding him to the bed.

"I'll try not to squash you." said Tyson, straddling Kai. "You've got a bony arse."

"Really?"

"Yeah, all the weight's gone to your stomach." Tyson laughed.

"At least I know it's just my gut then." laughed Kai, who then cried out "Hey!" when Tyson squirted some lotion on his back. "That's cold."

"Sorry." Tyson tried to hide his grin as he began to rub it into Kai's skin. Kai attempted and failed to suppress the satisfied groan that bubbled in his throat. "Like that huh?"

"So do Kojin and Amaya." Kai's voice had gone gravelly, feeling the twins moving as Tyson rubbed his lower back.

"Feels even more real now they've got names." mused Tyson.

"Yeah…" After ten minutes of a comfortable silence.

"Bloody hell Kai, I've seen less knots behind Kenny's network of computers." he said, feeling all the stubborn knots in Kai's muscles and attempted to work them out.

"Hm." was his reply, Kai was so engrossed in feeling Tyson's hands on him that he wasn't listening. If anything, Kai was getting slightly aroused…

0o0o0o0  
Arin stood silently in the doorway, watching her son and Spencer race each other on the play station, they even tilted their bodies as they turned a bend on screen.

"Arin, we should be getting ready to go." whispered Kenny.

"Kenny, I know this is a bit short notice but I don't want to go if she hasn't phoned."

"I know, but I can't cancel the table now, why don't you start getting ready and I'll wait by the phone. It'll probably ring just as we're about to go." The shrill ring of the phone made them jump, Arin grabbed it.

"Hello Granger Dojo…This is she. Hello." Arin looked at Kenny and mouthed 'social worker' confirming his guess, he took Arin's free hand and crossed the fingers of his. Then a watery grin plastered itself on her face. "Really, that's brilliant! Thank-…really! I'll let him know, thank you. Goodbye." she hung up.

"Well?" asked Kenny.

"KIJO'S HERE TO STAY!" She squealed in utter delight, pouncing on the chief. "And should you want to adopt him, we can phone her up and get the forms signed!" she laughed.

"If there were a thousand Kijo's I'd adopt them all!" Kenny laughed, picking Arin up and spinning her around in the cramped hallway.

"What's happening, Mama are you ok?" they stopped to see Kijo's bemused face looking down on them from Spencer's arms.

"Ok? I'm fantastic, my baby can stay!" Arin positively shrieked, tears of happiness falling from her amethyst eyes as she took her son from the tall Russian and hugged him tight.

"Mama, can't breathe." Kijo called.

"Sorry hon. But think about it, no more worrying about going back to the orphanage. We get to stay with Kenny and Uncle Tyson and the others." she said, putting him down. Kijo automatically pounced on Kenny.

"Kenny, will you be my dad? Pleeeeeease?" he asked him they both looked at Arin.

"Not my decision. It's Kenny's."

"Kijo Johnson, by the end of the week you will have a dad." he was promptly bowled over by both the Johnson's.

Spencer just watched, the thought of a perfect little family was contagious, he swore it. "Congratulations Kij. Kenny, Arin." his voice had gone hoarse. "Shouldn't you two be getting ready to go?" he asked the older two.

"Yeah we should. Kijo, you be a good boy for Uncle Spencer, and don't wear him out." Arin told him, giving him one last squeeze. Then giving Spencer a hug. "Thanks Spence. We owe you one."

"It's a pleasure, come on Kijo, last time I checked I was winning." Spencer smirked.

"No you weren't. I was!" he ran into the living room, "Bye Ma! Bye Chief!"

Spencer rolled his eyes and smiled. "Have fun you two." he shook Kenny's hand and they dashed up to get ready.

"Uncle Spencer!"

"Coming Kijo."

* * *

"There we go, how does that feel?" asked Tyson, wiping his hands on a small towel. They had both heard the little celebration downstairs but decided to congratulate them later, as Tyson was still working the knots out of Kai's spine, they had even heard cracks where Kai's spine had realigned itself. 

"Tonnes better." he stretched his arms out as he had been using them for a pillow.

"Good, now sit against the headboard. I got some cream that will help with those stretch marks."

"So that's what these are." frowned Kai, running a finger along one of the purple-red lines on the side of his stomach. "I did wonder."

"I should've asked Mathilda sooner." Tyson sighed, covering his fingertips with the cream. "Smells like apples." he handed the pot over for Kai to smell.

"So it does."

Tyson decided to have a bit of fun, he put two blobs of the cream above Kai's navel and a curved line beneath it, then added two curved lines above the blobs. "What are you doing?" he tried not to laugh as he raised a questioning brow.

"Drawing a smiley face. Why?" Tyson grinned cheekily, adding ears to his creation.

"It… tickles." Kai admitted, he could feel himself blush.

"I thought you weren't ticklish." frowned Tyson. Stopping his doodling on Kai's distended belly. "Maybe being pregnant has made you more sensitive." Kai just shrugged. Tyson then began to rub the cool cream in gentle little circles with his fingertips. Kai groaned again.

He didn't think this little pampering session would be so arousing.

"You ok?" asked Tyson, increasing the pressure slightly.

"Fine." Kai panted slightly, the longer Tyson worked, the more flushed and turned on he became. "Tyson, I…" he panted.

"Kai, what is it?" Tyson looked up, but didn't stop rubbing, he was almost done, worry in his eyes. "Is it the twins?"

"I need you." Kai croaked. Tyson took a second to catch on to what he meant.

"Oh… Kai, you sure?" Tyson asked, leaning forward. Kai nodded, his mouth had gone dry, Tyson's kimono had come loose and he could see his bare tanned chest.

"Please Ty." Kai's tone was love, lust, want and need, he then reached an arm up and brought Tyson's head down so their lips clashed…

* * *

"Ray, tonight's been awesome." sighed Max contently, lying against Ray on the picnic blanket. When they had left the house, Ray pulled a picnic basket from Gramps's rose bush and they had come to the beach for dinner by sunset. 

Max thought of how the sunset matched the golden orbs he had fallen so head over heels for.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Ray purred, stroking the blonde locks he adored as he watched Draciel splashing Driger with sea water with sleepy eyes. "I would've never thought Driger would be such a pussy cat outside the dish."

"I never thought Draciel would be so _timid_." added Max, "then again, you surprised me by being such a romantic."

"And you me by being so cuddly." Ray laughed, kissing his sapphire eyed beauty. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Good." Max grinned. Then thought of something that had been on his mind for a while. "Ray?""Yeah Maxie?"

"Do you think we'll have kids one day? Not like how Tyson and Kai are, but through adoption or something."

Ray blinked dumbly for a moment.

"I suppose… it's a possibility Max, but maybe when we're a bit older, until then, we can the horny teens we're supposed to be." Ray grinned like the cat that got the cream _and_ the poor canary.

"And I thought you were the more mature one." laughed Max, turning in Ray's arms to rest his head against Ray's chest, his ear to the soft thudding of the Neko-jin's heart. "Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Bryan collapsed beside his lover for what felt the hundredth time that evening. The room held the sticky musky smell of sex. 

But that didn't bother the two Russians.

"Aw man, at this rate I'll be in a wheelchair by the time I'm twenty-five." Bryan panted. His lavender hair sticking to his scalp.

"Well it's not like you'll let me on top." smirked Tala, who's hair had dishevelled out of it's winged shape, two strands had curled slightly inwards to look like devil horns.

"Tala, you're gonna have enough trouble walking tomorrow as it is." Bryan sighed amusedly, kissing his wolf.

"You think I care?" Tala raised a fine brow at his falcon lover.

"You know, if I wasn't so tired, I'd do you again for looking so damn seductive."

"Do me? What am I, some kind of screw toy?" Bryan couldn't tell if Tala was kidding around or not, as we all know, Tala's sense of humour was rather warped.

"You know I don't mean it like that." Bryan sulked, leaning down to chastely kiss the pale form beneath him.

Their afternoon had varied from chaste, gentle and lazy, to wild, rough and frenzied.

"I know." Tala told him. "I feel kinda sorry for Spencer." he said suddenly.

"Oh, why's that?"

"Well, he's lumbered babysitting as the rest of us do our whole valentines thing."

"I haven't heard him complain, and we all know he's capable when it comes to laundry day." Bryan laughed, hopping off the bed and stretching. Giving Tala the full view of his toned buttocks.

"Maybe-" Tala swallowed, he was becoming aroused again. "Maybe he doesn't feel comfortable talking about it. He seems very chummy with Robert lately though."

"We'll ask him about it when he comes back." Bryan replied, leaving for the kitchen _totally_ in the buff, returning with a large bowl of chilled fruit and started feeding Tala.

0o0o0o0  
Speaking of Spencer, the tall blonde stood up and stretched as the clock chimed nine. Playing video-games for over three hours straight lying on his stomach and elbows was - as he discovered - an uncomfortable affair.

He had made Kijo and himself omelettes for supper about seven, Kijo helping in cracking the eggs into a bowl and beating them.

"The first thing I learnt to cook." Spencer told him proudly. Then told him to always get a grown up to handle the hot stuff as he tossed the omelettes like pancakes.

"Come on Kijo, time for bed." he yawned himself. Kijo nodded and turned off the console and the TV.

"You staying in the training room?"

"Nah, once you're asleep I'll kip on the couch." Spencer told him. "Come on, off to bed. I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in."

"Thanks Uncle Spence." Kijo hugged him around the middle then bounded upstairs to brush his teeth.

Spencer let out a sigh of relief and rubbed a temple, he had to turn the volume up full blast before Kijo heard Tyson and Kai's recent love making session, which by the sound of things, and no sign of a traumatized six-year-old, they had finished and were more than likely asleep.

After quickly changing into a vest from his bag for the night, Spencer climbed upstairs, he found that Kijo had already changed into his pyjamas and was fast asleep.

"Can't say I'm surprised, you had a hard day kid." he smiled, covered the boy over and left the room.

Kenny, Arin, Max and Ray returned quite late, Kenny and Arin having thoroughly enjoyed their dinner and _The Singing Bowl_ to be greeted with Spencer asleep on the sofa mumbling something about griffins and everything otherwise quiet. They all simply bid their goodnights and went to bed.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter sixteen, I think I'm gonna have one more chapter, concerning Spencer, and then labour day and I'm not talking about the American holiday, review and let me know what you think/grins/**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, here's Chapter 17, it nearly killed me writing the beginning of this cos... well you'll see for yourselves. And then Spencer get's someone! I couldn't resist!

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

Kai grunted in agony as another blow was directed at his stomach, as much as he tried to huddle round it, the satanic bastards above him always got the boot in. He would not scream, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Calling for Tyson had only proved fruitless.

"It's futile boy, let them free to the fate that awaits them." one voice said, Boris glaring at him maniacally.

"Never!" Kai ground out, only to receive another blow.

"Such freaks of nature shouldn't be born." the chilling voice of his grandfather leering at him.

"Should've thought about that before you let him play around." Kai grunted looking at Boris.

Voltaire picked him up by the scruff of the neck and threw him against the wall where he landed in a bloodied heap, hand clutching his stomach, hoping for a sign of movement, a kick, something…

He was greeted with nothing.

They were gone.

Kai sat there, the twins, his children, Tyson's children… gone.

"You've killed them." he muttered, rage and sadness coursing throw his veins like wildfire. "You killed them!" he stood up awkwardly, now carrying dead weight in his belly.

"Kai, stop it!" cried Voltaire, in a voice that wasn't his.

Kai didn't care, the two banes of his existence had gone way too far to go unpunished. He lunged at them, wanting to make them pay…

"Kai, wake up! Kai you're dreaming!" Tyson yelled as Kai was thrashing about on the bed, he had come in with Kai's morning tea when he saw Kai yelling and throwing himself about, he placed his hands on Kai's shoulders to steady him, only to receive a hard blow to the side of the face that sent him flying to the floor. "KAI!"

Kai sat up bolt upright crying "NO!" tears down his face and his chest heaving.

"Kai, you were dreaming, are you ok?" said Tyson, getting up holding his face and checking hislip at the metallic taste on his tongue.

"The twins, they, they're…"

"SShh, lay back and I'll take a look." he whispered, guiding Kai down and feeling his bump, receiving a small kicking in return. "See Kai, they're fine."

"But, Boris… Voltaire…"

"It was a nightmare Kai, calm down." Tyson looked in the mirror, his nose and lip were bleeding and the left eye and cheek was swelling up.

Arin came in to investigate the commotion and saw his face.

"Tyson, gosh, are you ok?"

"I'm ok Arin, vision's a bit blurry on the left, that's all." Tyson grinned, then winced.

She dashed to the door and yelled "I NEED THE FIRST AID KIT, PAINKILLERS AND AN ICEPACK _STAT_!"

"First aid…" Kai had gathered enough of his bearings to sit up, then he saw Tyson. "Tyson, what happened?"

"You swung at me while you were dreaming. It's ok."

Kai gave an uncharacteristic squeak… _he had hit Tyson_, of all the things in his life he never wanted to do, that was _numero uno_.

"No, it's not ok Tyson, I _hit_ you!" Kai shuffled forward to Tyson's side, gently cradling his face. "I hit you… I'm so sorry."

"It was an accident Kai. It happens." Arin told him, Ray and Spencer ran in with the supplies.

"Shit Tyson, that's going to be one heck of a shiner." said Spencer, taking Arin's place and checking Tyson over and cleaning his bloodied nose. "How many fingers?" he held three up. Arin managed to pull a very shocked Kai out of the way.

"Three." Tyson hissed as Ray placed an icepack on his face. "Is Kai ok?"

"I think he's in shock that he hit you." said Arin.

"Kai, I'm fine! You couldn't help it, you were having a nightmare." Tyson told him sternly, as Spencer shone a small torch in his eyes.

"B-but… it felt so real." Kai seemed to sink in on himself.

"It's not the first time Kai's lashed out in his sleep. Right, Tyson's not in need of the hospital, but just keep an eye on him and keep him awake should he want to sleep in the next few hours." said Spencer, handing Tyson a couple of painkillers. "Tyson, you might want to phone Riley and see if he can get someone to cover for you for the next couple of days."

"Yes Doctor." said Tyson.

"I mean it." Spencer scorned. Tyson nodded and went to the phone, still holding the icepack to his face.

"I hurt him, I was attacking Voltaire and Boris because they killed my children then end up hitting their father, I'm a monster…" Kai rambled.

"Kai, listen to me. Voltaire and Boris _aren't _here, and the twins are alive. Hitting Tyson was an accident and he's told you that. You've got to stop being stupid." said Ray.

"I'll go make him another tea, this one's cold." said Arin, picking up Kai's untouched mug. Spencer and Ray followed.

Tyson returned as they left and took the sobbing Kai into his arms. He had cleaned himself up as well.

"It's ok Kai, I'm fine. The blood everywhere made it worse. I'm more worried about you. That dream must've been terrible for you to swing with such force."

"It was, Tyson. Boris and Voltaire, they were kicking me, they killed them. I just got so mad…" Kai was on the border of hysteria.

"Any mother would." Tyson whispered, resting a warm hand on Kai's belly, he could feel movement from under Kai's pyjamas. "They seem fighting fit."

"Thank gods for that." Kai sighed, then he looked guiltily at Tyson's face and gently stroked the swollen cheek.

"It was one heck of punch." Tyson grinned lopsidedly.

"One that wasn't meant for you."

"I know, now stop worrying." Tyson told him. "You're getting like Hilary. Please spare me _that_ torture."

Kai grinned weakly, "If I get like her, please kill me."

"Here we go, cup of herbal tea, you look like you need it." Arin came in and placed the mug on the bedside table then examining Tyson's face. "It doesn't look so bad now the swelling's gone down a little."

"Thanks Arin. Where's Kijo?"

"Spencer's taking him to school and then checking if it's safe to go back to the apartment." Arin told them.

"Poor guy. He needs a companion." said Kai. "Then again if I know Tala and Bryan, they'll interrogate him over it."

"Probably, come on Kai, drink that before it gets cold."

"Yes mother." Kai snorted.

**(A/N; that totally killed to write, I hate hurting them.)**

* * *

Standing outside the apartment with his ear to the door after dropping Kijo off, Spencer concluded that it was safe to go in. Having gone to bed most nights and having the misfortune to hear Tala and Bryan go at it next door, he had discovered Tala was a screamer, and heck of a loud one at that.

Having crossed the threshold to see Tala busying himself with the kettle and Bryan watching the news.

"Hello Spencer." said Tala. "Want some coffee?"

"I'll stick with a mint tea if there's any left." Spencer frowned, placing his bag by the coffee table and stretching. Tala was usually the sort to make himself a coffee and sod everyone else.

"Bad night?" asked Bryan.

"I kipped on the sofa, I wish I took the floor." Spencer grunted, pulling off his boots, Tala set a tray of three mugs on the table and sat beside him.

"Yeah, how Kai can _sit_ on that thing without fidgeting is beyond me." said Bryan.

"He's probably sat on worse." shrugged Tala. "Oh you got a letter Spencer, from Germany I think it was."

"It had some kind of fancy wax seal." said Bryan.

_'Germany? Wax seal? Maybe it's Robert…'_ Spencer thought, because Robert never got ten minutes to get to a computer in his outdated castle, he and the indigo haired noble had been keeping a correspondence of letters since Robert returned home.

"Honest." Tala even got up to fetch it for him. "The seal looks like a griffin, looks like it's from lover-boy." Tala teased. "You gonna open it and tell us the sweet nothings he writes?"

"Fuck off Tala." Spencer ground out. Snatching the letter and opening the seal.

"I was kidding!" Tala called after him. "Tell him Bryan."

"Tala, your sense of humour is much to be desired. Give the guy a break."

"Thank you Bryan." And Spencer began to read the loopy writing;-

**_Dear Spencer,_**

_**I hope this letter finds you well, as for me? I'm gradually being driven insane by Johnny's temper and European Aristocracy…**_

_'Seems even Robert has a breaking point.' _Spencer smirked and read on.

_**I'm sure you have your own problems, rather than having to listen to mine, but if I say anything to Johnny about his attitude I wouldn't be able to write again, it's bad enough he smashed my laptop…**_

_'Get the guy anger management.'_

_**I personally think he fancies Mariah the way he harps on about her, but that's our little secret.**_

_**In my previous letter I mentioned a house I liked in Bey City being on the market, well my offer was accepted! So I'll be returning to Japan sooner than I thought…**_

Spencer's heart did a funny leap in his chest "Robert's moving to Bey City?"

_**I suppose in a way it's a vacation, Gustav's looking after the castle for me, but I really need to live in a place that I myself don't get lost in.**_

_**So I suppose this will be my last letter for a while.**_

"Oh."Spencer had to admit he was a little disappointed, he liked writing to Robert, he could flirt and the German noble probably wouldn't notice.

Spencer sighed, rubbing his eyes. When he made that conscious discovery was beyond him but when did Tala, Kai or any of the others come to that conclusion?

**_Meet me at Bey City Airport on 15th February at eleven o'clock._**

_**Yours…**_

_**Robert.**_

"The guy gets lost in his own castle? That's rich!" Bryan snorted amusedly, reading the letter over his shoulder, well, more over his arm.

"Better get going then." added Tala.

"What?"

"You know Spencer, you really are dense at times, you like him." Tala cooed. The tall blonde felt his face burn.

"You guys are so nosey! Curiosity killed the cat you kow."

"Yeah and satisfaction revived it."

"I hate you two sometimes… why do you think he wanted me of all people to meet him?"

"Dunno, gives you an excuse to drive your new Harley though. Look, his plane lands in an hour and it's going to take that long to get there and park up." said Bryan, checking his watch. He looked at Spencer with a knowing glance, "Don't go and you'll never find out."

"In that case, where's my leather jacket?"

"Hanging up where you left it. You do realise we're beginning to sound like the _Village People_ the way you two dress." said Tala.

"So?"

Tala rolled his eyes. Then glared at Spencer. "What are you standing there for Spence! Get going! Go on, get!" he started hitting him with a rolled up magazine.

"Geez Tala, you need to lay of the coffee."

"And you need to stop moping around the place and get laid!"

Even Bryan stared at the redhead.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that one." said Spencer. Putting on his jacket. "Bryan whatever Tala's on, get him off it. And I'm going to meet him to sate my curiosity, NOT to get in Robert's pants!" and slammed the door behind him.

"Now that was mean, even for you." Bryan scolded.

"It's blatant he likes the guy, you got to be cruel to be kind."

"I'll use that excuse when you're not getting any until you apologise to him." Bryan smirked.

"Damn you." Tala glared at his boyfriend through narrowed eyes. Even though he knew it had no effect on the other teen, it made him feel better.

* * *

Spencer pulled up outside the arrivals terminal and let the engine of his black and purple Harley purr beneath him, he had made it with ten minutes to kill. 

He wasn't sure why he picked purple when he bought the bike last month, maybe its because it was unusual colour, or maybe it made him think of a certain majestic.

Finding it was getting a little stuffy inside his helmet, Spencer cut the engine and pulled the thing off his head. Then caught the sight of his hair in one of his mirrors.

"The messy look suits you." said a voice, Spencer looked up to see Robert standing there with a rucksack in jeans, t-shirt, a bomber jacket and aviator sunglasses on his face.

"Thanks. The civilian look suits you." Spencer looked at the rucksack. "Where's the rest of your stuff?"

"Didn't need it, it's all suits. Turns out I need to shop for more civvies."

"Ok, well do you want to shop or go and get the keys to your new place?" asked the blonde, hopping off his bike to put Robert's bag in the storage compartment on the side.

"It's up to you, you're the one that's driving." said Robert, pulling off his sunglasses. "Purple? I didn't think you liked the colour."

"It suits some things better than others." Spencer replied, trying to hide his blush as he started the bike up again. Hopping on he added. "Well you coming or are you planning to _walk_ into town?" and held out a spare helmet and pulled on his own.

Robert took the helmet and slipped it on. "Who's got the big head?" he asked adjusting the straps.

"Tala was riding with me the other day, must be him."

Not realising he was just standing there, Robert jumped when Spencer held his hand out.

"You feeling ok? I know moving over a continent can be daunting but..."

"I'm fine." Robert took the offered hand and climbed on behind Spencer.

_'Well this is awkward.'_ thought Spencer as Robert held onto his denim clad hips when they pulled away.

They were in a clothes store half an hour later, Spencer chuckling at some of the choices Robert was making.

"Well since you seem to disapprove, why don't you pick something?" Robert challenged. He regretted those words when Spencer smirked.

0o0o0o0o0o

"I can't believe I bought all this stuff for so little!" Robert laughed, looking at the receipt of the purchases he made. "And I can't believe you have taste."

"Thanks a bunch." Spencer rose a brow.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it as it sounded. It just surprised me after seeing your taste in head gear." said Robert, referring to Spencer's old headwear.

"Oh those things, last I wore them was Halloween. Might've kept my ears warm but did nothing for my hair." Spencer joked. Sipping his tea. Robert laughed.

"How's Arin and the others?"

"Arin's ecstatic, the social worker gave Kijo the A-ok for staying at the Dojo and Kenny took her out. Ray and Max went to the beach and Tyson and Kai, let's just say the pregnancy hasn't stopped things."

"I must congratulate Arin when I see her."

"Spencer, Robert!"

The German and Russian teens looked up to see Kai and Tyson walking up, a trolley full of boxes and bags.

"Hey you two. How's the face Tyson?" asked Spencer.

"It's ok thanks, I'm a fast healer." Tyson laughed, indeed his eye looked less swollen and was beginning to bruise nicely already. Kai, dressed in his cape, looked to the floor.

"Kai, stop it." said Spencer. Kai looked up and did something very immature, he stuck his tongue out which surprised the three of them. "You've been taking lessons off Kijo."

"Actually it was Arin who started him off, don't start." Tyson sweat dropped. "So Rob, what are you doing back in Japan so soon?"

"I've just bought a place in the area and had a deadline to collect the keys. Plus I needed some new clothes." Robert explained.

"I see." said Kai, smiling like he knew something the others didn't at Spencer. "Come on Tyson, Kenny's picking us up in a minute and you know what he's like."

"Yup, see you guys later."

"Bye." Spencer watched their retreating backs. "Remind me to constantly take the mick of Kai's waddle." he laughed.

"It's not like he can help it, though he does look rather funny." Robert smiled.

"So Robert, why did you want me to meet you at the airport?"

"I suppose it's because I don't know the area very well, save the Dojo. And you and I seem to get on better than most. Plus I didn't want just anyone knowing I get lost in the castle."

"Tala and Bryan kinda read over my shoulder at that part. And I thought Tyson was notorious for doing things like that." laughed Spencer, finishing his tea. "Ah, shall we get going?"

"Sure." Robert finished his drink and they both stood up, Robert leading the way to the estate agents.

* * *

Spencer pulled the bike round and up onto the driveway of a house that looked like it should be by a Spanish Beach, not in a Japanese town. 

"Wow, this is yours now?" Spencer asked, taking his helmet off. Robert hopped off and did the same.

"Yep." he replied, placing the helmet on the back of the bike and running over to pull up the 'sold' sign and walked up to the front door. "You coming in or what?"

"Why not?" Spencer shrugged, parking his bike and following the indigo haired teen inside.

Looking around at the furnished place, he thought the house was along the lines of the Tardis from _Doctor Who_, it looked bigger inside than it did outside!

It was only when he bumped into Robert that Spencer broke from his thoughts.

"Sorry." the blonde went bright red. "I'm not usually clumsy."

"Don't worry about it. Just the other day I tripped over the rug." Robert sweatdropped.

Spencer suppressed a laugh before going close the front door that he had left open, turning around he saw Robert right behind him.

"Do you sneak up on all your guests like this?" he smirked.

"No." Robert smirked back, they were almost nose to nose.

Next thing they both knew, unsure who initiated it, they were indulging in a rather slow passionate kiss against the door, snatching air when they could and moaning roughly into each others' mouths…

When they had broken apart in need of air, they noticed they had slumped to the floor and Robert was in Spencer's lap. Robert looking slightly embarrassed.

"You're cute when you blush." Spencer smiled, his hair all over the place and his eyes half lidded as he brushed a thumb over Robert's cheek.

"Where does this lead us now?"

"Don't know, where do you want it to lead? Tell you what, how about we let fate decide?" grinned Spencer, now cupping the back of Robert's head and gently rubbing his nape.

Robert seemed to melt under his touch.

"You really are a gentle giant."

"Hm, I can still be a right bastard if something sets me off." sighed Spencer, pulling Robert to his chest and wrapping his arms around him.

* * *

"Well look what the cat dragged in." called Bryan, as Spencer walked in, he was stirring a pan of noodles. "I was about to call you to see if you wanted dinner." 

"If you're cooking I might reconsider."

"Don't be mean, Arin gave me a basic recipe I've been wanting to try. I need an unbiased guinea pig."

"Fine, only cos I'm hungry."

"Didn't Robert feed you?" asked Tala, resting his elbows on the breakfast bar.

"Yeah we ate, I just burned it off really quickly." Spencer protested.

"Doing what I wonder?" Tala shot a look at Bryan.

"Moving furniture and fixing the lights." Spencer clarified.

"Oh leave him alone Tal." Bryan snorted, draining the noodles in a colander and pulling something out of the oven.

"Something did happen, he's getting that daydream look."

Spencer wasn't listening, he was remembering Robert's soft lips on his, how rightly he fitted in his arms.

"If you must know, we kissed and... huggled." Spencer told them, his cheeks going pink. "That's Arin's word, not mine."

"Huggled?"

"Well good on ya Spence!" Bryan grinned at his taller friend. "Is this a one off or what?"

"It definitely ain't a one off." grinned Spencer, stabbing a fork into the dish Bryan placed in front of him and tasting it. "Mm! This is awesome Bry."

"Glad you approve." Bryan grinned. "Oh, Ray called, small party on saturday at the Dojo, celebrating Kijo's adoption."

"Why couldn't Kenny or Arin phone?"

"They were otherwise preoccupied."

"Say no more." laughed Spencer.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 17 done, please review! And I don't own Doctor Who!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well here it is folks. Labour day! I could've done this better I think. Thanks for all the reviews and there will be chapters after the birth, once I write them.**

* * *

**Chapter 18.**

"So Kai, what brings you to our humble abode?" Spencer asked as Kai continued to sign forms for the Abbey. The tall blonde definatley had a spring in his step since he and Robert became an item.

"The Dojo was kinda driving me stir crazy." the bluenette admitted. "With Arin in a trance I was basically on my own."

"Where's Tyson and everyone else?" asked Tala.

"Work, School or generally elsewhere."

"Did you get spotted on your way over to us?" asked Bryan.

"Bry, this is Kai we're discussing, look up elusive in the dictionary and there'd be a picture of a sign saying 'Kai H _was_ here.' he's that sneaky. Even if he is fully pregnant."

"All I did was wear my cape and avoided busy streets." Kai told them, shaking his head at his former team mate's musings.

"Aren't you worried though Kai, coming out when you could go into labour any time now?" asked Spencer. "I know you don't like being made a fuss of."

"Lucky I'm with you guys then." Kai smirked. Then grunted in pain and held his bump.

"You ok?" asked Bryan.

"Yeah fine, just another twinge."

"Another? When was the first one?" asked Spencer.

"About half hour ago. I'm sure it's nothing."

"I don't like the sound of that, I'm phoning Mathilda."

"Tala."

"Shush you." Tala called over his shoulder.

"Kai, for all you know you could be in the early stages of labour."

"But I'm fine!"

"Kai, that's your answer to everything." Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Mathilda says do as you're told and get to the hospital." called Tala.

"Great." Kai groaned as he was guided out of the door. Bryan ran ahead to flag down a cab.

"You three get to the hospital."

"What about you?" asked Tala.

"I'm not the one in labour, you'll see." he shut the door and sprinted down an alley as the cab pulled away.

* * *

"Kai, this is Doctor Calhourn. He'll be the consultant delivering the twins. And I've informed him of your situation, with the notes you gave me and he knows this is to be at the utmost discretion." said Mathilda, handing Kai a gown as he sat on the hospital bed. 

"It better be or there'll be a lawsuit with his name on it." Kai narrowed his eyes at the consultant. The thirty year old, dark haired doc stepped back slightly.

"My lips are sealed, Mathilda if you could chase up Op room three and the anaesthetist for Mr Hiwatari please. Then contact anyone who needs to be."

Kai gaped, he had forgotten one crucial element…

The father!

"Tyson, I'm not going anywhere without my husband!"

"Kai, calm down."

"No I will not calm down!"

"Kai, you got two options, calm down or be sedated. If the contractions get too bad we're in that room, Tyson or not… I'll tell him to hurry."

"Thanks Mathilda." said Tala. The petite pink-head left as Kai proceeded to sulk.

"Say it Spencer."

"Say what?"

"You know."

"I know that I have no idea what you're talking about." Spencer smirked at Tala.

"You've been taking wit lessons off Robert."

"Again, I have no clue as to what you're on about." Spencer folded his arms, but Kai then asked the killer question.

"You two got it on yet?" he grinned victoriously when Spencer's face blended with Tala's hair.

"I'll…go phone Kenny, and get your bag brought over." Tala left the room and they could hear him howling with laughter down the hall.

0o0o0

Tyson was stacking shelves in the hobby shop when Bryan crashed through the open door.

How someone can crash through something that isn't there confuses me too.

"Bryan, what the he-"

"K-Kai… labour… ho- hosp."

"Kai's at the hospital?"

Bryan could only nod, to breathless to talk.

"Riley!"

"GO!" called the reply.

"Can we take Dragoon?" Bryan wheezed, he knew he should've taken up jogging.

"Sure."

0o0o0

"Ahh!" Kai cried as another stab of pain wrenched at his insides. "Where's Tyson?"

"I phoned Riley and he said that Tyson and Bryan left on Dragoon twenty minutes ago." said Mathilda. "And Kenny's here with your bag already."

"Something's happened then, they would've been here by now." said Tala.

"Don't you _dare_ say that Ivanov."

"We're ready for you know Mr Hiwatari." called Dr Calhourn from the door.

"I'm not going anywhere without my husband."

"We can hold on for five more minutes, can't we Doc?" asked Mathilda.

"Fine, any longer than that could harm either you or the twins."

"If I know Tyson, five minutes will be just enough." said Kai.

What they didn't know is that Dragoon had crashed in transit through a flock of pigeons and was now in a tangled heap in a park five minutes from the hospital.

"Dragoon! Are you Ok!" Tyson cried, him and Bryan getting away with a few scratches.

"_Can't move…_"

"We'll never make it now!"

"Tyson, you're going to have to run for it or you'll miss the whole thing."

"But-" Tyson was torn between the birth of his kids and his bit beast's welfare.

"I'll stay and try to help Dragoon."

"But!"

"GO! OR KAI WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! " Bryan yelled.

Tyson bit his lip.

"Forgive me Dragoon!" And was off with a flip of the ponytail.

"Godspeed Tyson." sighed Bryan, pulling out his mobile. "Miguel? It's Bryan. Hiya, yeah I have a lizard that needs some veterinary attention if your buddies want a challenge…" he leant against Dragoon's croup. "Well it's more of a dragon…" he had to wince when the Spaniard yelled "WHAT!" down the phone.

Tyson never thought he would have to run so fast again, his heart was thudding, threatening to explode in his chest and his breathing was more than ragged.

'_I'm nearly there Kai, hold on._' he thought as the Maternity ward came into view.

0o0o0o0

"Tala, remind me to kill Tyson." said Kai, now lying on a hospital trolley on the way to the delivery room.

"You don't mean that Kai." said Kenny.

"Don't mean what?" panted a voice.

"Tyson!" Kai was more than relieved. "Where were you? What happened, are you ok? Stop the bloody trolley for a second!"

"Calm down, I'm fine. Bryan came dashing in and told me what's happening, and Dragoon got attacked by hundreds of pigeons and crashed. I got here as soon as I could. I'm so sorry Kai." he kissed Kai's pale hand.

"You're here now." said Tala, but Kai's scream in agony drowned him out.

"And we need to get these babies delivered." Calhourn told them. "Mathilda, will you take Kai into theatre and I'll get Tyson scrubbed up. That's if he's coming into the delivery room."

"I'm not missing this for the world." said Tyson. Rubbing a thumb over Kai's knuckles.

"We'll see you when you come out." said Spencer.

They nodded and departed to the delivery room.

"Do you think I should warn Tyson about Kai's death grip?" asked Tala, nursing crushed fingers.

"And spoil the fun?" Spencer smirked.

* * *

In the delivery room, Kai was more worried that the paper shower cap he was wearing over his hair making him look like an idiot than what the doctors were doing behind the small screen, blocking the view of his lower body, which was blissfully numb. 

"This is it." Tyson was telling him dressed in the usual operating theatre garb. "We're gonna be parents!"

"I know." Kai smiled. Then the doctor cried out.

"It's a girl!" followed by a cry.

"Hear that Kai, that's our Amaya." Tyson was beside himself.

"All I can hear is you." Kai rolled his eyes, then -

"It's your boy, congratulations guys." said Mathilda.

"Amaya and Kojin Hiwatari Granger. I'm dreaming. I'm in heaven, I don't care I'm a dad!" Tyson beamed. One of the nurses came round with a small bundle.

"Here's little Amaya, five pounds, two ounces and all cleaned up." She handed the bundle to Kai.

Kai's eyes watered when his baby girl yawned and squirmed in her blanket. He couldn't speak, his throat had clenched.

"Here's Kojin." Mathilda announced, handing him to Tyson. "Six pounds and an ounce. Congratulations guys."

"Th-Thank you." Tyson seemed just as choked. Tears were pouring down his cheeks as he leant forward to show Kai his son, their son.

Both were pink and wrinkly, but Tyson and Kai knew that you find beauty in the unlikeliest places.

"Feels so surreal." Kai managed to choke out.

"I'll take them to be dressed now guys, Tyson, do you want to come with me?"

"What about Kai?"

"I'll probably just want to sleep the anaesthetic off."

"I'm beginning to think you're after my job Mr Hiwatari." laughed Calhourn. "That's you patched up, now you just have to rest for the next few days before you go home."

"You're the doc."

* * *

About half an hour later Kai was, as he had guessed, asleep in his ward room. Tyson was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching their children stretch their little arms and legs without restrictions in their portable cribs. 

They were both dressed in the baby-gros that Tala, Bryan and Spencer had bought them.

"Well guys, how you liking the world so far?" Tyson asked. There was a small knock at the door. "Come in." Tala stepped in with a very haggard looking Bryan. "Hi guys. Hows Dragoon?" he asked the platinum haired teen.

"He's Ok, he jarred something in his back when he crashed, Miguel and some of his vet buddies are with him now."

"Thanks Bryan."

"How's sleepyhead?" asked Tala.

"He's fine, if I know him, he'll be awake soon." said Tyson. Then one of the twins, Amaya, began to whine. Tyson smiled and lifted her out and held her to his chest, "What? What?" he cooed. Then he remembered he had an audience. "Heh, sorry guys."

"Don't be." said Bryan. Tala stepped forward.

"Can I hold her?" he asked.

"Sure, take a seat."

"Just be careful or Kai will break your neck." Bryan sniggered as Tyson handed Amaya over to Tala.

"Why just the neck?" asked a groggy voice from behind them.

"Kai, hey, how you feeling?"

"Sore but I'll live. How are the babies?"

"They're fine." Tyson grinned, kissing his lover.

"And they're gorgeous." said Bryan, tickling Kojin's tummy with a finger. "Hey little guy, I can see you're gonna take after your papa in skin tone." he laughed. Then Kojin opened his eyes properly and greeted Bryan with the stormiest cerulean. "Wow, have you two seen his eyes?" They blinked and shook their heads. He carefully scooped him up to show Tyson and Kai.

"Jeez." Tyson whistled.

"They're stormier than yours." Kai said, gingerly sitting up

"Congratulations Kai." Bryan grinned. Passing Kojin into Kai's awaiting arms. "Hey Tal, had Amaya opened her eyes yet?"

"Not yet, but she looks hungry if Tyson's eating habits are anything to go by." said Tala.

"Cheek!"

"Looks like I came just in time then." Mathilda was standing at the door, bottles in hand.

"You do realise we're probably going to be phoning you up every minute of the day for help." said Tyson.

"Good thing you've got me then." said a voice.

"Arin!" Kai grinned.

"Is everyone outside?" Tyson asked. Looking through the blinds.

"Just us Dojo lot, Spencer and Robert." Arin laughed.

"That means we better move out of the way, we'll go set the nursery up so it's usable." said Tala, handing Amaya back to Tyson.

"Thanks guys."

0o0o0o0

Arin, Kenny and Kijo were the next to visit them. Kai was somewhat grateful that Kijo was careful when he climbed onto the bed, waiting to be hugged.

"Right little trouper aren't you, you gonna help me and Uncle Tyson out when we come home?" Kai asked, holding a bottle to his son's lips, he took it straight away.

"You bet Uncle Kai. Just come home soon yeah?"

"I'll do my best Kij."

"Just don't forget to do your homework, or your mum will kill us." laughed Tyson as his daughter spat out the bottle. "Didn't want that huh?" he cooed, Kenny looked down at the smiling face.

"Haha! Arin, she's smiling at me!"

Arin leant over to Mathilda and whispered in her ear.

"I haven't got the heart to tell them it's just wind." Mathilda could only giggle.

Hiro, Gramps and Brooklyn were next in after Arin and the others had to go.

"You've done us all proud you two." smiled Gramps.

"Yeah, shame Dad couldn't be here to see his grand-kids." sighed Tyson.

"I actually managed to get hold of him for once. He's on the first available flight back to Bey city." said Hiro, each arm holding a twin. "Brooklyn, I'm an Uncle!"

"So I see." Brooklyn could only smile. He then turned to the oldest Granger in the room. "Doesn't that make you a _Great_-Gramps?"

"Sure does, and now I'm really beginning to feel my age."

"Well Gramps, maybe it's about time you slowed down a little, it's haring around like a bull in a china-shop that made you slip a disk, speaking of which have you got that seen to yet?" asked Tyson.

"Yes, I think I was in less pain before."

"I know how you feel. How women are willing to go through this more than once." said Kai, struggling to get comfortable. Tyson helped fluff his pillows. "Thanks Tyson."

"You might want to squeeze Ray and Max in before we're all booted out." said Brooklyn, standing up and running a gentle finger down Amaya's cheek.

"Yeah. Hey Kai. You know, I think these two are going to be spoilt rotten." laughed Tyson, taking the twins off his Brother and laying them back in their cribs.

"Yeah, I think Tala was planning out their college funds the way he was grinning." Kai laughed feebly. "See you guys soon."

"Wow, they're so tiny!" Max gasped, his eyes lighting up.

"Duh." said Ray, Kai and Tyson in unison. Max just stuck his tongue out at them.

"You must be so proud Kai." grinned Ray, carefully hugging his friend.

"He was staggered for words." laughed Tyson.

"You speak enough for the two of us." yawned Kai.

"You sound beat, we only came to offer our congratulations knowing you'd be tired."

"Thanks for coming guys. Spread the news to the other bladers if you want." said Kai.

"We'll leave that to you if they don't beat us to It." laughed Max, hugging Tyson tightly before they left.

0o0o0o0

Tyson was pretty much ready to doze off in the chair.

Kai was just looking into the cribs of his newborn children, elated beyond words, when a sudden stab of pain caused him to grunt.

"Kai? What is it?"

Kai grunted again. "It hurts! AAH!" he cried as the pain intensified.

Tyson ran to the door and yelled for help, Mathilda and Calhourn came running in.

"What hurts Kai?"

"My ab-Ahh!" Kai cried as Calhourn felt his abdomen and checked it with a stethoscope.

"He's going into chronic rejection. Get the anaesthetist out and prepare the theatre stat!" Mathilda ran out of the room.

"Chronic rejection? What does that mean? Will Kai be ok?" asked Tyson.

"His body's rejecting the implanted uterus now it's no longer needed. Kai will need to be taken back into theatre to remove the organ. After that he should be fine, but his recovery will be a little slower."

"How slow?"

"About three weeks. He'll be in hospital for most of that."

"What! I can't look after two new-borns on my own!"

"You've got Arin and the others." Kai grunted. "Tyson, I believe in you."

"Kai-"

A doctor came running in with a kidney dish containing a syringe and injected it into the valve in the back of Kai's hand.

"See you in a while. Love you." he smiled, then Kai was out for the count and rushed out of the room.

Tyson could only look on helplessly as they rushed Kai down the hall and out of sight.

A cry brought him back to earth, one of the twins needed him.

"Hurry back soon Kai." he whispered, then turned his attention back to the twins.

0o0o0o

Four hours later, Mathilda and the medical team brought Kai - who was now sleeping - back to his room, Tyson and the twins were asleep, Mathilda didn't the heart to wake him but knew she must.

"Tyson. Wake up." she whispered, shaking his shoulder. Tyson opened a bloodshot eye. "Kai's back and you need to go home and get some proper sleep."

"But the twins."

"I'll look after them Tyson, come back tomorrow. I'll call you a cab."

"You're the midwife, and thanks."

"_No need._" said a voice.

"Dranzer, you are a miracle."

* * *

Dranzer swooped around in a number of circles before landing in the Dojo yard. 

"_Tyson, we're back… Tyson_?" Dranzer called. A small snuffle mixed with a sob was her reply. "_Can someone help me_!" she called into the house.

Arin, Ray and Driger came running out and Ray climbed onto Dranzer's back to wake up Tyson, concluding it was a losing battle, he slowly pulled Tyson's sleeping form onto Driger's back and led everyone inside.

They managed to get Tyson on his bed before he woke up.

"Uh… where am I?"

"You're at home Tyson. How's Kai?"

"Kai had to go back into theatre." Tyson sniffed.

"What? Why?" Tala asked, he and Bryan still hadn't gone home yet.

"The womb ruptured or got rejected or something."

"Damn." Tala whistled.

"He'll be fine Tyson. He's in the best place. Mathilda will make sure Kojin and Amaya are well looked after as well." Ray attempted to soothe him.

"You'll be able to go back tomorrow and see them. Whatever recovery time they gave you, halve it, Kai's not gonna let them keep him in for long." Bryan smiled.

"I know, but for a second, just that _one_ split second, I thought I was going to lose him and end up a single parent. I feel such a fool."

"We all think the worst-case scenario in times like these." sighed Arin. "Go to sleep Tyson, Kai will want you to go and see him again in the morning.

Tyson didn't get much of a night's sleep, it had been the first time he's been apart from Kai in a long time and now the bed felt impossibly huge, and he knew that Kai would be feeling the same if he wasn't drugged up.

He also felt at a loss without Dragoon, Miguel and his vet college friends had managed to patch him up enough for his to shrink to a reasonable size to stay at his apartment for observation.

* * *

**That deffo could've gone better, reviews appreciated!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, I still can't believe this fic has been that successful. **

I'm gonna speed up Kai's healing, the hospital thing bugs me.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Kai woke up feeling like he had been punched in the gut by an iron fist.

Muttering a few choice words in Russian, he gingerly sat himself up and took a look around at his room, dusky pink and sterile white cabinets.

He then lifted up the gown he was wearing, tracing the edge of the dressings on his stomach with his finger.

_'One among many, but the only one I bare with pride.'_ He thought to himself.

A small tap at the door broke him from his musings. He looked up to see Mathilda holding a tray.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, setting the tray on the table.

"Like shit."

She giggled at Kai's reply. "Do you think you can stomach some food?"

"I could murder for some toast."

"Thought you might." she lifted off the cover to reveal fresh hot toast with cubes of butter and various spreads. Then she yawned. "Sorry."

"Didn't you go home?"

"I was on the night shift, good thing too because I promised Tyson I'd look after the twins, he should be here soon."

"The twins, where are they?"

"Next door in the hospital's nursery and they're fine."

"Thank you."

"Kojin was excited when they had visitors."

Kai dropped the toast he had been holding back on the plate.

"Who was it?"

"Kai, relax, it was us." a familiar blonde and indigo haired teen walked in, each cradling a baby. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore thanks Spencer."

"When we got here Mathilda said you were still asleep, I hope you didn't mind me and Robert..."

"Turanov, stop being stupid." Kai smiled, taking a bite out of the toast. "They're your niece and nephew, I'm not going to kill you... has Amaya opened her eyes yet?"

"Not yet." said Robert. "You going to be alright taking her Kai?"

"I'll manage. Mathilda give me a hand."

Once Mathilda had adjusted the bed and Kai's pillows, Robert handed the small Hiwatari-Granger to her papa.

"She is beautiful Kai, they both are." Robert smiled.

"They should be, they've got me and Kai as parents." joked Tyson as he walked in, dressed in a dark green flannel t-shirt and jeans. "How's my three gorgeous loves of my life?"

"Kids are fine, papa's a little sore." grumbled Kai, kissing Amaya's head, and then Tyson, who looked tired. "Sleep well?"

"Not really, too busy worrying over my phoenix." Tyson nuzzled Kai's hair and caressed Amaya's face with a finger.

Kojin squeaked at the thought of being ignored.

"I think someone wants his daddy, or his papa." laughed Robert.

"Or feeding." said Mathilda. "I'll get that organised before I go home."

"Miguel said to phone him when you got off work." said Tyson. "He phoned me to say Dragoon's fine."

"Thanks Tyson. Kai, make sure you don't over do it."

"Thank you Mathilda." Kai called after her.

Tyson just watched everyone around him.

Spencer was casually bobbing Kojin in his arms, Robert cooing over Spencer's shoulder. That was something you didn't see everyday.

"Tyson, hey Tyson look!" Tyson blinked and looked down at his daughter who was looking like she was going to open her eyes.

"Come on Amaya, show daddy and papa your eyes. Come on..." he knew he sounded like an idiot but he hadn't cared before and he wasn't going to start now.

"Come on..." added Kai.

Those lids finally did open and Tyson and Kai were greeted with the richest crimson they had ever come across.

"Whoa." gasped Tyson, his face splitting into a watery grin.

Kai just teared up. Those were copies of his eyes as Kojin's were of Tyson's.

"Kai, are you ok?" asked Spencer, sitting in the chair as Robert sat on the bed.

"Fine, fine." he really didn't look or sound it.

Spencer looked to Tyson, who's look said 'give us a minute', he nodded and handed Kojin over to him, then said to Robert about getting a coffee.

"See you in a bit." Tyson called and waited 'til the door was closed. "Kai, what's the matter?"

"They're more beautiful than I ever could've hoped, I don't deserve such perfection."

Tyson sighed, Kai really did have a problem determining what he did and didn't deserve didn't he?

"Kai, listen to me, you gave birth to them, doesn't that tell you something? I know you feel emotionally unbalanced at the moment but you deserve every single opportunity to be happy. Now please don't cry, or I will and I'll become a big blubbering mess."

"Like you did at the end of _'Brother Bear'_ you mean?" Kai managed to stop beating himself up to rub it in.

"That scene was very touching."

"Kenny didn't cry at it."

"Yeah well Kenny's- You're feeling better now aren't you?" Kai gave a laugh.

"Much."

"Stupid Phoenix." Tyson mumbled and kissed his head.

"Silly Dragon." Kai grinned.

"Is it safe to come back in now?" Spencer popped his head back in.

"Yeah. Sorry guys. I'm just being silly." Kai smiled.

"Some people get like that, it's natural to get a little weepy. Here ya go, and I'll see everyone later." she handed the bottles to Robert, being the nearest.

"Thanks Mathilda." called Tyson.

"Sleep well." Kai called and she left the room. "How did you two get here?" he asked the taller teens.

"Spencer's bike, why?" asked Robert, handing the new parents the feeds.

"Just wondered."

"I didn't know you could drive Spence?" said Tyson as the twins took to the bottles.

"I passed last year. I would have driven Kai here yesterday but I don't think the bike would've been practical."

Kai chuckled at the idea. "Never mind, I got here safe, Tyson made it and our babies are healthy, that's all that matters."

"I made it by the skin of my teeth."

"Yes, you have a habit of doing that, I remember the third worlds." said Robert.

"Poor Kenny, he did so well." sighed Kai, everyone jumped when both twins started to cry.

Tyson rested Kojin against his shoulder and rubbed his back. "Come on, let's see if you can put daddy to shame. Kai, if you can do the same."

Kai nodded and carefully did the same with Amaya. It worked as the crying stopped and two small belches sounded. "They had me worried there. How did you know?"

"Mathilda told me last night when you were back in surgery." Tyson told him.

"Yeah Kai, Tala told me the womb was rejected or something." said Spencer.

"Yeah, I think they took it out. I don't know and right now I don't care." sighed Kai, reaching for his son's tiny hand.

"I think a trip to the book store may be in order Kai, get a parenting guide or something." said Tyson.

"Well between Mathilda, Arin, Riley and dare I say it, Gramps. I think they'd throw one together. At this stage if they cry it can be one of four things, hungry, wind, needs changing or attention, well that's my theory anyway." said Robert. "I do a lot of charity work with babies and small children."

"I think we might test drive that theory Rob." said Tyson, then a nurse came in.

"Sorry to disturb you, but there's a man out here that's asking about you." she said to Tyson and Kai.

Frowning, Tyson stepped to the door, his expression flipped into a big grin. "Dad!"

Bruce Granger stepped into the room. "Hello Tyson, I'm sorry I couldn't get to your wedding, Hiro did try to phone me as did ya grandpa. Congratulations son."

"Kenny got it all on video dad."

Kai smiled meekly and wiggled the finger Amaya was holding.

"Hello Kai." Bruce turned to his son in law.

"Hello Mr Granger." Kai remembered the last time he had met Tyson's father, it was shortly after he had betrayed the bladebreakers in the first worlds.

"Call me Bruce, Kai you are my son in law. And welcome to the Granger clan."

"Thank you." Kai whispered, his throat had gone dry at the acceptance.

"And these are my grandchildren? They're beautiful."

"This is Amaya, and Tyson is holding Kojin." said Kai proudly.

"I hope you didn't mind us using mum's name, dad."

"Not at all Tyson, she would be been so proud if she were here." Bruce smiled, sitting on the bed.

"We're going to get moving now Tyson, we'll drop in at the Dojo and talk to Arin." said Spencer.

"Thanks for coming guys." said Kai.

"Drive safely Spencer, don't you distract him too much Robert." smirked Tyson.

The pair rolled their eyes and left.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Not at all, Bruce." Kai still felt like he should be addressing him by Mr Granger. "When did your flight get in?"

"First thing this morning."

"Aren't you tired Dad?"

"I slept on the plane, I'm fine."

"Do you want to hold your granddaughter? I need the bathroom anyway."

"I'd love to hold her. And I'm going to be sticking around for a while should you two need help."

"What about your research?" asked Tyson.

"I just became a granddaddy, I think that's more important."

"Can't argue with that." Kai gingerly stood up off the bed after making sure Bruce was holding her securely. Then pulled some pyjamas out of his bag and carefully made his way to the bathroom down the hall.

"Kai actually gave birth to these little guys?"

"Yes dad."

"A bastard such as Boris shouldn't be allowed to live." the elder Granger's tone bitter with loathing.

"No dad, but in some twisted way, he ended up doing Kai a kindness, sure he probably wanted to impregnate Kai for his own means but that never happened and for that I'm grateful." Tyson told him as Kojin took an interest in his hair. "Because of that, we're here having this conversation with the most adorable things since beanie babies." he cooed, kissing his son's head.

"Where's the cap Hiro gave you as a kid?"

"At home, dunno why I didn't put it on, probably more worried about Kai." he then puffed out his cheeks and blew a light raspberry on Kojin's forehead.

"Understandable. How's Gramps?" asked Bruce, patting Amaya's back and lightly poking her nose, Amaya seemed intent on sucking his knuckle.

"He slipped a disk, Hiro's been harping on at him to slow down."

Kai returned in his pyjamas and sipping a coffee in a takeaway cup. "What have I missed?"

"Not much. Should you be drinking that?" asked Tyson.

"I just walked past the nurse's station and no-one took it off me." Kai shrugged.

"No, probably wondering what you're doing in a maternity ward." laughed Bruce, looking at his now content grandchildren. "That or they don't want to mess with the bad boy Kai Hiwatari."

"Hm… That's Hiwatari-Granger." Kai wrapped his arms around Tyson's waist and buried his face in his shoulder.

"You should be in bed resting." Tyson told him.

"I'm alright if I just walk around."

"Your mother was like that after she had you Tyson, she wouldn't sit still." Bruce smiled softly at the pair.

"Now I know where he gets it from." grinned Kai.

"Mr Hiwatari, nice to see you up and about so soon, how's the pain?" Dr Calhourn walked in, slightly surprised to see Kai standing.

"Near enough non-existent."

"Balkov thought of everything where you're concerned. May I take a look?"

Kai nodded, sat back on the bed and lifted his shirt up as Calhourn began to remove the dressing.

"Well it's healing rather well already that I may consider discharging you tomorrow, just one more night just in case anything happens."

"Fine, but please don't confine me to bed rest."

"Wouldn't dream of it, I'll prescribe you some antibiotics but should the wound weep, place a small gauze on it and inform your GP."

"Thanks Doc." Tyson called as the consultant left.

0o0o0o0

As the day drew on, Bruce had returned to the Dojo to give Gramps the shock of his life.

Tala and Bryan had visited again just as Tyson and Kai were changing the twins.

"The bad boy of beyblade changing nappies." grinned Bryan, pulling out his phone and filming them.

"Someone's got to." shrugged Tyson.

"Tyson. You've got the nappy the wrong way round." Kai laughed.

"Whoops." Tyson looked at the thing before turning it the right way round. "I get it, the front has little pictures on."

"Even I could've told you that." laughed Tala. "You actually gonna send that to anyone Bryan?"

"Could do, a mini BBA press release to everyone."

"Well let us change them and we'll start over." said Kai. Popping Kojin's baby-gro back up.

0o0o0o0

"How are they? Tyson was out the door before any of us could blink." asked Hiro as Tala and Bryan came back.

"Well, if Kenny can hook up Bryan's phone you can see for yourself."

Kenny did the necessary and hit play.  
_  
"Hi everyone! As you all probably know by now Kai's had the twins! Both papa and babies are doing great!"_ Tyson's voice called from the computer.  
_  
"Tyson, they'll want to see the twins, not your mug." _Tala's voice called from behind the phone.  
_  
"Can we hurry this up?" _Kai appeared on screen cradling both twins. Then he had looked up to see he was being filmed. _"Um yeah, hi everyone as Tyson said we're all doing fine, Kojin looks a bit like his daddy-"_  
_  
"Poor thing." _Bryan's voice muttered.  
_  
"And Amaya is just beautiful."  
__  
"Like her papa." _

"Tyson!"

"What?"

"Yeah well we better let the four of them rest and I'm out of memory." said Bryan's voice again.

"And we'll be home tomorrow morning, good thing too cos the coffee's lousy here. Dranzer when you see this get over here please."

"Typical Kai." grinned Hiro.

"So bye bye!" Tyson waved from Kai's bedside and the video ended.

"Tomorrow? That soon?" frowned Ray.

"Kai's pretty much recovered already." said Bryan. "We call it an Abbey Defect."

"Not surprised to be honest." said Kenny.

* * *

Kai and Tyson walked out of the maternity unit of the hospital, the twins secured in carry-cots, waiting for someone to pick them up. 

"I still can't believe you healed so quickly Kai, the Doc said three weeks tops."

"I may be healed on the surface but I still have to be careful for the next couple of weeks."

"Tyson! Kai!" Kenny called from his car, Dranzer standing beside it.

"_Sorry I didn't come yesterday little one, I was watching over Kijo and -_"_  
_  
"It's alright Dranzer, we slept most of the afternoon anyway. Tyson, I want to fly home on Dranz if that's ok."

"Yeah go on, get some wind in your hair, and we'll see ya at home."

Kai breathed in to cool disinfectant-free air, he was glad to be out of the hospital.

"_They truly resemble you and Tyson._"

"I know, I still can't take it all in. I fear I'm going to wake up and it's all been a farfetched dream."

"_Far from it Kai, it's very much reality._" Dranzer's voice echoed a smile her face couldn't do as they flew down into the Dojo yard.

* * *

**Not my best chapter, I'm having a little creative block over a lot of things at the moment, please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**So terribly sorry this was late, I hit a wall with this one, and I dunno how many chapters left of this there'll be.

* * *

**

Chapter 20 

A week after Kai had returned home, he and Tyson had just about got a good routine going with the twins, during the day anyway.

All was dark in the Dojo, a baby monitor perched on the bedside table next to a sleeping Tyson and Kai.  
Ray and Max were snuggled together in their room. As were Kenny and Arin. Bruce had taken Hiro's old room and Gramps was contently snoring in his room.

A loud wail disturbed Tyson and Kai into waking.

"I'll go." said Tyson, pecking Kai on the forehead and climbing out of bed.

"Probably need changing, I fed and burped them three hours ago." Kai mumbled.

"Ok." Tyson trudged over the walkway to the nursery.

Amaya was sound asleep, Kojin was screaming for all he was worth.

"I can see you being very much like me, just pale." Tyson sighed, picking up his son and finding Kai was right, he needed changing, that task had become as natural to him as blading or breathing.

No sooner had he finished changing Kojin, Amaya got into the act.

"Lucky for me when one starts, the other's only a few minutes away." he breathed, making sure Kojin was safely strapped down to the changing bench before fetching his daughter. If anyone knew about twins and their antics, it was Raul and Julia.

The pair of them now dry again, Tyson settled in the rocking chair between the cots, both small forms in his arms as he slowly rocked back and forth.

"You guys are the best thing that could happen to your papa and me. You've even got the scariest bladers hooked." he mused, remembering Spencer, Robert, Tala and Bryan's behaviour would change when the twins were in sight.

"They're not scary, your daddy's just a bit of a wimp." chuckled a soft voice.

"And you should be asleep." Tyson reprimanded his husband.

"I've had more naps than the kids today, I've hardly had any time with them and feel… kinda left out."

"You should've said something, I'm sorry."

"I was going to, but seeing Bryan and Tala tear up like that when Amaya sucked Bryan's thumb I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"That was undeniably cute. Hiro got it on Polaroid… Baby Album! That's what when haven't got yet."

"We'll get one tomorrow Tyson. Better still, we'll make one."

"Make one?"

"Uh huh, how hard can it be? We've got the place to ourselves tomorrow so it'll be just you me and these two."

"Really?"

"If you had been paying attention Tyson, Arin and Kenny are going to BBA HQ, Ray and Max are helping Robert and Spencer decorate. Bruce is taking Gramps to the hospital and physiotherapy. Kijo's at school and Hiro lives with Brooklyn, well usually."

"And the others?"

"Work lectures and dare I say Tala has a dental appointment."

"Poor Bryan." laughed Tyson, knowing Bryan had to tackle Tala to get him into the chair.

* * *

"Kai, where's that glue?" Tyson was attempting to make the front cover. 

"I think Ki- never mind I found it. Sorry, your children needed changing as well." Kai walked in and placed the glue bottle on the table and hugged Tyson from behind. "I know I haven't said or shown as much lately Tyson, but I do love you, very, very much."

"Aww Kai, I love you very, very much too." Tyson stood from his chair to embrace Kai properly. "Kids asleep again?"

"Uh huh, I think they appreciate the day off too." he pressed a kiss to Tyson's temple. "How's the book going?"

"It's not, I want to make the cover really special but I don't know what to put on it." Tyson huffed, the he picked Kai up bridal style and sat on the sofa, "Plus I'd rather snuggle with you right now."

"Best idea you've had all day." Kai did his best to suppress a yawn as he curled up in Tyson's lap.

And that's how Arin, Kenny, Kijo and the others found them a couple of hours later, both sound asleep, the twins were stirring form their slumber in their Moses baskets.

"Can't say I blame them to be honest." said Arin.

"One can be tiring enough, but twins, well the evidence is right in front of us." said Bruce, checking on Kojin and Amaya who were under Dranzer and Dragoon's watchful eyes.

"_They've been asleep most of the day._" Dragoon reported, nuzzling Kojin's tummy lightly.

"I'll get something cooking for dinner, knowing those two they probably not eaten anything." said Ray.

"My Tyson not eat anything? Are you serious?" asked Bruce.

"He hasn't eaten us out of house and home since he hooked up with Kai." said Gramps, gingerly sitting in his chair.

The smell of food stirred Kai awake first.

"Dinner will be ready in five!" Ray's call reached his ears.

_'Talk about timing.'_ he thought as he looked up from Tyson's shoulder to see Kijo waving rattles and cooing over the baskets, having a one-sided conversation with the twins.

"That's so cute." Tyson had woken to see what Kai was looking at.

"How long have you guys been home?" Kai asked Kijo.

"About an hour and a half. The twins are fine."

"Kijo's been vigilantly keeping an eye on them while you slept. Now it's time for you two to eat something and don't argue." said Bruce.

"Yes dad." said Tyson as Kai stood up off him with a slight wobble.

* * *

**A/N; This is where I fast forward a few of months, cos cute as they are, newborns aren't that entertaining -or, in my opinion, easy- to write. Sorry!

* * *

**

"Please, _please_ stop crying guys, we've fed you, changed you, played with you in the bath, been up with you _all night_, just what's wrong with you?" pleaded Tyson, pacing around the living room in his pyjamas and slippers, bobbing Amaya up and down as he went.

Kai was doing the same with Kojin, the past couple of nights their three and a half old children had taken to crying constantly and not letting anyone sleep.

The twins hair had also started to grow through and it took a while to determine Kojin's hair colour, though his eyes were that of Tyson's, his skin tone was Kai and hair colour was a dark slate, like the lower half of Kai's.

Amaya's skin tone was like Tyson's but not as dark, same with her hair colour. Her eyes, as we know, were the same as Kai's.

"Maybe they're sick or something?" Kai suggested. "I knew I should've given Tala an extra blanket for them when he took them out with Bryan." he fretted.

"Kai, it's the middle of July. We'll ask Dad when he comes back from getting the paper."

"Timed that well didn't I?" Bruce walked in, paper under one arm and a bag of what looked like ice in hand.

"Dad, we have ice in the freezer, why did you _buy_ some?" asked Tyson.

"I had a hunch, give me Kojin a minute please Kai."

"Ok, come on Kojin, go say hello to Granddad."

"You trying to make me feel old on purpose Kai?" laughed the older Granger, looking in his crying grandson's mouth. "Hmm." He reached into the bag of ice and pulled out a small plastic ring with what looked like water, placing it in Kojin's hands.

The small one studied it for a moment with large eyes, thus stopping his crying and put it in his mouth, resting tiredly against Bruce's shoulder.

"There we go." he picked out another one and threw it to Tyson.

"What are they dad?" asked Tyson, giving the cold ring to his daughter, the crying stopped and everyone heaved a sigh of relief.

"Teething rings."

"Teething rings?" asked Kai, as Kojin switched from Bruce to him again. "But their teeth haven't… oh." Kai realised what he was saying, "So they're teeth are coming through?"

"Yep, I remember Tyson at this stage, he was actually pretty good, but then again, it was while he was teething we lost his mother."

"He probably sensed it coming, I read somewhere that babies can sometimes sense things like that."

"That's very likely Kai." said Bruce.

"What was Hiro like?" asked Tyson, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"A bloody nightmare."

"Really?" laughed Kai, he was so going to tease his brother in law now.

"Who was a nightmare?" asked Hiro as he and Brooklyn let themselves in, dressed in shorts and t-shirts.

"_You were when you were teething apparently._" Dragoon laughed from his perch on the back of the sofa.

"And there was me thinking you were the goody-goody two shoes Hiro." teased Brooklyn.

"Oh the tales I could tell you to make you reconsider that Brooklyn."

"Dad, you wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I would, but I don't think _Tyson_ would refrain from taking the Mick."

"Dad, you think the worst of little old me."

"Good thing too." smirked Kai.

"It's quiet down there, what happened Uncle Bruce?" Kijo had hopped down the stairs, now on summer holidays.

"We found what was wrong with them Kij. It's ok." he smiled, ruffling the boy's hair. "Right, I'm gonna make breakfast. Fruit salads and waffles all round?"

"Can I help?" Kijo and Brooklyn asked.

"Course you can guys."

"One big happy family huh guys?" Everyone looked to see Kenny, Arin, Ray, Max and Gramps on the stairs.

"Dad!" Kijo jumped up and hugged Kenny.

"Morning kiddo." Kenny grinned, Kijo had called him dad from the moment the adoption form was signed.

"Oh little Bro, that reminds me, Brook and I got you and Kai something."

"What's that then?" asked Kai, lying Kojin down in the play pen with some soft toys. Dranzer instantly flew to perch on the edge, watching over him.

"Well we saw your attempts of a baby album, so we… well, here." Hiro handed him the bag.

Kai pulled out a burgundy handmade book, a collaged emblem of Dragoon and Dranzer on the front, looking much like Kai's wedding broach.

"It's beautiful." he said opening the first few pages, already full of photos Hiro had taken.

"Who made it, it's deffo not a shop bought one." asked Tyson, placing Amaya with her brother.

"Everyone chipped in to making it. You'll see who did what on the corners of the pages." said Brooklyn, as Bruce took Kijo into the kitchen,  
everyone piled in after him, Bruce loved to show off while he cooked.

Kai was just flicking through the pages, there were some pictures he hadn't seen, such as one of the twins had spit up on Tala's shirt and Bryan laughing at him in the background, Kai suspected Spencer or Robert had taken that one, judging by the little griffin and whale on the page corners.

"Kai, are you alright?" Hiro placed a hand on the bluenette's shoulder.

"Yeah, just admiring the work."

"How's losing the baby gut going?"

"Almost gone actually, not that I've done much."

"That's good. These past three months have gone really quick huh?"

"I know, it's scary. I'm worried I'm going to miss something."

"That won't happen." Hiro reassured him. "Not in this family."

Then Kai remembered something-

_"No, it's ok, I'm sure dad will contact us when he can. And don't forget our extended family." Tyson smiled and wiped his tears._

_"Imagine the family portrait that would make." Kai mused._

_"Yeah, I can see Gramps hitting someone with the crutch already."_

_"As soon as I've had the twins and lost a bit of weight, we'll have a picture done, the bladebreakers, Hiro, Brooklyn, Arin and Kijo, Gramps and the blitzkrieg boys, all one big family."_

_"Don't forget the bit-beasts."_

"That reminds me. Tyson!" they got up and ran into the kitchen.

* * *

**This is helluva lot shorter than the other chapters I know but I really was stuck with it, it was only cos my mum said about 'teething troubles' with something or other, that the idea hit me.  
Please review, and any ideas at all to draw out this fic longer would be so appreciated, though don't expect an update soon, I'm drowning in homework which I should've done by now.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok, hopefully this should get me back on track, thanks to everyone that give me ideas, saved me from a creative funk.**

**This chapter was really just thrown together but I hope it entertains you still, I kinda put an argument between Bryan and Spencer in there. Don't hate me!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 21**

Kai was beginning to regret the family portrait idea.

Not only were the twins being ratty because they were teething, but everything else was going awry.

"What the hell's taking Spencer and Robert?" he asked Arin, who was on the phone.

"The bike broke down, Spence's trying to fix it. Kijo will you let Kenny do your hair!"

"But mama I need a wee!" Kai rolled his eyes, Kids were too blunt.

"There's some toilets over there." Tyson called, combing his hair in a portable mirror, they had all congregated by the river.

"But Tal-"

"Where's Tala and Bryan?" asked Tyson.

"B-BRYAN!" Tala's elated cry echoed from the toilets.

"See what I mean?" said Kijo, hopping from foot to foot.

"Horny bastards." Kai tutted, straightening Amaya's lilac dress and straightening her little hair bobble.

"Aren't you just the prettiest thing." Tyson cooed to his daughter.

"Where's Kojin?"

"Hiro and Brooklyn have got him with dad."

"Look after Amaya and I'll sort out Kijo before he wets himself." he walked into the small building. "Tala, Bryan, stop screwing each other and come out, Kijo needs to go."

"Coming. Jeez, just cos you've not had any for a while." Tala grumbled as he walked out of the cubicle, Kijo ran into another one and quickly shut the door.

Kai was about to give a heated reply when the sound of a motorbike reached his ears. He ran out and his face fell.

Spencer was covered in grease and Oil.

"Sorry we're late, something got jammed in one of the chains." said Robert as he pulled off his helmet.

"Spencer you're filthy!"

"Terribly sorry, I'd rather get my arse chewed for being slightly late and covered in grease than being really late." Spencer shrugged, blowing his fringe out from his face and failing. Robert rolled his eyes and did it for him.

"We'll try and get him cleaned up before the photographer gets here." Robert pulled him over towards the toilets.

Kai took a deep breath, he couldn't afford a headache.

"Where's Ray?" asked Max.

"Your boyfriend, you tell us." said Arin.

"I wouldn't ask if I knew!"

"What's all the fuss about?" said Nekojin came riding up on his bit beast's back.

"Ray, what kept you?"

"Sorry Kai, I had to wrestle Driger into having a bath, he was covered in mud."

"Ok, you're here now. Driger, Dranz, Dragoon and Draciel are over there, try to stay out of trouble please."

"Kai, are you alright?" Ray asked, resting a hand on Kai's shoulder.

"I just want this picture to be perfect. Spencer's covered in oil, everyone's scattered all over the place, Kijo's hair is all over the place and the twins are being rattier than ever because their gums are hurting."

"And you're stressing out more than necessary. You are going to make yourself ill if you keep it up." said Spencer's voice behind him his face and arms red from scrubbing.

"But-"

"Go a sit with Tyson and the kids, Ray, Rob and I will get things organised."

"Way ahead of ya Spen. Everyone's under the tree with the four D's. Max has got Kijo's hair under wraps. Bruce gave the kids some bonjela so they're quiet for now." said Arin (1) (2)

"And I'm relatively clean, just need to change my t-shirt."

"We haven't got-" Kai stopped when Spencer put a finger to his lips.

"I got a spare one on the bike. Now _breathe_."

"You being a stress-head again Kai?" Tyson walked up and pulled Kai to him. "Luckily the photographer's someone we know."

"I was going to ask you about that actually." said Robert. "Who is it?"

Tyson grinned and pointed to the pavement. Julia and Lee were standing there. Lee carrying his girlfriend's equipment.

"She's a photographer?"

"Uh huh."

"Hey guys, Julia, where can I put this?" grunted Lee.

"Just here will do, just don't drop it. Everyone ready?"

"Spencer's changing his shirt and a stressed-Eric here just about found his calm again." said Arin, receiving a playful nudge from Kai.

"You don't look like an Eric." Tyson frowned. Kai sighed and pecked Tyson on the nose.

"Let's get this circus act over with… sorry Julia." Kai sweatdropped.

"All we need is Bryan handling a python and Tala on a unicycle." she grinned.

"Why does everyone want me and Bryan to make prats out of ourselves?" Exclaimed Tala.

"Because you two are entertaining when you make prats of yourselves."

"You're lucky you got Spencer as your boyfriend Jurgen!"

"I wouldn't mind a snake as it goes." Bryan mused.

"Bryan!"

"Can we get this picture taken before the kids go down for a nap?" asked Tyson.

"Yeah sure, if everyone wants to get into place." said Julia, setting her camera up.

Dragoon and Dranzer, full size stood in front of the tree.

"I'll just stand out of the way with Lee." said Robert, recalling Spencer's name on the note and not his. Then he felt a fist in his jacket.

"You get… right back here Robert." Spencer pulled him back into his embrace.

"But-"

"You stay put Robert, you're part of this family too, we only didn't write your name down because I wrote the list at two in the morning." Tyson told him sheepishly.

"I wondered why there was writing on that toilet paper." said Arin.

"I couldn't find a notepad." Tyson shrugged.

"Anyway, Spencer, Robert, Bruce, Gramps, Hiro and Brooklyn in front of Drag and Dranz." said Julia, pointing out the taller ones. "Tala and Bryan in front of Spen and Rob, Tyson and Kai with kids in middle with Ray and Max in front of Hiro." she checked the camera to see if they would all fit the frame. "Then Draciel in front on the left, no my left sorry. Kenny, Kijo and Arin, you ok for kneeling in front?"

"Of course."

"Ok, then um… Driger could you lie down at Ray's feet?"

"Achoo!"

"Lee! That was over the lens, cover your mouth!"

"I did!" Lee protested, Tala turned to Bryan.

"Hope this ends up going ok. Kai will throw a fit if it doesn't."

"A hundred yen says it doesn't." Bruce told them. "Kids and animals are unpredictable."

Tala pondered the odds.

"Deal."

"Right, I think everything's ready." Julia mumbled, wiping the lens clean. And then looking into the eyepiece. "Ok… front row squeeze in a bit, Gramps move to your right slightly. Aha! Bingo, hold that pose!"

"_I'm gonna sneeze._"

"Don't you dare Dragoon!" Kai yelled, his nerves frayed. He only succeeded however in making Amaya cry. "Did I scare you sweetie? I'm sorry." he whispered, bobbling her slightly in an attempt to calm her down.

"Way to go Kai." snorted Bryan.

"Bryan, shut up, you're not helping." sighed Spencer.

"Who's gonna make me?"

"I am if you don't quit it."

"You and who's army?"

"Pack it in you two please." said Tala, casting a worried glance at Kai who was almost successful in calming his daughter, though he had his eyes closed and looked tense.

"No I'm not having blondie tell me what to do!"

"Who's been chewing your arse Bryan? You've been in a foul mood lately."

"That's because you go buggering off without a word all the time."

"And you know I'm usually going to Robert's."

"ACHOOO!" everyone stood their ground as the ground shook with the force of Dragoon's sneeze.

"We don't know that, for all we know you're half dead in a ditch somewhere!" Everyone stepped out of the way as their voices got louder.

"You're not my friggin keeper Bryan! I shouldn't have to answer to you, you're starting to sound like Boris!"

The second those words left his lips he wish he could take them back. He knew Bryan had abandonment issues and they had got worse when Ian had died.

He even just stood there as Bryan swung for him, knowing he deserved it as he fell to the floor, he had forgotten Bryan was like a freight train behind that right hook.

"You bastard, I'm NOTHING LIKE _HIM_!" Bryan cried, wrestling against Bruce, Tala, Hiro and everyone else who was holding him down, everyone except Robert, Kai, Tyson, Gramps and Kijo. "And I'm _sorry_ that I _actually worry_ for you when you're not around! My _so-called_ best friend!"

"Uncle Spencer! You're bleeding!"

"I'll be fine, Kijo."

"No you won't if I ever get loose!" he tried to lunge at the blonde again but with everyone holding him back, it proved fruitless.

"Spencer, I suggest we get that seen to." said Robert, Spencer nodded, Bryan's punch had split the skin from eyebrow to jaw line and wasn't letting up on bleeding anytime soon.

"That's it, run like the coward you are! Don't expect to come back to the apartment anytime soon!" He couldn't take anymore and broke into tears.

"But-"

"Spencer, you'd be wasting your breath with him like this. Just get yourself seen to." said Tala. Looking to see Dranzer wrap her wings around Kai and Amaya. Tyson, Kijo and Kojin off a little further with Dragoon. "Robert, get him out of here please, I don't know how long we can keep this up for."

The noble nodded and pulled Spencer to the bike and soon they drove off, Robert at the handlebars.

"Ok everyone, let him down. I got this."

"You sure Tala?" Bruce asked as everyone let go of the platinum haired teen and stepped back.

"Yeah Bruce, thanks."

While Tala tried to calm Bryan -now sobbing into his shoulder- down, Kijo tugged on Arin's trouser leg.

"Mama, will Uncle Spencer be ok?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine sweetheart." though to be honest she wasn't sure. "Well that's the picture buggered up. I'm sorry Julia, Lee for wasting your time."

"You weren't to know that was gonna happen, just keep an eye on Kai and Tyson, they look beat." said Lee.

"Will do, thanks guys."

Kai sat against Dranzer a state of shock, Amaya in his lap. He had never seen things get so heated between Bryan and Spencer, let alone Bryan draw blood from one of their own.

"Uncle Kai… I'm sorry we didn't get the picture you wanted." said a small voice, Kai looked up with slightly glazed eyes to see Kijo nervously fiddling with the end of his hair.

"It's ok Kijo, maybe another time. I kinda had a feeling today would go pear-shaped."

"Are Uncle Bryan and Spencer going to make up again?"

"I don't know Ki, Spencer can be really stubborn. Bryan more so." Kai sighed, smiling as copies of his eyes blinked innocently at him. "You had to behave when the picture isn't being taken didn't you?" he sighed again, poking her little nose, she gurgled and grabbed his finger, waving it about.

Kijo crouched down and covered his eyes, "Amaya." he called, she looked to the source of the new sound, "peek-a-boo!" he cooed. She squealed in delight.

"Three guesses who her new playmate is." Tyson walked up and joined the scene with Kojin. "This ones ready for a nap."

"This one's wide awake." Kai smiled.

"She's like her Uncle Tala then, wide awake at the idea of a fight."

"Hey Tal, how's Bryan?"

"Brooding under the other tree. That's the first time I've ever seen that happen Kai and quite frankly, it scared the crap outta me."

"Well Boris is a major taboo when it comes to you guys, but to be compared to him by one of your own." Tyson let out a whistle.

"What's a taboo?"

"A forbidden subject or activity Kijo. Anyway Spencer regretted saying it the millisecond after saying it, I saw it in his face and stance when Bry went for him. He was going to _sit back_ and let Bryan take it out on him."

"He must've been crazy."

"No, Spencer has been a firm believer in Karma for a while now, since we met Arin actually."

Kijo had gone over to Bryan, he had his head cradled in his arms. "Uncle Bry?"

"I'm not like him! I'm not!" was Bryan's muffled reply.

"We know you're not Uncle Bry." Kijo thought for what to say next. "Mama worries about me all the time too. So does Kenny." Bryan then raised his head.

"Of course they do, they love you very much and don't want anything bad to happen to you." Bryan frowned, was he really saying this? "Remember that day you went to look for Kai, Kenny went absolutely ape because you were missing, he swore and everything."

"You get like that when Uncle Spencer goes out to Robert's?"

"To Robert's, to the mall, heck I worry about him and Tala when they're gone more than five minutes getting the _post_! I don't want anything bad to happen to them. Losing Ian was bad enough."

"You love him that much?"

"Of course I do, he's the only brother I got left, even if he is a dense, blonde, inconsiderate… fathead!" Bryan flopped his arms down and sighed. "And now we ruined today by fighting. I feel really crummy."

"He probably does too, Robert took him to the hospital."

"Hm, he'll be ok, his head's a lot thicker than most." He straightened his legs. And sighed again. Then he held his arms open, Kijo smiled and climbed into his lap. "Thanks Kijo."

"Anytime Uncle Bry."

"He stood there and took that blow Bry, he knew his mistake the moment he said it." Tala came and sat beside them.

"I know, he would've blocked it otherwise. I just worry about him, heck I worry about you, Kai and everybody now."

"Hm, we knew you had a heart in there somewhere Uncle Bryan." Kijo grinned.

"Yeah, we just found it quicker than originally thought. There was a time Bryan that you would sulk for a week over something like this, what happened?" asked Tala, sitting back with them.

"I found some better things to do with my life, and Kijo's a good therapist."

"Are you going to talk to Spencer?" Tala asked him.

"Should really shouldn't I."

"Damn straight you will. I'm not putting up with tense silences." Tala scolded, then he hugged them both.

"Don't you three look cute." said Kai. "We're heading back to the dojo if you two want to come."

"Please come guys?" pleaded Kijo.

"We'll be over later, I have a certain blonde to talk to first."

* * *

Robert was getting himself a coffee when Tala and Bryan came walking up. 

"Come to punch him again?" he frowned.

"I haven't if you must know." sighed Bryan.

"How is he?" asked Tala.

"He's brooding, but other than that and fifty stitches in the side of his face he's fine."

"Fifty- Jesus Christ how hard did I punch him?"

"You floored the guy or didn't you notice?"

"Robert, leave it please." a voice called from the room next to the coffee machine. "I know I deserved it. I'm sorry Bry, of all the stupid mistakes I could've made I had to make that one." Bryan walked in to see Spencer sitting on the bed with small butterfly stitches down the side of his face, in addition to proper stitches in the skin, he then started talking in Russian.

**"Too right, I worry about you and you repay me by comparing me to him!"**

**"Like I said, of all the mistakes I could've made. Why do you worry so much?"**

**"Because I don't want to find out you're dead in a ditch somewhere, you have a mobile you dolt! Try using it! I lost one brother, I don't want to lose anymore."** Bryan's eyes were brimming with tears.

Spencer looked at Bryan dumbly before sighing. "I'm sorry," he said in English, before switching back to Russian. **"If I'd known you were worrying so much I would've called or something. I'll do that in future."**

**"Damn right you will!"** Bryan yelled, tears streaming down his face again.

**"You're such a mother hen."** Spencer's eyes were tearing up too.

**"After getting a second chance in life after the Abbey's isolation chambers, I think I'm entitled."** Bryan huffed.

**"Stop waffling and give us a hug you big baby."** Spencer smiled and held out an arm for Bryan to walk into and sob into his shoulder.

"I have no idea what you guys said, but I'm glad you're not arguing." said Robert. Tala was wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"You crying there Tal?" asked Spencer.

"_Niet._"

"Liar." smirked Bryan, sniffing. "So Spenny, when you getting out of here?"

"Dunno, hope it's sometime around now."

"But shouldn't you rest, you did just get punched in the head." said Robert?

"It's the flesh wound that hurts like a bitch. I'm fine otherwise."

**"I suspected you had a thick skull."**

"Watch it." Spencer warned, poking Bryan's head.

* * *

"Uncle Spencer, you're ok!" Kijo beamed when he opened the door. 

"Told you I would be. Where's Robert?"

"Right here." Robert wrapped his arms around his boyfriend as they walked inside.

"You made up with Bryan yet?" Arin asked.

"They made each other and Tala cry." Robert grinned.

"Broadcast it why don't ya." called Bryan

"You should know by know that your reputation's gone out of the window in this house." said Kai.

"Kai there's a letter here for you and Tyson. Said Robert, pulling the envelope sticking out of the letter box and handing it to Kai.

"The BBA?" Kai ripped the envelope and read the contents. "Shit!" he dragged out the single syllable and flopped into the armchair.

"Kai?"

"Dickinson, The BBA are hosting a get together in Tokyo, everyone's going because they won't take no for an answer. Stanley's added his personal note. _'sorry boys I did try to get you off the hook. But they said a beyblade do without the two champions was like a circus without clowns.'_ I bet everyone else got one then?"

"Yeah, Arin and Kijo too."

"And us." said Bruce, pointing to himself and Gramps.

"Kai, we're gonna have to take the twins."

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit _shit_! I really do not want them living in the spot light all their lives. No doubt the presses are going to be there."

"We'd have to face the world with them sometime. You never know Kai, they might leave us alone after a couple of weeks like when we announced we were together."

"That was only because I threatened to sue every newspaper and TV company there."

"Well do that again. And I thought you were the smart one of the bunch Kai." Dizzi's voice called from the computer.

"The computer talked?" Kijo stared at it wide eyed

"That's my bit-beast Dizzi. She usually jumps in with advice, or sarcasm."

"Aw chief, you wound me." if computers could pout, Dizzi would be doing it.

"You're right Dizzi. But the first sign of trouble and I'm out of there on Dranzer with the twins guys."

"It's in a week." said Gramps.

"That should give this a chance to heal." said Spencer, pointing to his face. "Fifty bloody stitches."

"Ouch, I hope they numbed it." said Arin.

"Numbed it?" Spencerfrowned. "So _that's_ what that needle was for."

Even Bryan gawked at him.

"What about that time you dislocated your shoulder climbing with that guy in Australia?" he asked.

"Popped that back in meself before the ambulance got there."

"And when you had that toothache?" said Kai.

"Yanked that out with a pair of sterilised grips."

"When you had your ear pierced?"

"Did that myself with a hot needle and an apple slice." Spencer shrugged, fingering the piercing in his left ear lobe.

"You didn't even use ice to numb it?" Hiro asked.

"You were supposed to?"

"You mean to say you've never been numbed up before today?" asked Robert.

"Nope." Spencer shrugged again.

"I'm dating a masochist." Robert groaned.

"What's a masochist?"

"I'll tell you when you're older Kijo." said Kenny.

"I don't like pain, I'm… just used to it I suppose. Robert, don't look at me like that."

"You're helluva lot braver than I am." Robert sighed incredulously, resting his head on Spencer's shoulder.

* * *

**Not too sure where the ending came from lol.**

**(1) Four D's - Driger, Dranzer, Dragoon and Draciel if you hadn't guessed.**

**(2) Bonjela - funny tasting gel used for teething and ulcers.**

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Heh, this one's one part planned and about nineteen parts thrown together. Thanks for all the ideas, they certainly did help.**

**"Blah" **- Talking in Russian.

"Blah" - Normal Speech.

"_blah_" -bit beasts.

And someone comes back and gives everyone a big surprise.

* * *

****

**Chapter 22**

"I was in Tokyo last month, I took this road, then this one… hopefully we'll get to Tokyo within an hour and a half, traffic permitting." said Spencer, pointing out lines on the map in front of him, Bruce, Kenny, Miguel and Julia.

"Why couldn't they have the thing here in Bey City, I mean most of us live here now." said Tala, holding Kojin while Kai threw together some last minute bottles and things.

"The BBA like to make things awkward, you should know this by now, give me Kojin and tie your laces Tala before you end up breaking your neck." said Robert. Tala looked at his feet.

"Oh yeah." he passed his nephew - by love, not by blood obviously- to the noble.

"You and your sister are highly contagious." Robert mused, smoothing down the baby's hair.

"I know, ain't they just." Spencer smiled broadly, wincing slightly at the stitches still in his face.

"Where's my son?" called Tyson's voice from upstairs.

"I could ask the same thing about mine." said Bruce. "Where is Hiro?"

"He was in the big tree at the back of the garden when I looked out of the window." said Tyson, coming down with his daughter.

A loud crack and a yell was heard next.

"So much for Jin of the Gale!" laughed Ray's voice.

"Shut up kitty features. AND GET ME DOWN!"

Bruce and Spencer ran outside to see Hiro hanging upside down from another branch, ponytail and everything drooping.

"Wait a second I have to get this!" Bryan ran out with Hiro's camera and took a couple of pictures.

"Bryan!"

"Payback."

"I won't ask." said Bruce, unhooking his son's trouser leg so Hiro could be caught by Spencer.

* * *

"Are you going to be ok Robert?" Spencer asked his boyfriend as he kicked the engine into life, slipped on a pair of slim line safety glasses and handed Robert a pair. 

"Driving along the road, wind in my hair, arms round the waist of my boyfriend…" Robert mused. "I think I'll be just fine. Though Spencer, I'm more worried about you. You didn't get much sleep last night."

"Yeah, my face was itching really badly."

"Well don't scratch, it's healing."

"Yes mother."

Robert rolled his eyes and just hugged the blonde as they moved forward, moving to the front of the awaiting convoy of cars, pulling up beside the seven seat minivan, or Bruce's.

"We ready?" he asked.

Tyson picked up the multi-way radio Kenny had handed him. "Sound off, is everyone ready?"

"Julia ready."

"Chief here, ready."

"Lead the way Spencer." Hiro's voice came from Miguel's car.

"Ready when you are Spencer." Bruce grinned, Spencer nodded and surged forward, Robert waving for the others to follow.

"How's Hil and Daichi getting there?" asked Gramps over the radio.

"Garland's giving them a ride in his jeep, heck it's big enough." replied Brooklyn.

Kai and Tyson then remembered something they half wished they hadn't.

"Anyone know if Ming Ming's actually gonna show up or not?"

"Shit, I forgot she's opening the night with her band. Sorry Kai I did mean to tell you."

"Not to worry Bryan. You and Tal not squashing Kijo are you?" Kai smirked.

"Kenny's car's not that small. Remind me to take my test when we get back."

"Spencer said everyone better clear the road then." Robert's voice called over.

"Clear the pavements too." called Ray.

"Suddenly everyone's a comedian huh?"

"Um… are the Dark Bladers going to be there?" Kenny asked.

"Most likely. Look Chief is they start anything, I'm sure we'll send them packing between us. Right everyone?" called Mathilda's voice.

"Right!" was the collective reply.

"I'm sure we put them off their 'home cooked Kenny burgers' last time chief!"

"KAI THAT IS NOT FUNNY!"

"Chief watch your driving!" cried Mathilda in the car behind him.

"Sorry guys, now Uncle Kai that was mean." said Kijo.

**"Kai, apologise, Chief's gonna bust a vessel if he's not careful."** Bryan's voice added.

"Sorry chief couldn't resist."

**"He's sulking now."**

**"He'll get over it."**

"No conspiracies you two." said Hiro.

**"The only conspiracy I'm thinking of is to get Chief a spine and some iron nerve to go with it."** said Tala.

"He's got it Tala, just doesn't use it often enough."

"Will you guys hush up, we're coming to a junction that's a pain in the arse and I need to concentrate on not getting us separated." said Spencer's voice as they pulled up to some lights.

* * *

Spencer pulled into the car park of Tokyo's BBA HQ, his hairstyle an odd cross between Tala's and Robert's from where it had been blown about. He found spaces reserved for motorbikes and pulled into one, letting the engine purr beneath it's passengers. 

"You alright there Robert?" he asked over the engine.

"Uh-huh. But I have to stand up."

"Slightly saddle-sore huh?" Spencer laughed as he helped Robert off and turned off the Harley's engine.

The second he hopped off the bike Robert pulled him in for a kiss, fisting his hands in his blonde hair.

"Get a room!" Kijo called out as he climbed out of the back of Kenny's car with Bryan and Tala.

Spencer just smiled into the kiss before they broke apart. "Kids these days huh?"

"Hm." Robert replied, messing Spencer's hair up so it resembled something like it's normal style.

"You done with Spencer's hair now?" asked Bryan. Then Tala started messing his up even more. "Tal!"

"But you look good with bed-head." Tala whined.

"Shall we head inside before some of us catch colds?" called Miguel.

"It's not that cold."

"I was thinking more about the kids." Miguel pointed to Kai and Tyson putting little coats on the twins as Bruce put the 'baby-bag' on his shoulder.

Walking to the front of the building they spotted the reporters. Kai and Tyson suppressed a groan.

"You can always give me the twins, I'm practically a nobody to reporters. They're not going to notice me." said Arin.

"No it's Ok Arin, we have to face them with the kids sometime." said Tyson. "Ready Kai?" Tyson held out his free hand.

"Ready." Kai smirked, holding Tyson's hand.

Spencer nudged Robert lightly and offered his arm. Robert smiled and accepted.

Bryan and Tala each had an arm round the other's waist. Others either held hands or put a hand on their significant other's back pocket.

"Look it's Tyson and Kai!" yelled a reporter, they all gathered around the bladers, Kai and Tyson hid the twins' faces.

"_Oh crud._" Dragoon's voice grumbled from his blade in Tyson's pocket.

"Tyson! Kai! Since you confessed to worldwide news that you two were an item there have been a number of bladers pairing up, what's your reaction to this?" asked one reporter.

Everyone rolled their eyes, so slow.

"We're happy for them." was Kai's answer.

"So what have you lovebirds been up to since your confession?"

They both smirked and held up their left hands, Tyson moving Kojin to his other hip first.

"We got married and had a baby, twins to be exact."

"Who's the mother?"

_'Damn reporters' _Kai thought as his smirk grew. "I am."

The reporters laughed.

"Sure thing Kai, though unless Balkov implanted you with-" the reporter stopped as Kai was nodding slowly, his jaw tense. "You're serious?"

"Oh, come on! Would Kai Hiwatari joke over something like this? Let me rephrase that, would Kai Hiwatari joke at all?" exclaimed Julia.  
The reporters blinked dumbly before jumping in with questions about Kai's pregnancy and the kids' names as they moved to the front entrance.

By then Kai had had more than enough, Arin and Tyson noticed he was starting to grind his teeth.

"Hey! Isn't that Ming-Ming's limo?" called Arin, pointing down the road as the pink thing caught her eye.

"Ming-Ming's old news."

"Really? I heard she _bared all_ for a European magazine. If you catch me drift." _'Buddha forgive me.'_ she thought.

That made the reporters think for a moment.

"Before you go and get your scoop on Ming-Ming, if I catch any reporter sneaking around without my say-so, I'll sue each and every one of them." Kai glared them all, sending most of them cowering back to their cars. Deeming himself satisfied, he continued to the doors.

"You handled that really well."

"Well with all the stuff the press have uncovered about Boris and my Grandfather, it was a matter of time before someone put two and two together."

"Kai, Tyson, you made it!" Stanley Dickinson walked up.

"Well it's not like the officials gave them a choice Stanley." said Bruce behind them.

"Yes, my apologies for that."

"Serves you two right for being so good." said Hiro.

"Is there a baby changing facility anywhere?" asked Tyson and Kai in unison.

"Just down the hall boys." chuckled Stanley. "The main hall is just-"

"WHO SAID I FLASHED FOR THE CAMERA OF A PORNO MAG?" Ming-Ming stormed in, looking like her vixen self with eyes blazing in anger. (1)

She instantly spotted Arin. "I bet it was you!"

"Don't look at me, I got better things to do than spread rumours about you." Arin cast a look to Kenny, she had heard of his obsession, luckily they had managed to snap him out of it, he was just talking to Spencer and Robert, Kijo perched on the blonde's shoulder. "The cheek of some people."

"This could affect my career if my 'pure as the driven snow' image is ruined!" she wailed to no-one in particular, whoever bothered to listen really.

"Pure as the driven snow? That's a load of bull if I ever did hear it." Johnny walked up with Kai and Tyson, he was holding Kojin.

Ming-Ming was concentrating on someone else, Kai.

"Hello Kai." she began in a sickly sweet tone. "You're looking rather trim in that outfit."

"What do you want Ming-Ming?" asked Tyson, as Kai held onto Amaya.

"Can't a girl say hello nowadays?" she asked, sauntering up to Kai.

"Not after what you nearly did to Kai, no." It was Tyson's turn to get annoyed. She was trying to move in on his husband!

"Ming-Ming, I suggest you get your manicured paws off me before I'm liable for assault." said Kai.

_'Or me, whoever snaps first.'_ Tyson was on the verge of bubbling over.

But Ming-Ming took it the wrong way as usual.

"See Kai, I knew you couldn't keep your hands off me." she went to loop her arms around his neck when he stepped back and cradled his daughter tighter.

"What the hell is that thing?" she asked, pointing to it like it was an unsighlty growth.

Tyson lost it there and then.

"THAT _THING_ AS YOU PUT IT IS MINE AND KAI'S _DAUGHTER_!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"I might be ditzy-"

"Understatement." said Bryan, not bothering to whisper.

"But I'm not stupid."

"You aint that smart much either." added Tala.

"Ditch the brat and come with me Kai, you know we're meant to be together." she had that predatory look that had Kai frozen to the spot, it was like that party where she nearly raped him all over again. But Garland wasn't around to walk in on them this time.

She went to grab Amaya from his grip when an explosion of various elements knocked her back.

"_LEAVE THEM ALONE!_" Every known bit beast save Dranzer and Dragoon leered over her, eyes glowing. Brooklyn floating in front of them, dark wings spread wide.

Luckily that scared her off out of the building.

"Wow!" said Kijo at the display of bit beasts. "This is so awesome!"

"I'll say." added Arin. "She's well and truly gone guys. Kai are you ok back there?"

"Um… I think so." Kai looked down at the small one in his arms and smiled. "That wicked witch won't ever harm my babies." he cooed, he was definitely soft now.

Oh well he had dragged the blitzkrieg boys down with him.

"Thanks everyone."

"That's Ok Kai, we needed an excuse to get rid of her." Rick walked up with the other All-Starz and other well known teams, summoning back Rock Bison, the other bladers did the same 'til one remained.

Spencer stared.

Bryan tried to say something coherent and failed.

Tala was looking around as if to find a logical explanation.

Kai voiced the bit-beast's name.

"Wyborg?"

The snake spirit nodded.

"But- Ian's dead." Tala inched forward to touch the beast, scales met his finger tips. "We're dreaming. Someone please say we're dreaming."

"In dreams you can't usually feel pain, and my face is hurting right now." said Spencer.

"Who's Ian?" asked Mathilda.

"The fifth Blitzkrieg boy. But he's dead, no one could've survived when that section of the abbey blew up."

"Blitzkrieg huh? Better than Demolition any day." A cloaked figure jumped down from the rafters. "And guys, I'm very much alive." the figure pulled the cloak off.

Ian Yablokov (2) was standing in front of them, now the same height as Tala, his violet hair as long as Ray's, tied back in a long ponytail, his old goggles in place on his head over blood red eyes. His toned body clothed in a khaki vest with rugged shoulders and camouflage trousers with the knees torn out.

Everyone stared now, Tala stepped forward and rested a hand on his shoulder. Feeling his face with the other. He was real.

"Y-you're not a shrimp anymore." he sobbed, pulling the Russian to him and sobbing.

"Ian, we thought you were dead for nearly _four years_." said Kai. "How did you-?"

"Wyborg saved me and took me to the nearest hospital, I thought I was a goner too. I was stuck there for at least a year, got a bit of a nose job while I was at it." he ran his thumb down his now 'normal sized' nose with a small smile.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CONTACT US SOONER!" demanded Bryan.

"I tried once they let me out of hospital and got myself a normal life, but you're more elusive than a greased snake. Then I did the next logical thing, phoned Dickinson. He wanted to surprise you."

"IAN I'M GONNA KNOCK YABLOKOV!" Bryan ran up to him and grabbed him in a bone crushing embrace. "You bastard, you bloody bastard!" he sobbed. "I'm glad your alive, cos nowI'm gonna kill you!" Ian just shook his head and patted Bryan's back. Same old Bryan.

"Family life has done you lot a favour. Congratulations Kai."

"Thanks Ian."

"Shall we head into the main hall, we're blocking the doorway." suggested Hiro.

* * *

**(1) Ming-Ming has two appearances in the show, her goody-goody look with the big Goo-Goo eyes and the appearance she takes on when she's battling Daichi, the more "Sexy" look, which I dubbed the vixen look, I use the term "Sexy" _very_ loosely.**

**(2) Yablokov - Didn't know Ian's surname so I'm using this one.**

**Um... please review?**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm kinda glad I brought Ian back, the response has been phenomonal, thanks everyone.**

**Don't own the rights to any of the songs featured in this chapter, just love rockin out to them.**

* * *

**Chapter 23.**

"I still can't believe you're alive Ian." said Bryan, as Ian had both Kojin and Amaya on his lap. Everyone was crowded around the one they all thought dead, awaiting the explanation. Bryan still had tears in his eyes as Tala blew his nose loudly.

"I can't believe you're blubbing like a big baby, and Kai's married Tyson, let alone gave birth to these two gems. At least you're all happy." Ian still felt the whole situation was rather surreal.

"That we are Ian. Are you?"

"I'm yet to find that special someone but yes, I'm happy. The village I stayed in after the hospital had girls queuing up to look after me. I can't believe you and Bryan are together Tal. You suit each other as it goes."

"I bet, when did you quit being a shrimp?" said Tala.

"When I got out of hospital I hit a growth spurt in more ways than height." he laughed, playing with his ponytail. "So Spencer, you and Robert huh? Never saw that coming."

"Neither did I. Glad it did though." Spencer smiled, nuzzling Robert's hair. "Where do you stay now, got a job?"

"Dickinson's hooked me up with an apartment in the area, and I work in nightclubs."

Brooklyn spoke up at this, he still had his wings, he couldn't get rid of them. "What's your stage name? I might've heard it."

"Snake charmer." Ian smirked.

"You're a _singer_?" Bryan stopped play wrestling with Kijo to gawk at his old friend.

"Yeah, why do you think Boris beat me all the time? Cos I wouldn't shut up singing."

"I remember now." said Spencer.

"Snake charmer, they say you're really good." grinned Brooklyn.

"Care to give us a demo Ian?" asked Tyson. "Since you all scared Ming-Ming off they're fretting over entertainment."

"Let them squirm a bit, I haven't seen you guys in near four years. I missed you guys like mad."

"We missed you too, but we thought you were dead." said Bryan, pulling Kijo onto his lap and hugging him.

"Don't strangle him Bryan." said Arin.

"He won't mama."

"Got yourself a teddy bear eh Bry?" taunted Ian.

"No, this is Kijo. Kenny's adopted son, Arin's kid."

"And all round coolest adopted nephew going." said Spencer, giving the six year old a high five.

"You guys got it sorted."

"So could you if you stick around." said Tala. "You could always try your chances with Hilary if you're straight."

"Like the rest of you, you mean?" Ian snorted, everyone just laughed.

"Same old wit."

"I'm still the same old Ian, just taller and with a smaller nose."

"And less twitchy. You used to jump at every noise." taunted Bryan.

"Again I have the village to thank for that." Ian shrugged, looking at the sleeping forms in his lap. "And the kids wouldn't leave me alone, funny really when kids used to run away screaming."

"Where is this village?" asked Robert.

"Sokol."

"That's two hundred miles from Moscow."

"Wyborg chose it, not me. Anyway, I was healed there."

"Ian I know this isn't exactly a question you want to hear right now but…"

"Did Boris and Voltaire survive? The answers to that Kai, is no."

"What?" was the collective shocked reply.

"But they were chasing you when the east wing collapsed we heard, still would like to know how that happened actually." frowned Tala.

"There was a reason they locked us up when we weren't blading." Ian smirked as Tyson went to fetch the carry cots for the twins.

"Do tell."

"We could cause major damage. Which yours truly did." Ian smirked again.

"_You_ brought down the east wing?" Spencer stared at him, he remembered the concrete pillars, and being thrown against them.

"They should never keep explosives at the end of dorm corridors."

_Ian's Flashback._

_Ian stepped silently out of his dorm, after picking the lock for twenty minutes with a spoon he had smuggled from the kitchens._

_Checking the coast was clear he ran to a cupboard at the end of the corridor, various explosives greeted him with their promise of destruction when he inched the door open.  
"Shouldn't be so careless, eh Boris." he cackled under his breath as he took what he needed._

_After slipping a note of where he was under Bryan's door, Ian crept down to the east wing, where Boris and Voltaire's offices were._

_It wasn't for hero worship, it wasn't for revenge, he didn't know what it was for, maybe Spencer's talk of freedom spurred him to do this._

_He even thought he might not make it, but it was a risk he was willing to take. He just hoped it would work for the others sake._

_Having set up the explosives, he took a deep breath and launched his blade at the fire alarm. And waited._

_"You ungrateful worm, wait 'til we get our hands on you!" Boris yelled as he and Voltaire chased after Ian. For a short guy he sure was speedy._

_Until he hit a dead end._

_"Didn't think through your little prank did you Yablokov." Voltaire was standing under a solid concrete rafter, now for Boris to step forward._

_"You can't kill a kid for having a laugh." Ian wished his last words had been something more dramatic as he fingered the detonator on his belt, Boris should've never let him have free reign in the library._

_"Can't we?" Bingo._

_"No." he smirked and hit the button._

End flash back

"A series of explosions were the last thing I heard, their bodies and the blurred face of a snake under a night sky was the last thing I saw. Before I woke in Hospital a week later. Wyborg had checked they were really dead before taking me to safety." Ian's story came to an end.

"You mean to say you were willing to kill yourself in the process?" Kai was the first to speak after a pregnant pause.

Ian nodded.

"I wish I had kept my bloody mouth shut now." Spencer growled, his eyes tearing up, he remembered his fanciful ideas of freedom and vocalising them.

"I had been thinking about it for a while."

"I gave myself laryngitis because of you!"

_Bryan's Flashback._

_Bryan jumped when the fire alarm went off and his door was wrenched open, a automated mechanism. _

"Bry, we got to go, grab your blade." Spencer stuck his head in, Tala behind him.

"Where's Ian?"

_"No idea." Tala looked down and picked up a piece of paper. "What's this? 'Gone to the east wing, don't wait for me. Ian' Stupid sod! What's he got himself into now?" _

"We have to go after him."

_"He could be dead by now if he hung around." Spencer sighed, "We better get going if they do the role call and we're not there, we might be next."_

_No sooner had they got out of the building the explosions sounded and the east wing collapsed in a cloud of dust._

_"Ian... IAN!" Bryan cried, straining against Spencer and Tala. "IAN!"_

_He kept crying his name and struggling against his team-mates until his voice had gone and his muscles gave out._

_"No one could survive that." said Spencer, holding Bryan down as Tala had a go at one of the guards to go and investigate. _

"Get me a cell phone!" Tala bellowed to another.

_"Who are you gonna call?" asked Spencer. Bryan still sobbing. They all had tears but Bryan was the worst affected._

_"Kai. He'll know what to do. Until then we're going to the Russian BBA HQ."_

End flashback.

"Good thing I had Stanley there with me." said Kai as Tyson returned with the carry cots and placed the twins in them.

"What I don't get is why Bryan cried himself hoarse." said Ray.

"We all did when it all sunk in, but those two were the closest in terms of brotherly love." said Tala, fumbling with the locket around his neck, the same one he had leant Kai at his wedding.

"I'm sorry I upset everyone." said Ian, bowing his head.

Bryan grabbed him by the scruff of the shirt.

"You nearly got yourself _killed_! Promise me you won't do it again!"

"I promise." Ian looked Bryan in the eye as he put him down.

"You're alive, the Abbey is permanently shut down, all the kids re-homed and the two banes of your existence are gone. If anything Ian, you're a hero." said Hiro.

Ian blushed and bowed his head. "I'm no hero."

Kai pulled him into a hug. "You're _our_ hero, I don't care what you say. We're so glad you're back."

"Me too Kai, me too. I just wish the apartment was nearer you lot. It would be great to be with you guys and meet those I have yet to do so."

"You can always have Tala's old room at ours." said Bryan

"Just buy a load of earplugs first." warned Spencer.

"Hey!" protested Tala.

"I see. I sleep like a log nowadays any. Are you sure guys?"

"Don't be stupid, of course we are."

"Well I have some pets, won't that be a problem?"

"Depends what they are."

"Just four bearded dragons, they're all in one thing about… that big." he made some distances between his hands.

"Cool. That's not a problem." Then Tala thought for a moment, "What did you call them?" Ian went red again.

"Tala, Bryan, Kai and Spencer… well what did you expect? I missed you guys." he swung his legs in a slightly childish manner.

"Welcome back Ian." Spencer grinned, ruffling his hair and dislodging his goggles.

"Thanks ya big lug."

"Watch it."

"Good to see something hasn't changed." laughed Tala.

"It's good to see everyone getting on so well." smiled Mr Dickinson.

"Brooklyn, when are you going to eighty-six the wings?" said Rick.

"I have tried Rick, I'm sorry but I don't know why they're not going."

"Maybe this will help." smirked Hiro, pulling Brooklyn to his chest and ravishing his mouth.

"This is a moment I can live without seeing." said Bruce. Everyone else laughed.

By the time Hiro was done, Brooklyn's wings were gone and his face red. He gave one of his content smiles and hugged Hiro. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"Right, who likes Fall Out Boy?" asked Ian, hopping out of his seat and to the stage. "Better still who can _play_ Fall Out Boy? Since Ming-Whatever her name is band's buggered off too. At least they left their instruments."

"Depends on the song."

"We do have CD's and a player as well." said Kenny.

"It's _'Sugar, We're Going Down'_ and I know Chief, just want to see if anyone else can play instruments." Ian grinned.

"I used to be able to play bass guitar and I know the song." Arin jumped up and grabbed one and started plucking at the strings. "Oh yeah, still got it."

"I know a thing or two about drumming." Mystel jumped onto the stool and started playing.

"Kept that quiet Mystel."

"You never asked Garland." he grinned.

"Hold my jacket Spencer." Robert handed Spencer the garment and picked up the guitar and played a few rifts. "Thank you Gustav."

"Your butler taught you guitar?" said Enrique.

"He had to keep me occupied when I got bored of blading somehow." Robert shrugged. "Plus Oliver and Johnny have hobbies besides blading."

"Ok ok."

"One two, and a one two three!"

Mystel, Arin and Robert played the intro before Ian started belting out the words, Robert doing backing vocals.

_Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song) _

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it  
We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

Everyone had paired up and began dancing, Kai and Tyson spinning around and just enjoying themselves while the kids were asleep.

"Bloody hell he's good!" yelled Bryan.  
_  
Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song) _

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it  
We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

Ian started waving his free arm, getting everyone on the floor to do the same and singing along.  
_  
Down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it _

We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down (down, down)  
Down, down (down, down)  
We're going down, down (down, down)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it.

"Anyone else wanna go?" he panted over the cheers.

"Blader's karaoke night!" yelled the All-Starz.

"If it's not the Japanese it's the Americans." laughed Ian. "Seriously."

The night was spent with everyone singing songs, Arin started it off with Pink's _'Who Knew.'_

Mathilda had a go with Natasha Beddingfield's _'Unwritten'_.

And Lee, Miguel, Rick ended up singing to Ricky Martin's _'Living La Vida Loca.'_ and they weren't half bad.

Then Bryan, Tala and Spencer gave a brilliant rendition of Breaking Benjamin's _'Diary of Jane'_.

"Well you found a place in the heart of Robert." Robert said to Spencer, engaging the blonde in a tongue war.

"Come on Tyson and Kai!" yelled Rick.

"Uh-Uh, I blade, I don't sing." said Kai.

"Oh come on Uncle Kai, I bet you're good." pouted Kijo.

"Come on Kai." pleaded Tyson, giving him 'the eyes'

"You've got to stop hanging around with Max… and fine I'll sing something."

"Yay!" Tyson, being the strange lovable guy he is, picked Darius Danesh's _'Colour-blind'_. Having heard it somewhere in Europe he thought it matched his moods before he and Kai got together.

_Feeling blue  
When I'm trying to forget this feeling  
That I miss you_

_Feeling green  
When the jealousy wells and it won't  
Go away in dreams_

_Feeling yellow  
I'm confused inside a little hazy but mellow  
When I feel your eyes on me_

_Feeling fine, sublime  
When that smile of yours  
Creeps into my mind_

_Nobody told me it feels so good  
Nobody said you'd be so beautiful  
Nobody warned me about your smile  
You're the light  
You're the light  
When I close my eyes  
I'm colour blind  
You make me colour blind_

_Feeling red  
When you spend all your time with your friends  
And not me instead_

_Feeling black  
When I think about all of the things that  
I feel I lack_

_Feeling jaded  
When it's not gone right  
All the colours have faded  
Then I feel your eyes on me_

_Feeling fine, sublime  
When that smile of yours  
Creeps into my mind  
__  
Nobody told me it feels so good  
Nobody said you'd be so beautiful  
Nobody warned me about your smile  
You're the light  
You're the light  
When I close my eyes  
I'm colour blind  
You make me colour blind_

_Blinded by the light you shine  
The colours fade completely  
Blinded by you every time  
I feel your smile defeat me  
I'm colour blind  
I just can't deny this feeling  
__  
Nobody told me it feels so good  
Nobody said you'd be so beautiful  
Nobody warned me about your smile  
You're the light  
You're the light  
When I close my eyes  
I'm colour blind  
You make me colour blind_

_Nobody told me it feels so good  
Nobody said you'd be so beautiful  
Nobody warned me about your smile  
You're the light  
You're the light  
When I close my eyes  
I'm colour blind  
You make me colour blind_

By then Kai had picked Lighthouse Family's 'High.' to sing, remembering how he felt like a lost cause before Tyson came and changed his life.

_When youre close to tears remember  
Some day itll all be over  
One day were gonna get so high  
And though its darker than december  
Whats ahead is a different colour  
One day were gonna get so high _

And at  
The end of the day  
Well remember the days  
We were close to the edge  
And well wonder how we made it through  
And at  
The end of the day  
Well remember the way  
We stayed so close to till the end  
Well remember it was me and you

cause we are gonna be forever you and me  
Youll always keep me flying high in the sky of love

Dont you think its time you started  
Doing what we always wanted  
One day were gonna get so high  
cause even the impossible is easy  
When we got each other  
One day were gonna get so high

And at  
The end of the day  
Well remember the days  
We were close to the edge  
And well wonder how we made it through  
And at  
The end of the day  
Well remember the way  
We stayed so close to till the end  
Well remember it was me and you

cause we are gonna be forever you and me  
You will always keep me flying high in the sky of love

High, high, high, high...

_cause we are gonna be forever you and me  
You will always keep me flying high in the sky of love_

_cause we are gonna be forever you and me  
You will always keep me flying high in the sky of love_

_cause we are gonna be forever you and me  
You will always keep me flying high in the sky of love_

"See that wasn't so bad." Tyson laughed as he hopped down. "You were really good."

"Thanks, _and_ the twins are still asleep."

"We'll be up most of the night." Tyson sighed, kissing Kai on the lips. "Shame it's not doing what we used to eh?"

"Hmm, I do miss it sometimes, but I wouldn't swap those two for anything."

"Me neither."

"If you two want some alone time, Robert and I will look after the kids." offered Spencer, standing in earshot.

"We couldn't Spence, you're here to enjoy yourselves too." said Tyson.

"You can, you will and you _won't_ argue." Spencer insisted.

"But-"

Kai never finished his sentence when Spencer picked him and Tyson up, carrying them to a private room. "Have fun." and closed the door behind them.

"Spencer let us out! Spencer! OPEN THE DOOR YOU BLOODY WHALE!"

A scrape of a key in the lock told Kai that was a negative.

"Kai, the kids will be in safe hands. Or they better be."

"Dranzer, Dragoon, keep an eye on the twins please."

"_You betcha._" and said spirits flew through the cracks around the door.

"Spencer will probably think I don't trust him now." Kai groaned, flopping on the bed.

"Don't be daft, you're only protecting our children. A mother weasel will take on a fox three times her size to protect her litter." Tyson said as he hugged Kai to his chest. "Well I think it was a weasel, or was it a stoat?"

"Tyson."

"Yessum?" Tyson was pulled onto the bed and Kai straddled him.

"Shut up."

"What you gonna do to make me?" Tyson smirked as Kai leant down and shared a number of kisses, each one getting more passionate as their dormant need grew.

* * *

At the Dojo the phone rang, the machine picking up with the long recording Hiro had yet to change. 

"Um yes Hello Kai it's Doctor Calhourn from the hospital here, it's very important I speak to you and Tyson as soon as you get this message, so give me a call, thanks."

Calhourn hung up the phone in his office, Kai's notes in hand. "I knew I had forgotten to tell him something." he sighed.

* * *

"Unh Kai!" Tyson cried out as Kai took his stiff member into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive flesh. 

Their clothes had long since been discarded, Kai taking pleasure with his reasserted dominance to make the tanned form beneath him squirm.

"Yes Tyson?" he stopped his ministrations to answer and blew cold air over the weeping shaft of his lover. Tyson squeaked at the sensation.

"Remind me never to complain about being uke again."

Kai didn't reply, he just crawled up over Tyson and kissed him softly, running fingers through the wavy navy halo around his husband's head.

"Kai, we still have a couple of problems." Tyson smirked, reaching a hand down and gripped both of their arousals, holding the heads in place pressing into one another. Kai let loose a very primitive growl as pleasure wracked his system.

Tyson then began to run his hand up and down both shafts, letting his palm rub firmly against straining flesh. Kai buried his face in his shoulder as his juices seeped and ran down Tyson's erection, his jerking hand coating both of them. The younger teen's other hand groping Kai's bottom.

Kai's legs trembled as Tyson continued his assault on their manhoods. His whole body had broken out into a sweat and his bare chest was shuddering, his nipples rubbing against the darker skin of Tyson's.

Tyson was in pure ecstasy, it had been nearly six months since he and Kai made love and it made things a little easier without the twins inside Kai, who was almost back to his formal six-pack glory. He couldn't see it, but as his hand worked in between their hips, he could feel how large and stiff Kai's erect organ was. He rubbed his fingers sensually in circles around their most sensitive areas. Kai let out a cry into his shoulder and Tyson pumped his hands faster up Kai's shaft and his own. The heads of their arousals still swept against each other, fluids freely flowing. Tyson bit his lip, his own erection was quivering and his climax was coming soon and if he knew Kai, his was as well.

And then Kai let go one fist from the pillows and reached shakily between them and his hand joined Tyson's in stroking their throbbing lengths.

"AAH! KAI!" Tyson screamed out and his hips thrust upwards, his load shooting and splashing onto their hands.

"T-TYSON!" Kai shouted as he came a second later, the white liquid covering Tyson's stomach. The former captain's legs gave out and he collapsed against the younger in exhaustion after his orgasm.

Tyson was the first to regain his breath, carefully pulling his hand free from their groins and resting it across Kai's shoulders.

"Man, we really are out of practice, huh Kai?"

"Well, having children does that to you." panted Kai. "And we'll just have to get back into practice again won't we?" he smirked.

"Yes, yes we will."

"Just not now." Kai pecked Tyson on the cheek.

"I know, you're tired."

"And I could do with a warm shower."

"Me too. Care to share?"

"Of course."

0o0o0o0

Spencer yawned as he looked at the twins in front of him and smiled. He and Robert had managed to feed and change them and now he was rocking them to sleep in their carry cots. Robert was nestled against his side, sleeping soundly.

"You'd make a good dad Spencer, you've always been the more gentle one of us." Ian walked up, stepping over the bladers sleeping on the floor and his hair waving behind him.

"Oh please, there was a time I'd snap a table by leaning on it."

"The abbey was stingy and bought crappy furniture." Ian laughed at the memories of Spencer falling on top of a broken table. Spencer smiled at the same memories.

"Gods I missed you squirt, we all did." he looked over to his friends.

Bryan was asleep propped up by the sofa, Tala one side and Kijo the other.

"I'm not a squirt anymore."

"Everyone's a squirt from my height, even Robert."

"He's two inches shorter than you."

"I know, it winds him up." Spencer smirked. "So what you grow your hair that long? You usually had to get me or one of the others to brush it."

"It grew long enough so I could bring it round the front. I dunno, I just got lazy and didn't cut it."

"Hm…" was Spencer's amused reply as he glanced at the twins and smiled.

They were asleep, fingers touching the other's.

Spencer even managed to take a picture on his phone.

* * *

**Tad pointless that one, ideas still appreciated, please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok I kinda botched uploading this a little, sorry! This really isn't my best. So please be kind and review!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Chapter 24

"Mum! Kenny! Ming-Ming made the front page!" Kijo cried, running down the corridor, newspaper waving in hand as he crashed into their room. They had all driven home in the middle of the night, that didn't go down well with many bladers.

"That's nice Kijo, tell us again in three hours." grumbled Kenny's voice as he checked his watch. "What are you doing up at seven on a Sunday?"

"Training with the bit-beasts."

"And I thought Kai was bad." Ray was half propped up against the door, yawning like the feline creature he was.

"Nah, Tyson's taught him the joy of a lie-in." yawned Arin, her hair more messed up than usual. "I wish the same could be said for my son."

"I remember Kevin being that full of energy, he was usually tuckered out by the evening."

"We always had to get up early for dorm inspection on Sundays, that and it was adoption day."

"Why would you have to get sorted for adoption day Ki?" asked Kenny.

"It was either do as I was told or get punished."

"I bet. Come on Kijo, let's go and see what we can cook up for breakfast."  
"Can we have omelettes?"

"You've never had one Ki."

"Yes I have, Uncle Spencer and I cooked some on Valentines day."

"I can't see why not Kijo. Let's go and see if there's any eggs left." he gave a wink to Arin and Kenny and shut the door behind them.

"Spencer, are you sure you're ok?" asked Bryan, poking his friend as he leant against the doorframe, they had all come over with the other bladers to the dojo during breakfast. "Spencer?"

Ian stood up and looked him over.

"Knew it."

Spencer was sleeping whilst standing.

"When did he learn that?" laughed Tala, taking his phone and taking pictures.

"Gary does that so it can't be hard." Lee sweatdropped.

"Robert, what did you do to him?" asked Kai.

"I didn't do anything!" the griffin master spluttered. "He said something like his face was itching again."

"Let him sleep, he'll wake up when he falls over." said Tala offhandedly, now reading the paper Kijo had been waving around earlier. "Ha! Listen to this-

_After declining rumours of posing nude for a European magazine, former BEGA team member and pop star Ming-Ming, ran from BBA Tokyo HQ screaming something about monsters, Kai Hiwatari and disposing of a rat of some kind. Asking BBA chairman Mr Dickinson his opinion on this rather unusual behaviour, all he had to say was Ming-Ming may wish to consider a vacation in the near future. Has Japan's pop princess been partying a little too hard in recent months?_

_Though what caught is our interest is why she was screaming about Kai Hiwatari, the ultimate bad-boy of the dish who is known to be in a relationship with three time world champ Tyson Granger and doesn't look like he's going to budge anytime soon… see page three for more_."

"Pop star? Pop Tart more like."

"Don't diss Pop tarts, very convenient for those who aren't with it first thing." said Lee.

"Hear hear." said Max. "What's on page three Tala?"

"Huh? Hold on, I just wanna read the funnies."

"Take the funnies out and give it here." said Bryan. Tala did so and his boyfriend turned to page three. "_Blader Kai Hiwatari, aforementioned on page one, came out of the closet with Tyson Granger approaching three years ago and their relationship seems to have gone from strength to strength since._

_It has been revealed as of last night that since their confession to the world that they are now married and now both the biological fathers of twins, but both being men of few words, details are unknown. Though one can only assume that Kai's heinous past in Balkov Abbey has a part to play in this._

_It seems the image of the world's best bladers being together has triggered a multitude of other world class bladers entering the world of amore. Even the former Blitzkrieg boys seemed to have found love, Team captain Tala and Bryan seem really cosy, _(I'll give them cosy, personal nurse in a private ward)_ as does the burly blonde Spencer, seen with Majestic Captain Robert Jurgen. Is there a revolution Kai and Tyson won't lead in the world of Blading? And has having a family replaced the role of professional blading?_ Idiots, at least they got my good side." tutted Bryan, throwing the paper onto the table to see a big picture of all of them.

"Yeah, I can really blade and change a nappy at the same time." snorted Tyson as Kai rolled his eyes.

"I'd love to be a journalist for a day, to see if they actually use their brains." said Robert.

"Probably don't, most of the ones you see on the TV are the busty air headed blondies." said Arin.

"Huh? What's that about air bed bondage?" Spencer opened his eyes sleepily.

Everyone just looked at him, looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Way to go Spencer." cackled Ian.

"Was it something I said?" poor Spencer was so confused as he moved to stand behind Robert's chair.

"Let's just say your timing was a bit off." Robert laughed, reaching up to caress Spencer's cheeks, mindful of his healing gash.

"Don't worry Spen, Tyson does it all the time." Kai smiled, hugging his husband.

"Hug fest!" Tala cried, then glomped Bryan.

"You scare me sometimes Tal." said Kenny, one arm around Kijo on his lap and his other around Arin's waist.

"Ray! Will you stop doing that in public!" Max hissed as Ray gave his behind a little squeeze.

"Ray, never chalked you up for a being a little pervert." said Lee, as Julia toyed with his hair.

"I'm not, just Max's-"

"Please do not finish that sentence Uncle Ray." begged Kijo.

"I second that." said Julia as Hiro walked in.

"Kai, Doctor Calhourn called and left a message, says he wants to see you and Tyson as soon as possible so if you call him."

"Yeah will do." Kai left the kitchen, Tyson jogging after him.

"Do you think it was about the womb?"

"Possibly. I just don't want to wake up sometime in the next three months pregnant again."

"If he managed to save it, that is. If he did, would you… want to have more kids, later on I mean?"

"I dunno, maybe… I think it's a bit soon to be talking about this Tyson. The twins are only three months old."

"Fair enough." Tyson pecked Kai on the cheek. "I'm gonna go and check on the kids."

"Ok." Kai whispered, picking up the phone. He was greeted with Mathilda's voice. "Hello Mathilda, is Doctor Calhourn about, it's Kai." he asked, drumming his fingers on the small phone desk as Mathilda fetched him. Soon the Doctor's voice was in his ear.

"Ok thanks Doctor, I can only assume this is a call about the uterus… Just tell me straight Doc, is it still in me? I can't be doing with the suspense." Kai was drumming his fingers even more. He then cursed at the end of the Doctor's reply.

"Balkov only wanted one kid to manipulate into the perfect blader… ok Doc, um, should I worry about contraceptive measures?" he felt a headache coming on. "OK, thanks Doctor… I'll ask Tyson and get back to you, either through Mathilda or I'll call the hospital… You're a busy man, it happens. Bye." and he hung up, rubbing his tired eyes.

"You ok Kai?" Ian walked up.

"Yeah, just a little tired." Kai rested his head on Ian's shoulder, and being as tall as Tala now it helped.

Ian hesitantly lifted his arms and rubbed Kai's back in what he hoped was a soothing manner. "Just don't do a Spencer."

Kai cracked up again. "Jeez I missed having you around Ian."

"So you lot keep telling me." Ian smiled. "You should tell Tyson about that phone call." Kai nodded and climbed the stairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tyson was just watching his children sleep when Kai walked up and hugged him from behind.

"Hey babe." Tyson whispered.

"Hey, how long they been asleep?"

"They should be waking up soon. What did the doctor want?"

"He wants to give the twins a check up, I said I'd ask you."

"I've got no problems with it." Tyson shrugged, brushing Kojin's hair out of his small face. "Anything else?"

"Yes, the womb is still in me, but the likelihood of conception is slim as the number of ovules is few." Kai sighed, burying his face in the tanned shoulder. "It was sheer luck we had twins."

"And they're perfect Kai, I was wrong to ask if you wanted more." Tyson whispered, kissing Kai's hair.

"Hmm…though I'm worried about one thing."

"Oh, what's that?"

"Ming Ming, _'Ditch the brat and come with me Kai, you know we're meant to be together.'_ She was going to throw Amaya away like she was a rag doll Ty. She's like… Kenny when he was obsessed with her… but _worse_!" Kai huffed, he was getting flustered. "And I, if she…" he sounded so lost as his eyes watered.

Tyson pulled Kai to his chest and stroked his hair, "Sshh, it's alright, the day she comes anywhere near you and the kids is the day her career is over and I get a criminal record." he said firmly, Kai only wanted to keep the family he had always wanted and now had safe. "We're not going to go anywhere anytime soon." he massaged the nape of Kai's neck, causing Kai to tilt his head back and look into the cerulean orbs locked onto his crimson ones.

"Kai, Tyson! Phone!" called Arin. "It's Beyblade Magazine."

"Beyblade Magazine meaning BBA wanting us and the kids to feature in the next issue. Got it Arin!" sighed Tyson, picking up the phone. "Tyson here. You lot are always interrupting, what else is new." he rolled his eyes. "I thought that was why you called."

Kai rolled his eyes, the press were so predictable. Vultures the Russians all called them. Tyson then mouthed 'Help me!'

Kai snatched the phone. "Don't call us we'll call you." and hung up. "Never."

"See you do these things so much better than I do."

"Any journalists of any kind, say no or just hang up." he asked, looking at the phone in his hand and placed it back on the wall. "Do you think I could talk my husband into giving me a backrub in the bath?" he asked.

"Depends on what your husband gets in return." Tyson smirked.

"I dunno," Kai pretended to ponder the situation. "the honour of joining me, maybe? I'll even scrub his back." he purred, pecking Tyson on the lips.

"With an offer like that, how can he refuse? Now why the bloody hell am I talking about me in the third person and you acting like I'm someone else?" Kai cracked up.

"No idea." he looked to the twins who were waking up. "We should bath them while we're at it."

"Lucky we've got the traditional family bathtub then."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kai sighed as he stepped into the tepid wasters, his muscles just seemed to ache a lot more lately.

"Warm enough for you?"

"Perfect." he dunked his head under and raked his hair back as he sat back up as Tyson climbed in with the twins.

Kojin's nose wrinkled a little before he let out a sneeze, splashing his face with water and beginning to cry. Amaya patted his shoulder haphazardly.

"Oh baby." Tyson reached down to look for a small towel to mop his face.

"That I expected from Daddy." smirked Kai, wiping what he could with his thumb and holding his baby to his chest to soothe him.

"Don't be mean. Papa always picks on daddy doesn't he, poor daddy, right 'Maya?" Tyson cooed, Amaya just made a cooing sound and splashed Tyson's face, squealing in delight as Tyson's face scrunched up. "She's gonna be a spit of you Kai."

"Speaking of spit." Kai wiped her chin.

"Got the shampoo over there?"

And so washing ensued, Tyson washed Amaya's hair, rinsing it with expert care, Kojin clung tightly to Kai's neck, not wanting water in his face again.

"Catches on quick this one." laughed Kai, squeezing a sponge over the back of Kojin's head. Soon he was cleaned of suds as well, his dark slate hair sticking to his head. Tyson had made Amaya's twilight locks stick up at various angles. Kai just rolled his eyes.

"Want yours done?" Tyson teased, blinking in surprise when Kai moved to sit in front of him and lifting Kojin to join his sister.

"You can rub my back while you're at it."

Tyson just laughed and rubbed Shampoo into Kai's damp hair. "You know, Mathilda and Robert were saying that you've bonded with these two really well."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. Mathilda said she's seen mothers struggle to bond with a baby, let alone two. And with the work Robert does."

"Hm, world's coldest bastard make a good mother, how iron-ow!" Kai cried out when he got a soapy thwap to the head.

"You are no colder than the earth's core so stop it. Now close your eyes I'm rinsing." he said as he poured a small bucket of warm water over Kai's head before rubbing the skin of his back slowly.

0o0o0o0o0

"Aww look, little matching kimonos." cooed Bryan as Tyson and Kai walked in, Tyson in his dragon kimono, Kai in a red one with gold phoenixes embroidered on.

Amaya's little kimono over her baby-gro matched Kai's and Kojin's matched Tyson's.

"Now _that_ is just plain adorable." said Robert as Spencer pulled out his camera and took some pictures. "Don't you go anywhere without that now?"

"With those four around, are you nuts."

"Should get a job with Julia, Spencer." said Tala, handing Tyson a little bag. "Just a little hair trinket I found for Amaya and a little silver for Kojin, when I was getting some milk with Kenny."

"When was that?"

"When you guys were in the bath." said Kenny, hanging Kijo upside down.

"Tala… where the bloody hell do you find these things? This is gorgeous!" Arin cried, as Tyson pulled out a little hair bobble with a crystal dragon and phoenix (three guesses who) piece.

"Just a little place I know." Tala shrugged, smiling as Tyson brushed his daughter's hair into a little ponytail and used the little present to secure it.

"_To Kojin, from Uncles Bryan & Tala_. You've had this engraved you sneaky sod." said Kai, holding the small silver bracelet in his fingers.

"It extends to about the size of Bryan's wrist so he can wear it when he's older."

"You saying my wrists are huge?"

"No, just they're bigger than mine." Tala even held his small wrist next to Bryan's to prove his point.

"These gifts are lovely guys, thank you. But don't keep spoiling them."

"You worry too much." said Kenny. "If I know you and Kai, you'll keep their feet firmly on the ground."

"Don't you know it." Kai added, nuzzling Kojin's cheek as he slipped the small bracelt onto his son's wrist.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**please review, and updates will be at random now, my apologies!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks everyone for their patience, I'm getting really stuck for ideas at the moment, so PLEASE! Any ideas would be greatly accepted, though no Kai getting pregnant again please.**

**Here's chap 25!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 25**

"Well Music fans it seems Ming-Ming, despite rumours of… various kinds, has released another single and is heading down to Bey City to promote 'Taking Back What's Mine.' And in further news, Kai Hiwatari has yet again managed to avoid the presses due to sudden ri-" the TV suddenly shut off and Bryan tossed the remote onto the table, hissing when Tala dabbed alcohol on the small cut on his eyebrow.

"Well we all know what happened there." sighed Spencer, shaking his head at Bryan.

"What? Look, Kai couldn't even - _ach!_- get 'Fuck off' out of his mouth so -_ow! Tala_- I thought I'd lend a hand."

"By causing a riot between the reporters!" cried Ian, two of his bearded dragons on his shoulders, one on his head and the fourth in his hands.

"They didn't know it was me, I just got clipped by a stray sound boon." Bryan shrugged. "I'm still wondering why I didn't sue their sorry arses."

He had been shopping with Kai while Tyson and Tala looked after the twins at the apartment, when they got swamped by reporters still intent of getting the full story about the twins. Then with some careful wording from the platinum haired teen a riot broke out.

"Only you could start a riot with a few words." sighed Spencer, picking the lizard off Ian's head. His face now healed and scarring non-existent. "And Kai's stressed out with the press enough, he doesn't need you making things more complicated."

"These things are so placid." said Robert after a while, running a finger over the top of the dragon's head in Spencer's hand. "Which one is this?" he asked Ian.

"That one is… Bryan. If you look closely his eyebrow ridges have fine dark markings behind them, looks like he's smirking."

"Oh yeah I see it." laughed Spencer. "How can you tell the difference between them?"

"Spencer's the biggest one, goes without saying really, that and he's got a black chin."

"Why's that then?" asked Bryan.

"Sign of dominance to the other lizards. Anyway Tala's more red on his chin and has more of the little spikes sticking up on his head and Kai… the lizard actually has little markings on it's face like Kai's if you look closely."

"Oh well I suppose we've all been compared to worse." laughed Bryan, picking his lizard counterpart from Spencer. "Who's the greediest?"

"It's actually Lizard Tala that scoffs the most."

Three snorts of laughter filled the room.

Robert rested his head on Spencer's shoulder, the blonde rose a brow at him as Ian put the lizards away, Robert just smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Tala, what's the matter?" asked Ian, seeing the redhead looking pensive as he slid the viv door shut.

"Hm? Oh, Tyson was worried about Kai."

"Do tell." said Bryan.

"Ming Ming, need I say more?"

"Well what can we do apart from keep our eyes open and hearing sharp?" asked Robert.

"Nothing really." said Ian, throwing a small tub of crickets in for the lizards, glad he had made sure they were silent ones.

"He wouldn't appreciate it much anyway." snorted Bryan, pulling Tala onto his lap and nuzzling his shoulder.

Everyone sat in a contemplative silence.

"Well we only have to worry if she comes out of the city centre." Spencer broke it.

"When's this press release or whatever?"

"Two days."

"Sorted." said Ian.

Robert raised a brow at the violet haired teen but said nothing, more content with resting his head on Spencer's shoulder.

"Tired?" Spencer murmured in his ear.

"Bit, my parents are back at the castle, that's partly why I moved to Bey City, among other things." Robert sighed, lacing his fingers with the blonde's. "They called me last night."

"Parent issues?" asked Bryan.

"Let's just say homosexuality doesn't go down too well with nobility. Parents are coming around slowly, just of the rest of the damned family." he growled out angrily.

"Hey, it's ok. It's parents that count. But hey, what do I know." said Spencer, pulling Robert's legs so they were resting on his and holding him tightly.

"No, you're right, I'm just being silly."

"Not at all." Spencer brushed a stray lock of indigo hair behind Robert's ear.

A tap at the window made everyone jump, it was Dranzer with Arin on her back, looking rather frazzled.

"What is it Arin?" Tala asked as he wrenched open the sliding door to the balcony.

"It's Kai, we think he's cracked. Last I saw he was laughing like he's just heard the funniest joke in the world!" she squawked

"Relax, he gets like that when he realised he fretting over nothing. He's probably realized Ming-Ming can't get him without going through us lot. He usually has a good laugh at himself." Bryan told her.

"Good laugh? He's downright hysterical!"

"I can't remember when I was like that last." said Bryan.

"When one of the twins spat up on me and when Spencer caught the bouquet at Kai's wedding." Tala rolled his eyes.

"Spencer's the next one to get married? That'll be the day I get a crew cut."

"I'll hold you to that." smirked Tala.

"Be very careful what you say Ian. You never know what hand fate has dealt." said Arin.

Then her phone went off somewhere in her robes.

"Oh for Buddha… Hello?" she said after retrieving said object. "Yeah Ty I'm round… ok… be there in ten." and hung up. "Kai wants you lot to come back with me. He's feeling rather affectionate and is giving everyone hugs."

"Overload of endorphins from laughing so hard." said Tala, standing up and walking to the balcony.

"Let me lock the door and we'll get on Dranzer." said Spencer, reaching for the keys.

Dranzer turned around so her back was to them.

Everyone hopped on.

"I just remembered… I hate HEEIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTS!" Ian cried as Dranzer took off back over the city.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kai! You're cutting off my air supply." wheezed Kenny, "Loosen up a little will you."

"Sorry chief." Kai loosened his hold before glomping Tyson.

"Not that I'm complaining Kai, but are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, just feel really huggy. Spencer and Bryan give the best hugs, besides you of course."

"Good to hear it." joked Tyson, rubbing Kai's back affectionately. "You had Arin in a right panic you know."

"Damn right you did." Arin came stomping up and poked his arm. The Russians and Robert behind her. "I thought you'd gone insane or schizophrenic on me."

"Sorry Arin." Kai hugged her as well.

"BRYAN!" Kijo came running in and pounced on him.

"Hello Kijo. What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just happy to see you and to get away from Maths."

"It can't be that hard."

"It isn't, I just don't like maths."

"Neither do I, come on, let's go finish your homework or your mama will beat me up."

"Those two are practically inseparable." laughed Kenny.

"Hm, back in the Abbey, you couldn't go anywhere near Bryan without risking a black eye or worse. It's hard to believe now since Kijo pounces on him like a tiger on speed." Tala smiled softly as he wrapped an arm around Kai. **"You being a silly bugger again?"** he asked in Russian.

"Da."

**"Ming Ming is not going to get to you again, she's got the lot of us to get through." **said Spencer.

**"It's not your problem."** Kai's voice mumbled from Tala's shirt.

**"You listen up and you listen good Kai, we're making it our problem because we all care about you, Tyson and the kids. We're not going to sit back while you worry yourself into oblivion over some stupid excuse for a singer."** Spat Bryan, walking back with Kijo as a cry broke out from the lounge. **"Heck, my singing in the shower sounds better than her."**

**"And we all know Kai, that his singing's awful."** Spencer added, as the bluenette hugged him in turn.

"Thank you…" Kai mumbled into Spencer's chest as Bryan ran a hand through his hair and Ian rubbed his shoulder.

Tyson walked up with Amaya on his hip, a dummy/pacifier in her mouth.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yeah, I just needed to blow steam after today's riot and news broadcast."

"I bet." Tyson smiled softly, looking at the flushed face of his daughter. "She wanted you, she's a papa's girl."

Kai sighed and took Amaya into his arms. "I'm sorry baby." he cooed. "Papa just didn't want that witch to take you away from me." Kai then pressed light kisses all over her little face. "Is Kojin ok?" he asked Tyson.

"Yeah, he's fast asleep."

**"Like father like son."** laughed Tala.

**"Watch it wolfie."** Tyson smirked as the Russian rolled off his tongue, Tala gawped at him. "Kai teaches me Russian when we get bored."

"We tried Chinese but ended up insulting Ray." Kai shrugged.

"Lucky Lee wasn't around, he would've killed you on the spot."

Kai was going to comment when Amaya took her dummy out and threw it over Kai's shoulder, Robert caught it before it hit the floor.

"Didn't want that huh?" Kai asked her, knowing his wasn't going to get an answer as Amaya gripped at the collar of his shirt and giving it an insistent tug. Her brow drawn down in a glare at her papa.

"That's it Amaya, hold that pose." chuckled Spencer, pulling out the camera and capturing the moment.

"My niece's first glare… so proud." Tala chuckled, dabbing a pretend tear.

"Yeah, she's Kai in female form alright." Bryan grinned, then frowned at Kai's confusion at his daughter who was still tugging at his collar. "She wants a kiss."

Kai raised a brow at the suggestion but thought it wouldn't hurt to see if Bryan was right, as he pecked his daughter's lips and her forehead. Amaya then stopped tugging and settled down against him.

"How did you-"

"Tala's the same, just with more strength." The jade-eyed teen smirked. "Usually happens when I'm not a happy bunny."

"Uncle Bryan's a bunny?" Kijo asked from Ray's knee.

"No Kij, it's just a saying. Not one I thought I'd hear from Bryan though."

"Though he and Tala go at it like rabbits so it can't be far from the truth." Spencer whispered to Ian.

"I heard that Turanov." called Bryan. Spencer bit the inside of his cheek and looked away as if to say 'weren't me.'

"Can someone help me change the kitchen light bulb? I'm too damn short!"

"And she nearly fell off the chair last time." Kenny sweatdropped.

"Human stepladder to the rescue." sighed Spencer, tickling Amaya under the chin as he walked past.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**The BLitzkrieg boys seem to be the comedy relief in this, Love em!**

**Pleae review, and ideas would help as well. :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry! Gomen nasai! Just started back at college and my blood pressure has been through the roof lately, and this chapter could've been so much better.**

**Please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 26**

"C'mon guys, the water's fine!" called Tyson, standing in the water up to his waist in swim shorts, then a huge wave washed over him, much to the amusement of Kai, Robert and the Russian trio.

**"Idiot."** Bryan sighed, straightening his maroon shorts.

"I heard that Bryan!"

"Is there any insults you _didn't_ teach him?" asked Tala to Kai, reclining in ice blue shorts with the odd red flower on them.

"Um… no." Kai smirked, adjusting his black shorts over his waist, hiding his scar.

"Great minds think alike huh guys?" a voice called as Arin walked up in a black and aqua tankini with a little black skirt, Kijo licking at an ice cream in blue shorts with little white fishes on them and his hair down.

"Sure do. What's the matter Kijo?" asked Spencer in navy shorts and a white t-shirt, Kojin perched on his lap against his stomach.

"Yeah Kij, you've been really quiet since I bought you that, I didn't the wrong flavour again did I?"

"No mama. Just wondering where dad went."

"Hm, Kenny did disappear rather suddenly, I'm sure he'll be ok baby."

"Ian's been up to something as well. Then again he was always scheming back in the abbey." said Bryan.

"Kij, your ice cream's dripping." said Robert, as Amaya pulled at his red shorts.

"Aw man!" Kijo made an attempt to lap up the stray ice cream before Kai reached into the bag behind him and handed over a baby wipe. "Thanks Uncle Kai."

"Mucky pup, what are ya?" sighed Arin.

"A mucky pup?"

"Well you're my mucky pup and I love ya." Arin grabbed him and nuzzled his cheek, before taking a lick of his ice-cream.

_Click!_

"Tala." Bryan rolled his eyes.

"What? It was cute, aha! I even got Arin's tongue out on camera." he laughed.

"Hm, aww man I should've got one now." she pouted.

"Come on I'll come with ya, I want one now." said Bryan, hopping up.

"With extra sprinkles I bet." smirked Kai.

"An ice cream isn't perfect without sprinkles. You lot want one?"

"I want one of those oyster shell wafer thingies! With lots of nuts and strawberry sauce, oh and a flake!" said Tala his eyes lighting up.

"You are nuts. I'll have one of those as well." said Spencer.

"I'll have one of those ice creams with an ice lolly in it as well." said Kai

"Ah, a Pop-eye, I love those!" squealed Arin. **(A/N; that's what we call them where I live.)**

"I'll have one of those n'all." said Robert, cuddling Amaya.

"Get Tyson an oyster thing like Tala, but with chocolate sauce as well." said Kai, handing Bryan a couple of notes. "And a little tub of ice cream with two spoons."

"Put your money away Kai, I got these." said Bryan. "Come on Arin."

"Kijo, stay here."

"Yes mum." Kijo sat on the edge of Tala's beach towel as he finished his ice-cream and ate the cone as Tyson came staggering up.

"Ah man, that was fun… ok Bryan's turned into Kijo. Hi Kijo."

"Hi Uncle Tyson."

"Bryan's gone with Arin to get some ice cream, and yes they're getting you one." said Kai, kissing Tyson. "Blah, you're all salty."

"You've never complained before." Tyson waggled his eyebrows.

"Tyson, _way_ too much info." said Tala, pulling Kijo onto his lap and playing with his loose orange hair. "Are you sure you don't get mistaken for a girl Ki?"

"I'm sure."

"Well here we are, three oysters, two pop-eyes and a dinky pot of ice-cream." Bryan and Arin came walking back up, Arin eating her own pop-eye and holding Bryan's ice cream.

Tala took his from Bryan and licked at the ice cream. "Mmm…perfect."

"Thank you Bryan, though I wish you'd let me give you some money for it."

"Yeah, you've spent enough on the twins between the pair of you."

"Tyson, Kai, do me a favour, and shut up." said Bryan, taking his ice cream off Arin and licking some of the sprinkles off. "You wouldn't believe what the vendor said."

"What did he say." asked Spencer, handing Kojin to his father.

"That Bryan and I looked like the cutest couple."

Bryan watched as Tala stood up, hugged his chest and said quite simply "Mine."

"We know Tala, plus you guys are my big brothers." said Arin, tasting her ice lolly. "ooh, bubble gum! What did you guys get?"

"Blackcurrant." Kai said, poking his purple tongue out at Tyson, who was trying a small spoonful of ice cream with Kojin. Said child seemed to be enjoying it.

"I think I got cola if the colour's anything to go by." shrugged Robert.

"I wonder what Ian's up to, he left without a word this morning." Spencer wondered.

"Same with Ray and Max." added Tyson, as Kai fed Amaya a tiny spoonful of ice cream.

* * *

"Ian, are you sure about this?" Kenny asked over the multi-way radio Ian had given him. 

"Relax Kenny, I promise, we've just got to make sure she doesn't leave the town centre before she flies back to America."

"You do realise you're better at this stealth thing than I am. Arin's gonna have my head on a platter when I get home."

"Kenny stop fretting. Ian, Ming Ming's heading in your direction." Ray's voice called.

"On it." Ian pocketed his radio and made it look like he was reading a book as Ming Ming and her band walked past, a break from the photo shoot and screaming fans he guessed.

"Give it up Ming, Hiwatari's married and he ain't gonna let that go anytime soon." said one.

"But, he and I were meant to be."

"Ming Ming, you really need to get out more." said a second band member. "Kai's gay, he's married to Tyson and he's now got two kids, give it a rest already. You'll probably find a guy that worships you the world over."

"No, Kai is mine! He just can't see it yet." Ming Ming pouted.

"Your coach told you that you wouldn't stand a chance with Kai."

"Yeah, good old Hiro." Ming Ming snorted. "He would say that, he's Tyson's brother." she sobbed.

"Don't be stupid Ming Ming. You're deluding yourself."

"No! I will make Kai mine before I get on that plane!" the aqua haired popstar stood up and walked to the exit.

_'This doesn't sound good.'_ Ian thought. "Ray, Chief, she's left the building, I'm going to follow her, Chief, drive back to the dojo, Ray phone Tala and warn them. Then find Max." he called down the radio and left the store with a flip of the ponytail.

* * *

Kenny reached the dojo in a record breaking five minutes, luckily avoiding speed cameras or traffic police. 

He was hopelessly fumbling with his door keys when the front door opened to reveal a showered Kijo.

"Dad! Where you been?" Kijo opened the door and hugged Kenny's waist.

"Sorry Kijo, Ian needed help, are you here on your own? Where's Arin?"

"No, Uncle Kai's here too, the two of us came home cos he was tired and I wanted to ask Dizzi about something. Mama's still at the beach."

"Where is Kai exactly?"

"In his room asleep. Dad, what's wrong? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Ming Ming, she's coming for Kai, we need to stop her."

"How?"

"I dunno, I was hoping you'd have a solution."

"I'm a kid!"

"You watch Tom and Jerry don't you?"

"Who's Tom and Jerry?"

"Gah!"

"Ian to Chief, come in chief." the voice buzzed from Kenny's pocket.

"Ian! Kai and Kijo are at the Dojo, where's Ming Ming?"

"I lost her in the crowd, she's changed her clothes and hidden her hair under a big floppy cap."

"Crap! We can't move Kai he's asleep!" Kijo cried into the radio.

"Guys, stay calm, we're all on our way over now." Ray called over.

Kijo ran into the house, emerging with string, scissors and flour.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kijo are you sure about this?"

"No, but it's all we got." Kijo replied, tying the last thing into place. "Dad, did you lock the door?

"Yes, but-"

"You have to hide before she comes in."

"Are you kidding me? Your mother will skin us both."

"Do it please."

"What about you?"

"Let me worry about that."

"You've been around Bryan too long."

"Kenny! Hide and if you hear my yell phone the police."

"Just be careful son." Kenny sighed, pecking Kijo on the head and leaving Kai's room. To hide in his room next door.

"Kai, please stay asleep." Kijo pleaded under his breath as heard the door open downstairs.

"Kai baby, you aren't here on your lonesome are you?" Ming Ming's sickly sweet voice called up the stairs.

Kijo gave a shudder, girls who spoke like that were always up to no good.

"AAAH!" the scream was accompanied by a splash.

_'Shouldn't have tried the lounge door, hee hee.'_ Kijo smirked.

A clunk of metal sounded first then a frustrated scream.

_'Or the kitchen, I knew watching 'home alone' would give me some ideas.'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mystel and Garland were standing outside their training centre when they saw a huge platoon of bladers running up, Tyson in the lead.

It seemed the white tigers, Julia and Raul, and the All-Starz had joined them in the rush to save Kai. Robert, bringing up the rear with the twins in the double pushchair.

"What's going on?" asked Garland.

"Ming Ming's after Kai and most likely at the Dojo already!" Tala yelled as they all stormed past, Tyson, Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Arin in the lead.

"And my baby's with him!" Arin added.

"Shit." Mystel hopped onto the centre roof and bolted his way over the rooftops.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh Kai sweetie, it's not nice to play around with Ming Ming…" the annoying starlet's tone was more sickly than ever, now covered in a flour and water paste as she ascended the stairs. "Come out come out wherever you are…"

Kijo cursed from Kai's room, his last bet was the old net he had strategically hung over the door.

"Kai, I'm done with this little game, we've got a plane to catch…" she approached the bedroom door, it was the moment of truth for the net.

Then Kijo heard a noise that made his blood run cold.

The click of a gun made ready to fire, how he wished he never watched that TV show with Tala.

"Kij… what are you doing in here?" Kai chose then to wake up

"Shush Uncle Kai!"

"Kai, I found you my little love muffin, now don't move, I wouldn't want to ruin your pretty body now would I?" Ming Ming was at the door, gun pointing at them both.

"You're insane." Kai spat as Kijo clung onto him. Inside he was absolutley shaking.

"Now that's no way to greet me is it Kai?" She pouted.

_'Dranzer, I know Kai's you're master of sorts but please, if you can hear me, I need you to tell Kenny that we got a major situation and call the police.' _Kijo by this time was shaking in fear. He thought he caught sight of a red glow on Kai's bedside table.

"Kai, I want Mama and Kenny." he whimpered to Kai.

"I know Ki."

"Shut that kid up."

"You're going to shoot at a kid for wanting his parents? This won't do your career any good."

"I want Kenny." Kijo spoke up, louder this time.

"On your feet, the pair of you." she motioned with the gun.

Kijo looked to Kai, who nodded and slowly stood up.

Kijo decided he wasn't going to budge.

"You too brat." she sneered.

"I! WANT! KENNY!" Kijo bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Now Ming Ming, she may be a star of the music and beyblading industry, but she really was two sandwiches short of a picnic when she shot at the ceiling above her to scare the boy into shutting up, Kai diving to protect him when the ceiling came down with the net...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Outside the police, ambulances and even something that resembled the SWAT team were ready to move in when the gunshot sounded.

Arin, who was in hysterics already, propped up by Kenny, was only made worse.

Tyson, who was just numb, collapsed in a dead faint at the thought of Kai… he didn't want to think about it.

"Let's move! Move! MOVE!" yelled the guy in charge and they raided the house.

They emerged after about ten minutes, Kai behind them, carrying Kijo and both only slightly bruised and dusty, they were guided over to a paramedic to be looked over.

"Arin, Kijo's ok!" Kenny cried. Arin ran over to them.

"Kijo! My baby… WHAT were you thinking?"

"I was trying to protect Uncle Kai." the boy mumbled in a small voice.

"She had a _gun_ Kijo! She could've killed you!" Arin yelled, hugging him tight and showering his face with kisses and tears before Robert managed to drag her over for a sedative.

"Who did she shoot at?" asked Tala, instantly hugging Kai, who was shaking from the adrenaline. "Thank fuck you two are safe."

"The ceiling over her head I think, one minute it was her and the next a pile of plaster. Where's Tyson, and my kids?"

"Tyson fainted before you came out, but the twins are fine, wondering about the commotion I suppose." said Spencer, holding them both.

Ming-Ming was dragged out soon after by a number of uniformed officers, one carrying the gun in an evidence bag.

"Ming-Ming DuJean, I'm arresting you on breaking and entering, possessing an illegal firearm, creating a hostage situation and causing damage to a historical building, you don't have to say anything, but what you do say you may be given in evidence." A policeman read her the rights as they cuffed her and dragged her off.

"But I was getting back what was mine!" she protested.

"I'm NOT yours and I never will be! I don't even like you!" Kai yelled, cradling Kojin in one arm and wrapping the other round a shaking Kijo's shoulders. "I'm fine." he said to the paramedic. "If anything my husband needs the help."

"That I can manage." said Ian, pouring a bottle of water on Tyson's head.

"Pah! Hey! Kai? Where's Kai?" Tyson got up off the floor.

"I'm over here Tyson." sighed Kai wearily, Spencer taking Kojin again as Tyson walked up.

"When I heard that gunshot… I thought the absolute worst."

"I think we all did." Kai sighed, standing to wrap his arm around Tyson's torso. "Kijo, I owe you big time my friend."

"Is he ok?" asked Kenny to the medic.

"Yeah, he's fine, I think the best remedy is a bath and early night. And a lot of hugs."

"That won't be any problem." said Spencer, lifting Kijo onto his hip.

"I'm cold." Kijo mumbled.

"Me too actually." said Kai, Tyson pulled off his jacket and draped it over Kai's shoulders.

"Here Kijo, this should warm you up." Bryan helped Kijo into his jacket, which swamped the child.

"Thanks Bryan." he yawned and snuggled into Spencer's chest. "Where's mama?"

"She's gonna be a little ditzy Ki, they gave her something to calm down." Bryan told him. "You just get some rest mate."

"Mr Granger." A policeman approached Tyson. "Everyone ok?"

"Yes thanks."

"Is there a problem with the dojo?" asked Kai.

"Afraid so, the psycho singer caused half the upstairs ceiling to collapse. It's advised you stay in a hotel and get it repaired."

"Gramps is gonna have a cow." Tyson groaned. "Dad's not going to be happy either."

"Hey Ty, it's ok. We'll think of something once we get to somewhere quieter."

"To the riverside it is then." Tyson smiled.

"We'll try and clear up what we can and contact you."

"Thanks officer."

* * *

"Yes everyone came out ok, though Arin had to be sedated, not that I blame her. So Hiro and Brooklyn can put you and Gramps up for a while? Brilliant." said Tyson on the phone, as Kai mouthed something to him. "Kai says he's really sorry for what happened… Ok I'll tell him. Thanks dad. I think we should be able to get some clothes and stuff soon. Ok pop. Bye." 

"What did he say?"

"He says it's not your fault that Ming Ming decided she was going to shoot the ceiling down, and it's not your fault she's crazy." Tyson told him, holding him close.

Kai laughed feebly, nuzzling Tyson's shoulder and looking at the forms of their children napping in the pushchair. Then over to the other bladers.

Kenny and Arin were talking in hushed voices. Kijo, still in Bryan's jacket, was asleep in Kenny's lap.

The Blitzkrieg boys, Robert, Max and Ray were playing a card game and by the looks on Bryan's face, he was losing.

The All-Starz had disappeared somewhere with the white tigers, Julia and Raul. Mystel was hanging by his legs from a tree, talking to Garland.

"Aw man! I got beaten by two blondes and a cat!" Bryan's voice called over, everyone stopped to laugh at him.

"You should know by now that Spencer's a smart one, Max and Ray know every card game going." said Robert, as Tala pulled Bryan back down to give him a 'consolation prize'.

"YO! Get a room you two." Rick called up from the bank, everyone carrying bags of food.

"What a couple of horn-dogs." Emily rolled her eyes.

"If that's a consolation prize I'd hate to know what he gets if he wins." added Michael as Tala got off Bryan.

"_Don't_ you dare answer that Tala." Spencer barked, Tala just smirked wickedly.

Robert shook his head as he stood up and walked over to Tyson and Kai.

"Are your dad and Gramps sorted?" he asked them.

"Yeah, they're staying at Hiro and Brooklyn's."

"Well if you need to, you four, Ray, Max, Kenny, Arin and Kijo are more than welcome to stay at mine until the repairs are done."

"Are you sure Robert?" asked Kai.

"Of course I am, don't be daft." Robert smiled...

* * *

**_/Hides behind Spencer/_ Please don't hurt me, but updates may be a while, I've got three new ideas on the go and more queued up, second year at College has just started and I'm nowhere near sanity anymore. **

Again, reviews and ideas are appreciated!


	27. Chapter 27

**/Checks last upload date/ OMG! NEARLY TWO MONTHS!!! And I call myself a reliable worker, well with my art tutors harping on at me for work at College all the time, something had to give. Sorry!**

**Also I've had a really sucky couple of months, but I won't bore you with all that.**

**Spencer; You managed to write a whole new story.**

**Alas, he is right, well obviously he's one of the main characters and it's a non yaoi! I feel so proud! **

**I will be uploading the first chapter in the near future. Until then, here's chapter 27 of Blader Baby Blue and thank you everyone for your outstanding patience.**

**Disclaimer; you know the drill.**

**Warning; dodgy lemon /sweatdrop/

* * *

**

Chapter 27. 

"Close your eyes Kai." said Tyson as he rinsed the shampoo from Kai's dual-toned locks, washing away the dust and debris from his body. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks Ty." Kai said huskily, standing to climb out of Robert's vast bathtub into the towel that Tyson held out for him.

"I can't believe Ming Ming attempted to kidnap you. If I hadn't been so worried for you and Kijo I would've probably peed myself laughing."

"The less said the better." said Kai, rubbing himself dry.

"Robert's leant you some clothes, they may be a bit long in the leg but they should fit otherwise."

"K… where's the twins?"

"Uncle Spencer's keeping them entertained downstairs." Tyson smirked when he heard a faint 'Ow, Kojin let go.' and Kijo's laugh. He pulled Kai close to him and kissed his forehead a few times. "Love you, my phoenix."

"Love you too my dragon." whispered Kai, his breath warm in Tyson's ear before moving to get dressed.

"Here he is." Robert cooed to the twins as Kai and Tyson walked into the room and picked their children up.

Kai looked at his and Tyson's likenesses, if Ming Ming had shot at him, he might've never seen them or Tyson again, and the thought of that hit him like a cold stone in his gut.

"Its ok babies, I'm not goin' anywhere just yet." he told them, his lip trembling as he kissed the baby in his arms, just registering it was Kojin when he sat down on the leather sofa. Tyson sat next to him placing Amaya next to her brother and pulling Kai onto his lap.

"You were very brave Kai, it's alright, and you're safe." Tyson whispered into his ear over and over, trying to soothe his husband.

"Here Kai, this might help." Spencer walked in with a steaming mug of tea. Kai took one sip, and then swallowed half of the scalding liquid. "Wow, I haven't seen you do that for a while."

"When was the last time?" asked Robert.

"The day before I confessed my feelings to Ty."

"I thought that was down to a Draciel sized blow to Tyson's noggin." said Arin, looking at Max and Ray.

"I was planning to tell him that day but things changed." Kai finished his drink and snuggled back against Tyson.

"You'll probably doze off soon, a quarter of that was Brandy." Spencer looked into the mug like he couldn't believe it was empty.

"Hn." Kai closed his eyes and true to words soon dozed off, the twins shuffling onto the sofa, Max coming to play with them.

"I'll take you to your room if you want Tyson." offered Robert indicating the snoozing Kai.

"We'll be ok for now, thanks Robert."

The German nodded and went to hug his Russian lover.

"What's the matter?" Spencer asked softly.

"That could've been any of us in that situation but it had to be the two that have gone through the most; it's not fair on them or the twins." Robert whispered.

"I know but what can we do?" Spencer asked. Robert then got an idea.

"Leave it with me." Robert kissed him quickly and ran into study, diving into his swivel chair and grabbing the phone and dialling a number he needn't look up. "Enrique? What are you doing answering - actually never mind, it's Robert, put Oliver on the phone… Oliver, you know that huge canvas you did of that park or whatever it is… yes that one. You couldn't bring it over could you? I'll explain later, thanks… you too, bye."

* * *

Kai woke up the next morning, the sun warming the sheets and his face. 

"Tyson?" his voice sounded too gravelly, even for him. Acknowledging he was still clothed, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and went to the door.

His hand hadn't even reached the doorknob when the door opened, and in stepped Tyson with a breakfast tray, Kojin in a baby carrier strapped to his chest.

"Can't stay still long enough can you." Tyson mused. "How are you this morning?"

"Better. You got up early to make me breakfast in bed?"

"That's partly the reason yeah. But it's only breakfast in bed if the recipient is… well, _in bed_."

Kai smiled and obediently got back into bed, Tyson set the tray on the covers beside him. "Where's Amaya?"

Tyson stood up and turned around, Amaya strapped to his back in another carrier.

"Aww, what's daddy doing to you baby?" Kai cooed, picking her out of her confines and into his arms. Amaya just gurgled and snuggled to her papa's chest.

"Here." Tyson picked up a slice of toast and held it out for Kai to bite. "And I've fed these two already so they should be ok. I was finally let into the house last night to get some things, Dranzer's blade included."

They were just finishing up when Robert and Spencer appeared at the door, still in their pyjamas, well, Robert in a huge nightshirt down to his knees and Spencer it seemed was wearing the bottoms.

"Sleep well?" the blonde asked.

"Very. I hope these two didn't wake you up."

"Not at all." Robert smiled sleepily. "They've been little angels."

"That is more than we can say for the kitty and the tortoise."

"Turtle."

"Whatever, they're loud."

"I did tell them to try and keep their loins to themselves." sighed Kenny, popping his head in. "Who'd have thought sweet innocent Max could be so horny."

"Same person who thought all the Blitzkrieg Boys bar Ian would end up all being gay, I'd wager."

"I wouldn't strike Ian as straight just yet. I mean we thought Bryan would be totally asexual, now look at him." said Kai.

"Hmm, they'll be over soon, they're like bees to honey with these two." Spencer smiled, seeing Kojin flop down onto the bed.

"Oh and you aren't Spencer." smirked Kai. Spencer just looked as if to say 'so sue me.'

"Its official, the world's toughest and probably the most feared bladers in the world are all soft touches." laughed Tyson, kissing Kai's jam flavoured lips.

"Guys, Arin informed me last night that tomorrow is Kijo's birthday."

"Shit! So is mine! Ha! I almost forgot my own birthday!" laughed Robert.

"Cutting a bit close."

"After the time we've all had lately I'm not surprised." Spencer added. "Well you know what this means."

"Shopping trip." said Kenny.

"Daddy!" Kenny was next on the floor, head propped up on one hand, fingers of the other drumming on the floor. A bed-headed Kijo on his back.

"Morning squirt." said Tyson.

"Morning Uncle Ty!" Kijo got off Kenny and ran out of the room again.

"That kid amazes me more than you Russians."

"Aw Chief, you're such a meanie." Arin walked into the room in a summery kimono.

"I know." he grinned, kissing her. "Does Ki have a birthday list?"

"Yeah, it's not very long." she produced a crumpled piece of paper.

"Well after yesterday he deserves to be spoilt rotten." said Kai, taking it and skimming the contents. "Art supplies?"

"He's always had a knack for drawing and Oliver said he was going to teach him to paint the next time he was over here."

"Cool." Tyson was impressed enough.

"We'll just go and get dressed. See you in a bit." Spencer and Robert then left the room. Spencer then pinning the noble to the wall with his body.

"So what do you want for your birthday?" the blonde asked.

"I don't know, I've everything I could possibly want for now." Robert grinned, pulling the blonde down for a kiss.

* * *

Later that day everyone had met up in town to go present hunting for Kijo and Robert. 

"What do you get a guy that probably has everything?" pondered Ian.

"And no Tala we're not even going to _think_ of your suggestion." Bryan glared at the redhead who just pouted.

"Which was?" asked Kai, knowing Tala had a bit of a kink streak. Bryan rolled his eyes and whispered in Kai's ear, his face promptly went bright red. "Robert won't appreciate it and neither will Spencer."

"Well while Bryan tries to curb Tala's kinkiness, what are we going to get Robert?" asked Tyson.

"Well the way they were snogging against the wall this morning I'd say an oxygen tank with two masks. Maybe a book or something." tutted Kai as one of Kojin's booties fell off his foot. Tyson stooped forward to pick it up then was promptly knocked over and to the side with a thud by a kid in a hoody running for dear life, a purse clutched in hand. Ian bounded after him.

"Come back you thief!" Hilary came screaming up, gasping for breath as she slowed to a stop. "Fuckin' hell! When I get my hands on that kid." she panted.

Ian came walking back, purse in one hand and the thief in a headlock with the other.

"Stealing never gets you anywhere besides caught." he said, handing Hilary back her bag. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry." the hooded kid bowed his head.

"Great job Mister, I'll take it from here." said a security guard.

"Yeah thanks." Ian shoved the boy to him. "And if I catch you stealing again I'll make you regret It." he called after him.

"My Hero." Hilary suddenly glomped him.

Snapping out of his daze at Ian's assertiveness, Kai ran over to where Tyson was lying in a daze of his own. "Tyson? Ty you ok?"

"M-my head, I think it's broken." he grumbled. Kai ran his fingers through his love's hair, feeling for bumps and dents.

"Only a small bump but it's not broken." he reassured him, helping him to his feet.

"You two need to have a break from parenting for a while." said Hilary.

"You make it sound like we can't cope!" cried Tyson.

"I'm not saying that at all! I'm just saying you need to take a little break. Act like a couple like the world intended you to."

"We'll take the kids." Bryan offered. Ian choked on the air he was breathing.

"Did I just hear that right? _Bryan Kuznetsov_ offered to baby-sit?"

"Oh shut up Ian." said Tala, taking the bag from Kai's shoulder and putting it on his own. They he went all motherly over Kai, brushing his hair out his face. "You need to eat more; you're getting thin, even for you. And take a nap, you look tired." he pecked him on the forehead and went to wheel the twins away.

"All you need now Tala is your hair tied back and one of them aprons with the big pockets." said Tyson, finally fixing the bootie back of Kojin's foot and kissing his children on their foreheads. Kai smirked at Tala's mortified expression and did the same.

"Are you sure guys?"

"Of course." grinned Bryan.

"Just don't forget to get Kijo a present and don't take these two anywhere that could scar them for life." Tyson looked pointedly in Tala's direction.

"I'll make sure of it." said Bryan.

"Have fun guys. Come on my hero I'll buy you a coffee." said Hilary.

"Do I get a cinnamon muffin with that?" Ian teased.

"Whatever you like." and she dragged him off.

"Poor Ian, we knew him well." chuckled Bryan once they were out of earshot. "Come on you two, let's see if we can find a present for Robert and Kijo." he added, pushing the double buggie forward.

Tala, who had been playing around with his hair, looked up and ran off with him, calling a 'have fun' over his shoulder.

"I don't look tired do I?" Kai asked worriedly, checking his face in the reflective glass wall.

"No, Tala's winding you up, but you are a little thin, I forgot you could lose weight so easily. Come on, I'll buy you a doughnut."

"An apple one?"

"Whatever you like my love." laughed Tyson, putting an arm around him and walking towards the nearest bakery.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two doughnuts and hot drinks later, Tyson and Kai were walking hand in hand around the shopping centre. Tyson insisting they got some pictures done in the booth they were passing.

The first picture looked innocent enough, Kai sitting on Tyson's knee arms wrapped around his neck.

The second they were looking at each other, smirks on their faces.

The third, a simple kiss.

And lastly, it was clear they were trying to play tennis with each other's tonsils.

Kai couldn't help laugh at the last one.

Tyson just had a soft smile on his face. "What?" Kai asked. Tyson shook his head, "Tell me."

"It's good to hear you laugh." he grinned. Kai blushed for the first time in a long while.

"There's the bookstore, see what they've got for Robert."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Leaving the bookstore, bag hanging from Tyson's wrist, Kai began to wonder what to get Kijo.

"I remember seeing a cat on Kijo's list." he said aloud.

"Yeah, Arin mentioned that if we got it, she wouldn't feel bad about bringing an animal into the house."

"Sorted. Pet store over there." Kai walked over to the window, seeing kittens turn all their eyes up at him. "So many to choose from."

"Well for once- I can't let you have them all." Tyson chuckled, kissing Kai's pouting lip.

"They have to be playful and affectionate." he stated.

"They?" the midnight haired teen enquired.

"Well if we get two, they won't be lonely."

"And you want one as well." Tyson gave his slate haired lover a knowing look. Kai gave a small sheepish grin and blushed again.

"What about those two play fighting at the back, the tabby and the ginger."

Kai just wanted to go completely out of character and go 'Aww!' as he stepped inside.

The girl that was running the shop was really helpful in serving them; the ginger had flopped straight away into Tyson's arms when he picked him up. The tabby had climbed up onto Kai's shoulder, nuzzling his cheek with her little pink nose.

Tyson looked to his lover and saw his eyes were shining with a youthful glee at the kitten.

"We'll take these two then." he said to the girl.

"You'll have fun with those two, most playful in the shop." she grinned.

"We'll take them and everything that goes with them."

"I'll give you the food for the next month in exchange for an autograph from each of ya." she grinned.

Kai rolled his eyes, pulling out a pen with his wallet.

* * *

Thanking the gods that Spencer had given them a spare key, Kai and Tyson half staggered into the house and up to the room where Robert said to hide the kittens and the stuff. Tyson on the phone to the noble while Kai fed the kittens and set up a litter tray. 

"Ok, thanks Rob. See you later. A tabby and a ginger. Well Kai had this cute little look and I couldn't say no… come on Rob, Kai with puppy eyes? Ha-ha! Are Bry and Tal with you? They are? That's good. Ok, bye."

"Twins ok?" Kai asked, hugging Tyson's waist.

"Yeah, just been fed and now sleeping." Tyson turned in Kai's arms and kissed the bluenette with a chaste passion until Kai upped the ante and ran his tongue over the bottom lip.

Tongues danced and hands ghosted over clothes, undoing buttons and zippers, mouths nipping and tasting, fingers exploring bodies with familiarity but at the same time a new sense of inquisitiveness.

Kai sat back on the bed against the headboard with Tyson over him. The kiss broke and the embrace returned. Tyson resting on Kai's lap.

"When was the last time we sat like this?" Kai asked, lazily doodling on Tyson's chest with a finger.

"What, naked in a strange bed? Or me in your lap?" midnight eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Either really." Kai chuckled, pulling Tyson's hair from its ponytail and running his fingers through it, taking in the tanned flawless skin of his husband like it was the first time he had seen it. Then looking at his pale scarred skin.

"What are you thinking?"

"That you must see something about me that I don't."

"You're beautiful, my fallen angel, your scars are a sign of strength, you've been through hell now stop doubting yourself." Tyson reached up to kiss Kai's neck and lick at the spot he knew would make Kai shudder.

Kai had other ideas… reaching down to cup and rub the organ that brought his children to life, in turn bringing it to attention.

The dragon moaned at the contact, his body flushing with a near dormant fire as he was being jacked off by his phoenix.

"No fair Kai, I'm not doing anything for you." Tyson panted.

"Patience my love, you'll get your turn." Kai purred, rubbing his thumb over the tip of the freely weeping shaft. Tyson growled low at the feeling and bucked his hips.

How Kai could not be aroused was a miracle, Tyson thought he would solve that problem as he teased Kai's nipples with his hands and tongue.

"Kai… I'm gonna… AHH KAI!!" Tyson screamed as he came, coating his stomach and Kai's hand.

If Tyson's ministrations on his chest didn't make him hard, it was him screaming his name in his release that did. Kai shifted so he was standing in front of his flushed and spent dragon.

"You really are beautiful Tyson." he said straddling him as he leant forward to kiss him.

"And so are you." Tyson moaned, growing hard again with Kai pressing his body flush with his. "Kai, please stop teasing and take me already." The midnight haired teen pleaded, and then wrapped a leg around Kai's waist, grinding his erect manhood up into the elder's earning a pleasure fuelled profanity.

"Who said I'm doing the taking?" Crimson eyes held a smirk as he reached between them to guide Tyson to his entrance. The tanned teen's hand going to pale hips and guiding his lover down, using the remaining juices to lubricate the way.

Kai's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head at the long anticipated pleasure of being filled. Tyson moaning low in his throat as Kai started to move up and down on his length.

"Ah! F-fuckin hell K-KAI!" he screamed as Kai rocked forward as well.

Thinking he was hurting him, Kai looked down, stilling his movements.

"I-is something… something wrong?" he panted, adrenaline coursing through his system causing him to tremble.

"Yeah… you stopped." Tyson smirked, thrusting upward.

Kai screamed as Tyson hit a new pleasure spot, setting his body aflame as he angled himself for that spot to be hit again and again with each thrust.

Tyson came deep inside of him with a house rattling cry, the reaching down to hold the base of his phoenix's organ, preventing him from following suit.

"Ty… _please_…" Kai begged.

"Patience." Tyson whispered, rolling them so he was over Kai, before going to sit between his legs. Taking the desperate Kai into his mouth.

Two flicks of a tongue later and Kai came blindly, panting as he came down from his orgasmic high.

* * *

Bryan, Tala, Robert, Spencer, Ian and Hilary stepped in the front door, Max and Ray had disappeared elsewhere, Kenny and Arin had taken Kijo to a movie. 

"Tyson! Kai! We're back!" called Robert, setting down his wallet, keys and bags.

"Probably upstairs." said Spencer. "I'll go, check on the new kittens while I'm at it."

"You do that and we'll put the twins in their playpen." said Tala, picking Amaya out of the pushchair to an excited gurgle. "Or just cuddle them." he grinned.

Spencer rolled his eyes and jogged upstairs.

Tapping on Kai's room door but receiving no answer, the blonde eased open the door to see Kai curled up against Tyson's side under the covers, both faces peaceful and content.

Smiling and shaking his head, Spencer shut the door and headed down the hall, humming to himself.

* * *

**/Wince/ They are all SO OCC! But my excuse is the love and the kids and the kittens. /Sweatdrop/**

**Reviews welcome!!**

**Kijo; Please?**

**Kojin & Amaya; Gah!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for the wait people, here's chap 28!**

**Warning; some suggestive content but major cuteness on the kids part.**

**Disclaimer; don't own beyblade, do own Kojin, Amaya, Kijo, Arin, Kizzy and Scamp.**

**A/N; Kizzy and Scamp are real kittens and they're mine/Chibi eyes/**

**Kai; Don't you have enough animals?**

**Um... three cats, two tortoises, a snake, fish, two meerkats... nope!**

**Tyson; Please read on!!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 28**

"I see someone enjoyed themselves yesterday afternoon." teased Robert, brushing Amaya's hair as Kai walked in, his face grinning and glowing.

"I did, how were these two?" he said, picking up a bottle and starting to feed Kojin.

"A bit grizzly but they found great interest in Ian's hair and they slept right through."

"That's good, and thanks Rob, I didn't expect that Tyson and I would sleep through 'til morning."

"It's ok, you look better for a break and -dare I say it- a little _lovin_'."

Kai just blushed to his roots.

"Hm, now it's your turn to be put on the spot." Kai pulled up the bookstore bag and gave it to Robert. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." he peered inside and instantly flushed. "Think Spencer and I are having trouble?" he squeaked.

"Not at all. Just something to keep you occupied when the two of you are on your own." Kai smirked.

"You really have some nerve Kai." Robert laughed, then there was a thudding on the stairs.

"Uncle Kai! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Kijo came running in and hugged him, mindful of Kojin.

"Happy birthday Ki."

"I'm gonna name the ginger one Scamp."

"And the tabby?"

"Your kitten, you name her."

Kai smiled, he was hoping Kijo would pick the ginger.

"Kizzy comes to mind."

"Kizzy and Scamp. Cute." Robert smiled, tying Amaya's hair in two little bunches then handing her to her papa.

"Morning precious, did ya miss me?" Kai cooed to his daughter.

"I can't believe how well behaved they are."

"I know, I see other kids screaming and wailing but these two only cry they need something." Kai replied, accidentally pulling the bottle out of Kojin's mouth, making him cry. "Whoops, weren't finished with that were you little one." he cooed, feeding him again.

"You being a meanie papa?" Tyson walked in. "Happy Birthday Rob."

"Thanks Tyson."

"No I wasn't being a meanie." Kai pouted as Tyson picked up their daughter.

* * *

"So how's the hero of the hour?" teased Kai as Ian made himself comfortable on the sofa. 

"I'm sure any of you would've done it if that punk hadn't decided to brain Tyson while he was at it."

"So how was the little impromptu lunch date with your damsel in distress?" snickered Kenny.

"It wasn't a date."

"Aww did the little snake get all shy?" chortled Spencer.

"No I did not."

"To think you're only fifteen and you got an admirer Ian." teased the blonde.

"Exactly. Though luckily I don't have to go to school."

"You're fifteen? You look older." said Tyson.

"Cos I'm taller." blood coloured eyes smirked.

"Ian and Hilary, sittin' in a tree…" sang Max, getting a pillow in the face.

"Shut up! I'm surprised you and the kitty aren't screwing each other's brains out already."

"Why does everyone assume that?" asked Max.

"Because the noises coming from your bedroom most nights?" supplied Kai.

"Doesn't mean we do it all day though."

"What _do_ you do all day? I mean you disappear for hours." asked Tyson from the kitchen.

"Well… I go fishing and Max paints the scenery."

Everyone blinked at the Nekojin and the blonde American.

"And there was us thinking you were incredibly horny." laughed Hiro after a minute. Brooklyn gasped and slapped his arm.

"Not in front of Kijo!" he cried.

"Huh? Someone say my name?" asked the boy, playing with the kittens with some wrapping from his other presents, mainly books he had asked for.

"No it's alright Ki." Brooklyn smiled, patting him on the head. The amethyst eyed boy smiled back and went back to playing with the ginger kitten, Scamp.

Kai frowned and looked around for Kizzy.

"Kizzy! Kiz! Kiz! Kiz!" he called. Then Ian cried out.

The tabby kitten was climbing up his arm and onto his shoulder.

"Can someone please get this fur ball off my shoulder?"

"But she likes you." teased Tyson walking in with two bottles for the twins.

"How many times have I heard _that_ one." snorted the violet haired teen.

"Ian, surely there's someone out there you like." said Spencer.

"Oh leave him, he's young." said Arin. "He's got his whole life to find love."

"Thank you Arin!" Ian cried.

"Don't get your pants in a bunch Ian." said Robert, snuggling up in Spencer's lap.

"Do you realise what you do when you wiggle like that?" he rose a brow suggestively.

"Uncle Spencer!" cried Kijo, earning laughs from everyone else.

Tyson gave Kojin his bottle first, then Amaya. But she spat it out, she wanted her brother's. She reached for Kojin and made a whiney sound.

Kojin looked to his sister, and amusing everyone to the point of mushiness, he offers his bottle to Amaya. She in turn gave hers to him and they continued to drink like nothing had happened.

"They are so adorwable!" cooed Arin.

"Am I mama?"

"Course you are baby."

"Am I?"

"Need I answer that Kenny?"

"Well it would be nice to be reassured every once in a whi-" he was cut short when Arin pounced on him and crushed her lips against his, knocking him over in the process.

"If that's not reassurance enough Kenny, you're in trouble." she breathed as they parted.

"I'm convinced." Kenny had the biggest blush and grin in his face.

"Good."

* * *

**Nice bit of Kenny/Arin there at the end lol. Please review!!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Kami-sama, I'm so sorry for the wait, I got a to-do list five miles long and not getting any shorter. If I can I'll through another chap up before Christmas, won't make any promises. **

**Warnings; bit o' fluff, mini lemon and Robert being weird. hehe.**

* * *

Chapter 29 

"Of all the ti- Achoo!- to come down with a god-damned cold!" grumbled Tyson, blowing his nose on what felt like the thousandth tissue.

"Quit grumbling Tyson. We've _all_ got colds 'cept Kenny." Kai groaned in the bed beside him, Kojin and Amaya nestled between them. "Pass us the tissues."

"Ah fuck, we're all out." he said reaching for the box. "I'll go get some more." and slouched out of the room.

Kai sighed. After two weeks of hounding the repair men, the Dojo was pretty much back to rights and they had moved back in.

Somehow Kojin had caught a cold, gave it to Amaya and eventually the whole household had got it, along with the very frequent visitors.

Some coping better than others.

The Russians, save Kai, were taking it in their stride. Robert was stuck in bed at his place. Arin was up and about, though more sluggish than usual. Kijo was confined to his bed. Ray was same as Arin, providing everyone with hot soups and stews to help them get back on their feet. Max was often sat at the breakfast table in duvets and hot water bottles watching his boyfriend cook.

Gramps was practically under room arrest since he kept trying to escape to meet up with some of his 'home boys', despite the fact he staggered after every sneeze. Bruce would just curl up in front of the TV and doze. Brooklyn was glued to the sofa in his apartment with Hiro looking after him, knowing he'd have to return the favour.

Tyson had been one of the worst, complaining that he was dying, Kai wished he didn't have to share the bed with him on more than one occasion.

The twins had been little angels, partially thanks to the medicine the pharmacist recommended.

He still couldn't fathom why he was tucked up in bed when Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian were all walking around with no more than red noses.

"Stupid immune system." he sniffed. He smiled though, when the twins shuffled over to him to be lifted onto his chest. "S'all your fault. Yes it is, s'all your fault." he cooed stuffily, poking his son's little red nose.

"Whoa!" Tyson's voice echoed out as Kizzy and Scamp ran into the room, trying to outdo the other in a play fight. Kizzy reared up on her back paws and held the ginger's head to the floor with her front ones, then started licking him.

"So daft." chuckled Tyson, sitting on the bed, new tissue box in hand.

"Ain't they just." Kai replied, yanking a tissue out of the box and blowing his nose with as much pride as he could muster. Then he squeaked as he sneezed.

"You have such a cute sneeze." Tyson chuckled, getting back into bed and pulling Kai to his side.

"Shuddup."

Kojin then decided to roll onto him instead of Kai. "Hey little man. Miss me? Whoopsie daisy!" he laughed lifting him up into the air.

"Careful Ty."

"I've got him." he brought him back down to kiss on the head. "Our perfect little children."

"Plus two crazy kittens and a husband who thinks he's gonna die of the common cold." teased Kai.

"I don't handle being ill very well."

"I don't think anyone does." Kai murmured into Tyson's bed shirt, turning onto his side as Amaya joined her brother.

"You ok?" Tyson whispered, rubbing soothing circles on Kai's back.

"I'll live, it's just a cold."

"That's why your muscles are tenser than an over wound engine gear is it?"

"I must've slept funny." Kai groaned, stretching alongside him. "Plus I've been stuck in bed for the past week."

"I forgot you can't sit still."

"Your laziness covers us both." he said, picking up their children as they were rubbing their eyes sleepily. "I'm gonna set these two down for a nap. Think I could have a backrub when I come back?"

"I'll think about it." Tyson teased as Kai left the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_"Should tell the lazy bum to get up and give you a backrub."_ Dragoon snorted.

"Tempted Dragoon, very tempted." said Kai, tucking Amaya in her cot. "Where's Dranzer?"

_"Looking for some scented bark to use as incense or something."_

"She's been acting really motherly lately."

_"It's how she's always been Kai, you should know better than anyone. Maybe seeing everyone ill including the younglings has made it more evident to how Motherly Dranzer can get. Either that or she's finally gone bonkers."_ Dragoon's comment made Kai sweat drop.

"You sounded really intelligent until you said that… I'm going back to bed." Kai yawned.

_"Don't let Tyson get out of that backrub."_ Dragoon called after him.

Kai returned to his room, discarded his pyjamas because he was hot and climbed back into bed beside Tyson.

"They went to sleep ok?" Tyson asked, sitting up

"Yeah, Amaya's a little bunged up but she's ok." Kai smiled, leaning over to pull Tyson into a lazy kiss.

"If you and I weren't ill… I'd make love to you right now."

"Never stopped you before." Kai smirked, when the phone rang, Tyson snatching it up.

"Kinomiya Dojo... Hey Robert… been better, you? I bet Spencer's spoilt you rotten… no we haven't, why what's on… well if it's reiterating what we already know… yes I know what reiterating means! You bloody- Oh hello Spencer."

Kai snorted and tried not to laugh.

"Yes he's here." Tyson handed Kai the phone and left the room.

"Hi Spencer. I take it Rob insulted Tyson's intelligence again."

"That he did, he laughed himself into a coughing fit." Spencer's voice carried over the line. "How you holding up?"

"Stuffy, achy, bored and trying to talk my husband into giving me a backrub and not getting very far… and the twins are getting better before you ask. How's you?"

"Bit stuffed up, sore throat but other than that as good as I could be."

"Lucky sod."

"Boris dosed us all with an immunity booster of some kind. Yours was -I'm guessing- cancelled out when you were pregnant with all the other hormones."

"Brilliant Spencer, do you do any more impressions besides Doctors?"

"Being ill makes you cranky. Either get some sleep or seduce Tyson."

"Spen!" Kai's eyes widened at the phone.

"Bye Kai." and Kai was the greeted with the dial tone.

"Bloody whale." he sighed.

"You ok? You've gone red." Tyson walked in with two glasses of water.

"A certain Russian blonde just earned himself a smack in the gob."

"Oh dear. What did he say?" Tyson snickered.

"Get some sleep or get laid."

"Well I can help you with both, you're choice as to which one." he waggled his eyebrows.

"Give me that backrub and I'll make it up to you." he smirked when Tyson looked like he was thinking it over.

"You drive a hard bargain Kai…ok." Tyson climbed on the bed and straddled Kai's behind, palms beginning their magic on his muscles…

* * *

"Kenny! Bonjour mon ami!" Oliver chirped brightly, running from the arrival gate to hug the young genius. Enrique following at a more leisurely pace, two attendants carrying a very large flat rectangular package. 

"Hello Oliver, Enrique, I trust your flight was the best as always."

"That it was… where's Robert, he was supposed to be meeting us wasn't he?" asked Enrique.

"He was, he sends his greatest apologies, nearly everyone caught colds including him, and Spencer's refusing to let him get out of bed until he's better."

"Well cold or no cold I have to see him, he owes me an explanation." said Oliver.

"Um… I dunno how you're going to transfer that package from here to Robert's Oliver, my car's tiny."

"I arranged a truck to follow us to Rob's. How's Arin and Kijo?" asked the Italian.

"She's not letting a cold stop her. Kijo's stuck in bed. He's used up three sketchbooks because he's so bored."

"Aw, poor little bubby." Oliver cooed. Kenny smiled, Oliver was so taken with Kijo it was just oddly cute. "Come on. Then we may be able to visit Kijo."

"Don't you want a bite to eat Oli? You haven't eaten since we left Paris." said Enrique.

"Could do I guess, Kenny what happened to your mother's quaint little restaurant?"

"She gave it to me and I sold half to Crusher who runs it."

"Kept that little tid-bit quiet."

"Well with all the whole Dojo extension, Kai being pregnant and getting married to Tyson at the time we felt it would be easier to keep it quiet."

"Someone's becoming quite a business man." Enrique grinned.

"He'll need it when he becomes chairman." said Oliver as they exited the airport. The package following and cutting a wide path through tourists and holiday makers alike.

"Don't remind me." chuckled Kenny, unlocking his car. Enrique barking instructions at the men carrying the mysterious package into the lorry behind them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Knocking on the door for five minutes was getting on Enrique's nerves, and hurting his knuckles.

"Haven't you got a spare key or something?" he asked Kenny.

"No I haven't."

"Well if someone taught you some patience you wouldn't need it." Spencer emerged at the door in sweatpants and slippers, his brow slightly sweaty.

"Sorry, did we wake you Spencer?" Oliver asked, eyeing the Russian's attire.

"No. Come in."

"Uh, where do you want this package?" asked Kenny, jabbing a thumb at the truck.

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "I'll go ask his lordship."

"Don't need to... I'm here, place it in the garage for now." sniffed a voice. Robert stood beside his boyfriend in a t-shirt, a thick jumper, a scarf, his dressing gown, and a blanket wrapped around his legs. "Just come in, you're letting the heat out!"

"Robert, it's August." Enrique sweatdropped.

"And I'm freezing!"

"Another reason I'm in this, he's cranked the heating up." said Spencer, picking Robert up and carrying him into the living room, the others behind him.

* * *

"Oh, Ty! There! There! Oh yes! YES!" Kai cried as Tyson thrusted into him again and again from behind. "Harder!" 

"So… damn… tight!" Tyson panted, trying to comply to Kai's pleas.

"Ty… I'm gonna… I'm gon - AHH!!" Kai buried his face in the pillows as his orgasm rocked his system, shooting into Tyson's hand.

Tyson came a second later when Kai's tight entrance clamped down on him.

"Shit… shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." Tyson cursed, flopping onto the bed with a very unceremonious thud.

"It can't have been that bad." Kai panted.

"No it wasn't, but it could've been better."

"We're still a bit out of practice, there was nothing wrong with it." Kai smiled, pulling Tyson's juice covered hand up and started to wipe it clean with a small towel, then kissed his dry lips. "Even if there was anything wrong with it, I love you too much to care."

"And I've got an excuse."

"Yes, we are supposed to be resting." Kai laughed, kissing him on the forehead. "Sleep."

"Yes love." Tyson chuckled, cuddling to Kai's chest.

* * *

**My writing's getting worse, I swear.**

**Please review and if I don't update before New year... Happy Holidays!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Like I promised, I have one up for Christmas, and because of this, I've written it so it's Christmas Day for the bladers.**

**So Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all!

* * *

Chapter 30.**

Three weeks after Oliver and Enrique arrived at Roberts and everyone was finally well enough for Robert to carry out his plan, making everyone meet up in the town hall dressed in smart clothes.

Doing so, Kenny and Spencer discovered what the huge package was.

It was a canvas Oliver had painted of a Japanese Street of Sakura trees in late spring.

"Robert, what's going on?" Kai had asked.

Robert merely answered by pointing to Julia and Lee setting up the camera.

Kai thanked him with a hug, and Tyson being Tyson, tackled him to the floor.

And this time, no punch-ups ensued, even with Ian teasing Bryan from beside Driger.

Seeing the final picture framed up brought tears to many an eye.

* * *

Christmas time rolled around again, decorations went up, spicy scents filled the air, Kizzy and Scamp up the tree at every opportunity. 

Kojin and Amaya, now eight months and crawling around all over the place, couldn't understand what all the fuss was about.

Either brave or Crazy, Robert invited everyone to his house for Christmas Day, him, Ray, Oliver and Arin taking care of the food.

After Kai brought the kittens round, Kizzy decided she was going to steal all of Robert's purple baubles with fluff on top, constantly growling at anyone trying to take them off her.

Scamp decided he was just going to get cuddles from anyone sitting still for more than a minute.

"You lazy little kitty!" Kijo had said to him, only to rub the ginger's belly. Next to his pile of clothes for Christmas presents.

Everyone had agreed not to bother with presents for each other, though everyone had put money into an account for the twins or Kijo.

The Russians, Tyson and Max were sitting in a circle with the twins in the middle seeing who'd they'd crawl to. Kai and Tyson winning more times than not.

"Well they love their papa and dada." laughed Max.

"Go and see Uncle Tala before he cries." said Kai to Kojin, setting him on the floor again.

"Tala, cover your face and look like you're crying." Spencer whispered.

Tala did so covering his face with his hands and bowing his head. Then he felt two small forms on his legs. "Clever little bubbas! Gosh you're getting heavy." he said pulling them onto his lap, then Amaya reached her arms out for Bryan, who was pouting.

"Yay I'm loved." he grinned, sitting her on his lap.

"I think you two would make great parents should you ever go down that road." said Kai. "Don't you think Tyson?"

"They all would." Tyson grinned. Everyone jumped when Hiro, Bruce and Gramps started belting out 'It's the most wonderful time of the year!' at the top of their voices.

"I think Enrique gave them a bit too much of the Mulled wine." said Brooklyn, joining the circle.

"He over did it himself." said Robert, the smell of coffee wafting in with the rest of the Christmassy scents. "Food will be ready in a couple of minutes. Spen can you sharpen the carving knife for me?"

"Bryan did it for me yesterday. I left it in the block by the sink."

"Oh… thanks Bryan."

"No problem, what's a good looking knife if it can't cut?" Bryan shrugged, as Amaya was trying to stand in his lap, using his hair as a means to pull herself up.

"Doesn't that hurt Bryan?" asked Max.

"It kills, but I hide it well." he laughed holding Amaya's hands away from his hair. "Who's a clever little girl huh? Definitely gonna take after your papa ain't ya."

"Ba…ba." she cooed slowly, then sat down on Bryan's lap, looking around for someone. "Ba…pa! Pa… pa!"

"What?" said Tala. "Say it again sweetie."

Amaya looked around her gaze settling on Kai, reaching her arms out. "Pa-pa!"

"Oh my word." said Spencer.

"Her first word! Kai did you hear that?! She said Papa!"

Unsure of the commotion, she cried out louder "PAPA!"

"Right here baby." Kai came and picked her up, tears in his eyes. "Clever girl."

This got Tyson sitting in front of Kojin. "You've just been upstaged by your sister, now come on it's your turn to shine, say Dada."

"Tyson, you can't make a competition out of their first words." said Max.

"He already did." said Spencer. "He bet these two a hundred yen that Amaya would say papa and Kojin would say dada."

"And we said they'll both say papa." smirked Tala as Tyson tried to get his son to say dada.

Kojin then opened his mouth and all went quiet.

"Bob bob." he said.

"Bob bob?" repeated Tala,

"Bob-bob!"

Everyone jumped when Kai burst out laughing.

"Kai?"

"Tyson, think what we all say that sounds like Bob bob." said Arin, walking into the living room and standing beside Tala.

Tyson's face drew blank and Kai had to hand Amaya to Max and leave the room because he was laughing so hard. Arin sighed and held a bottle of milk in front of Kojin.

"Bob bob!" he cried happily, taking it and putting it in his mouth.

"Bob bob… bot bot!" Tyson cried when it hit him.

"Wait for it…" said Arin.

"Wait… his first word was for _food_!?" Tyson cried.

A thud and Kai's howling laughter rang out from the hallway.

"I'd say that cancels out our bet." laughed Bryan.

"Like father like son." chuckled Max. "Cheer up Ty, he'll get it in a few days." the blonde said to him.

"Traitor." Tyson mock glared at his son. "But I still love ya."

"Arin, get us a tissue please." croaked Kai, his eyes red and tears down his face.

"Get it yourself, food's ready."

"Oh man we should've filmed that." chortled Spencer.

"I did I've had the camcorder set on the lot of you the whole time." said Robert.

"Well done." Spencer pecked him on the cheek. Robert smirked. "What are you scheming?"

The noble said nothing and pointed up. Spencer followed and saw the sprig of Mistletoe some sneaky little French blader put up there.

"You asked for it." Spencer sighed, pulling Robert into another kiss and forcing his tongue into the other's mouth, leaving him breathless against his chest when he was done.

"Wow, that beat Tyson and Kai's record of two minutes thirty." said Kenny, looking at his stopwatch.

"You keep a record?"

"These four started it." Arin said, pointing to Ray, Max, Tyson and Kai.

"Well let's get food eaten before anyone wants to break that record, how long was it Chief?"

"Three minutes four seconds."

"They've got bigger lung capacity." said Tyson, holding a toast quarter up at Kojin, still on Tala's lap. "You gonna say dada for me?"

"Bob-bob."

"You've just had ya bot bot. Come on say dada, or Papa I don't care."

"Don't rush him Tyson. You were just over a year old before you said anything coherent." said Bruce.

"I suppose." Tyson pouted.

"Poor daddy." chuckled Hiro.

"We still love you Tyson." Kai smiled, kissing the pouted lip, Amaya climbing up to do the same.

0o0o0o0

Dinner was as a normal Christmas affair, talk, Crackers banging, cutlery chinking against crockery, Gramps randomly belting out Christmas songs at the top of his lungs, the others often joining in, and the kittens trying to get to the remainder of the turkey in the middle of the table.

The table cleared, the bit beasts content with crunching up the leftovers, everyone nursing full bellies.

Tyson sat cradling Kojin against his chest. Tala had been whispering in the baby's ear all through dinner.

"Love you baby, you been a clever boy today, yes you have." he smiled, pecking his son's unruly mane of dark hair.

"Da… da… dada." Kojin yawned.

"Clever boy. Clever clever little boy." Tyson sniffed, pride swelling in his chest.

"Bright as a button those kids and don't you forget it." said Tala from across him, giving a lazy wink.

"Thanks Tala."

**"Now you can't say I didn't give you anything."**

**"Merry Christmas to you too Tala."** Tyson sighed, smiling at Kai's snoozing form.

"I heard Russian, what?" Spencer lifted his head from it's cushion on the floor.

**"Go back to sleep."** was Tala's reply.

* * *

**Make my Christmas and review!!!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Well guys, I'm back again with another chapter, the last chapter.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 31**

Looking back over the past two years, Tyson and Kai couldn't believe the ride they had been on, what started as Kai keeling over at Kenny's eighteenth had ended up all their dreams coming true with Kojin and Amaya.

And their happiness thus created a string of proposals.

Kenny finally plucked up enough courage to propose to Arin, red faced, sweating and trembling he popped the question new years eve. She kissed him in reply and they weren't seen for the rest of the night.

"Well I hope you ain't gonna be that nervous when you propose to me." said Bryan to Tala. Tala was on the verge of a hiss-fit when Bryan hugged him, kissed him, slid a ring on his finger and said. "Now will you marry me before you blow a gasket love?"

Tala was so shocked that he fainted, Bryan sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head.

"That wasn't meant to happen, was it Bry?" chuckled Kai, Amaya crawling over to wake her Uncle 'Ta'.

When he did wake up, he punched Bryan square in the jaw and then kissed him senseless before he had time to recover.

"I guess that's a yes then?" Bryan had asked, rubbing his jaw.

Spencer proposed to Robert the day after Valentines day, their year anniversary of getting together, he did it with a little more romance and less violence; sent Robert out of the house and cooked dinner and a cake, placing the ring on the centre candle.

Only thing is Robert didn't realise until the wax had melted over it.

"I bet that sent things into meltdown." said Ian when they told them.

"Uncle Ian."

"Yeah Kijo?"

"Don't go into comedy." the seven year old clapped him on the shoulder and went to do his science homework.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tyson and Kai were running around getting things ready for the twin's first birthday party which was in a few hours time.

"Venue?" asked Tyson.

"Here you idiot!" cried Kai.

"Catering?"

"Me, Ray and Arin."

"You can cook?"

"Shut up Tala."

"Cake?"

"Oliver's bringing it."

"Papa!"

"Argh! Yes Kojin?" Kai panted, stopping to acknowledge his son in his walker, dressed in a little version of Kai's clothes minus the scarf and gloves. (think G-Rev)

"Bomb-bomb." he cooed happily. Kai just sighed and laughed.

"Ok little one, let's go fix that."

"How you two got them to say the basics is amazing." said Bryan.

"That's Tyson's ability to never shut up." Kai laughed, picking his son up and taking him upstairs.

"Yan!" Amaya crawled in, holding her hands up to Bryan.

"Hello sweetie! Who's getting a big girl?" he laughed, plonking her on his lap in her little red tracksuit. She pointed to Spencer.

"Pen!" she said, Spencer just smiled, she couldn't quite say 'Spen'. "Ob!" she pointed to Robert

"Clever girl." grinned Robert, it was a start.

Tyson walked in, ticking things off a list.

"Dada!"

"Hello darlin'." Tyson plonked the list on the coffee table and held his arms out. She flopped right into them. "Can't believe she and Kojin are one!"

"Scary how fast time flies. Seems like just yesterday Kai was waddling around in Spencer's jeans." snickered Tala.

"That's quite enough of that Tal thank you." Kai was back in with Kojin.

"Where'd ya go?"

"Someone needed changing." then the bell went. "Crap who's here now? I've not even showered, the bathroom needs cleaning, Dranzer where are you?"

_"It's the wedding all over again."_ Dranzer flew in, ribbon tied to balloons in her beak.

"That's where I disagree with you Dranz, he's worse this time." said Tala.

_"I see your point actually."_

"Hey, I am still here!"

"Kai, I refuse to let you have a heart attack at twenty-one." Oliver stepped in. "Where do you want this?"

"Ask Arin and thanks Oliver."

"Anything for the little cuties."

"He's gone all out on this." said Enrique. "And Kai, we put a little something in their accounts, don't have a heart attack when the statement comes in."

Kai rolled his eyes, three of the richest bladers were wrapped around his children's fingers, it was never a "little" something.

"En… Oli… um… thank you." said Tyson, seemingly drawing the same conclusion.

_"You know, if this keeps up, these two will have enough money to go to college, University and travel the world fifty times over."_ snickered Driger from his corner.

"Have you done away all the mice fuzzy?" asked Tyson.

_"I have, they were very tasty, little chewy mind, and watch the name calling, piggy."_

"Driger, behave." called Ray.

_"He-"_

"Thank you Driger!" cried Kai.

"Pen!" yelled Kojin, reaching for the blonde.

"Come on little man, let Papa go and have a sh-OW-er." he grunted as the little bluenette pulled on his hair.

"But the… and the…?"

"We'll take care of it, go."

"You guys are the best." Kai grinned and ran upstairs.

"If he actually let me do something I would've." said Tyson, then getting an idea, handing Amaya to Tala again and sneaking upstairs after Kai.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kai was letting the water wash away the dirt, sweat and stress of the organising when he felt a familiar presence behind him and very familiar hands on his hips.

"Saves time, huh Kai?" Tyson's voice ghosted in his ears and kisses pressed on his wet neck.

"Ty, everyone's gonna be here soon." Kai protested, quickly falling victim to his husband's hands and mouth.

"You have been flitting around like a headless chicken for about a month now."

"I just want things to be perfect." Kai turned to face the tanned form he had married.

"Well it won't be if you decided you're gonna keel over on us." Tyson replied, pressing Kai gently up against the wall, capturing his lips in an innocent kiss.

Kai had fallen for this one too many times, nothing was innocent with Tyson sharing his shower and kissing him senseless.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Few hours later, the party was in full swing, Kijo challenging every blader.

Gramps, since having his slipped disk fixed, thanks to Kai paying the medical bills, was back to his usual flamboyant if not slightly scary self.

Hiro and Brooklyn came, looking very tanned and bearing gifts from Australia.

"You look weird with a tan." said Daichi to the redhead, only to get hit in the head by Hilary.

Bruce, after much deliberation, decided to stay at the Dojo and work locally, Gramps wasn't getting any younger and neither was he, and the kids had their own lives.

"Come Amaya, come on Kojin. You can do it, you've been crawling for long enough." called Kai as everyone gathered around. He was thoroughly sated from earlier.

"Time to show you're not a lazy bum like your dad." said Tyson, earning a surprised gasp from everyone.

_"Can we have that quote written in blood?"_ snickered Dragoon, as they climbed to their feet.

"Who's side on you on?"

"The same side that can't believe you just admitted for the first time in twenty years that you're a lazy bum." said Tala.

"He's not lazy, well, he's not in the bedroom anyway."

"Kai, none us wanted to know that little titbit." said Lee.

"Are you two gonna be getting hitched anytime soon?" Raul asked, he had been working out and it seemed to have caught a certain young snake's eye.

"We'll see what the future brings." said Julia.

"That we will Julia, that we will." said Robert as Oliver wheeled out the two cakes he had made, one of Dranzer with a pink candle, one of Dragoon with a blue.

"Oliver you'd be mad if you don't open up a business here in Japan making these kind of cakes." said Kenny.

"Funny you should say that. I was going to, but put it Arin's name."

"Say wha?" Arin asked, looking at the Frenchman like she had misheard.

"I know your benefits have stopped being paid now you're nineteen, well this should be a nice money spinner for you." He handed her an envelope. "Consider it an early wedding present from Enrique and I. I'll run it with you and teach what I know."

Turned out to be the shop next door to Crusher and Kenny's co-owned restaurant.

Arin was so overwhelmed, happy, surprised and all other emotions she promptly glomped Oliver and cried.

Everyone else then turned to the twins who were about to take their first steps.

Kojin was first to do it, a bit wobbly at first but he plodded his way from Spencer, all the way to Tyson.

"Deffo a daddy's boy." grinned Tyson, kissing the little blue mane of hair.

Amaya followed, wobbled and flopped onto her knees.

Bryan went to pick her up again when she stood up herself and waddled to Kai.

"Oh yes, definitely a stubborn streak." he laughed, before Oliver lit the candles on the cakes.

"Where's Kizzy and Scamp?" asked Kijo once they were blown out.

"Asleep in your room." said Arin.

"Where's Ian? And Raul for that matter." asked Matilda.

Everyone looked to the corner of the Dojo, Raul and Ian sharing an explorative kiss.

"Oh my god Ian's uke!" cried Tala.

"So are you." said Bryan. "You're my uke." he pecked him on the nose.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Tala smiled.

Kai just smiled and kissed Tyson so passionately that they broke their previous best time and Robert and Spencer's record in one go, and were willing to do it again if no-one believed them.

"Kai?" Panted Tyson.

"Just thanking you for giving me the perfect life I always wanted."

"Well let's hope that it's all a taste of a perfect future." Tyson smiled, sharing an embrace with his husband and two children, Dragoon and Dranzer cocooned around them… … …

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_And this is where our story ends, with the perfect family image. But what happens after this?_

_Did Kenny and Arin have a Buddhist wedding? Did Ian and Raul get together? Did the blitzkrieg boys eventually adopt? What became of Kijo and the twins? Did Tyson and Kai have anymore kids? Did Kenny take over from Mr Dickinson? When? Which of the twins did Dranzer and Dragoon go to? Did they even 'Let it Rip' like their fathers before them?_

_Well, I guess none of us will know for sure, will we?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**_Oh… my god…_**

**Arin; What is it?**

**_I've finished, I've finished Baby Blader Blue! (blinks at laptop) I can't believe it._**

**Tala; I can't believe it either.**

**Arin; At least you won't be out of a job like Kijo and me.**

**Kijo; Mama, I'm sure Nkingy will put us in another fic when she has time.**

**_Kijo's right, I'm not gonna put you guys in a cupboard and leave you there._**

**Spencer; Come on guys, Nkingy's still got quite a few thank yous to do.**

**_Have I ever!_**

**_Thanks to the all of you people for reading, reviewing and supporting me through the writing of this story._**

**_Kailover2006 - Thanks for nagging me, if it weren't for you I'd probably still be working on Chapter 18 or something._**

**_Loner7803 - Thanks for all your ideas and help when I got stuck._**

**_I could thank all of you wonderful, WONDERFUL readers but I have to update Bewitched, and I should really start writing sequels to_ Just A Bowl Of Fruit _and A sequel type thing to_ Never Work With Animals Or Children_. But first…_**

**_College Work, NYAH!_**

**_Until then (hugs everyone and throws out plushies) artwork to go with this story may may MAY!...be a possibility, time and college pending._**

**_So can I get one last review on this fic from you all? Pwwweeeeezzze?_**


End file.
